La Estrella de las Mazmorras
by Robinfleur
Summary: A Aurora Sinistra el profesor de pociones no le gustaba nada (Las excentricidades de Dumbledore acabarían con él...) Pero con los años, algo cambiará en ella y en la extraña amistad con el irónico, desagradable y creído Severus Snape. Tan parecido al café, amargo, adictivo y estimulante a la vez... Ya se sabe lo que se dice... El roce hace el cariño. (AU, lemon)
1. Confía en él también

**¡Hola, magos y brujas! Feliz Halloween a todos. De momento sólo el Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenece Rowling y el mundo que ella creó.**

 **Todo de demás, al final del capítulo :D**

 **OoOoOoO**

27-8-1981

Aurora llamó a la maciza puerta de roble del despacho, dando dos golpes seguidos y esperando un segundo para dar otro par de golpes. La voz del director la invitó a entrar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Entró al despacho con el pie izquierdo primero. Algunos retratos la saludaron cortésmente y ella les devolvió el saludo. Dumbledore estaba sentado, revisando un montón de papeles desordenados, distribuidos en montañas de diferentes tamaños, encima de su escritorio. La mujer frunció un poco los labios. Odiaba el desorden.

-Aurora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo, sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Sabía que era ella, porque era la única que llamaba así a cualquier puerta. Una manía muy práctica. Cuando ella estudiaba, Xeno Lovegood, un par de cursos mayor que ella, que llamaba a las puertas con tres tandas de tres golpes, diciendo en medio de cada tanda el nombre o el apellido de la persona a la que llamaba.

-Siento molestarle, director, pero me gustaría expresarle mi malestar por el último profesor que ha contratado.

-Ah- dijo Dumbledore, levantando la vista, posando sus inquietantes ojos azules sobre los suyos. La indicó con la mano que se sentara. Ella hubiera preferido quedarse de pie, le daba más seguridad, pero no quería ser descortés con su director y su superior. Se sentó, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Se reprendió a sí misma, por poner una postura defensiva, por lo que descruzó los brazos y posó sus manos encima de su regazo.

-No eres la primera que viene al despacho por el mismo motivo, Aurora- comenzó a hablar el director- Como dije ayer a todo el personal docente, está perfectamente cualificado para ser el profesor de pociones del colegio.

-No me refiero a sus aptitudes, director. Sé que es el mejor en la materia. Ya el profesor Slughorn lo reconocía en clase. Cuando nos reuníamos en el SlugClub, las veces que él se presentaba, no hacía más que felicitarle y elogiarle.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus dudas, Aurora?- preguntó el viejo director, mirándola por encima de las gafas de media luna. Ella odiaba la sensación de que la estuviese mirado como a través de rayos X.

-¿No cree que pueda estar espiándole? ¿Que siga ordenes de Quién-usted-sabe?- la mujer cerró las manos, apretando los puños con fuerza.- ¿Que quiera acabar con usted? Una botella de vino envenenada, o sus caramelos favoritos, que le ataque por la espalda, aturdirlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el Bosque Prohibido, tirarlo por la torre de Astronomía...

-Me inquieta mucho pensar en cuántas formas has planeado mi muerte, Aurora Sinistra- dijo con tono burlón- Pero, te preguntaré lo mismo que a los demás que han pasado antes que tú por este despacho. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho ayer, delante de él, para que sea capaz de defenderse por sí mismo?

Dumbledore tenía razón. Pero ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Al no conseguir encontrar una respuesta, el director se la adelantó a hablar de nuevo.

-Severus Snape está bajo mi protección y confío en él plenamente. Por motivos personales, se ha pasado a nuestro bando y ahora trabaja para mí.

-Siempre fue un taimado...- ella bajó la mirada, volviendo a cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho. Su cabeza se había llenado de recuerdos que aún eran dolorosos.

-Aurora- Dumbledore pronunció su nombre suavemente. Ella levantó la cabeza- Sé que no es fácil para ti, por lo que te pasó. ¿Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto, director- respondió ella al momento y con total rotundidad.

-Entonces confía en él también. Mi consejo es que empieces hablando con él. Que veas cómo ha cambiado...

-No tengo nada que hablar con un mortífago- la mujer escupió la palabra con rabia.

Dumbledore levantó las manos en modo conciliador.

-No te pido que sea hoy- accedió el hombre- Seguramente, llegue el momento para ello- Hizo una pausa- Fue la propia Selena quien me dijo que podías ser una excelente candidata para el puesto de profesora de Astronomía, tras su jubilación. Más, sabiendo dónde fuiste a estudiar después de aquí. Y no se ha equivocado. Sólo llevas un año enseñando y te has ganado el respeto tanto de alumnos como de profesores- comentó Dumbledore. Aurora notó que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero al tener la piel café rojiza no se notaba el rubor- Y como buena profesional que eres, sabrás tratar con el resto de tus colegas- añadió como si nada.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Se levantó y el viejo director la imitó.

-Gracias por sus palabras, señor.

-A ti por la visita, Aurora.

La acompañó hasta la puerta del despacho. Él abrió la puerta caballerosamente y la aguantó para que ella saliese, tras desearse buenas noches.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Por fín terminé este fic. Esta vez no es un personaje mío inventado la protagonista, sino una de las profesoras menos conocidas de Hogwarts, Aurora Sinistra. Todo un reto darle algo de personalidad a la misteriosa profesora de Astronomía. Tengo toda la historia ya escrita, pero en vez de publicarla del tirón, como hice con las otras dos anteriores, publicaré cuatro capitulos ahora para empezar, para ir dando sabor de boca. e iré subiendo uno o dos a la semana.**

 **Una aclaración más, sobre el aula de Astronomía. He creado una mezcla entre los libros y las películas. Está la plataforma de la torre (donde Harry y Hermione llevaron a Norberta), para subir a ella, se usa una escalera de cuerdas desde a la parte alta del aula (donde Severus acaba con la vida de Dumbledore) que es donde están las dos esferas armilares. Luego está la parte inferior del aula (donde Harry vio el "asesinato"). Justo abajo del aula, las dependencias de Aurora. Y todo esto, en la Torre de Astronomía, que se asciende por la escalera de caracol.**

 **Espero que os guste, yo he aprendido un montón de Astronomía e historias sobre los cielos nocturnos para documentarme.**

 **Reviews bienvenidos.**

 **Un saludo, Robinfleur**

 **PD: los Playmobil son míos, me hacía ilusión esta vez poner una imagen cien por cien mía y decidí currarme el diorama :D**


	2. Charla Sincera

2-11-1981

Aún había ambiente festivo por todo el colegio. Era un domingo más animado de lo normal. Los alumnos y profesores no ocultaban su alegría, y hubo otra celebración espontánea. La Guerra había terminado hacía dos días. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había caído. Desaparecido. Dumbledore había reunido a todo el profesorado la mañana del sábado en su despacho para explicarles lo que había sucedido la víspera anterior. Su repentina partida o la ausencia de Minerva McGonagall durante todo el día de Halloween. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tras asesinar a James y Lily Potter, fue a terminar con la vida del hijo de ambos. Pero la Maldición Asesina rebotó y acabó con él, dejando al bebé ileso, excepto por una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió.

Aurora se dio cuenta que el único que no había asistido a esa reunión era Snape. Desde la noche Halloween no le había vuelto a ver el sucio pelo. ¿Habría estado él también implicado en aquél horrible asesinato? Seguramente. Aurora había estudiado en Hogwarts los mismos años que Snape, James, los amigos de éste y la dulce Lily. Ella había estado en Ravenclaw y había coincidido con todos ellos en diferentes clases. No era un secreto el odio que se procesaban James y Snape. Y era imposible olvidar el día del examen del TIMO de DCAO, una de las mayores humillaciones públicas que Snape había sufrido por parte del grupo de Gryffindor. En aquel momento sitió lástima por él. Pero después de lo que ella tuvo que pasar, no volvería a sentir pena por un mortífago.

Se veía obligada a tratar con él durante las reuniones de profesores, lo cual siempre eran meras formalidades. Los saludos a las horas de las comidas. Pero eso era todo. Pese a las palabras de Dumbledore, no podía confiar en él. Estaría escondido en sus dependencias, lamentándose de la caía de su Señor.

Aunque también...podría ser que llorase la pérdida de Lily. Lily era, había sido, una chica dulce, encantadora y con un genio de mil demonios cuando se enfadaba. Siempre atenta y explicaba muy bien las lecciones de Encantamientos, cuando Aurora la pedía ayuda con los deberes, a cambio de ayudarla con sus mapas celestiales. Lily la había contado que ella y Snape eran vecinos desde niños. Desde primero, pese a que Lily fue a Gryffindor y Snape a Slytherin, habían sido amigos, y se les veía por los pasillos, en los descansos o en el comedor, juntos. Con los años, las miradas del chico se hacían más elocuentes, pero para Lily sólo había amistad. Aurora no era idiota. Las chicas generalmente se daban más cuenta de esas cosas que los chicos. Aurora se pasó más de una noche consolando a su compañera de dormitorio, Rosalie Spinner, que estaba encaprichada de Snape (jamás la preguntó y no quiso comprender cómo eso era posible), pero él sólo tenía ojos para la dulce Lily.

La duda la carcomía. Tras la cena, hizo unos preparativos y puso rumbo a las mazmorras. Llamó a la puerta dos veces, pausa, y dos veces más. Oyó ruidos detrás de la puerta, que se abrió despacio. Snape tenía una pinta horrible. Más pálido de lo habitual, lo que hacía que las ojeras se le marcasen muchísimo. Los ojos aún rojos. Incluso parecía que no se había cambiado de ropa durante esos días. Por no mencionar que él sí podía tener el pelo peor que solía tenerlo.

-Profesora Sinistra- consiguió decir él, con voz ronca.

-Profesor Snape- unos segundos de pausa- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí- dijo, desconcertado. Abrió más la puerta- adelante.

Entró a la salita. Hacía un frío espantoso. Sin cortarse, la mujer se acercó a la chimenea, sacó su varita y encendió un fuego, que al poco empezó a templar el ambiente. Se sentó en una de las butacas que había enfrente de la chimenea. Snape, un tanto asombrado por la actitud de la mujer, se sentó en la otra butaca, quedando frente a frente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo él. ¿Y ése chico tenía su misma edad? Ni por asomo aparentaba los veintiún años que tenía. Esos días le habían sentado como una sentencia perpetua en Azkaban. Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en la mente de Aurora. "Por motivo personales".

-Me preocupaba por ti- dijo la mujer con dureza. Él se asombró ante esas palabras- no me malinterpretes. Llevas dos días desaparecido, y si no acudieses a clase mañana, seguramente me tocaría a mí cubrirte.

-No sabía que habías mejorado en pociones, Sinistra- Aurora reprimió la sonrisa. Ese ya era el Snape que más conocía, el que daba ese tipo de respuestas a sus colegas. Aunque con ella no había llegado a ese extremo, porque no había dado nunca pie a algún tipo de conversación así.

-Me defiendo- ella agitó la mano de manera impaciente- Lo que temo es que me mandarían vigilar a los alumnos porque, cómo soy la única que da clases por la noche, puedo cubrir a algún profesor cuando se ausenta durante las mañanas. Y, créeme, no me gusta madrugar.

Se miraron en silencio por unos minutos. Ella metió la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una petaca plateada. Se la tendió al hombre. Snape la cogió, desenroscó el tapón y olió el contenido. Sonrió a la mujer.

-¿Whisky de fuego? No te hacía una alcohólica, Sinistra- dijo él, intentando dar un tono hiriente a su voz.

-Es para ti, estúpido, a ver si espabilas- respondió ella sin inmutarse- Bebe- le ordenó. Snape parecía desconcertado, como si una mujer nunca le hubiera tratado así. Llevó la petaca a la boca y Aurora vio cómo su nuez de Adán se movía cuando él daba un par de sorbos.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí, llorando por el Señor Oscuro? ¿O vas a ser un hombre y seguir adelante?- Aurora entrecerró los ojos, y le sonrió de manera despectiva- Qué mortífago más patético...

-Ni soy mortífago ni soy patético- respondió el con furia- Y por quien he estado llorado es por...- Snape abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió la lengua, para evitar hablar. Miró la petaca que aún tenía en la mano. Se levantó violentamente para acercase a Aurora. La agarró por el brazo con fuerza y la levantó de la silla- ¿Qué me has dado?

La sonrisa de Aurora se ensanchó más. Snape soltó la petaca, que derramó el contenido que la quedaba por el suelo de piedra. La agarró del otro brazo y zarandeó con violencia.

-¡Veritaserum!- dijo él con rabia- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido, Sinistra?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, Snape, y quería que fueras sincero- dijo ella, sin borrar la sonrisa de la boca, a pesar del daño que el hombre le hacía en los brazos- Y lo mejor es que, con lo orgulloso que eres, no dirás nada a nadie, por evitar pasar la vergüenza.

-En eso tienes razón... Mierda- él la soltó. De pura frustración pegó un puñetazo a la pared con todas sus fuerzas- Joder...- se sentó, agarrándose la mano herida, que empezaban a sangrarle los nudillos.

-¿Por qué no me has pegado a mí?- susurró Aurora. Sacó su varita y se acercó al hombre. Iba a cogerle la mano herida, pero él rechazó el contacto- No seas ridículo, déjame que te cure eso.

-¿Cuanta cantidad has puesto?- demandó él. Ella aún a la espera de que le diese la mano herida, él mirándola con furia y aún desconcertado.

-Sólo dos gotas. Calculando tu peso y el contenido de la petaca… Lo suficiente para que por la mañana se hayan pasado los efectos. Y dame la mano de una maldita vez.

Él le tendió finalmente la mano. La mujer la tomó con su mano derecha. Aurora se sorprendió con la suavidad de la mano del hombre. La mujer sacó su varita con la mano zurda y apuntó a los nudillos sangrantes.

-Episkey- dijo. Las heridas pararon de sangrar. La mujer guardó la varita, pero no soltó la mano del hombre. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un pañuelo de tela. Con cuidado, se puso a limpiar los restos de sangre- Aún no me has respondido por quién llorabas- comentó la mujer.

El hombre arrugó el entrecejo y frunció los labios.

-Está bien, Snape- Aurora le sonrió- pero que sepas que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- levantó la vista de la mano, para encontrarse con los negros ojos del hombre- Sé que estabas enamorado de Lily Evans- El rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, no precisamente por los nudillos- ¿Fue por ella por quien dejaste de ser mortífago?

-¿Ahora crees que he dejado de ser uno de ellos?- preguntó él, evitando responder directamente a mujer. Ella vendó la mano con el pañuelo y se soltaron.

-El Veritaserum es infalible, has dicho que no lo eres. Y ahora también creo en las palabras de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no me has pegado a mí, en vez de a la pared?

-Nunca he puesto la mano encima a una mujer.

-¿En ningún sentido?- Aurora le sonrió lascivamente y se sorprendió cuando el hombre enrojeció hasta las orejas, lo cual no era muy favorecedor- No me lo puedo creer…

-Lárgate de aquí- siseó Snape, levantándose de la butaca.

-Aún no he terminado contigo- la mujer se acercó donde él, quedando muy próximos el uno de la otra- si he sido capaz de usar la poción de la verdad, no dudaría en lanzarte un Imperio.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?- el hombre estaba asombrado. No se había imaginado que la mujer fuese de esa manera- Pareces más una Slytherin que una Ravenclaw.

-Hubo un instante que el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso enviarme a Slytherin- la mujer sonrió- pero prefería Ravenclaw- él alzó una ceja- Es mejor a la hora de buscar trabajo.

El hombre no pudo menos que sonreírle, y Aurora le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Sinistra?- fue el turno de preguntar del hombre. Ella puso distancia entre los dos, dándole la espalda para cortar el contacto visual.

-Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo- dijo con rabia la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Oyó cómo él se le acercaba, la volvió a agarrar del brazo para girarla y verle el rostro.

-No eras tan buena en pociones… y ésta es especialmente difícil…- comenzó a decir él.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo la mujer, moviendo el brazo para que él la soltara- He usado una hecha por ti.

-Y sabías que funcionaría… porque la has probado tú también.

-Sí- contestó con descaro la mujer.

-Por eso no quieres contestar a mi pregunta…

-Sí- antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, ella le posó un dedo sobre sus labios- Basta que sepas que ahora no te odio tanto- se fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y justo antes de salir, se giró para volver a mirarle- Date un baño y duerme algo… No asustes más a los pobres estudiantes- le sonrió socarronamente- Buenas noches...Severus.

-Que descanses… Aurora- respondió él y ella salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	3. Apuesta Segura

7-11-1981

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando una tarde él se presentó en su despacho.

-Severus- sonrió Aurora cuando él entró. Cerró el libro de Astronomía y se acomodó en su silla- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No estaría aquí si no fuera así- él mostró su sonrisa ladeada, sentándose frente a ella- Me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor, Aurora.

-No eres mi tipo- contestó ella. Él la miró sin entender, pero tras ver una chispa de comprensión cruzar los ojos negros del hombre, ella vio cómo su rostro pasaba de estar más pálido de lo habitual a enrojecer de vergüenza. Ella disfrutaba con esas pequeñas pullas: descubrir que él era tímido en ese sentido, haber encontrado su talón de Aquiles. Aunque solía hacerlo sin testigos, torturarlo era para ella como comer chocolate o el sexo, un placer que había que hacerse con intimidad.

-No esa clase de favor- Snape recuperó la compostura, aún con color en las mejillas- Había pensado si podías hacerme un calendario lunar que abarcase el curso escolar.

-¿Un calendario lunar?- la mujer apoyó los codos encima del escritorio, juntó las manos para apoyar la barbilla- ¿ése es el secreto de tu palidez, salir a la luz de la luna?

-Disfruto mucho de nuestros encuentros verbales, Aurora, pero esto es serio, por favor- dijo él, con un ápice de burla en el tono.

-Y más que disfrutarías con otro tipo de encuentros, Severus- susurró ella con tono seductor, haciendo que él volviera a enrojecer- pero, como he dicho, no eres mi tipo.

Él se levantó de la silla con la intención de irse, pero ella fue más rápida y le cogió del brazo izquierdo para retenerle. Él se soltó con brusquedad. Ella tardó un segundo en comprender por qué. En ese brazo tenía la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- Es que a veces me lo sirves en bandeja de plata. Discúlpame.

Severus se volvió a sentar, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Ella creyó entender que era mitad "disculpas aceptadas" mitad "tienes razón en parte".

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?- preguntó ella, seriamente- Lo digo en función de estructurarlo: sólo fechas de las fases finales, la duración de cada tramo…

-Es para poder saber cuándo puedo recolectar ingredientes y facilitar la preparación de las Pociones- explicó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Miró a otro lado, pensando cómo podía hacerlo. Se le ocurrieron un par de ideas que la hicieron sonreír.

-Puedo tenerlo preparado para dentro de una semana, dos como mucho. ¿Te parece bien?

-Lo que necesites- contestó él. Esa vez, cuando se levantó para marcharse, ella no le frenó- Gracias, Aurora- añadió, pero de espaldas, cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta. Él había conseguido volver a su temple sereno habitual.

-De nada, Severus- la mujer le sonrió, aunque él no podía verlo.

Durante la semana siguiente, Aurora mandó a los alumnos, desde los de primero hasta los de séptimo, que hicieran un esquema de las fases lunares de ese curso. Los pobres de primero asustados por la dificultad de los deberes que había mandado y los de séptimo, encantados de poder hacer algo relativamente sencillo.

Corrigió todos los deberes, escogió los más acertados e hizo ella también su propio estudio y cálculos. Puso rumbo a las mazmorras una tarde, antes de la cena, que sabía que él no tenía clase en ese momento. Llamó a la puerta con su habitual saludo, y sin esperar contestación, abrió para asomar la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó. Él había levantado la cabeza de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo y asintió. Ella entró, con el pie izquierdo primero, se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-Aquí tienes, Severus- la mujer posó un rollo de pergamino lacrado encima de la mesa.

Él cogió el rollo, rompió el lacre con delicadeza, lo estiró completamente y se puso a examinarlo, asintiendo ligeramente.

-Como puedes ver, lo he puesto a modo de casillas, para que puedas anotar los ingredientes que has conseguido, o las notas que quieras escribir- explicó la mujer.

-Es perfecto, Aurora, gracias- él la sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, sin la menor señal de suficiencia o mal carácter habitual del hombre. Aurora pensó que así sí que aparentaba la juventud que aún tenía.

-No me las des a mí… del todo- la mujer sonrió pícaramente cuando él levantó una ceja, desconcertado- Dáselas a Jones, Warrenson, McLaggen y O'Farrell.

-¿Has usado a los estudiantes para hacer el trabajo?- el hombre sonaba fascinado.

-Digamos que, casualmente, la clase y los deberes que tenían que hacer estas semanas coincidían con tu petición- dijo ella con aire inocente.

-Ni siquiera yo caigo tan bajo- dijo Snape con burla.

-Evidentemente, porque ya estás en las mazmorras- ambos rieron.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Aurora: Contra más alto, más dura será la caída. Y tú estás en la torre de más alta del castillo.

-¿Y quién te asegura que no sea una arpía, expanda mis alas y eche a volar?

-No creo que seas una arpía- fue el turno de Aurora de quedar desconcertada, por el tono de voz que había utilizado el hombre.

Snape aprovechó el momento de silencio para guardar en el cajón del escritorio el calendario lunar y retomó la tarea de corregir los deberes. Ella le observó durante un tiempo. La cara de concentración que ponía, las muestras de disgusto que reflejaba: arrugando el entrecejo, alguna negación de cabeza, o incluso aparecía su sonrisa malévola. ¿Cuántos tipos de sonrisa podía poner ese hombre? Aunque, en escasas ocasiones, veía como asentía con la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, Aurora?- preguntó el hombre con sorna, sin apartar la mirada del papel que tenía entre las manos.

\- La verdad es que sí- ella estiró las manos, para tomar las suyas, hacer que soltara el pergamino. Él la miró y ella le sonrió, aún sin soltarle las manos- Vamos a cenar, Severus. Me muero de hambre, y tengo que coger fuerzas para mis clases de luego.

Él se soltó con delicadeza de las manos de Aurora. Miró a la mujer por unos segundos, para sonreírla, con su peculiar sonrisa curva, y levantarse de su sitio. Ella también se levantó y ambos echaron a andar, juntos, rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Este fin de semana es el primer partido de la temporada: Ravenclaw contra Slytherin- comentó Aurora. Hablar con Severus sobre una trivialidad como el quiddith no la iba a matar. Después de todo, eran compañeros de trabajo.

-Espero estés mentalizada para la derrota que vais a sufrir- replicó Severus. Si se sorprendió por hablar con ella de un tema así, no lo mostró.

-He estado hablando con Filius, dice que tenemos un equipo estupendo este año. El guardián nuevo es muy bueno.

-Aún está en mi equipo Montgomey. Por lo que me ha dicho, el año pasado consiguió el record de goles marcados en una temporada. Me ha jurado que, al ser este su último curso, piensa batir su propio record. Y el chico es muy ambicioso- aseguró él.

-¿Apostamos algo, Severus?- susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Él se paró y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres apostar?- preguntó él, divertido.

-Mi padre siempre dice que, cuando apuestes, haz una apuesta segura: un beso o una comida- él enarcó una ceja- Pase lo que pase, ambas partes salen ganando.

-Vete pensando el restaurante, entonces- sonrió Severus- Aunque se te va a quitar el apetito.


	4. De una forma u otra

27-5-1983

Aurora tenía sentimientos agridulces respecto al mes de mayo. Le encantaba su cumpleaños y la proximidad del fin de curso, que llegase el verano y poder irse con su familia unos días, ver a su padre, su hermano y hermana. Pero también llegaba el aniversario de aquel fatídico día.

Era sábado, medianoche. Hacía una temperatura agradable en la parte baja del aula de Astronomía. Una suave brisa entraba por los huecos de los arcos, acariciándola la piel de los brazos y el rostro. Las esferas armilares brillaban a la luz de las lámparas. Siempre cerca del final del curso, Aurora las limpiaba a conciencia con una cera especial para evitar la oxidación, reajustaba las piezas y les lubricaba las tuercas y ruedas con aceite. A veces, Filch le ayudaba con esa tarea, o incluso algún alumno castigado, pero esa noche no. Quería estar sola.

Se situó en la luz de uno de los arcos. Miró a la luna llena. Estaba realmente hermosa esa noche. Oyó el eco de pasos por la escalera de piedra. Notaba la mirada del desconocido posada sobre su nuca, pero no se giró para saber quién había subido. En silencio, una figura masculina se paró a su lado.

-No has bajado a cenar. Los demás estaban preocupados. Llevas mucho rato aquí, sola- dijo él, con su característica voz susurrante.

-No tenía hambre y tenía trabajo que hacer- contestó ella, sin mirarle. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el hombre también se puso a mirar a la luna.

-Cuenta la leyenda- dijo Aurora, en voz baja- que una vez la Luna bajó a la tierra, encarnada en una mujer. Se quedó enredada en las ramas de un árbol, y al caer de las mismas quedó inconsciente. Un lobo se le acercó, la acarició con su hocico y la despertó con unos lametazos en el rostro. La Luna, fascinada con el hermoso animal, pasó junto a él toda la noche, corriendo por el bosque, jugando, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Pero al acercarse la aurora –la mujer sonrió brevemente- la Luna tenía que volver al cielo. Estaba triste. Se había enamorado del animal. Ella le robó la sombra, para conservarla de recuerdo. Es por eso que, en noches así, el lobo aúlla a la luna, reclamándole la sombra robada y llorando también por el amor perdido.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. A la luz de la luna, la palidez de Severus adquiría un tono diferente. Le veía más guapo, joven, acorde con su edad, y también el contraste de sus oscuras ropas y el pelo negro, que también brillaba. Estaba húmedo, recién lavado. "Debería lavárselo con más frecuencia", pensó la mujer.

-No me gustan los lobos- dijo él secamente, rompiendo la magia del momento.

-Ya sabemos que los vampiros y los lobos no se llevan bien…- respondió la mujer, burlona.

-Qué manía tiene todo el mundo con tacharme de vampiro- dijo Severus, molesto.

-¿Te has mirado alguna vez en el espejo?- siguió Aurora aún burlona, él entrecerró los ojos- Das el pego, tan pálido, siempre vestido de negro. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a llevar el luto por Lily?

-No hables de ella- susurró él, desviando la mirada.

-No solo tu perdiste a alguien en la guerra- escupió Aurora, y él volvió a mirarla.

La vieja rabia y el odio que procesaba al ex-mortífago crecían dentro de ella. Ya habían pasado tres años dando clases juntos en Hogwarts y entre ellos había llegado a forjarse una especie de amistad. Él trataba a los demás profesores con respeto, pero eras sus colegas, algunos habían sido sus propios profesores. Incluso con los jóvenes (Quirrel, Séptima Vector, Sybill Trelawney) mantenía las distancias (con Sybill la que más).

-¿Te suena el nombre de los Prewett?- preguntó Aurora, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta. Snape se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, prestándola atención. Esta vez fue ella quien desvió la mirada, volviendo a la luna llena.

-Fabian y Gideon Prewett fueron dos importantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix- comenzó a explicar Aurora- Se habían enterado que iba a haber un atentado contra los muggles en Londres y les habían asignado, entre otros, evitar la masacre. Fue cerca del Parque Manchester. Pero algo salió mal. En vez de rodear a los mortífagos, fueron ellos los que quedaron a su merced.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndola temblar. Se adentró al aula. Severus se acercó a ella. Cuando Aurora recobró la compostura, siguió hablando.

-Fue una batalla encarnizada. Las maldiciones volaban por todos lados. Algunas daban en los edificios, causando grandes destrozos: caídas de paredes, cascotes, las barandillas de hierro de los balcones…

Las lágrimas calientes rodaban por las mejillas de la mujer.

-Mi madre y Alex se encontraban cerca… una de las explosiones provocó la caída de un muro…

Agachó la cabeza y se abrazó el pecho con fuerza. Lloró en silencio. Severus, de pie, al lado suyo, la miraba sin mostrar nada en el rostro.

-¿Quién era Alex?- preguntó el hombre con suavidad- ¿el perfecto de Ravenclaw?

-Sí…Mi prometido. Nos íbamos a casar. Cerca del parque hay una tienda de vestidos de novia. Habían ido a recoger el mío… Para darme la sorpresa, cuando yo volviese a Londres después de acabar mis estudios de Astronomía- Pese al tiempo que había pasado, dolía. Aunque ella misma se había arrancado el corazón. No volvería a sentir nada por nadie. Era práctica. Si necesitaba a alguien que le calentase la cama, era un "hola y adiós". Se había jurado no volver a involucrarse en una relación. Volver a pasar por un dolor así.

-Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte- terminó de decir. No se esperó la reacción de Severus. La abrazó. Ella tardó unos segundos en saber lo que pasaba y le devolvió el abrazo. Él era un poco más alto que ella. Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello con el hombro de él, para seguir llorando. No pudo evitar oler el aroma del jabón y del pelo aún húmedo. Una fragancia masculina. Olía muy bien.

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, Aurora- la susurró al oído, aún sin separarse del abrazo que les mantenía unidos.

-No te odio a ti en particular, Severus, si no a lo que eras, lo que representabas, lo que hacíais… Tantas vidas perdidas…

-No, en serio, deberías hacerlo- él la soltó, apartándola de su lado, pero la tenía cogida por los hombros, con los brazos estirados, para quedar frente a frente. Había pena y culpa en el rostro del hombre.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- preguntó la mujer, indecisa.

-Yo nunca maté a nadie, directamente. Pero sabía cómo averiguar los movimientos de la Orden y poder contrarrestarlos. Yo siempre he sido de los que ideaban los planes, las estrategias, los puntos de ataque, dónde preparar los atentados y las emboscadas…Sitios discretos, lo suficiente para causar un desastre, pero que no llamasen demasiado la atención, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle….

Esas palabras fueron calando poco a poco en la mujer…

-El Señor Oscuro confiaba en mí para esas labores. Nunca ideé dos planes iguales, de ahí que la Orden tuviese tantos problemas, que quedasen en tablas, o que pensaran que ellos llevaban las de ganar, pero nosotros saber darle la vuelta a la situación- continuó Snape.

Aurora tenía una marea de sentimientos dentro de ella que la estaban atormentando.

-Cuando…cuando supe de que iban a por Lily…- el hombre tragó saliva- deserté y pasé a trabajar para Dumbledore, de espía. Eso cambió las tornas. Yo seguía siendo uno de los que ideaban los planes para los mortífagos, pero luego se los contaba a la Orden. El Señor Tenebroso y los demás sospechaban que había un topo, un traidor entre sus filas. Lo cual era cierto. Jamás sospecharon de mí…

Aurora notó el tono de orgullo en sus palabras. No era para menos. Pese al odio que sentía, la mujer estaba impresionada. Aun sabiendo que Dumbledore le ayudaba, había que tenerlos realmente bien puestos para estar entre la varita y la pared.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó la mujer, curiosa.

-Aprendí y dominé una rama muy provechosa de las Artes Oscuras, llamada Oclumancia. Oculta los pensamientos. Soy muy bueno en ello- dijo él, orgulloso.

La soltó. Se quedaron mirando, al cabo de un minuto el silencio se rompió.

¡Plaf!

Aurora le había dado una sonora bofetada con la mano zurda, tan fuerte que le hizo girar el rostro a Severus. Él aguantó con estoicismo y llegó una segunda bofeteda.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Defiéndete! - exigió la mujer.

-Merezco lo que me quieras hacer, Aurora. Y ya te dije que nunca he puesto la mano encima de una mujer.

Le dio una tercera bofetada, antes de volver a estallar en lágrimas. Pero de rabia.

-Un Cruccio sería más efectivo- dijo él con sorna. "Maldito cabrón" pensó Aurora.

-Se me ha dormido la mano, no puedo empuñar la varita- respondió ella- además… no sé hacerlo. No tengo ni idea de luchar...

-Déjame que te enseñe- contestó él, dado un paso para aproximarse más a ella. Aurora le estudió el rostro. El lado derecho estaba rojo por las bofetadas, pero él estaba serio, con una determinación implacable en los negros ojos- déjame que te enseñe a luchar, a defenderte. Compensarte de alguna manera el daño que te he hecho.

-¿Para qué? Estamos en tiempos de paz- la sombra de una duda cruzó los ojos de la mujer- ¿o no? Quién-tu-sabes desapareció…

-Dumbledore cree que volverá.

Se quedaron en silencio, y ella soltó una risita seca.

-No sé por qué contrató a Sybill, pudiendo dar él las clases de Adivinación- dijo ella.

-Y con más acierto- añadió él, ambos rieron sin ganas- Qué te parece, durante el curso que viene, quedamos y te enseño todo lo que sé de duelos- sugirió Severus.

-Me parece bien…- ella sonrió con malicia- Así terminaré lo que James no hizo, después del examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del TIMO- él la miró enfadado, pero a ella no le importó- Te colgaré en el aire de los pies y te quitaré los calzoncillos…

-Si me superas, dejaré que lo hagas- dijo él, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Te los quitaré- ella se pegó a él, acercando su boca a la oreja de él- de una forma u otra- susurró de manera sugerente. Él se apartó de inmediato. Se había puesto carmesí. Ella fue hacia la escalera, para marcharse -¿Quedamos para comer mañana? Aún te debo la derrota del último partido- él sólo pudo asentir ligeramente. Aurora le dedicó una última sonrisa triste, antes de dejarlo, aturdido y colorado, debajo de la luz de las velas.


	5. No des la espalda

30-08-1983

Los demás iban saliendo del cuarto de profesores, charlando entre ellos. Aurora estaba recogiendo sus apuntes cuando vio que Severus aún seguía sentado en su sitio. Generalmente, el hombre era el primero en salir de allí. Sus miradas se conectaron un momento.

-Rori, ¿vienes a cenar?- preguntó la profesora Séptima Vector, pasando por su lado- Estoy deseando que me cuentes tus vacaciones.

-Sí. Dame un momento, Séptima, en seguida bajo- le sonrió a su amiga. Vector le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y otra a Severus, antes de salir del cuarto. Aurora se acercó donde el hombre y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Sacó de un bolsillo un rollo de pergamino lacrado, que le tendió a Severus.

-Tu calendario lunar- cuando el hombre iba cogerlo, ella se percató de algo y lo apartó antes de que él lo llegase a coger- perdona, éste es el de Sybill- sacó del bolsillo otro, aparentemente igual y se lo dio- el tuyo es el del lacre verde.

-¿Esta vez no esperas a que te lo hagan los alumnos? Te estás ablandado, Aurora. ¿Y cómo es que Trelawney quiere otro?

-Se dice "Gracias". Se lo comenté y le gustó la idea. El de ella contiene los movimientos de los planetas por las diferentes constelaciones, para poder hacer las predicciones…- Aurora se encogió de hombros- ¿Has pasado buen verano?

-Tranquilo. Seguramente lo calificarías de aburrido ¿Dónde has ido este año?

-A Ibiza- ella agitó la cabeza, algunos de los recuerdos cruzaron su mente y sonrió pícaramente- Creo que me lo he pasado bien, porque no recuerdo mucho…

-Tanto alcohol no es bueno, Aurora- el hombre la sonrió con suficiencia.

-No creo que te hayas quedado para echarme un sermón, Severus. ¿Querías algo?

-Preguntarte si aún estás dispuesta a llevar a cabo la oferta que te hice, a finales del curso pasado.

-¿Qué oferta? ¡Ah!- la mujer se acordó. Se miraron en silencio por un momento.

-Aunque sea desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo libre- dijo él, aprovechando la duda de la mujer.

-Claro, con tu apretadísima agenda social- contestó ella, irónica- Tienes miedo a que te supere.

-¿Miedo?- Snape agitó la mano, como espantando una mosca molesta- No podrías ganarme ni aunque se alineen los planetas a tu favor.

Se miraron de manera desafiante por breves segundos. Aurora sonrió.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?- dijo ella, de manera sensual- ¿en tus dependencias o en las mías?

En tono de voz que usó causó el efecto que ella buscaba. Las mejillas de Severus se colorearon un poco, pero se recobró al momento.

-Propondría la enfermería, para que no tuvieras que esperar mucho a ser atendida. Pero seguramente Poppy nos gritaría a ambos, por el revuelo que armaríamos- esta vez sonrió Severus- Ahora en serio, ¿quedamos dentro de dos semanas? ¿Cuándo ya estemos más o menos organizados con los horarios y las clases?

-Podríamos aprovechar después de las rondas nocturnas- sugirió ella- cuando no haya nadie que pueda molestarnos.

-Es una buena idea- asintió el hombre- Quedar en un aula vacía, ¿la que está al lado de Historia de la Magia?

-¡No! Binns podría oírnos, o podría pasar cualquier otro fantasma. O peor, Peeves- Aurora se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa- ya me encargo yo de buscar el sitio.

-Ya me dirás, entonces- Severus se levantó, y la mujer también- vamos a cenar, antes de que Séptima se enfade contigo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Coincidieron la primera ronda nocturna tres semanas después. Eran pasadas las once de la noche. Aurora acompañó a los alumnos de tercero, de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, con los que acababa de tener clase hasta las respectivas entradas de sus casas, puesto que a esas horas ya estaba prohibido que los alumnos saliesen de sus cuartos. Aunque siempre alguna pareja de sexto o séptimo no acataba esa norma. Ella misma se la había saltado, en más de una ocasión, cuando era estudiante. La parte baja del aula de Astronomía era uno de los sitios favoritos de las parejas para besarse bajo las estrellas y la Luna. Y si alguna pareja quería hacer algo más que besarse, se encontraban con una desagradable sorpresa. Empezaba a llover dentro del aula. Pero no era una lluvia normal. Tenía diluida una poción que hacía crecer verrugas al contacto con la piel. Muy desagradable y efectivo. Aun así, muy de vez en cuando tenían que renovar la lluvia y Poppy en dos ocasiones le tuvo que pedir a Snape una poción quita-verrugas. Era mucha casualidad que el profesor siempre encontraba una excusa para no poder prepararla, hasta pasadas dos o tres semanas… Dos o tres semanas que una pareja de estudiantes no aparecía por las clases.

Vio que Severus estaba a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin. De pie, rígido, con las manos a la espalda, miraba como los estudiantes entraban en silencio. Algunos le deseaban buenas noches al pasar por su lado y él movía la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Aurora se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, hasta que los dos últimos alumnos cruzaron el muro de piedra. Fue él quien se acercó donde la mujer.

-¿Has encontrado un lugar?- preguntó él. Ella asintió- ¿Dónde quedamos?

-En el descanso de la cuarta planta, en las Escaleras. Nos vemos luego- respondió ella y marchó, escaleras arriba.

Tomó un pasaje que conectaba con la sexta planta, e hizo la ronda por los pasillos, iluminándose con la varita. Solo se oían las respiraciones y ronquidos de los retratos colgados por las paredes. Estaba todo tranquilo. Sus pasos apenas hacían ruido. Desde niña, (como su hermana Shira) tenía la costumbre de ir a casi todos sitios descalza. Le agradaba el tacto de los suelos de piedra, la tarima de madera del Gran Comedor, o las alfombras. Cuando era alumna, descubrió una poción para evitar el olor de pies, que mezclaba con su jabón. Así podía ir descalza cuanto quisiera, sin preocuparse.

Al cabo de algo más de una hora de ronda, bajó hasta donde habían quedado. Snape ya la estaba esperando.

-Tuve que prometer que no revelaría la ubicación del sitio a quien me lo ha dicho- dijo Aurora. Sacó una venda del bolsillo de la túnica- debo vendarte los ojos para que no veas dónde vamos.

Él levantó una ceja. Sin decir nada, apagó la luz de su varita y apuntó a la mujer a la cara. Esta se asustó por un momento.

-Primera lección ¡ _Obscuro_!- dijo él. Aurora soltó un leve chillido por la sorpresa. No podía ver nada. Hasta que se llevó las manos a la cara y descubrió que la había puesto una venda tapándola los ojos con magia. La soltó de un tirón y la venda desapareció en su mano.

-Pillar al oponente por sorpresa y reducirle la visibilidad da una oportunidad de lanzar un hechizo más fuerte, o incluso desaparecerte y escapar- explicó él. Aurora le hubiera borrado de un puñetazo la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía- Ahora prueba tú.

Aurora, enfadada, le apuntó al rostro, concentrándose.

-¡ _Obscuro_!- dijo ella. Funcionó. Él no se movió ni un milímetro cuando la venda rodeó sus ojos.

-La suerte del principiante- dijo él con sorna- Está bien, llévame al sitio.

Aurora le tomó del brazo, guiándole por los pasillos y por las escaleras. Se metió por uno de los pasajes que conectaba con la séptima planta. Llegaron al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, quien enseñaba de manera infructuosa a bailar ballet a unos trolls.

-Debes pensar en cómo quieres que sea el aula- le explicó Aurora en un susurro, él asintió. En lo que pasaban por delante de una pared vacía tres veces, ella pensó en un aula espaciosa, con cojines y suelo acolchado. A la tercera pasada, una puerta apareció en el muro. Ella abrió la puerta y cruzaron juntos. Cerró tras de sí y estudió en aula. Tenía lo que ella había pedido. Se fijó en lo que Severus había deseado, un par de sillas sencillas, una mesita con vendas y pociones curativas encima, varios maniquís puestos en fila al fondo… y unos zapatos femeninos.

-¿A qué vienen los zapatos?- preguntó Aurora, soltando una risa- No te hacía un fetichista...- Severus se quitó la venda y echó un vistazo al aula, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Te recomiendo que siempre vayas bien calzada a un duelo- contestó él, mientras iba a un lado del aula- es peligroso resbalar por un charco de sangre…- Aurora se asustó y Snape soltó una risita. Ella se calzó. Sorprendentemente, eran de su talla. Y le copió la postura, al otro lado del aula.

-Segunda lección, si puedes, ponte siempre de lado, para ofrecer menos superficie a tu oponente- explicó el hombre- ¿Te suena la esgrima? Es un estilo de combate con floretes en la que se usa esta postura, y si te dejan sin varita…

Aurora no lo vio venir. Snape, sin decir nada, la apuntó y agitó su varita. Un chorro de luz rojo la golpeó en la mano, mandando lejos su propia varita. En lo que ella miraba cómo la varita daba vueltas en el aire, notó que se quedaba completamente rígida, cayendo de espaldas contra en suelo. Había hecho bien pidiendo un suelo acolchado y los cojines, aunque para la próxima vez pediría más cojines. El hombre se acercó a ella, con su sonrisa altanera.

-Como decía, si te dejan sin varita, es conveniente no ofrecer mucha superficie para que acierten-Snape volvió a agitar la varita, también sin decir nada y ella notó que podía volver a moverse. Se levantó sola, se sacudió la ropa y le lanzó una mirada envenenada cuando el hombre le devolvía su propia varita- ¿Sabrás, al menos, decirme qué hechizos he usado contra ti?

- _Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus y Finite Incantatem_ \- dijo ella con rabia- ¿Estas son la tercera y cuarta lección, profesor?

-¿No distraerse y estos hechizos? Podríamos decir que sí- dijo él con burla- Aunque estos hechizos los sabe hacer hasta un alumno de primero… Qué decepción…

La rabia de Aurora crecía por momentos, cada vez le gustaba más la idea del puñetazo.

-No te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, Aurora- comentó Snape. Ella odiaba eso, como que le leyese el pensamiento- en un combate real hay que controlarlos. Usarlos en tu favor. Vamos a lanzarnos hechizos y a intentar repelerlos- explicó Severus- Las damas primero- añadió, con su sonrisa ladeada y una leve inclinación de cabeza. Se lanzaron varios pases de los hechizos más conocidos, ella en voz alta y él en silencio- Aunque no te lo creas- dijo él, al cabo de un rato- hay que ser creativos. Sorprender al enemigo también es importante.

Practicaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. En los cuales, Aurora acabó por los suelos más de una docena de veces.

-Patético- Severus tenía los brazos cruzados delante del pecho- Tienes que mantenerte fría y aprender a cerrar la boca. Si no paras de decir los hechizos en voz alta, jamás podrás ganar a nadie.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó donde él para darle una bofetada. Él la sonrió con suficiencia.

-Si vas a luchar así, deberías aprender algún estilo de lucha muggle más fuete- dijo él, tranquilamente- Podrías aprender kárate, judo…- la mujer le dio otra bofetada- o la exótica capoeira…- terminó de decir él, tranquilamente.

Aurora notó cómo las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas. Apuntó con la varita a Severus, y pensó con fuerza ¡ _Depulso_!

El hechizo fue muy efectivo. Severus salió despedido, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared, soltando un gruñido de dolor. Aurora aprovechó que el hombre cerró los ojos por el golpe para lanzar el siguiente hechizo, ¿Qué le había dicho? Sorprender al enemigo. Imaginativo. Invocó varios aviones de papel en el aire, que se los lanzó a Severus. Él se sonrió y les hizo prenderse en llamas, mientras se apartaba de las pequeñas bolas de fuego. Justo lo que ella quería, pillarle desprevenido.

- _Riktusempra_ \- chilló ella. Le dio de lleno. Severus cayó al suelo en un ataque de risa, agarrándose las costillas. Se acercó donde él- Esta será la única forma que te rías de mí- dijo ella con rabia. Le dejó medio minuto bajo el efecto del hechizo- _Finite Incantatem_ \- Cuando le cortó, Severus paró de reírse. Tenía una mueca de dolor, de rodillas ante la mujer. Aurora se giró, para buscar la salida del aula, cuando notó una fuerte sacudida y el mundo se puso al revés. Vio rodar su varita hasta los pies de su oponente.

-No volveré a reírme de ti- Severus se acercó a ella. Aurora se estaba empezando a marear y notaba la sangre bajándole a la cabeza- Pero déjame darte la última lección del día- Sus rostros estaban a la misma altura y se miraron fijamente- Nunca le des la espalda a un oponente. Asegúrate antes de acabar con él definitivamente- esta vez fue Severus que se giró para salir del aula. Pero no había puerta. Miró a Aurora. Lanzó el contrahechizo, haciendo que la mujer cayera sobre los cojines.

-¿Cómo se sale de aquí?- preguntó él.

-Hay que pensar dónde quieres llegar- dijo Aurora, evitando mirarle. Debió de aparecer una puerta, porque oyó los goznes al abrirse y cerrarse. Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver con claridad.

 **OoO**

 **Hola gente ¿qué tal la semana? Os traigo un par de capítulos esta vez. Que los disfrutéis.**


	6. Uagadou

06 junio de 1984

Aurora y Severus estaban de pie frente del escritorio del director. Dumbledore les contemplaba con una sonrisa.

-Os he hecho llamar, porque tengo algo muy interesante que contaros.

-Usted dirá, Dumbledore- respondió Snape por los dos.

-¡Os he apuntado a un concurso de Pociones!- dijo el director.

Severus miraba a Dumbledore con el rostro inmutable. Giró el rostro, para encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer. Aurora le sonrió, haciendo un gesto con los hombros. Estaba tan perpleja como él. Al ver que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a ambos.

-En realidad, uno es el preparador y el otro va de ayudante- explicó- no creo que haga falta decir quién va en calidad de qué- rió, jocoso.

-¿Y no podría habernos consultado primero?- dijo Snape de mal humor- ¿No se ha parado a pensar que tengamos otras cosas que hacer?

-Me gusta oírte hablar en plural, Severus- comentó el viejo director, sonriendo- Pero esto es una oportunidad única. Es una reunión a nivel mundial de los mejores pocionistas, para comentar los nuevos descubrimientos que se han hecho. Y el concurso tiene una muy cuantiosa recompensa, que vendrá muy bien a los fondos del colegio- les sonrió a ambos- Por supuesto, si ganas, una jugosa parte del premio será para ti, Severus, y algo también para ti, Aurora.

-¿Y qué yo tengo que ver en esto?- preguntó la mujer. La verdad es que sonaba estupendo, reunirse con magos de todo el mundo. Tal vez haya alguien que también supiera de Astronomía, pero tener que ser la ayudante de Severus, era mucho pedir- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que vaya de ayudante?- quiso sonar serena, pero se le acabó escapando el tono de fastidio.

-Ciertamente, ¿no puedo ir yo solo?- también a Severus se le notó el tono de disgusto, pero él claramente no lo había querido disimular.

Gracias a Merlín, Dumbledore pasó por alto sus tonos de voz, y le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada penetrante a Aurora, detrás de las gafas de media luna.

-La participación indica expresamente que tenga que llevar un ayudante. Y he pensado que eres la mejor candidata, porque el concurso es en Uagadou- nada más decir esto Dumbledore, a Aurora se le iluminó el rostro- Veo que ahora te agrada más la idea.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo la mujer, sonriendo- ¿Dónde va a ser, en el propio castillo?

Dumbledore iba a contestar, cuando Snape se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

-Me podéis explicar qué tiene de importante Uagadou- dijo en tono seco- ¿por favor?

-Después de Hogwarts, fui allí para completar mis estudios de Astronomía- respondió Aurora, emocionada- Es el mejor colegio en ese campo. Está en Uganda, que coincide que está en el ecuador terrestre, uno de los mejores sitios para estudiar el cielo nocturno del hemisferio Norte. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta- dijo la mujer, acariciándose el brazo desnudo, indicando el color de su piel café rojiza- tengo orígenes africanos. La familia de mi madre es de allí- dijo, aunque le tembló un poco la voz al final, con el recuerdo de su madre. Severus se limitó a asentir.

-Por eso te he escogido, Aurora- asintió también Dumbledore- además de que sirvas de traductora. Tengo entendido que hablas francés, ¿no?

-Sí, pero Uganda fue colonia británica, se habla inglés…- la mujer se sorprendió- ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? ¿En el castillo, en Jinja? ¿En Kampala? ¿En Entebbe?

-Está todo completo. Por eso, para compensaros las molestias del concurso- Dumbledore hizo una pausa significativa- Os vais a hospedar en El Cairo.

¡Egipto! Aurora se sentía eufórica. Ya había estado allí un par de días, de excursión, cuando estudió en Uagadou, y poder volver era un verdadero regalo. Sonrió a Severus, y este puso los ojos en blanco.

Dumbledore se volvió a sentar en la silla del director y la pareja le imitó. El viejo director les contó los detalles del viaje, del concurso, todo lo que necesitaban saber. Una hora después, le entregó a Aurora los billetes de avión (Severus hizo una leve mueca de disgusto), la reserva del hotel y demás documentación necesaria.

-Y compradme algo de recuerdo- acabó Dumbledore, cuando ya los acompañaba a la salida del despacho. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y Aurora no pudo menos que reírse suavemente. Los dos bajaron juntos la escalera de caracol. Se quedaron quietos, delante de la gárgola.

-Por un momento pensé que se había enterado de las clases de duelo que me das- susurró Aurora. Durante el curso, a pesar del primer encontronazo, habían seguido quedando. Aurora ya no acababa tantas veces enterrada entre montañas de cojines.

-Lo sabe- dijo Severus. Ella abrió mucho los ojos- se lo conté a principios del curso. Al negarme otra vez ser el profesor de Defensa, me dijo que así podía practicar a pequeña escala.

La mujer resopló, pero después sonrió abiertamente, mostrando unos dientes blancos que contrastaban con sus carnosos labios color café.

-¡Egipto!- dijo entusiasmada, agitando todos los papeles que tenía en la mano. Severus también sonrió, con su sonrisa ladeada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a preparar las maletas- comentó él.

-¿Has viajado alguna vez en avión?- preguntó ella.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy un poco perdido en ciertos temas muggles, no me queda más remedio que fiarme de ti- comentó él, poniendo falso tono de fastidio. Ella le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la maleta?- preguntó ella.

-Creo que eso soy capaz de hacerlo solo- respondió él, en tono cortante.

-No me fio. Mañana por la mañana me paso por tus dependencias, a ver qué ropa puedes llevar- él iba a responder, pero ella le chistó- Me da igual lo que digas. Hasta mañana, Severus.

-Buenas noches, Aurora- contestó él, resignado.

Cada uno echó a andar en direcciones opuestas. Pero no habían dado más de cuatro pasos cada uno, cuando se giraron y volvieron a encontrarse delante de la gárgola de piedra.

-¿Has pensado lo mismo que yo?- comentó ella.

-Sorpréndeme- ironizó él.

-¿Le crees capaz de haber reservado sólo una habitación en el hotel?

El hombre arqueó una ceja, insinuando "¿de verdad me lo preguntas?" Ella soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Tienes algún problema en compartir dormitorio conmigo?- preguntó Aurora.

-Somos lo suficientemente maduros como para saber lidiar con ello- dijo él. Ella se le acercó, dejando muy poco espacio entre los dos.

-¿Aunque yo duerma desnuda?- susurró ella y soltó una risita. A pesar de los años, aún conseguía ruborizar al hombre con ese tipo de comentarios- Es broma, tranquilo. Nos vemos mañana en tu cuarto.

Estaba tan contenta por lo del viaje que, sin pensar, le dio al hombre un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su cuarto, en la Torre de Astronomía.

 **OoO**

 **(Comenzamos la parte que más me gusta de este fic... Hasta el miércoles que viene. Un saludo, Robinfleur)**


	7. Un libro es igual para todos

**Hola Hola Mundo mágico :) De momento, el disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenece Rowling y al maravilloso mundo que ella creó.**

 **Para lo demás, al final del segundo capítulo de esta semana...**

 **oOoOo**

13-6-1984

Después de una semana de preparativos, que incluían los exámenes para los alumnos y la forma para que sus colegas pudieran evaluarles, el resto del profesorado les deseó buena suerte en el concurso y buen viaje.

Se desparecieron fuera de los terrenos del colegio para aparecer cerca del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Severus se dejó guiar por Aurora. Ella conocía cómo funcionaba un aeropuerto porque durante los veranos se iba de vacaciones, principalmente a Ibiza o al sur de Francia.

Llevaban solo dos maletas de cabina. Flitwick las había encantado con varios hechizos: para que les cupiesen más cosas, para que no sobrepasasen el peso establecido y también evitar que pitasen en los controles. Comieron un poco en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto y a la hora subieron al avión. Aurora disfrutó del trayecto, (hasta casi el final aguantó muy bien, nunca había tomado un vuelo tan largo), Severus estuvo tenso, sobre todo en el despegue.

-No te preocupes, Severus. Viajar en avión es de lo más seguro que hay, es el medio muggle que menos tasas de accidentes mortales tiene- le aseguró ella, burlona- Además- añadió en un susurro, ya más seria- somos un mago y una bruja bien preparados. No hay nada que temer.

Después de cuatro horas de viaje, llegaron al aeropuerto del Cairo. Allí, al lado de donde se recogían las maletas, un tipo bajito, delgado, de piel morena, un bigotito negro fino, vestido de blanco y con un fez rojo, sostenía un cartel que ponía "Mr. Snape " y "Ms. Sinistra " . La pareja se acercó donde él, presentándose.

-Bienvenidos al Cairo, señor y señorita- dijo el hombre. Hablaba un buen inglés, pero tenía marcado acento árabe- Soy Mohamed Nazer. Seré vuestro guía y os ayudaré en vuestra estancia aquí. Acompañadme.

Parecía que iban a coger un taxi, pero Severus pidió a su guía si podían acelerar el viaje un poco, alegando que estaban cansados y tenían hambre. Mohamed se deshizo en halagos y perdones. En una habitación apartada, la pareja agarró del brazo al bajito acompañante para desaparecerse en conjunto. Aparecieron en una callejuela y con un pequeño paseo llegaron al hotel. Mohamed se despidió hasta la mañana, que iría a recogerlos para llevarlos de turismo.

El hotel estaba al sur de la isla de Geriza, situada en mitad del Río Nilo. Estaba bellamente decorado con una combinación de estilo egipcio y francés. El hotel tenía dueños franceses y el personal hablaba en ese idioma. Aurora se encargó comprobar la reserva con los papeles que Dumbledore les había entregado. Tal como les había dicho el viejo director, ella iba de traductora, al menos para esa parte del viaje.

Cuando la mujer tenía la llave de la habitación en mano, le hizo a Severus un gesto significativo, que él comprendió al momento.

-Un solo cuarto para los dos- confirmó ella en voz alta.

Subieron en ascensor hasta la planta y llegaron a su habitación. Aurora abrió la puerta. Era una magnífica habitación. Al fondo, cerca del balcón, dos butacas con una mesa redonda. Un escritorio grande, con una televisión. La cama era de matrimonio, enorme, con un cabecero bellamente ornamentado, y al pie de la cama un banco-cajonera. Aurora curioseó también el baño. Había una bañera con ducha, en la que podían entrar sobradamente los dos dentro y, en frente, un lavabo con dos senos y el espejo que ocupaba la pared entera. Se instalaron en silencio, deshaciendo la maleta y otros menesteres. Ambos se quedaron mirando la cama. Aurora pudo adivinar los pensamientos de Severus, por el suspiro de alivio que este había soltado. La cama era lo suficientemente ancha para poder compartirla sin necesidad de contacto entre ellos. Ella también lo agradecía, pero no quiso decírselo. Eran compañeros de trabajo, e incluso amigos, podía atreverse a decir. Pero él seguía sin ser su tipo, aunque ella se lo tenía que recordar de vez en cuando, tanto a él como a sí misma.

Rondaban las ocho de la noche. Dumbledore no había reparado en gastos y les había hecho una reserva de pensión completa, por lo que bajaron al restaurante del hotel a cenar. Ella preguntó a Severus qué le apetecía, tras traducirle la carta. Pidió la cena para ambos a un camarero, elegantemente vestido de smoking. Aurora resopló levemente, y colocó sus cubiertos para poderlos usar con su mano zurda.

-Hablas muy bien francés- comentó Severus- ¿dónde lo aprendiste?

-En el colegio, antes de entrar en Hogwarts, y seguí estudiándolo durante las vacaciones de verano. Papá nos inscribió a un colegio bilingüe a mis hermanos y a mí. Dice que el saber no ocupa lugar y que nunca está de más saber otros idiomas.

-Tu padre tiene razón- dijo él, asintiendo.

-Sí. Creo que a él también le debo el haber estado en Ravenclaw.

-¿A parte de que es mejor en el currículum?- dijo Severus con sorna y ella rió.

-Sí. Él siempre nos animaba a mis hermanos y a mí a investigar, a descubrir cosas nuevas, a aprender todo lo que nos rodeaba. Me acuerdo cuando Deneb desmontó la radio del despacho de papá, para averiguar cómo funcionaba, ¡le castigó una semana entera a montarla y desmontarla, hasta que no se sobrase ninguna pieza y funcionase de nuevo!- Ambos rieron con la anécdota.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Deneb? ¿De origen africano?- comentó Severus.

-Deneb es una estrella de Cisne. Y mi hermana, Shira, por Andrómeda.

-Espera, ¿Shira es tu hermana?- preguntó él, sorprendido.

-No me digas que ahora te das cuenta…- dijo ella con un resoplido.

-Pues sí. Fue una perfecta de Slytherin ejemplar. No os parecéis en nada.

-No sé si tomármelo como un alago o un insulto- dijo Aurora con tono burlón.

Durante la cena siguieron hablando de antiguos compañeros de clase, al menos muchos por parte de Aurora. Severus se mantenía más reservado en el tema, ya que muchos de los suyos acabaron como seguidores de Quien-tu-sabes, y a ninguno de los dos le apetecía estropear la jornada.

De vuelta a la habitación, Aurora empezó con habituales rituales antes de acostarse. Se había sentado en una de las butacas y se frotaba las manos con crema. Severus se había sentado en la otra butaca, con un libro. Aurora leyó el título y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?- Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me imaginaba que te gustase la literatura muggle…

Él puso el marca-paginas, y agitó el libro. "Diez Negritos"

-Un libro no entiende de razas, ideologías o poderes. Es igual para todos. Y sí, me gustan Agatha Christie, Arthur Conan Doyle, Ian Fleming, Edgar Allan Poe, Maurice Leblanc… En realidad, disfruto con cualquier género- agitó la mano que sujetaba el libro- pero reconozco que este es mi favorito.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella con tono burlón- Otra cosa, ¿Cuándo prefieres usar el baño? A mí me gusta ducharme por las mañanas.

-Yo por las noches- dijo él. Durante unos segundos se paró a pensar. Dejó el libro posado en la mesa- Voy ahora, por si lo necesitas usar después.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él cogió de la maleta el neceser y el pijama y entró en el baño. Aurora oyó el suave ruido del agua al caer. Aprovechó ella para prepararse la ropa que usaría el día siguiente. Se puso el camisón (lila, de algodón, cubriendo lo suficiente para no alterar al hombre), se cepilló su melena castaña oscura, contando mentalmente hasta treinta pasadas, terminó de echarse la crema corporal y puso en hora el radio despertador que había llevado. Cuando el hombre salió del baño, Aurora no pudo evitar echarle una mirada evaluadora, en lo que él soltaba un largo bostezo con los ojos cerrados. El pelo estaba húmedo y goteaba. Vio como una gota rodó por todo el torso delgado, pálido, sin vello y desnudo del hombre. Llevaba sólo puesto el pantalón del pijama. Olía muy bien. "Si Rosalie Spinner le viera ahora…" Pensó Aurora, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Cómo sueles hacerlo?- dijo ella. Él se puso rojo al momento y ella también notó que enrojecía- Dormir, digo- añadió rápidamente- ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?

-El más cercano a la salida- susurró él. Ella se le acercó y poco más. Él iba a separarse pero ella le agarró del antebrazo, tirando de él para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Severus- le soltó, fue a su lado de la cama y se tumbó del lado derecho. Él apagó la luz, dándole al interruptor cercano a la cama, se metió y se tumbó también del lado derecho, dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-Buenas noches, Aurora- susurró él. Ella sonrió. Se quedó dormida al momento.


	8. Turismo accidentado

14-6-1984

Apagó el radio despertador cuando sonó. Había dormido de maravilla. Poco a poco sus sentidos se iban despertando. Oyó el ruido de agua. Abrió los ojos. Estaba sola en la cama. Se desperezó y levantó. Le parecía extraño que Severus se estuviera duchando. Lo había hecho la noche anterior y habían acordado que ella usaría el baño por la mañana. Aunque un pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Era un hombre joven y había compartido cama con una mujer. Una duchita fría mañanera para bajar los ánimos. Quien iba a decir que Snape era humano al fin y al cabo. Aurora volvió a sonreir.

Se acercó al balcón, descorrió las cortinas. Era un día luminoso y el sol se reflejaba en el río Nilo. Eran unas vistas impresionantes. Oyó pasos y se giró. Severus ya estaba vestido completamente. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela marrón claro. Ya le advirtió Aurora que con sus habituales ropas negras iba a morir de calor, y tuvo que comprarle algo más apropiado para el viaje. Él tenía unos surcos oscuros debajo de los ojos negros.

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó ella de manera tentativa.

-Sí- contestó lacónico.

"Alguien no se ha levantado de tan buen humor, al parecer" pensó ella. Cogió su ropa y fue al baño a asearse. Una vez preparados los dos, bajaron al restaurante para desayunar. El hotel estaba lleno de personas de diferentes nacionalidades. Se oían conversaciones en diferentes idiomas. Desayunaron en silencio y volvieron a su habitación también en silencio.

Se le hizo rarísimo lavarse los dos juntos los dientes, compartir el baño. Él parecía distraído, pensando en sus cosas. Ella estaba emocionada, imaginando qué sitios visitarían. Se sentaron en las bucatas.

-¿A qué hora venía Nazer?- preguntó Snape. Ella consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-En un cuarto de hora- contestó Aurora. Ella se levantó y volvió al baño, para recoger su melena castaña oscura en una trenza y se tapó la cabeza con un pañuelo. Se miró al espejo. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca y una falda también blanca, larga hasta los tobillos. Tendría que comprarle un regalo a Flitwick. Le había encantado la ropa con un hechizo _Termicus_ , de manera que la mantendría fresca bajo el duro sol egipcio. Se echó un poco de protector solar en el rostro. Se sonrió y salió del baño con el bote en la mano. Se acercó hasta donde Severus, que parecía volver en sí cuando oyó cómo ella se echaba un poco de protector en la mano he hizo el amago de acariciarle la cara. Él la agarró la mano en el aire con la suya.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó enfadado, casi gritando.

-Ponerte un poco de protector solar, idiota. Con lo pálido que eres puedes acabar rojo como un cangrejo o con quemaduras.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, aún con las manos agarradas en el aire. Aurora notó que se le aceleraba el corazón, bajo la penetrante mirada de Severus. Debieron ser unos segundos que se le hicieron muy cortos y eternos a la vez. Ambos pegaron un respingo y se soltaron cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Él, con unos reflejos felinos, agarró el bote de la otra mano de Aurora. Ella vio cómo se echaba la crema protectora en sus propias manos en lo que ella iba a coger el teléfono.

- _Allo? Aurora Sinistra à l'appareil… Oui…Tres bien…Merci beaucoup_ \- colgó el auricular. El hombre se frotaba aún el rostro y las manos. Ella se acercó a coger el bolso.

-Está abajo- se limitó a decir. Bajaron en silencio en el ascensor. Mohamed les saludó con una sonrisa. Llevaba una cesta de mimbre con él. Les pidió que les siguiese.

-Me he permitido pedir que les pongan el almuerzo para llevar- explicaba, señalando la cesta- Seguramente no quieran desaprovechar nada de tiempo.

Pese a ser las siete y media de la mañana, las calles ya estaban llenas de gente yendo y viniendo. Había tanto turistas como habitantes locales. Estilos de ropa europeos, africanos y árabes en un perfecto caos y armonía. Pasaron al lado de unas obras, cerca del hotel. Aurora preguntó qué iban a construir ahí. Mohamed les explicó que iba a ser el nuevo edificio de Opera. Tras media hora de paseo llegaron al Museo del Cairo. No había momento para estar enfadada con un estúpido y orgulloso no vampiro. Miraban los tres el edificio por fuera. De reojo, vio cómo Severus tenía su sonrisa ladeada. Entraron. Con un hechizo Confundus, convencieron al hombre del mostrador de información para poder guardar la cesta ahí.

Mohamed era un guía magnífico. Los llevó por las salas, explicándoles las momias, los objetos, todo. Las máscaras mortuorias eran verdaderas joyas. Y ver la de Tutankamón tan cerca, dorada, azul y roja, impresionaba a cualquiera. Aurora no podía articular palabra de la emoción. Snape, en cambio, hacía preguntas muy concisas que Mohamed le respondía con largas explicaciones e historias.

Pasaron por una sala donde había momias de gatos. Aurora se fijó en una, que tenía alrededor de los ojos unas marcas redondas, como de gafas. No se pudo aguantar y se echó a reír. Severus se le acercó en dos largas zancadas.

-¿Por Merlín, Aurora, de qué te ríes?- preguntó el hombre, enfadado.

-McGonagall- es lo único que pudo decir ella, aun riendo y señalando con el dedo la momia felina. Él se fijó donde señalaba. Primero soltó un ruidito con la boca, pero al final también estalló en carcajadas. La gente alrededor les miraba de manera desaprobadora. Cuando consiguieron calmarse, ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Perdóname por lo de esta mañana- le dijo ella- tendría que haberte dicho lo de la crema solar.

-Soy yo el que debe pedir perdón. No he dormido bien. Me afecta al carácter.

-¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer...- contestó ella irónica.

Se sonrieron, pidieron perdón a los presentes por el ruido, y siguieron a Mohamed en silencio. Este les llevó a un ala apartada del museo. Había un cordón rojo atado a dos postes dorados y en él colgaba un cartel que ponía "No pasar" en varios idiomas.

-Esto es solo para "nosotros"- indicó Mohamed, con una sonrisa bajo el fino bigotito negro. Tocó una de las bolas que coronaba uno de los postes dorados e indicó que los dos hicieran lo mismo. Al momento notaron una sensación muy extraña, como si hubieran cruzado por debajo de una catarata de agua. El cordón desapareció un momento, cruzaron los tres, y el cordón volvió a aparecer a sus espaldas.

La mujer comprendió a qué se refería el "nosotros". Era una sala llena de objetos mágicos: Una vitrina de cristal donde descansaban varitas antiguas, estanterías con calderos, frascos con pociones cuyo contenido estaba escrito en jeroglíficos, balanzas, objetos ceremoniales, alfombras voladoras, lámparas de aceite (con y sin genio dentro, aseguró Mohamed) papiros con hechizos, mapas celestiales, tratados de aritmancia…

-Maravilloso- susurró Severus. Se había puesto al lado de Aurora, con una sonrisa serena. Ella le estudió el rostro por unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Exploraron todo lo que quisieron. Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, sus estómagos protestaron de hambre. Con mucho pesar tuvieron que dejar el museo. Mohamed les prometió que la segunda parte de la excursión iba a compensarles. Pasaron antes por la tienda de regalos. Aurora compró dos tarots con imágenes de los dioses egipcios, uno para ella y otro para Sybill.

Mohamed los llevó mediante aparición conjunta a un sitio tranquilo y a la sombra. Parecía que estaban dentro de una caseta de obra. Comieron con ganas, comentando todo lo que habían visto en el museo. Cuando el guía hizo desaparecer la cesta, les indicó que se levantasen. Salieron de la caseta y tanto Aurora como Severus se quedaron con la boca abierta. Lo primero que vieron fue La Esfinge de Guiza delante de ellos. Aurora sacó de su bolso una cámara de fotos. Dentro del museo no se podía, pero allí sí. Le pidió a Mohamed que le sacara una de ella con la Esfinge detrás. Y después arrastró a Severus, y agarrándole del brazo, le obligó a posar con ella, y después le tomó una foto a él sólo.

Tras la Esfinge, los llevó al resto de pirámides que había en la zona. Vieron por fuera las pirámides de Kefrén y las Pirámides. Aurora les explicó que las tres puntas de las mismas señalaban las tres estrellas que formaban el Cinturón de Orión. Para rematar la tarde, visitaron por dentro la Gran Pirámide de Guiza, donde una muchacha nubia fue esa vez la guía de la pareja, dejando a Mohamed fuera.

Pasaron por tramos donde tenían que ir en fila y agachados, girando por infinidad de pasillos. Por un momento Aurora pensó en una versión más asfixiante de los vagones de Gringotts. Lo estaba empezando a llevar mal, bastante mal. Llegaron a una pequeña habitación. Encendieron las varitas con Lumos para examinar una pared, donde había unos grabados de una celebración mágica dando gracias a las crecidas del Nilo y la fertilidad de los campos. La muchacha se escabulló y no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que un pesado bloque de roca cerró el hueco por donde habían entrado.

Los habían dejado encerrados.

 **OooO OooO**

 **No sé vosotros, pero tengo unas ganas locas de que termine la semana.**  
 **¿Ya tenéis las entradas para ver Animales Fantásticos? ;-)**  
 **Hasta la semana que viene...**

 **Besos, Robin Fleur**


	9. Miedos que te hacen fuerte

**Hola gente... ¿Qué tal? De momento el Disclaimer. Rowling creó estos personajes, yo les pongo en otras vivencias.**

 **ooOoo**

A Aurora le entró un ataque de pánico, chillando y dejando caer la varita al suelo, que se apagó. Él se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada. Eso tranquilizó a la mujer, que le miró asombrada por lo que él acababa de hacer. La varita del hombre le iluminaba el rostro. Severus tenía una mirada fiera y una sonrisa aún más fiera.

-No sirve de nada asustarse- susurró él. Se puso a observar la piedra y las juntas del hueco de la entrada- Tú alúmbrame con la varita, yo me encargo.

Ella se agachó para recoger su varita, la limpió un poco e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Vio como él palpaba las juntas y estudió el resto de la sala. Cogió un puñado de arena del suelo y la dejó caer por una de las juntas. No cayó hacia abajo, sino que parecía que alguien soplaba. Se le acentuó la sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó ella. No sabía qué sentir en ese momento. Estaba aterrorizada, pero al verle a él tan sereno, no pudo menos que sentir una fascinación increíble hacia el hombre.

-Al principio había pensado en Bombarda, pero eso podría afectar al resto de la estructura y que derrumbase encima nuestro- Aurora sintió un escalofrío. No sabía si por el miedo a morir aplastada o por el tono tranquilo de Severus- La buena noticia es que entra aire. La cámara no está perfectamente sellada- apuntó al enorme y pesado bloque de roca- _Reducto_ \- dijo con fuerza.

El bloque de piedra se volvió polvo. El hueco de la pared estaba desbloqueado. Aurora se aproximó a Severus y le besó. Ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos, pero él les cerró. Tras unos segundos, él cortó el beso de manera abrupta.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Esto es un laberinto- dijo ella mirando al suelo, un poco avergonzada.

-Muy sencillo- él permanecía inmutable. Posó su varita encima de la palma de la mano derecha y estiró el brazo- _Oriéntame_ \- dijo. La varita giró en la palma de la mano, como si fuese una brújula- Quítate el pañuelo de la cabeza y átalo a mi brazo, que quede colgando. Luego da luz.

- _Lumos_ \- dijo ella, después de hacer lo que le había mandado. Severus la cogió de la mano que tenía libre con un apretón firme, tirando de ella para que le siguiese. Andaban despacio, agachando la cabeza por los estrechos y bajos pasillos, pero él en ningún momento le soltó de la mano. Cuando llegaban a una bifurcación, él miraba cómo la varita de su mano se movía y comprobando hacia dónde se agitaba el pañuelo que tenía atado en el brazo, cuando había una corriente de aire.

-Vamos bien- dijo él en un par de ocasiones. Ella creyó reconocer algunos de los dibujos de las paredes, por donde habían pasado anteriormente.

En uno de los últimos giros, se veía una luz al final del túnel. Severus terminó el hechizo orientador, agarrando con fuerza la varita. Casi al final del trayecto, se paró. Aún tenían las manos cogidas. Ella apagó la varita con Nox. Había luz suficiente para poder verse las caras.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó ella- Mantenerte así, tan sereno. ¿Cómo sabías que lo ibas a conseguir?

-No lo sabía- dijo él, parecía sincero- Pero cuando has trabajado con la muerte pegada a los talones, te gusta saber que hay una salida de emergencia. Que no va a ser tu último día. Cuando ideaba los sitios donde… ya sabes… siempre iba antes a comprobarlos in situ. Buscando salidas y vías de escape, fijándome en todo.

Ella le miró abrumada. Un mortífago la había salvado la vida. Vaya Ironía.

-Tengo claustrofobia- confesó ella- de muy pequeña, Shira me encerró en un armario. Me encontró papá horas después, presa del pánico y en un mar de lágrimas. Desde ese día tengo pavor a los sitios cerrados.

\- ¿Cómo no has dicho nada antes? ¿Y cómo puedes volar en avión?- preguntó él con sorna- Es mucho más rápido la desaparición…

-Principalmente, odio con todas mis fuerzas desaparecerme por mí misma, y acompañada tampoco me hace gracia, pero en fin... Por eso cojo el avión, aunque lo aguanto en trayectos cortos… Pero quedarnos encerrados aquí, es muy diferente…

-Alguien me dijo hace poco que somos un mago y una bruja bien cualificados. Que no había nada que temer- añadió él con su característico tono mordaz, pero acariciándola una mejilla suavemente, con el reverso de la mano diestra, sujetando aún la varita- Tengo miedo a las alturas- confesó él- no me gusta nada que esté en el aire. Ni volar en escoba, ni en threastal, ni aviones- añadió, con una sonrisa ladeada- pero no hay que dejarse llevar por los miedos. Hay que afrontarlos, para hacernos más fuertes.

Se volvieron a quedar mirando en silencio.

-No vuelvas a besarme- susurró él- No, si no es sincero.

-¿Sincero?- Aurora estaba extrañada, ¿qué diablos quería decir?

-Te has dejado llevar por la gratitud y el alivio del momento- explicó él, como quien explica algo a un niño pequeño. Odiaba cuando él hacía eso, como que la hubiese leído la mente- no ha sido un beso sincero. Implican demasiada carga emocional. Y recordarte que no soy tu tipo- terminó con sorna, antes de soltarla la mano, devolverle el pañuelo y salir al exterior.

Ella se quedó en el sitio. Un mortífago… ex-mortífago, templado a fuego, tímido con las chicas, un punto romántico, irónico, lógico, con buen cuerpo, ojos irrepetibles, cien sonrisas diferentes y con miedo a las alturas. Vaya combinación.

-Qué razón tenías, Rosalie- se dijo a sí misma. Cuando salió, Severus buscaba a Mohamed. No había rastro del guía. Ya empezaba a anochecer. Aurora estaba aún en shock por lo que habían pasado. Así que fue Severus quien llevó a cabo la desaparición conjunta, llegando al mismo callejón cercano al hotel. Subieron a la habitación, se asearon y bajaron a cenar. Ella comió poco. Observaba a Severus, que cenaba tranquilo y en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando fruncía el entrecejo. Centrado en sus pensamientos. Cortaba la carne en trozos de igual tamaño, alternaba cada tres bocados de carne con uno de la ensalada, bebía despacio, saboreando el vino. Metódico y estricto hasta en las comidas. Aunque se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa al probar el pastel de chocolate.

"Añade a la lista que es goloso" pensó la mujer.

-¿Tan fascinante es verme comer, Aurora?- dijo en tono mordaz. Ella agitó la cabeza.

-Sí, porque de no verte cómo lo haces, de verdad que me afianzaría en la creencia de que eres un vampiro- Él resopló, desdeñoso- Sin sangre en las venas. Tan frío y sereno. Aún me cuesta creer cómo has actuado antes…- dijo ella con vacilación.

Severus se limpió los labios con la servilleta, la posó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos. La miró en silencio por unos segundos. Parecía que estaban en una clase.

\- ¿Conoces el Yin Yang?- preguntó él.

"¿Qué?" Pensó Aurora, arqueó las cejas de sorpresa por tan extraña pregunta, pero dijo en voz alta- Sí. Sybill me ha hablado de ello en numerosas ocasiones… ¿Qué hay algo malo en el bien, y algo bueno en la maldad?

-Entre otros principios y muy resumido, pero sí- asintió él con la cabeza- Algo bueno tuve que aprender de mi anterior… trabajo.

-Y ahora que estás en el bando de los buenos, eres un abusón con los alumnos- añadió ella, mordaz. Él sonrió de manera inocente.

Fueron a la habitación. Él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ni se acordaba que Aurora estaba allí con él. Se quitó la camisa, la metió en una bolsa para ropa sucia que tenía en la maleta, se quitó el pantalón, que posó con cuidado en el respaldo de la butaca que él solía ocupar, cogió el pijama y fue al baño a ducharse, pasando al lado de Aurora en calzoncillos, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando. La mezcla de sudor y esa fragancia masculina que usaba alteraron los sentidos de la mujer. Ella empezó sus rituales de antes de acostarse, pero la visión de Severus la hacía flaquear. Imaginársele desnudo, con el agua cayéndole por ese torso…

-Por el amor de Merlín, Aurora. ¿Qué te pasa?- se reprendió a sí misma. Llamó a su lado práctico, mientras se ponía el camisón, cepillaba su cabello y se echaba la crema corporal. Repasó sus sentimientos. Estaba claro. Hacía casi un año que no se acostaba con nadie. Las últimas salidas a Hogsmeade en busca de acompañante fueron infructuosas, y no quería repetir con quien ya había estado, para evitar entablar lazos. Estaba haciendo con Severus lo que hacía con sus posibles conquistas: encontrar cosas que le gustasen. Cuando llegaban a diez, les creía suficientemente buenos para tener sexo. No había que acostarse con cualquiera. No en vano el amor era una de las magias más poderosas y desconocidas que existían. La última había sido una chica. Durante sus últimas vacaciones. Habían abierto una discoteca nueva en Ibiza. Ella estaba detrás de la barra, sirviendo unos cócteles deliciosos, bailando sin vergüenza con la música, agitando su larga melena rubia y con piel de porcelana. Resultó que era la dueña del local, que estaba cubriendo a una de sus trabajadoras, que se encontraba mal y no pudo acudir al trabajo. Su piso estaba justo encima de la disco. "Así los vecinos no se quejan del ruido de la música", decía entre risas. Fue su primera vez con una mujer. Le gustó la experiencia, pero seguía prefiriendo a los hombres, aunque reconocía que tener la otra posibilidad abierta no le desagradaba. Aquella chica le enseñó muchas cosas sobre su cuerpo y la sexualidad femenina. Cosas que Aurora quería probar con alguien del sexo contrario, pero no había encontrado con quién.

-Tienes mejor cara- pegó un respingo. Severus se la había acercado en silencio. Tenía el pelo húmedo, con la toalla sobre los hombros y cubriéndole la espalda, llevaba solo el pantalón de pijama puesto- ¿por qué sonreías?

No se había percatado que estaba sonriendo, con la mirada perdida, con el recuerdo de aquella chica, mientras se frotaba las manos maquinalmente.

-Por nada. Tú también te ves mejor. ¿En qué has estado pensando todo este rato?

-Que lo que nos ha pasado en la pirámide no ha sido casualidad. Alguien quiso tendernos una trampa- dijo él, tranquilamente.

-¿A nosotros?- dijo ella, asustada- ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?- una idea cruzó su mente- ¿Crees que pudo ser Mohamed?

-De momento es el principal sospechoso. Tiene que ser alguien que sabía a dónde íbamos, con tiempo para prepararlo. Puede que trabaje para alguien que tenga algo personal contra mí- ella fue a protestar- No te ofendas, aquí el más potencialmente peligroso soy yo, y tengo muchos fantasmas a mi espalda. Pero no creo que sea por esa causa. Si hubieran querido matarnos, lo hubieran hecho. Querían dejarnos encerrados. Retenernos el tiempo suficiente para que no estuviéramos en otro lugar. Aunque han sido unos chapuceros… Dejarnos con las varitas… Aficionados- negó con la cabeza. Aurora comprendió que lo decía por sus propias experiencias del pasado, la asustó un poco- Por desgracia, estabas conmigo y has sido un daño colateral- se arrodilló delante de ella, la tomó una mano y se la besó- Siento haberte puesto en peligro, Aurora. No dejo de hacerte daño- él la soltó de la mano, se levantó y fue a su lado de la cama para costarse.

Aurora agradeció estar sentada. Aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Si por las deducciones de Severus, que la habían dejado preocupada; por cómo le había pedido perdón; o el temblor de piernas a causa del calor que notaba en cierta parte de su anatomía femenina.


	10. Un solar vacío con vistas al Mar

15-6-84

Apagó el despertador. Tener que madrugar en "vacaciones", aunque fuesen cuatro días y por un viaje de trabajo, no le gustaba nada. Al menos, estar en Egipto y volver a ver Uagadou la compensaba gratamente. Incluso la compañía estaba siendo sorprendentemente agradable. Y eso que se trataba de Severus Snape.

Este estaba tumbado bocarriba, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. Parecía dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarle, Aurora se levantó, cogió la ropa que tenía ya preparada y fue al baño. Había podido dormir bien, pese a la aventura del día anterior y lo que Severus había deducido de ello. Cuando acabó de ducharse, secarse el pelo y vestirse, se echó un vistazo al espejo. Se había puesto un vestido de tirantes azul claro, largo hasta los tobillos. Ya se taparía los hombros, si llegaba el caso, con el pañuelo con el que se tenía que cubrir la cabeza.

Cuando salió del baño. Severus ya estaba levantado, cerca de las butacas, dándole la espalda, poniéndose una camisa limpia. Aurora descubrió que tenía varias cicatrices. Notó una punzada de pena. Esas cicatrices que le recorrían la espalda era el esbozo de lo que podía ser una autobiografía, resumida en renglones torcidos sobre la piel, contando una historia que había quedado cifrada en su cuerpo y que por ello mismo seguía hablando, y que cada uno, leyendo esas cicatrices, podía intentar descifrar un pasado del que sólo el dueño de esa piel sabía el significado.

Severus se giró, abrochándose los botones de los puños de la camisa. Sonrió levemente a Aurora, pero su semblante estaba serio. Las ojeras estaban más marcadas que el día anterior.

-Buenos días- dijo. Pasó por su lado y entró en el baño. Una vez preparados los dos, bajaron a desayunar.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos- se atrevió a decir ella, mientras untaba la mermelada en su cruasán.

-Espero acontecimientos- dijo él, soplando su café. Le brillaban los ojos de una manera peligrosa.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, esperaron. Sonó el teléfono de la habitación al cabo de diez minutos. Como el día anterior, Aurora contestó. Colgó y miró a Severus con cierto temor.

-Nos espera abajo- en silencio, cogió su bolso, se colocó el pañuelo en la cabeza. Bajaron a recepción. Mohamed les saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Espero que hayan dormido bien- les decía en tono jovial. Llevaba de nuevo el cesto con el almuerzo- La visita de hoy es un regalo y un privilegio que sólo unos pocos magos y brujas pueden disfrutar.

-Espero que no sea como el de ayer- susurró Severus. Cuando los tres llegaron al callejón donde se habían estado apareciendo y desapareciendo esos días, Severus empujó contra la pared a Mohamed, agarrándole del cuello con la mano izquierda y apuntándole con la varita en el rostro. Aurora soltó un chillido de sorpresa y el guía de miedo, soltando la cesta y levantando las manos a modo de súplica.

-¡Señor!- Nazer sonaba aterrorizado. Severus le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y le miraba de una manera que incluso Godric Gryffindor se lo hubiera hecho en los calzones.

-¿Para quién trabajas?- la voz de Severus sonó como el silbido de una serpiente- ¿Quién nos ha querido enterrar vivos dentro de la pirámide?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No sé nada!- Mohamed le caía el sudor por el rostro y tenía los ojos muy abiertos- Ayer, después de visitar la pirámide, nos despedimos hasta hoy por la mañana.

-¡Mientes!- Severus apretó más el cuello del árabe y apoyó la punta de la varita entre los ojos.

-¡Señor! ¡Por favor!- rogó Mohamed. Aurora se abalanzó sobre Severus. Éste soltó un momento del cuello al árabe para empujar a la mujer. Mohamed quiso aprovechar para echar a correr, pero Severus fue más rápido, le volvió a atrapar, empujándolo contra la pared y apuntándolo con la varita.

-¡ _Legeremens_!- gritó él. Aurora vio, sentada de culo en el suelo, cómo los dos hombres estaban conectados por la mirada- ¡ _Instarura Memento_!- dijo Snape después. Duró algo más de un minuto, cuando Snape cortó el vínculo y se separó de Mohamed. Este resbaló por el muro, hasta quedar también sentado en el suelo. Se llevó las manos al cuello y después a la sien.

Severus se acercó donde Aurora y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no la aceptó. Se levantó y le golpeó en el pecho con los puños.

-¿Se puede saber a qué diablos ha venido eso?- le gritó, histérica. Él, con suavidad, la cogió de las muñecas.

-Le han modificado la memoria- explicó él. Estaba tranquilo, aunque tenía la respiración un poco agitada- La chica de ayer le atacó, implantándole unos recuerdos nuevos y unas pautas a seguir. Nos sacaría de aquella sala pasado mañana. Hambrientos y sedientos, pero intactos, a menos- añadió, susurrándola de un modo sugerente- que no nos hubiéramos matado entre nosotros antes.

Ambos miraron al pobre Mohamed. Se frotaba el cuello otra vez.

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, señorita, señor- aseguró el guía- Juro que pensé que habíamos quedado para hoy por la mañana, y si no les encontraba, les dejaría deambular por la cuidad a su gusto.

-Ni siquiera recordaba el concurso de mañana- siguió Severus- cuando leyese en el periódico quién había ganado, se activaría en su cabeza el ir a rescatarnos.

La mirada de Severus se posó en los ojos de Aurora. Estaban tan cerca que la mujer podía verse en el reflejo de los ojos negros del hombre. Una cara entre asustada y asombrada, por el maldito témpano de hielo con piernas que tenía delante de ella, y que aún la tenía cogida de las muñecas, pero la soltó a los pocos segundos.

Mohamed consiguió recomponerse al cabo de un cuarto de hora. Aurora le intentaba tranquilizar con voz suave. Severus estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. Mohamed les pidió perdón una y mil veces por lo ocurrido (Aurora estaba escandalizada, él era quién había recibido el ataque y era el que estaba pidiendo perdón), y les garantizó que ya podían viajar. Se agarraron al hombre y desaparecieron. Al aparecerse, estaban en un solar vacío con vistas a un mar, que Aurora pensó que podía ser el Mediterráneo.

-Por favor, señor- dijo Mohamed respetuoso, mirando con miedo a Severus- puede sacar ahora el papel que le entregó Dumbledore.

Aurora miró desconcertada a ambos. Snape sacó del bolsillo de la camisa un pequeño sobre lacrado. Lo abrió y sacó un trozo de papiro. Lo leyó y se lo pasó a Aurora.

"Biblioteca de Alejandría"

 **OOooOO**

 **¡Sorpresa! ¿Habéis visto la película? He quedado en shock. WTF. Y aún quedan tres más...En fin...**

 **¿Os va gustando la historia, qué os parece?**

 **¿Me dejáis un review?**

 **Un Saludo. Robin Fleur**


	11. Bienvenido al Callejón Diagón

**Hola gente...de momento el Disclaimer. Rowling creó a estos personajes, yo me dedico a darles otra vida... Disfrutad de los dos capítulos nuevos :)**

En cuanto lo leyó y levantó la vista, un edificio enorme con una torre a cada lado apareció ante sus ojos. Aurora comprendió. El Encantamiento Fidelio.

-No puede ser- dijo, abrumada. Miró a Severus, que parecía tan impresionado como ella- ¿tu sabías algo?

-Más o menos- contestó- he visto algo antes… cuando me he adentrado en su cabeza.

-Mi familia se ha encargado del faro- Mohamed señaló una de las torres- desde la construcción de la Biblioteca, hace siglos. Jamás serviría a alguien que no tenga buen corazón y buenas intenciones- añadió, justificándose por lo que Severus y ella habían pasado el día anterior- La Biblioteca no debe caer en malas manos.

-Pero sufrió ataques, fue destruida…- dijo Severus.

-Es lo que tuvimos que hacer creer a los no mágicos- se lamentaba Nazer- La Reina Cleopatra, tras el ataque que sufrió su amante, Julio Cesar, que puso en peligro la Biblioteca Original- señaló al edificio- tuvo la precaución de trasladarla a este emplazamiento y mandó a sus magos más poderosos copiar el edifico, el que luego sufriría los ataques y su final destrucción. Desde entonces, sólo los magos más destacados e importantes tienen acceso a ella. Dumbledore consiguió convencer a los trabajadores de la Bilbioteca para que se les permitiese el acceso a ustedes- se les acercó, para comentarles algo en tono más confidencial- Se cree que aquí fue donde Nicolás Flamel encontró lo necesario para reproducir la Piedra Filosofal…

Nazer echó a andar, seguido de los aún sorprendidos profesores. Severus se acercó donde Aurora.

-Lo dudo- susurró él en tono confidencial...- Flamel realizó sus estudios parte en Francia, parte en España...

Aurora se quedó pensativa con esas palabras. Luego cayó en la cuenta que Snape, si había alumnos suficientes, también era el profesor de Alquimia de Hogwarts.

-Pudiera ser- le contestó ella, también en un susurro- pero no les quites el reclamo publicitario, no seas malo- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa, que él se la devolvió.

Entraron al edificio, construido con piedra y mármol. El vestíbulo era alargado, de punta a punta del edificio, en el que se veían varios pasillos de entradas a las estanterías, detrás de varias mesas de recepción. Había también bancos y mesas de trabajo, supervisadas bajo la atenta mirada de los trabajadores. Era de planta cuadrada. Nazer les explicó que, vista desde arriba, parecía un tablero de ajedrez, cuyas casillas eran las salas donde se guardaban los textos por temas. Las altas y estilizadas columnas sujetaban unos techos abovedados, que estaban decorados con mapas terrestres y celestes. Aurora se maravilló con la precisión que estaban hechos. Había miles de estanterías, donde descansaban pergaminos tan antiguos que parecían que iban a deshacer sólo con la mirada, pasando por rudimentarios libros escritos a mano, seguían los impresos con imprenta, encuadernados con pieles de todo tipo y ya finalmente libros más modernos. Estaban colocados por temáticas, por soporte y finalmente por orden alfabético. Todo perfectamente estructurado.

Los trabajadores de la biblioteca eran hombres y mujeres muy mayores, vestidos con sencillas pero elegantes túnicas blancas, y con un distintivo en el pecho, para identificar al experto en cada tema. Se sabían el lugar como la palma de su mano. En algunas mesas de recepción, los estudiosos que estaban allí, esperaban pacientes a que les acercasen los textos que habían solicitado.

Y lo que más llamaba la atención, era lo bien iluminada que estaba por esferas de luz que flotaban en el aire y la luz natural que entraba, y la agradable temperatura que hacía dentro del edifico, para mantener los textos en perfecto estado de conservación.

-A modo muy excepcional- susurró Mohamed- se les permitirá entrar y visitar las salas. Pueden mirar lo que quieran, y si quieren revisar algún volumen, absténganse de coger los más antiguos, los papiros y tal. Al lado de ellos siempre hay copias impresas modernas con una recreación y traducción fidedigna de los textos originales. Y, preferiblemente, manténganse juntos en todo momento- les tendió un plano, que parecía ciertamente un tablero de ajedrez, y en cada casilla ponía la temática- Tengan, para que se orienten.

Ambos asintieron y dieron las gracias a Nazen. Severus tomó el plano. Miró a Aurora.

-Las damas primero, ¿sala de astronomía? - dijo él con sorna.

-Por favor- Examinaron el plano. Estaba en la última casilla del segundo pasillo. Echaron a andar juntos.

A la entrada de cada sala, había un cartel con un dibujo o varios dibujos, que cambiaban de forma, indicando lo que contenía cada sala. El primer pasillo empezaba con el cuidado de las semillas, las plantas… Herbología.

-A Sprout le encantaría esto- comentó Severus, Aurora asintió.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última sala. A Aurora se le aceleró el corazón. Se acercó a las estanterías. Encontró copias originales (y libros modernos traducidos al inglés justo al lado) de los trabajos de Ptolomeo, uno de los primeros astrónomos conocidos, que había trabajado en la Biblioteca. En el Almagesto explicaba su teoría geocentrista, el nombramiento de los planetas visibles, los primeros horóscopos (que Sybill Trelawney estaría encantada de ver)… Severus también curioseaba cerca de ella los lomos de los libros, leyendo los títulos, e indicando a Aurora que le explicase sobre algunos, que ella hacía encantada. Había que reconocer que el hombre sabía escuchar. Pasaron en esa sala sobre una hora o así, cuando la mujer, sonriente, le indicó a Severus que mejor iban a la sala de Pociones, antes que decidiese quedarse allí a vivir. Estudiaron el plano, tenían que ir un pasillo más a la derecha y dos salas anteriores.

-El movimiento del caballo en ajedrez- comentó Severus, acertadamente. Pasaron por las salas del cuerpo humano (tratados médicos, anatomía, sexo), por enfermedades y maleficios. En la sala de Pociones, había textos sobre la importancia de los ingredientes, los mejores momentos de su recogida y tratamiento, un tratado sobre calderos, muchísimas recetas… A diferencia de Severus, Aurora le dejó mirar sin interrumpirle, aunque también quería que él le explicase sus dudas. Verle la cara al hombre, que se comía con los ojos los libros y acariciaba el lomo de los tomos con el dedo, como si fuesen amantes, hizo que algo dentro de Aurora se sacudiese. Unas manos y una mente capaces de embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, o incluso detener la muerte ¿qué más serían capaces de hacer?... Después de otra hora, decidieron dar un vistazo al resto de salas.

Al igual que el día anterior, fueron sus estómagos rugiendo de hambre los que indicaron que era hora de acabar la visita. Habían estado seis horas en el edificio. La última hora la habían dedicado a copiar textos que les habían llamado la atención poderosamente y que no querían dejar en el olvido. Fueron muy amables al prestarles papel, pluma y tinta para ello. Salieron del edificio. Fue una lástima que no pudiera hacer fotos, por razones evidentes. Una vez salieron del perímetro del encantamiento Fidelio, sólo quedaba a sus espaldas un solar vacío con vistas al mar Mediterráneo.

Mohamed Nazer los transportó a una ciudad. Entraron en una tetería típica árabe, donde comieron tranquilamente. El dueño, Tom, era calvo, desdentado y chepudo de piel olivácea. Severus y Aurora se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y rieron por lo bajo. Salieron por la parte trasera de la tetería. En el muro, había un mosaico de un oasis en el desierto, donde Nazer golpeó con su varita unas teselas concretas. El muro se abrió, dando paso a un atiborrado mercado.

-Bienvenido al Callejón Diagón- susurró Aurora a Severus, que soltó una risita.

Olía a fruta podrida, humanidad, excrementos de animales y mezcla de inciensos. Al final de las hileras de puestos, había un alto edificio de mármol blanco. Una sucursal de Gringotts. No cabía ni una aguja. Aurora le cogió a Severus de la mano, para evitar separarse. Con dificultad, pudieron ver algunos puestos. Compraron varias cosas (tras mucho regatear, que al parecer era costumbre por aquellos parajes) Para Flitwick, por todo lo que había hecho por ellos para el viaje, con la ropa y las maletas, encontraron un precioso ajedrez con piezas de mármol, donde los peones eran escarabajos, las torres pirámides, los caballos eran esfinges, los alfiles sacerdotes, la reina era Isis y el rey Osiris. Lo había escogido Severus, y Aurora no pudo menos que pensar que era un regalo muy acertado.

Para McGonagall encontraron un estuche de nácar, para guardar las plumas y tinteros. A Sybill, mucho té, "para que lea futuros exóticos en los posos", dijo Severus, irónico. Encontraron algún que otro recuerdo para los demás. Lo que más les costó fue para algo para Dumbledore.

Severus encontró un puesto con ingredientes para pociones muy baratos y de muy buena calidad. El propietario del puesto, un árabe alto con una cicatriz en la mejilla, chapurreaba el suficiente inglés para que Aurora pudiese dejar solo a Severus con Mohamed (que les hacía de intérprete durante las compras). Estaban discutiendo el precio de las tiras de piel de serpiente arbórea africana, cuando se fue dos puestos más alejada. Había visto unos vestidos preciosos, y quería comprarse uno. No la hubiese importado que la acompañaran los dos hombres de ser vestidos normales, pero eran los vestidos típicos de la Danza del Vientre. Siempre había deseado tener uno y al ver los precios se había decidido. "Ventajas de comprar en origen productos locales" Pensó Aurora. La ayudante del puesto iba vestida con una túnica, pero la vendedora estaba espectacular, el vestido verde brillante sobre la piel terracota, todo el que pasaba se la quedaba mirando embobado. Incluso Aurora se fijó en los firmes y grandes pechos con lascivia.

La mujer se decantó por un conjunto de color violeta e hilo dorado. El sujetador, de un solo tirante, estaba adornado con piedras brillantes y cuentas metálicas doradas que tintineaban con el movimiento. La falda consistía en un cinturón ancho, también con cuentas metálicas, de la que caía una tira se seda transparente por delante, dejando al aire las piernas, y por detrás la tela hacía el efecto de una capa. La vendedora la señaló una cabina, invitándola a que se lo probase. La ayudante la enseñó cómo debía ponérselo y se cambió rápidamente. Era de su talla y le quedaba bien (aunque no tan bien cómo a la vendedora el suyo). Pagó y volvió al lado de sus compañeros, que también estaba terminando sus compras.

Antes de tomar el trasladador que los llevaría a Uagadou, dio tiempo para pasar por el hotel a guardar las compras y ponerse otras ropas. Dumbledore les había insistido que debían parecer un equipo, así que los dos irían vestidos de los mismos colores. Para el encuentro con los participantes durante la cena de esa noche, irían con unas túnicas azul oscuro e hilos de bronce, con el emblema de Hogwarts en el pecho. Los recepcionistas del hotel no se sorprendieron al verlos así vestidos. Seguramente, pensó Aurora, ver tantos turistas con chanclas y calcetines había hecho que ya no les preocupara la manera de vestir de los huéspedes del hotel.

Tomaron el trasladador. Llegaron a una explanada, los terrenos del colegio, reconoció Aurora, donde había instalada una carpa enorme, varias mesas con platos repletos de comidas de diferentes países. Las personas que ya estaban allí iban y venían entre las mesas, charlando, riendo, socializando. Al lado de la carpa estaba el Colegio Mágico Uagadou. Más pequeño que Hogwards, pero con más antigüedad. Echo con bloques de piedra, como las pirámides, capaz de resistir el paso de los años, los daños externos, con una voluntad inquebrantable. Como el continente donde estaba. Donde habían surgido los primeros humanos y con años de evolución, los primeros hechiceros.

-Pues vaya con la fama de puntuales de los ingleses- dijo una voz cascada a sus espaldas. Al girarse, había cuatro figuras. Un hombre alto, horondo, rubio con ojos azules muy claros y con un traje borgoña. El segundo, un hombre mayor de rostro bondadoso, barba larga y canosa. La tercera era una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes tras unas gafas rectangulares, con un llamativo traje verde claro. Sostenía un portapapeles y encima de su hombro había una pluma Vuelapluma. La cuarta figura era una mujer muy mayor de piel color marrón rojizo, entera arrugada, curvada hacia delante, apoyada en un bastón.

-No te quedes ahí parada, niña-volvió a hablar la mujer mayor, golpeando a Aurora en un tobillo con el bastón- dale un beso a esta vieja.

Todos los presentes miraron a Aurora, que notó que le ardían las mejillas.

-Por supuesto, bisabuela- contestó, y actuó obedientemente.


	12. Olé

-¡No pueden concursar!- fueron las primeras palabras de Rita Skeeter.

-¿Cómo qué no?- dijo la mujer mayor- Ya habíamos hablado de esto cuando leímos sus nombres, jovencita. Ninguna regla dice que familiares de los jueces puedan participar, además- la mujer se irguió para mirar a Snape de manera evaluadora- Mi bisnieta es un desastre en Pociones, seguro que es este muchacho- sin cortarse, estiró la mano para cogerle de un pómulo y sacudírselo. Una vena en la frente de Severus empezó a latir de manera descontrolada- es el verdadero participante. En verdad, niña, podías haberte buscado un marido más guapo…

\- No estamos casados- contestaron al unísono Severus y Aurora.

\- Qué vergüenza, los jóvenes de hoy en día, viviendo en pecado… A tu edad ya estaba casada y con una hija…

\- No somos pareja, bisabuela- Aurora deseaba que se la tragase la tierra.

\- ¿A no? Pues a ver si te das prisa en encontrar a alguien, niña, que a este paso no voy a ver tataranietos por parte tuya…

-Señora Mizar, deje tranquila a la muchacha- intervino el hombre mayor, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa- Tenemos que seguir recibiendo a los demás participantes- Tendió primero una mano a Severus, que se la estrechó cortésmente, y después a Aurora, que al dársela, se la llevó a los labios para depositar un caballeroso beso- _Enchanté, mademoiselle_. Nicolás Flamel- al ver la sorpresa de ambos, el hombre rió, jocoso -Veo que Albus no os ha dicho que soy uno de los jueces del concurso- añadió el señor Flamel- El viejo tunante, ¿Os da mucha guerra como director?

-Ni se lo imagina- contestó Severus, sonriendo con su sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que Flamel riese suavemente.

El otro hombre también tendió primero la mano a Snape y después a Aurora.

-Otto Kesselschmied- se presentó, con marcado acento alemán- Promotor del concurso. Mi fábrica es la mayor exportadora de calderos de todo el mundo- dijo con orgullo, agarrándose de las solapas de la chaqueta del traje.

-Por supuesto, a mí no me hacen falta presentaciones…- dijo Rita Skeeter, que miraba a Severus como si fuese un premio- Snape… Cuanto me alegro de verte…

-Lo mismo digo- respondió él, rezumando ironía por todos los poros de la piel.

-Querido, por favor- la rubia periodista se le acercó- el público desea saber más sobre vosotros, ¿cómo lleváis el tiempo de paz? ¿Seguís buscando a vuestro Señor? ¿Cuánto hay de fachada tras las máscaras de honorables personajes públicos, como tu amigo Lucius Malfoy? ¿Es muy diferente ser el perrito faldero del Señor Tenebroso a serlo del de Dumbledore?- le brillaban los ojos tras las gafas. La Vuelapluma escribía tan rápida que parecía que la fricción con el papel iba a causar una combustión.

-Déjale en paz- soltó Aurora. La periodista se separó de Severus para acercarse a ella, primero con una mirada de sorpresa y después con curiosidad.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...- susurró Skeeter- No sé cómo habrá conseguido convencer a Dumbledore… pero ¿qué ha usado contigo, guapita de cara? ¿Un Confundus? ¿Un Imperio? ¿Una poción de Amor?- la guiñó el ojo de manera pícara. Severus apartó a la periodista de Aurora con un empujón- Está bien, pase lo de regla del familiar, pero insisto que éste hombre- señaló a Snape de manera teatral- no debería participar.

-¿Bajo qué motivo?- preguntó la vieja Mizar.

-¡Porque, damas y caballeros, este hombre es un mortífago!

Aquello cayó como una pesada losa. Los jueces se miraron entre ellos. Aurora no quiso mirar a Severus, pero notó que su compañero se puso rígido como una estatua.

-A mí me da lo mismo- dijo la anciana Mizar- Estamos para valorar las pociones, no el número de asesinatos cometidos.

-Yo no puedo juzgar- dijo el alemán, algo incómodo- Mi familia, la parte muggle, pero eso no les exime- se apresuró a añadir- participó en una guerra, siguiendo las ideas de alguien que creía en la supremacía por encima de los demás…

-Pues yo conozco a Albus desde hace años- comentó Flamel- y por lo que tengo entendido, él es quien removió cielo y tierra para que pudiese participar. Cree en este caballero- le inclinó la cabeza a Snape, que le devolvió el saludo- y yo confío en Albus Dumbledore.

Rita Skeeter soltó un gruñido, pero recobró la compostura casi al momento. Sacó de un bolsillo una bolsa, y de la bolsa un par de collares, dos piedras en forma de medallón engarzadas en una cadena. Se los tendió a ambos de malas maneras.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Aurora. Vio como Severus se ponía el suyo al cuello sin dudar, así que ella decidió imitarlo.

-Son Piedras Roseta, piedras traductoras para poder hablar sin tener en cuenta el idioma de los interlocutores- contestó Otto Kesselschmied. Aurora notó algo raro, una ligera vibración en la piedra. El señor Kesselschmied se lo había explicado en alemán, pero ellos comprendieron perfectamente lo que había dicho.

-Suerte mañana- dijo Flamel- debemos seguir recibiendo a los demás concursantes.

-Eso- dijo la señora Mizar- quiero ver al español. Me han dicho que es un mozo de muy buen ver...- lanzó a su bisnieta una mirada significatiba.

El grupo de jueces siguieron su rumbo. Severus y Aurora les vieron acercarse a la siguiente pareja que se había aparecido en los terrenos.

-Como diría el español, _Olé_ \- comentó el hombre con burla. Ella le golpeó en el brazo- ¿Cómo es que tu bisabuela es juez del concurso?

-Ella es partera, toda una leyenda en estas tierras. Y aún sigue trabajando- él arqueó una ceja por la sorpresa- Ha ayudado a nacer a casi toda la comunidad mágica de este país y alrededores. Tiene la costumbre de asignar a cada persona una estrella, la que más brilla en el momento de su nacimiento, que será su guardiana y protectora durante su vida, hasta que regresemos a ellas. Algunos padres pusieron como agradecimiento la estrella asignada como nombre a sus hijos.

-Deduzco entonces, que a tus hermanos les ayudó a venir al mundo.

-Sï, y a mí, a mi madre, a mi tío, a mis primos, a mis sobrinas... Eso de ver nacer a los tataranietos es casi su desafío personal contra la Parca- sonrió Aurora.

-Pero tu no tienes nombre de estrella. ¿O acaso te hace falta toda la Aurora Boreal para tener suerte en la vida?- ironizó el hombre.

-Qué gracioso- le sacó la lengua- En realidad, nací al amanecer, en ese momento que no es ni de día ni de noche. No había estrellas que brillasen, así que me pusieron Aurora, por la franja horaria y por el comienzo de un nuevo día.

-Sí que eres el comienzo de algo nuevo- dijo Severus en un tono que dejó a la mujer sin palabras. Éste echó a andar, para saludar al resto de participantes. Ella no pudo más que seguirle, notando algo cálido en su pecho.

 **oOo**

 **¿Qué tal todo? Ya es miércoles, rozando con los dedos el fin de semana.**

 **De ahora en adelante, subiré también algún capítulo los sábados o domingos.**

 **Un saludo, Robin Fleur**


	13. No hay q juzgar al libro por la portada

**Hola gente, Antes de nada, el Disclaimer:**

 **Rowling creó el mundo de Harry Potter, y Capcom creó uno de los mejores videojuegos de mi infancia.**

 **Más cosucas, después del segundo capítulo de hoy :)**

A Aurora le recordó un mundial de Quiddich, con tanta gente de diferentes países reunidos. El grupo más cercano eran asiáticos. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Hablaban en voz baja, cogiendo con maestría el sushi de las bandejas con los palillos.

-Buenas noches- saludó Aurora amablemente. Severus no dijo nada, sino se que inclinó hacia adelante con un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Eso agradó a los presentes, los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo, las mujeres se inclinaron, pero solo treinta grados.

-Snape, Severus- dijo finalmente, señaló a Aurora con la palma abierta hacia arriba- ella es Sinistra, Aurora.

-Watanabe, Ryu- dijo el muchacho joven- Este es mi maestro y compañero Honda, Edward. Las señoritas son Chun Li y Shan Pu.

Las dos chicas debían tener la misma edad que ellos, unos veintitantos. Iban muy guapas, vestidas con un qipao, Chun Li iba de negro y Shan Pu de blanco. Parecían un Yin Yang, aunque desentonaba el pelo violeta de Shan Pu. Aurora consiguió aguantarse la sonrisa. Los dos hombres iban con una recreación más elegante de trajes de kárate, aunque el tal Honda parecía más bien un luchador de sumo.

-¿A qué país representan ustedes?- preguntó Ryu, amablemente.

-Al Reino Unido- respondió Snape.

-Oh- Shan Pu soltó una risita, parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero se contuvo- Encantados de conocerlos.

Severus siguió conversando con ellos, preguntando si habían tenido buen viaje, si estaban disfrutando de la velada. Aurora no se lo creía. Más, cuando se dio cuenta que su piedra Roseta también vibraba cuando su compañero hablaba. Severus Snape amable, cordial, encantador y hablando en otro idioma. "Menudo Cabrón" Pensó Aurora. "Hipócrita cabrón".

Les preguntó qué nuevos descubrimientos había por sus países. Chun Li le respondió, con una sonrisa enigmática, que era pronto para desvelar sus secretos y conocimientos. Hablaron un poco más, se despidieron y pasaron a la siguiente mesa. Aurora se acercó donde él y le tomó levemente de la mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes chino?- preguntó ella asombrada.

-Japonés, en realidad- dijo él con toda tranquilidad, ella alzó las cejas de la sopresa- Me gusta el sushi- añadió él con sorna.

Aurora soltó una risita y le apretó brevemente la mano.

-En serio, Severus...Me resulta increíble...

-Japón sólo tenía lengua hablada hace años. Tomaron prestado la escritura de sus vecinos, los chinos. Y en cuanto lo aprendieron, pusieron todos sus conocimientos en papel. La cultura oriental tiene milenios de antigüedad... tuve que estudiar japonés para poder acceder a sus secretos...

Aurora iba a replicarle cuando el aroma picante que desprendían los platos llamó la atención de la mujer. Tenía algo de hambre así que cogió un plato y un rollito de pan con verdura y pollo dentro. Dio un buen mordisco. Estaba caliente y picante. Delicioso, hasta que le picó demasiado la garganta y necesitó con urgencia algo de beber, entre toses.

-Hay que ser muy macho para pegar un bocado así, señorita- se reía a su lado un hombre barrigudo con un poblado bigote negro, con alguna cana. Al lado había una mujer menuda y delgada que también reía. Le tendió una jarra de cerveza que Aurora cogió y vació de un solo trago- Y ver alguien beber así es una alegría- rió el hombre estrepitosamente, dándole a Aurora un golpe en el hombro- Rayo Hawk, y mi preciosa esposa Luz. Somos mejicanos, ¿de dónde eres, guapa?

-De Londres- consiguió responder Aurora. Severus tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia, mirando a la mujer, tras el pequeño espectáculo que acaba de presenciar.

-¿En serio? No lo pareces, aunque a tu compañero se le nota a la legua, con esa espalda tan rígida, como si le hubiesen metido una escoba por el…

-No deberías hablar así, Rayo- le cortó una voz masculina. Se giraron para ver quién se había acercado. Era un hombre joven arrebatadoramente guapo. Alto, musculado (iba sin camisa), con un tatuaje de una serpiente en el pecho y un brazo, con el cabello largo, castaño rubio, recogido en una trenza. Tenía los ojos verdes azulados- Estas hablando con uno de los favoritos. Tu hijo no tiene nada que hacer. Creo que ninguno de nosotros, en realidad...

Aurora y Severus se miraron brevemente. El recién llegado les dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no lo sabíais?- comentó con ligereza el hombre- Tu fama te precede, Severus Snape. Aunque habría que añadir que la sombra de Dumbledore es alargada. Me hubiera encantado volver a verle...

Ante el silencio que siguió a las palabras que habría pronunciado, el joven hincó una rodilla en tierra, tomó la mano de Aurora y posó un beso, mirándola a los ojos.

-Qué modales los míos. Lorenzo Vega. A sus pies, señorita.

-Aurora Sinistra- susurró ella. Volvió a dar gracias a su color de piel, aunque estaba casi segura que esa vez se la notaba el rojo de las mejillas. El hombre se levantó y se aproximó a Aurora.

-Ambos tenemos algo en común- dijo, mirándola con esos ojos verdeazulados. Eran intimidantes.

-¿Perdón?- consiguió articular ella.

-Nuestros apellidos son nombres de estrellas- comentó el español. Su bisabuela tenía razón. Por Merlín, qué guapo era. "Reacciona, reacciona" pensó Aurora.

-¿Le gusta la Astronomía?- preguntó la mujer.

-Me apasiona... la inmensidad del cielo, la belleza nocturna. Nos hace sentir tan pequeños…

-Opino lo mismo. Soy la profesora de Hogwarts de Astronomía- dijo la mujer con orgullo. Severus hizo un ruidito con la boca, pero lo amortiguó, llevándose a la boca un vaso de vino.

-Pues podríamos quedar, después del concurso- susurró el español, de manera provocativa- Darme una clase particular, bajo la luz de la luna…

Severus hizo otro ruido amortiguado. Aurora, de no estar tan afectada como se encontraba, le hubiera lanzado un hechizo allí mismo. Incluso alguno de los que él le había enseñado...

En ese momento se acercaron tres personas más, una mujer de pelo azabache y piel bronceada, otra mujer rubia de ojos azules, y un hombre, también rubio de ojos azules. La mujer de pelo azabache se aproximó a Vega y le cogió de manera posesiva del brazo. Le susurró algo al oído para luego agarrarle con fuerza el rostro y darle un beso cargado de deseo y pasión.

Severus aprovechó para coger a Aurora del brazo, e irse a la siguiente mesa. Esta vez, la Piedra Roseta que Aurora llevaba en el collar no vibraba al oír hablar al grupo. Un hombre y una mujer, con aspecto de militares, una chica de pelo rosa y un hombre vestido con un esmoquin. Los cuatro norteamericanos saludaron cortésmente a Severus y a Aurora. Ellos sí que quisieron hablar con su compañero sobre nuevos descubrimientos. Se acercó una mujer, que les dio a cada pareja de concursantes un cuaderno. Vieron cómo se alejaba hacia otros participantes más cercanos. Parecía una familia, Abuelo, hija y nieta. Por la ropa que llevaban las dos integrantes femeninas del grupo, Aurora dedujo que eran de la India. Ambas iban con sari celeste con bordados en oro y plata. Preciosos y lujosos. El hombre, por el contrario, iba con un simple taparrabos y un collar de tres cabezas reducidas al cuello. Era extremadamente delgado. Se le notaban todas las costillas del pecho. Una piel pegada al esqueleto.

-La favorita- indicó Guille, el americano militar, señalando a la familia hindú. Aurora se fijó en la mujer, debía rondar la cuarentena y era guapa, con ese tono tan exótico de piel y el lunar rojo pintado en la frente- Nunca hay que juzgar al libro por la portada.

-Sí- corroboró su compañera Cammy- para ser tan joven, se ha ganado el respeto de los jueces.

¿Joven? Pensó Aurora. Gracias a Merlín que no lo dijo en voz alta. No se referían a la mujer, sino a la niña. No debía tener más de doce años. Aún no había perdido la redondez infantil del rostro, pero seguramente con los años sería un calco de la madre.

-¿Aurora?- se oyó una voz femenina- ¡Aurora!- una adolescente de piel gris pardo se acercó corriendo donde estaban, haciendo tintinear todas las pulseras que llevaba en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Sacaba a Aurora una cabeza de alto. Tenía el pelo blanco, los ojos grises y cara de sorpresa. La dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No sabía que ibas a venir tú- dijo la chica, aún con cara sorprendida- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

-Y yo a ti, Elena. ¡Pero mírate! Cómo has crecido. Ya eres toda una mujer.

-Sí, y en dos semanas cumplo la mayoría de edad- sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos perfectos- En cuanto acabe los estudios, el curso que viene, padre me ha dado permiso para hacer la vuelta al mundo que tanto quiero.

-Seguro que te obligará a sacar todo máximas notas, o no habrá viaje- las dos rieron. Aurora se giró para mirar a su compañero- Severus, te presento a Elena Karani. Es la princesa de una tribu de Kenia. Elena, este es mi compañero Severus Snape. El padre de Elena fue durante años profesor de Pociones en Uagadou, hasta que empezó a trabajar en el Hospital, creando y preparando nuevas pociones curativas.

-Me encantaría poder hablar con él, entonces- comentó el hombre.

-Seguramente que él también querrá cambiar impresiones con usted, señor- respondió la adolescente, que miró de nuevo a Aurora- debo volver con él, le diré que os pase a saludar- la chica se marchó, corriendo.

Severus y Aurora se quedaron solos un momento. El hombre la miró, con una mueca en el labio.

-Quien iba a pensar que era a ti a quien querían ver bajo tierra- dijo el hombre. Aurora arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No has visto la sorpresa que esa chica se ha llevado al verte?

-Pues sí, claro que se ha sorprendido, la alegría de verme.

-No- dijo él con firmeza- esa sorpresa es de quien ve un fantasma. De ver a alguien que no debería estar aquí.

Aurora iba a contestar, cuando la voz de Otto Kesselschmied se oyó por encima del resto de conversaciones. Las piedra roseta del cuello comenzó a vibrar, traduciéndolo.

-Presten atención, damas y caballeros, voy a explicarles el funcionamiento de uno de nuestros más novedosos productos, por el cual se ha organizado este concurso, para que sea puesto a prueba por los mejores pocionistas del mundo y hacer publicidad del mismo.

Los allí presentes prestaban atención, cómo mostraba un caldero que tenía una peculiaridad. Había cables conectados al mismo, y delante había una semiesfera, encima de un pequeño tablero con botones.

-¡Nuestro caldero con acelerador de tiempo!- proclamó- ¿Harto de tener que esperar a que sus pociones maduren un mes entero? ¿Su suegra viene a casa y necesita con urgencia una Poción del Olvido, o una Relajante?- recitaba, parecía un anuncio de radio- ¡No se preocupe más por el tiempo! Con el Nuevo Caldero _Tempus_ , en unas horas tendrá el resultado de un mes de cocción a fuego lento…

Severus le pidió a Aurora el cuaderno que les habían entregado, y vio cómo el hombre tomaba notas de cómo se programaba el caldero, a medida que Kesselschmied hacía las demostraciones. No era el único, más concursantes hacían lo mismo.

Después de la demostración, el coctel de bienvenida duró un rato más. Saludaron a más concursantes y acompañantes. Hubo fuegos artificiales y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.


	14. Tan fácil como preparar una poción

Tomaron el trasladador de vuelta a El Cairo. Allí les esperaba Mohamed, para acompañarlos al hotel. Les deseó buenas noches. Al día siguiente les llevaría y acompañaría durante el concurso, para darles ánimos desde las gradas.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Como iba siendo habitual, en lo que Severus se duchaba, Aurora hizo sus preparativos. Otra vez, al salir del baño Severus se tapaba los hombros y la espalda con la toalla y llevaba el pantalón del pijama. También él se preparó la ropa del día siguiente, dejándola al lado de la de Aurora, en el banco-cajonera que había a los pies de la cama. Después, se sentó en su butaca para repasar las notas que había tomado sobre el funcionamiento del caldero. La mujer se levantó y salió al balcón.

La luna estaba en fase creciente. Se podían contemplar las constelaciones y las estrellas fácilmente, por la poca contaminación lumínica, aunque lamentó no haberse llevado el catalejo plegable que tenía. Dio un respingo al oir la voz de Severus. Se había acercado a ella, siguiloso como un gato.

-¿Están todas?- preguntó el hombre con sorna.

-Sí, mira- le tomó de una mano. El hombre ya no las tenía tan suaves como hacía años, fruto de los callos por usar el mortero en clase de pociones, pero seguían teniendo un tacto agradable. Se pegó a él, incluso las mejillas entraron en contacto. Le hizo estirar un dedo y apuntó a una estrella muy brillante- ¿Ves dónde señala el dedo? ¿Esa tan brillante? ¿Qué si las unes con esa- le movió la mano, con el dedo haciendo una línea recta- y con esa otra- volvió a moverle la mano- forman un triángulo? Pues esa es Vega- terminó de explicar la mujer, con una risita.

-El español guapo- dijo Severus, molesto, apartándose de Aurora- Seguro que él sí es tu tipo…

-El mío y el de cualquier mujer- aseguró Aurora. Se volvió a aproximar donde Severus para atraparle, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, apretando para que no se escapase- ¿Acaso estás celoso?- susurró ella, haciendo el amago de darle un beso. Vio que él enrojecía y cerraba los ojos- Ya oíste a mi bisabuela, qué marido más feo me he echado- Al notar que no había beso, Severus volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Te gusta torturarme de esta manera?- preguntó el hombre.

-Me encanta, verte tan tímido ante una mujer. Como un cervatillo asustado- A Aurora le gustó la comparación con el animal. No supo por qué, pero le parecía muy acertada.

Ella le soltó y él se apartó de inmediato, molesto. Entraron de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que los demás participantes llevaban acompañantes?- dijo Aurora, tratando de rebajar la tensión del momento- Amigos y familiares.

-Sí. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que Dumbledore vendría con nosotros.

-Casi mejor que no lo haya hecho- dijo Aurora. El hombre la miró extrañado.

-¿Y eso por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar él.

-Porque, seguramente, hubiera reservado dos habitaciones. Yo exigiría tener el mío propio y tú tendrías que compartirlo con él- se acercó de nuevo donde el hombre y le pasó un dedo de manera juguetona por el pecho desnudo- Y creo que correrías más peligro con él que conmigo, compartiendo cama…- susurró ella, provocativa.

Ambos se rieron. La toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros se cayó al suelo. Los dos se agacharon de manera instintiva a recogerla, dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-Perdona- dijeron al unísono, y volvieron a reír. Ahora que lo pensaba, durante ese viaje había visto a Severus reír en más ocasiones que en los cuatro años que llevaban dando clases juntos. Eran dos jóvenes de veinticuatro años. Era el tiempo de vivir y de reír. Dejar apartado el pasado. No pensar en el futuro.

-Deberíamos intentar dormir- dijo ella- para el gran evento de mañana.

-Sí… deberíamos intentar dormir- repitió él. Hubo algo en el tono del hombre que no le gustó nada. Las ojeras contrastaban mucho con el rostro pálido. Aurora se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que el hombre ya no ofrecía resistencia.

-Bórrale mañana la sonrisa al español- susurró ella. No sabía cómo darle ánimos, pero pensó que eso le gustaría. Severus sonrió ante la perspectiva.

-Tenía pensado hacerlo- contestó él. Dejó la toalla sobre la silla y fue hasta su lado de la cama. Aurora pudo apreciar la espalda del hombre. Las historias que tendrían esas cicatrices, que parecían hechas con un látigo. "Mejor mi tipo de tortura que ese otro" pensó la mujer. Quiso comprobar algo. Se metió en la cama. La costó mucho mantenerse despierta. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, viendo con disimulo cómo el hombre daba vueltas en la cama. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían acostado, pero no aguantó más.

-¿Severus, estás despierto?

-Dime- contestó él, secamente, girándose una vez más, para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Has dormido algo estas dos noches?- preguntó la mujer bruscamente, abriendo los ojos del todo.

Ella se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del dormitorio y podía ver el rosto serio y los ojos abiertos y brillantes de Severus. Como los un gato en la oscuridad, acechando su presa. No. Una pantera negra, marizó la mujer. De cervatillo a pantera. Elegante, ágil, peligroso… "Definitivamente, estoy perdiendo la cabeza" pensó Aurora.

-La verdad es que no- respondió él, a los pocos segundos.

-¿Llevas sin dormir desde que salimos de Hogwarts?- insistió la mujer.

-Sí- dijo él, escuetamente. Ella se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-¿Es por mi culpa?

-Obviamente.

-Maldito idiota- ella le empujó para que dejarlo boca arriba y se subió encima de él a horcajadas. Chasqueó los dedos y se encendió la luz del dormitorio.

-¿Qué…?- Severus estaba rojo y quieto por la sorpresa. Ella se quitó el camisón, dejándola en bragas, se echó sobre él y le besó en la boca con fuerza.

Él se removió debajo de ella, pero Aurora le aprisionó con las piernas y los brazos para evitar que se escapase. Volvió a besarle. Supo que se había rendido cuando él le devolvió el beso. Notó que algo crecía y la golpeaba a la altura de la entrepierna.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó él. Aurora le sonrió y le besó por toda la mandíbula, el cuello y el hombro derecho, disfrutando del aroma masculino que desprendía.

-Darte algo mucho mejor que una poción para dormir- susurró sensualmente, mientras seguía excitándolo con besos, caricias y frotándose contra él- No pienso permitir que pierdas la competición de mañana por mi culpa ¿Dónde quedó que éramos suficientemente maduros para poder compartir una cama?

-Al lado de la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore- consiguió contestar él, en tono burlón- Aurora- dijo, más serio, tras otro beso largo y húmedo- Aurora… soy virgen.

Ella le sonrió con lujuria. No había hecho falta que se lo dijera. Pero que lo hubiera dicho tan abiertamente era muy valiente. Por suerte o por desgracia, eso no se les notaba a los hombres. Sólo era tangible si sabían manejarse mejor o peor en esa situación.

-No te preocupes- susurró ella, se bajó de encima de él, para agarrarle de la cintura del pantalón y el calzoncillo a la vez- Esto es tan natural y fácil como preparar una poción.

Él, pese al sonrojo, levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Primero hay que prepara la zona de trabajo- comenzó a explicar ella, quitándole las dos prendas de ropa a la vez, dejando al aire una hombría larga y dura. "Quien iba a pensar que estaba tan bien dotado" pensó ella. Se quitó a si misma las bragas y se colocó de nuevo encima de él- se coge el ingrediente principal… se mete en el caldero… se agita un tiempo aceptable… Hasta que haga reacción…

 **OOO**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Os voy a dar un poco la brasa, jejeje**

 **Cuando se me ocurrió el concurso de pociones, me dije ¿y de donde saco yo tantos nombres de participantes de todo el mundo?**  
 **Y al momento pensé en el Street Fighter. En las horas y monedas de cinco duros de la paga que gasté, desgastando botones y el joystick.**

 **Jugando siempre con Chun Li, "I'm the strongest woman in the world".**

 **A Vega le puse el nombre de pila de "Lorenzo" por que, mientras estaba escribiendo el fic, estaba leyendo la serie "Falcó" de Arturo Perez-Reverte (que os recomiendo de corazón, más ahora que ya ha salido la tercera parte) y el protagonista se llama así. Además del significado del nombre, "el coronado de Laureles". Me gustó, me llamó la antención.**

 **Y sobre el fic... llegó por fin "la primera vez" de Severus... ¿Queréis Lemmon? Tengo escrito el capítulo (originalmente no estaba incluido, no se me dan bien describir esas escenas, jeje)... Si me dejáis algún review, lo publicaré... Si no, seguiré con la historia, tal cual la tengo escrita...**

 **Disfrutad del fin de semana,**

 **hasta el miércoles que viene.**

 **Saludos, Robin Fleur...**

 **¡Hadouken!**


	15. Preparando la poción (lemmon chap)

**Buen miércoles a todos... de momento el Disclaimer, agradecimientos y un aviso:**

 **Rowling creó estos personajes.**

 **Gracias por vuestros reviews. Me alegra saber que la historia va gustando :D**

 **Lemmon Chapter... ya escribí el otro día que no se me dan bien este tipo de escenas... pero allá vamos...**

 **oOOo**

-Yo soy muy bueno en pociones…- dijo él con un tono orgulloso- pero me temo que esta no la he preparado nunca…

-Te enseñaré, entonces- sonrió ella con picardía, antes de inclinarse sobre él y darle un beso en la yugular. Acercó después su boca a la oreja de él- Siguiendo con la analogía… ¿Qué sueles hacer cuando preparas una poción?

-Pues, como tu bien has resumido, preparo todo antes…

Ella continuaba dándole besos en el cuello, la mandíbula, el hombro… sus manos le acariciaban los brazos y el pecho… sus piernas le tenían preso debajo de ella… Pero Severus apenas se movía.

-Aurora, para- pidió Severus con urgencia- no podemos seguir con esto…- ella apoyó las manos sobre el colchón, a cada lado de la cabeza del hombre, para elevarse y mirarle a la cara.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Es que…

-Dilo de una maldita vez, hombre.

-¿Y si te quedas embarazada?- barbotó él. Aurora abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa.

-Mmm… bien pensado. Veamos, si te digo que tomo todas las semanas una poción para evitarlo, que me ayuda con mis menstruaciones, ¿me creerías?- Las mejillas de Severus se colorearon un poco, y apartó levemente la mirada- Vale, no me crees… ¿Y si ponemos una barrera física que seas capaz de ver y tocar?

Él volvió el rostro con cierta sorpresa. Aurora se inclinó para besarle, antes de bajarse de encima de él acercarse a su mesita de noche, coger la varita y hacer aparecer en el aire un pequeño paquete plateado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó él, que observaba cada movimiento con la mujer fascinado.

-Es un preservativo. Un invento muggle. Sirve para evitar tanto embarazos como propagar enfermedades de contagio sexual- le explicó la mujer, mientras rasgaba el paquete y sacaba un aro de plástico. Aurora iba a echarle mano al miembro, cuando él la agarró de la muñeca- tranquilo, voy a ponértelo. Confía en mí.

Él la soltó, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Ella le guiñó un ojo. Con la mano diestra le cogió del pene, y le acarició un poco. Estaba duro, rígido, perfecto… y, por los dioses, ¿quién iba a suponer que la tenía tan larga? Con la mano zurda, colocó el preservativo en la cabeza, y lo fue deslizando poco a poco. Severus soltó un gemido de placer al contacto.

-Tranquilo, fiera- dijo ella con una risita- no vayas a terminar antes de tiempo. Ya que te voy a enseñar, quiero mi parte del premio…

-Lo… lo siento- respondió él.

Era muy lindo verle tan incómodo, tan perdido… Le dio un beso en la punta de la ganchuda nariz.

-Solucionado este contratiempo, ¿podemos continuar?- preguntó ella, volviéndose a subir a horcajadas sobre él. Severus asintió- damos por preparado el material de trabajo. Ahora bien, ¿Qué sueles hacer con los ingredientes?

-Pues… uuff…- Severus soltó otro gemido, en lo que Aurora se restregaba encima de él.

-No te desconcentres…

-Los toco, los huelo, los pruebo…- dijo él. Aurora se inclinó hacia delante, para ponerle los pechos a la altura de su boca.

-Pues hazlo- le ordenó. Hubiera pagado por verle la cara. Él hizo caso. La mujer notó que una mano del hombre le cogía un pecho y después cómo le lamía la aureola, despacio- vamos, mételo en la boca- le urgió ella. Así lo hizo. Notó como la lengua de Severus jugaba con el pezón, le dio varios chupones- ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de extraer el jugo de sopófaro?- preguntó ella… y él, finalmente, mordió. Aurora soltó un gemido de placer, que hizo que Severus se revolviese debajo de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, sonaba preocupado. Aurora llevó una mano hasta el rostro del hombre para acariciarlo, guiándole de nuevo a su cometido.

-Sí, tú sigue. Cuando una mujer gima así, significa que vas bien… como cuando una poción cambia de color, igual.

Aurora casi pudo notar como el hombre dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, en lo que seguía jugando, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo sus pezones, primero uno, luego el otro. Cuando quedó satisfecha, se movió, para quedar sus rostros a la misma altura y así poder besarse.

-Bien… Ahora tienes que usar esas manos… has dicho que tocas los ingredientes… pues adelante…

Él la comenzó a acariciar la espalda mientras se besaban, despacio, con suavidad. Aurora hubiese preferido un poco más de salvajismo, pero en vista que era la primera vez de él, no quería asustarlo. La mujer levantó una mano, le cogió de un brazo, y le guió hasta su trasero. Severus comprendió, y la agarró con las manos las nalgas, apretándola contra él. Siguió con las caricias, poco a poco con más presión, apretando los dedos en la carne de ella. Aurora, a su vez, se puso a besarle y acariciarle el torso. Agradeció que apenas tuviese vello. Al rato, ella se levantó, quedado sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Sin que se lo dijera, Severus estiró los brazos y posó sus manos en los pechos de la mujer, que sonrió complacida.

-Muy bien, ahora… viene lo más interesante… remover la poción… ¿preparado?

Vio cómo Severus estudiaba su cuerpo, acariciándola los brazos, el vientre, cogiendo de nuevo los pechos y apretándolos firme pero delicadamente. Luego la miró a los ojos. Aurora disfrutó viendo cómo detrás de esos fríos ojos negros brillaba un fuego que lo estaba consumiendo.

-Confío en ti- susurró él. Aurora, con ayuda de sus manos, se colocó y guió el miembro de Severus a su interior… ambos soltaron un gemido placentero- Por Merlín...- dijo él con un suspiro… y Aurora se alegró que, de manera instintiva, él empujó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- susurró ella- vas muy bien, pero esto requiere un poco de paciencia ahora…

-No sé si voy a poder aguantar… Aurora… esto es…

La mujer se echó sobre él, para besarse mientras ella comenzó a mover las caderas, y él la embestía de vez en cuando.

-Descubrirás que darle placer a una mujer es casi tan satisfactorio como el obtener tuyo propio- le susurró la mujer al oído- pero, siguiendo con la analogía, debes remover la poción despacio, las veces que hagan falta, para que los efectos de los ingredientes se integren y hagan reacción.

Ella se volvió a apoyas sobre las manos, para poder sostenerse la mirada. Severus estaba serio, aunque de vez en cuando se mordía el labio o soltaba un gemido, con el baile de caderas de ambos. Aurora le gustó lo bien que se habían acompasado.

-Primero iré yo- dijo la mujer, poniéndose otra vez a horcajadas- a nosotras nos cuesta más llegar al orgasmo… ¿te has masturbado alguna vez?- preguntó ella. El hombre volvió a ruborizarse y dio un único movimiento de cabeza, a modo de afirmación- Severus, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Es totalmente normal y natural. Yo también lo hago. Si te lo pregunto, es por si sabes distinguir el punto cuando vas a correrte ¿Sabes calcularlo?- él volvió a asentir- quiero que te aguantes, ¿lo harás?

-Sí- respondió él- lo que… uuff…- se le atragantó la respuesta, en lo que Aurora comenzó con su movimiento de caderas. La mujer, con su mano zurda, se masajeaba el clítoris, mientras aceleraba progresivamente el vaivén. Él le agarró del trasero y la apretó más contra él. Aurora notaba cómo el calor estaba empezando a subirla y llenarla, hasta que el orgasmo la llegó, haciéndola gritar. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, a pesar del temblor de piernas y el corazón desbocado, ella se tumbó en la cama y le obligó a Severus a que se pusiera encima.

-Ya casi acabamos- susurró Aurora. Ella abrió las piernas- adelante, ahora toca hacer tu magia, maestro pocionista.

Severus utilizó la mano para guiarse, introducirse en la húmeda cavidad, y la embistió. Ella aún estaba con los últimos espasmos del orgasmo, y notarle de nuevo dentro fue maravilloso. Al parecer, Severus le debió gustar la idea de ir despacio porque, a pesar de la urgencia que se le notaba en el rostro, fue empujando despacio, metiendo y sacando el duro y largo miembro con parsimonia. Aurora gozaba con cada sacudida. La mujer cayó en la cuenta que él era un hombre inteligente, aprendía rápido. Debía de estar disfrutando. Aurora se alegró, tanto por él, como por ella misma. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, sus besos eran demandantes, asfixiantes. "Le hace falta pulir la técnica" pensó la mujer.

Ella le agarró del culo con ambas manos y le obligó a llegar más adentro. Él aceleró las embestidas. La mujer soltó una mano y consiguió meterla entre ambos, para volver a tener acceso a su clítoris y volverlo a estimular.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir al unísono, con cada embestida, con cada sacudida. Aurora le rodeó con las piernas.

-Vamos, Severus… córrete para mí- le obligó Aurora. Él cambió la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas, soltando un gemido de placer cuando por fin liberó la presión que sentía. A la mujer también le llenó su propio orgasmo. Habían llegado juntos al clímax.

-Aurora… Aurora- susurraba él, con las últimas sacudidas. Cayó sobre ella. Se quedaron quietos, recuperando el aliento. La mujer sonrió complacida, notando tanto su corazón como el de Severus latiendo de manera desbocada…

-Bien hecho, mi maestro pocionista… bien hecho…- susurró ella.

Con cuidado, le empujó suavemente para que se quitase de encima de ella. Severus quedó tumbado bocabajo, posándole un brazo encima del vientre de Aurora. Ella consiguió quitarle el preservativo, bastante lleno de su semen, recuperó su varita, para hacerlo desaparecer. Para evitar que el hombre se despejase y que los efectos del placer hiciesen su efecto sedante, Aurora no se movió más, ni hizo el amago de ir a por su ropa interior o el camisón. Chasqueó los dedos y la luz del dormitorio se apagó. Poco a poco, sus respiraciones se volvieron más regulares y se quedaron dormidos.


	16. Remedio Natural VS Dopaje

16-6-84

Aurora apagó el despertador de un manotazo y al primer pitido. Severus estaba dormido bocabajo, respirando suavemente, con un brazo colgando por el lado de la cama. Tenía el pelo revuelto y cara de absoluta tranquilidad. Parecía hasta más joven de lo que era. La sábana le tapaba por debajo del trasero desnudo. Tras haber consumado, llegando juntos al clímax, no les había dado tiempo ni de ponerse la ropa interior. Habían caído en un sueño profundo tan pronto recobraron el aliento. Salió Aurora despacio de la cama, para dejarle que durmiera uno poco más de tiempo. Cogió la ropa que ya tenía preparada y fue a ducharse. Repasó mentalmente lo que habían hecho. Él había sido muy sumiso, dejándose hacer. Había estado bien, podía haber sido mejor. Una idea le cruzó la mente de la mujer, haciéndola sonreír lascivamente. Estaba tan relajada y contenta que se puso a cantar bajo la ducha. Cuando salió del baño, Severus estaba sentado al borde de la cama, intentando alisarse en pelo enmarañado con una mano. La miró y la sonrió con malicia.

-¿Has acabado con él?- preguntó él. Iba a levantarse, cuando sitió pudor al percatarse que estaba completamente desnudo y empalmado, poniéndose colorado. Ella apartó la mirada, dándole algo de intimidad.

-¿Acabado con quién?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara, mirándole de reojo.

-Con el pobre gato que estabas torturando ahí dentro- el hombre agitó la cabeza en dirección al baño, se había levantado y estaba cogiendo la ropa limpia- Cantas fatal- siguió diciendo- Podrías unirte al Coro del Sapo, por la manera en la que croas…

Era verdad, cantaba fatal, pero no había que decírselo de esa manera. Aurora no pudo aguantarse y fue donde él para darle un golpe, entre enfadado y cariñoso, haciendo que el hombre dejase caer la ropa que llevaba entre los brazos y le agarrase de las muñecas. Se quedaron así unos segundos. Por un instante, ella deseó besarle, pero las palabras de Severus dentro de la pirámide la frenaron. Lo que habían hecho la noche anterior terminó cuando se quedaron dormidos. La prueba era que Severus volvía a ser el hombre (no tan) frío y mordaz de siempre. La soltó de las muñecas.

-¿Me da tiempo a darme una ducha rápida?- preguntó él, recogiendo la ropa del suelo.

-Supongo que sí. Estos días atrás nos ha estado sobrando tiempo después del desayuno- contestó ella. Severus asintió y fue al baño. En menos de diez minutos estuvo preparado y bajaban a desayunar.

-¿Has podido dormir?- preguntó ella, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

-Sí- respondió él- Hacía años que no dormía tan bien- añadió, mientras removía con la cucharilla el azúcar que se había echado al café negro, se llevó la taza a los labios, sopló un par de veces- Gracias- dijo él antes de dar un sorbo.

-¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó la mujer, socarrona. Él le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, por encima de la taza.

-Por lo de anoche- dijo, cortante. El tono indicó a la mujer que era mejor no insistir en el tema. Le sonrió y terminaron el desayuno. En el tiempo que se lavaron los dientes y ella cogía su bolso, sonó el teléfono del cuarto. Mohamed les esperaba fiel en recepción.

-Se les ve muy bien, con las túnicas a conjunto- les comentó, sonriéndoles.

Aurora no se había fijado hasta que su guía lo dijo. Ambos iban para el concurso con túnicas verdes botella con hilos de plata, con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado a la altura del corazón. El verde sentaba muy bien a Severus. Fueron los tres a tomar el trasladador. Volvieron a aparecer en los terrenos del colegio. En ese momento, bajo la enorme carpa, las mesas de la cena habían sido sustituidas por mesas con los útiles necesarios para la preparación de pociones, muy parecidos a lo que había en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Habían aparecido todos los concursantes a la vez, a la misma hora. Todos los ayudantes supervisores fueron a reunirse con su pareja de concursantes y les guiaron a sus mesas de trabajo, que estaban señalizadas con una bandera del país representado.

Aurora sacó del bolso los traductores y el cuaderno, con las notas que habían tomado la noche anterior, de cómo funcionaba el modernísimo caldero. Le pasó la Piedra Roseta a Severus y ella se colgó al cuello la suya propia. Miró a los participantes que tenían en las mesas más cercanas. Severus estudiaba los útiles de la mesa, el mortero, la balanza, las pesas, los dos calderos (el normal y el acelerador de tiempo), los diferentes cuchillos. Colocándolo todo en el orden que a él le gustaba. Lo que llamaba la atención, eran diez pequeños tubos de vidrio llenos un líquido transparente y justo al lado, diez palillos enfundados con algodón en la punta.

-¿Podemos usar el cuaderno?- preguntó Aurora a su supervisora.

-Sí, ahora les explicarán las restricciones- contestó la mujer.

En lo alto de una tarima, estaban sentados los jueces. Otto Kesselschmied se levantó y se llevó la varita al cuello.

- _Sonorus_ \- dijo- ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a la vigésimo tercera Edición del Concurso Mundial de Pociones!- las Piedras Rosetas vibraron al traducir al hombre.

Hubo aplausos desde las gradas y por parte de los participantes.

-Para empezar, cada concursante y su ayudante tomarán, cada uno, cinco de los bastoncillos de muestras, los humedezcan bien con saliva, y los metan cada uno en uno de los tubos de vidrio que tiene delante.

Todos siguieron las órdenes, aunque se oyeron algunas voces de protesta. Aurora no sabía qué significaba, pero por la mirada de Severus, él debía saber de qué se trataba, llevándose a la boca bastoncillo tras bastoncillo y metiéndolos en los tubos después.

Esperaron cinco minutos, en lo que el líquido de los tubos cambiaba de color. Varios brazos de los vigilantes de otras mesas se iban alzando al aire. Entonces aparecían hombres uniformados, varitas en mano, para llevarse lejos de las mesas a los participantes. Severus tenía su peculiar sonrisa de suficiencia. Aurora comprendió lo que pasaba, antes de que la voz de Kesselschmied rompiera el silencio.

-Y, lamentablemente, tenemos los primeros desclasificados por dopaje- dijo con tono de disgusto- Siempre hay quien intenta tomar antes del concurso alguna "muestra"- algunos de los presentes rieron el chiste.

-Suerte que lo de anoche fue un remedio natural- susurró Aurora a Severus. Este sonrió levemente. Incluso la mujer juraría que le había guiñado un ojo.

-Pasemos entones a las instrucciones- seguía hablando Otto- Verán que debajo de las mesas hay varias cajas. En cada caja hay los ingredientes para preparar su correspondiente poción. Tendrán media hora para escoger hasta cinco de las cajas, que serán las pociones que prepararán. Si lo necesitan, tienen aquí, al lado del palco de los jueces, una gran variedad de ingredientes- señaló un montón de estanterías con tarros multicolor.

-No pueden cambiar los roles- siguió explicando- Los ayudantes no pueden dar instrucciones a los preparadores. Pueden usar el cuaderno, por ejemplo, para apuntar los ingredientes que deseen de las estanterías de aquí, pero no para escribir los pasos de las pociones. Los supervisores observarán todo lo que hagan y tomarán notas. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarles. Otra cosa sea que puedan y quieran contestarles- dijo con tono misterioso- Lo que sí, les ayudarán a programar el caldero en caso que tengan dudas- Otto Kesselschmied apuntó a una pantalla, y una cuenta atrás se reflejó en la superficie- Son las diez de la mañana. Tienen hasta las cinco de la tarde para preparar las pociones. Pueden hacer dos pausas de media hora, pero cada componente de la pareja por separado.

Se hizo un silencio intenso, cargado de emoción.

-¡Que comience el concurso!

La cuenta atrás se puso en marcha.


	17. Diez Puntos para Slytherin

Severus y Aurora sacaron las dos primeras cajas de debajo de la mesa. En lo que él revisaba los ingredientes e identificaba las pociones, porque en las cajas no había nada escrito en ellas, la mujer seguía sacado cajas y abriéndolas. Había veinte en total. Ella también echaba un vistazo, creyendo reconocer algunas. Severus estaba concentrado, con el ceño fruncido. En quince minutos había identificado todas las cajas, haciendo que Aurora apuntase el nombre de todas en el cuaderno, y diciéndola también el tiempo de maduración de cada una. La supervisora sonrió, y apuntó algo en su portapapeles. Severus miró a la supervisora.

-Faltan ingredientes- le dijo, seco- en casi todas las cajas falta algún ingrediente o no es la cantidad correcta.

La chica se limitó a sonreír otra vez e hizo anotaciones. Aurora se quedó totalmente impresionada ¿De verdad se sabía de memoria la composición de todas esas pociones? ¿Y el orden correcto de la preparación? ¿Y de cuantas más? Ciertamente, Slughorn sí que tenía razón cuando ponía por las nubes al muchacho cuando aún eran estudiantes. Aunque a quién más valoraba el viejo profesor, por encima de Severus, era a Lily. ¿Sería ella quien ayudaba a Severus? No, por lo que podía ver en ese momento, claramente prefería dejarle a ella la gloria, y poder disfrutar de la gratitud de su querida amiga. Decidió concentrarse ella también. Miró a las otras mesas. Aunque había distancia entre los concursantes, pasaba algo parecido a la clase de Pociones de Hogwarts. Siempre podías cotillear al de al lado. Las demás parejas hablaban entre ellos. Y los supervisores apuntaban todo lo que sucedía. Supuso que lo usarían para sumar o quitar puntos en caso de tener que hacer un desempate.

Severus ya tenía separadas cuatro cajas. Aurora reconoció la Poción Multijugos y las otras tres tenía dudas. El hombre volvió a mirar a la supervisora.

-¿Cuánto es el tiempo máximo que puede acelerar el caldero?- la preguntó. Por el leve alzamiento de cejas de la chica, esa pregunta debió pillarla por sorpresa.

-Tres meses- respondió- Aunque desconozco si se puede más tiempo o si alguien ha llegado a probar los tres meses.

Severus se limitó a asentir. Apartó una de las cajas. Aurora tenía miedo de decir algo, por si acaso les descalificaban. El hombre pareció notar las dudas de la mujer, y la dedicó una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

-El Felix Felicis se tarda seis meses en preparar. No tenemos tanto tiempo. Una lástima. Supongo que a más compleja la poción, más puntos sumen- volvió a mirar a la supervisora. La chica le dedicó otra enigmática sonrisa- ¿Se pueden pedir más calderos? - la preguntó Severus de repente.

-Sí, ¿Cuántos, y de qué tipo? - respondió la supervisora.

-Uno normal y otro con temporizador... por favor- dijo Snape. La chica asintió. Levantó el brazo y lanzó dos tandas de chispas azules. Un par de guardas, de los que se habían llevado los participantes descalificados por dopaje, se acercaron a la mesa. La supervisora les dio las instrucciones y ellos trajeron lo que se les había pedido, junto con una mesa y un mechero más para el caldero normal. Severus no había sido el primero en hacer esa petición, por lo que Aurora pudo observar en las otras mesas.

-Aurora, apunta, por favor- Severus la miraba fijamente. A la mujer le dio un poco de miedo. ¿Se sentirían así sus alumnos en clase? Era verdad la fama de hueso duro de roer que tenía. La mujer cogió el cuaderno y apuntó todo lo que él decía. Los ingredientes que necesitaba y en algunos casos, las características que tenían que tener: tamaño, color, longitud. Muy profesional.

-¡Tiempo!- La voz de Otto resonó entre las mesas- Todos los participantes, dejen encima de las mesas las cajas escogidas y den dos pasos hacia atrás, por favor.

Severus dejó las cuatro cajas y los dos dieron se separaron de la mesa. La supervisora hizo desaparecer las cajas descartadas. Les indicó con un gesto de la mano que podían volver a aproximarse a sus puestos. Severus dio un le pidió un par más de ingredientes, y Aurora fue a por ellos. Al pasar por al lado de otras mesas, saludó a los concursantes que reconocía de la noche anterior. En la mesa con la bandera de México, había un muchacho, que debía ser el hijo de Rayo y Luz. Era un chamán, con una capa de plumas, pinturas en el rostro, irradiaba fuerza. Al lado suyo, había una percha de pie, donde reposaba un majestoso ejemplar de halcón.

Al lado de las estanterías había cestos de mimbre. Con todo lo que había pedido Severus, no quiso arriesgarse y cogió uno, para poder llevarlo todo con comodidad. Había mucha gente cogiendo ingredientes. Aurora consiguió encontrar casi todo tal y como él se lo había pedido. Pudo comprobar que los otros no se tomaban tanto tiempo en coger los ingredientes que les hacían falta. Echó un vistazo al palco de los jueces. Hablaban entre ellos, comparando notas. Su bisabuela la miró por unas décimas de segundo y creyó que le había guiñado un ojo. Por un momento, algo en el pecho de Aurora se encogió. Si ganaban porque era un familiar de un juez, seguro que el orgullo de Severus se vería afectado, y lamentaría perder su extraña amistad.

Volvió cabizbaja a su mesa. Severus ya estaba cortando en rodajas las raíces de jengibre, todas del mismo grosor. La mujer dejó la cesta. El hombre revisó todo después de cortar el jengibre. Solo dio un breve cabezazo, y pasó al siguiente ingrediente.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más?- preguntó la mujer.

-Tranquila- dijo, sin mirarla- yo me encargo.

Esas palabras la recordaron a lo sucedido hacía apenas dos días. Cuando se quedaron encerrados dentro de la pirámide. Severus Snape estaba en su elemento. Frío, sereno, calculador. No había nada alrededor suyo que lo desconcentrase. La mujer no le había visto nunca trabajar. Había que reconocer que era impresionante. Muy impresionante. Sólo había coincidido con él a partir de sexto año. Cuando ella, milagrosamente, había sacado un Supera las Expectativas y pudo cursar para los EXTASIS, porque Slughorn aceptaba alumnos con esa nota. No se fijaba mucho en él. Ya se encargaba Rosalie de hacerle un resumen de sus movimientos. Estudió un poco más la técnica de su compañero. "Va a ser un día largo", pensó la mujer. "Sí que podía haber venido él sólo". Se dedicó a mirar al resto de participantes. Pudo ver cómo los demás ayudantes hacían su trabajo, cortaban, pesaban y medían los ingredientes, siguiendo las instrucciones del preparador, que a su vez hacía lo mismo con los ingredientes de otra poción. Severus parecía el único que lo hacía él sólo. Aunque encontró otra mesa. La de la India. La niña también cortaba los ingredientes, mientras que su abuelo parecía recitar algo. Se fijó y vio que el hombre estaba en trance, con las piernas cruzadas y levitando sobre el suelo. Guau.

Fue pasando el tiempo. Severus puso todo en el primer caldero temporizador. Lo programó él sólo, repasando sus propias notas del cuaderno. La supervisora sólo se limitaba a asentir, cuando él decía en voz alta lo que iba haciendo, y ella tomó notas en su portafolio. "Diez puntos para Slytherin" Pensó Aurora. La esfera que tenía delante el caldero se oscureció, y apareció una luna llena, que empezó a moverse dentro, como si fuese la puesta y salida de la misma. Por lo que había oído, una semana de maduración era una hora en el caldero especial, con la capacidad de parar, en el caso de tener que añadir un ingrediente en cierto punto de cocción. Ese caldero era un invento increíble. Y seguramente carísimo.

Al dejar en funcionamiento el caldero, Severus se puso a preparar los ingredientes de la segunda poción, para la que también usó el otro caldero temporizador. Severus sólo hablaba con ella, sin mirarla, para preguntarla la hora. Aurora consultó de nuevo su reloj de muñeca. Eran ya la una menos cuarto. Hacía un rato, cuando en la esfera estaba la luna nueva, había abierto el primer caldero para añadir algunos ingredientes y comprobar cómo iba. A su rostro se asomó brevemente una sonrisa de satisfacción. Para la primera poción quedaban ya dos horas de preparación, calculó Aurora.

A medida que pasaban las horas, en varias ocasiones algún supervisor lanzaba chispas rojas al cielo, y los guardas se llevaban más participantes. Debían quedar ya menos de la mitad de los participantes originales. ¿Qué harían mal, para que les expulsasen de esa manera?

Severus ya estaba terminando de echar los componentes de la tercera poción al caldero. Las dos cortinas de pelo negro, que ya tenían el habitual aspecto grasiento, le tapaban el rostro. Le oyó tomar y soltar aire despacio, con movimiento de hombros incluido. Se giró, y miró a la mujer.

-Vete a comer- la ordenó- tómate la primera pausa. Debes descansar.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo- dijo ella, algo molesta, aunque luego añadió, más suave- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí- la acabó sonriendo, curvando el labio- La que me preocupa eres tú, más que las pociones. Ve. Cuidado con la comida picante- añadió con burla.

Aurora le sacó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos, antes de mirar a la supervisora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo quiere tomarse?- preguntó la chica.

-Media hora será suficiente- respondió. La supervisora sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño reloj de arena, que le golpeó con la varita un par de veces y se lo entregó a Aurora.

-Media hora- confirmó- Tiene todo lo que necesite pasado el palco de los jueces- sonrió la supervisora.

En cuanto Aurora dio los primeros pasos, la arena del reloj empezó a caer perezosamente. Por lo que veía al pasar por las otras mesas, ayudantes o preparadores iban a tomar también la primera pausa, o se daban el relevo. Llegó y pasó por el lado del palco de los jueces, que en ese momento se levantaban. Consultó su reloj. Eran las dos y media pasadas. Fue primero a uno de los baños que habían instalados. En ese sentido, adoraba la magia. Por fuera, parecía uno de esos baños portátiles que ponían los muggles en los conciertos o eventos al aire libre, pero al abrir la puerta, era una sala amplia, limpia y brillante, con el aroma de los diferentes jabones y toallas limpias y mullidas. Había hasta varias cabinas de ducha. Tras refrescarse, salió a buscar la comida. Había varias mesas pequeñas con bebida y sándwiches de diferentes tipos. Saludó a la gente que había allí. Quedaban tres minutos cuando volvió a su mesa. Severus estaba pesando bazos de rata en la báscula de latón. Cuando dejó todo como a él le gustaba, la supervisora le pasó el reloj de arena que había vuelto a encantar con media hora.

Aurora se sentó, prestando atención al ir y venir de las personas. Algunos charlaban entre ellos y se oía alguna risa. La mujer se sentía feliz. Así debería ser siempre, no tener que estar ocultándose, o que no hubiera problemas por ser de diferentes países o creencias. Algo la sobresaltó. Al mirar al suelo, una gatita de pelo violáceo se había frotado contra su pierna.

-Hola, bonita ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- la acarició por detrás de las orejas y la gatita ronroneó. Saltó a la mesa y se puso a mirar las cosas- ¿Eres una gatita curiosa, eh?

Fue tarde cuando vio cómo la gata tiraba al suelo los ingredientes que Severus había estado cortando, y la paró justo a tiempo cuando estuvo a punto de empujar el caldero normal para derramar el contenido. Pero la gata consiguió pisar el tablero con el que se programaba uno de los calderos, parando la cocción, antes de echar a correr y subirse a la mesa de los participantes de al lado, hacer más destrozos y pasar corriendo a otra mesa, y a otra, y otra más... En menos de diez minutos, se había armado el caos.

 **OooO**

 **¿Quién creeís que ganará el concurso?**

 **Hasta el sábado ;)**

 **Robin Fleur**


	18. Hacer la pelota

**Hola mundo mágico... como siempre, primero el Disclaimer... Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a Capcom la mayoría.**

 **Disfrutad de los dos capítulos:**

Los guardas eran casi peor que la gata. Al correr detrás de ella, chocaban con las mesas, volcando algunas de las auxiliares, donde estaban los calderos extra. Aurora lo veía todo, mientras recogía e intentaba salvar los ingredientes. No sabía qué podía hacer con el caldero, así que no tocó nada, por si acaso eso también podía ser motivo de descalificación.

- _Petrificus Totallus_ \- el español, Lorenzo Vega, apuntó y paralizó a la gata con un elegante movimiento de varita. Los guardas cayeron sobre el animal. Todas las mesas estallaron en protestas. Los jueces llegaron donde uno de los guardas, que tenía agarrada a la paralizada gata por la cola. Y ahora que Aurora lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que era de color violeta? ¡Cómo había sido tan ingenua y estúpida! Se acercó un poco más, para ver lo que pasaba.

- _Homorphus_ \- dijo el muchacho mejicano, apuntando a la gata. Esta se transformó en una paralizada Shan Pu, que movía los ojos de un lado a otro, asustada.

-Vergonzoso- dijo Nicolas Flamel, negando con la cabeza, mientras se llevaban a la chica junto con su compañera Chun Li, que deseaba que se le tragase la tierra- Totalmente vergonzoso.

-Pues creo que ha sido un plan magnífico- Rita Skeeter estaba encantada- No solo hay que saber preparar todos esos brebajes burbujeantes, sino que hay que ser más listo que los demás para obtener la victoria.

-Usted debería callarse, insecto despreciable- dijo de nuevo el mejicano.

-¿Tu eres Thunder Hawk?- Skeeter revisó su portafolio- no deberías hablar así a uno de los jueces, y menos…- se aproximó donde el chico y le susurró algo al oído. El rostro del muchacho no mostró nada, pero los ojos se desviaron al palco, donde estaban sus padres sentados.

-¿Influirá esto en las votaciones?- quiso saber Honda, el japonés. Él también era uno de los afectados.

-¿Van a dar más tiempo, por los desastres ocasionados?- preguntó Vega.

Los jueces se miraron entre ellos. Al final quien habló fue Mizar.

-Sí se tendrá en cuenta lo sucedido, pero no por ello se dará más tiempo- dijo la mujer con su cascada voz- así que será mejor que vuelvan al trabajo. Nosotros seguiremos con las rodas por las mesas.

Cada cual volvió a sus sitios. Aurora vio que Severus había vuelto y estaba organizando todo. La mujer se sentía mal. El hombre no había podido tomarse el descanso y por su culpa tendría casi que volver a empezar con la cuarta poción.

-Lo siento mucho, Severus- dijo, evitando su mirada.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. Además, conseguiste que no derramase el caldero.

-¿Y el otro, el que paró el tiempo de cocción?- preguntó la mujer, mirando dentro del caldero temporizado.

-Por suerte, sólo le dio al botón de pausa. Está todo bien. Aún hay tiempo- su compañero cerró la tapa y pulsó un par de botones. Luego Severus hizo algo que Aurora no se esperaba. Le tomó de la mano por unos segundos, dándole un suave apretón, antes de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo. Centrándose en la cuarta poción.

Eran las tres y cuarto. Sí, aún había tiempo.

La primera de las pociones que había programado estaba terminada. Era la poción Multijugos, con su aspecto de barro. Era cierto, en cuatro horas, el resultado de un mes. Vaya invento el caldero Tempus. Pasaron los cuatro jueces, comparando sus notas con las de la supervisora. Aurora respiró tranquila cuando ellos asentían, evaluando la poción que tenían delante, e incluso pudo ver alguna sonrisa. La única con aspecto aburrido era Rita Skeeter, que miraba cómo Severus encendía el fuego del cuarto caldero.

-¿Cuál está preparando?- preguntó ella, mientras consultaba sus papeles. Aurora pensó que en ellos estuviese las descripciones de cómo identificarlas.

-Parece la poción Envejecedora- dijo Otto- Es extraño, ninguna de las cajas contenía esa poción- todos miraron a Snape. El hombre sonrió, con su sonrisa ladeada.

-No es la poción Envejecedora- se le acentuó la sonrisa- He utilizado parte de los ingredientes de la poción Calmante, junto con los que he pedido a mi ayudante que cogiese de las estanterías, para preparar una poción Rejuvenecedora- miró a Mizar con expresión inocente- Sería una lástima que no conociese a sus tataranietos.

Los cuatro jueces se quedaron muy asombrados, por sus caras. Mizar se empezó a reír, y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo a Severus.

-Me caes bien, muchacho, me caes muy bien. Bonita manera de hacerle la pelota a uno de los jueces- "Qué astuto. Slytherin hasta la médula" Pensó Aurora. Otto Kesselschmied y Nicolas Flamel rieron, Rita Skeeter estaba furiosa- Probaré la poción, no te quepa duda- dijo la señora Mizar. Lanzando una mirada evaluadora a Severus- puede que no seas tan mal partido para la niña…- añadió en voz baja. Aunque no lo suficientemente baja, por la sonrisa que asomó a los labios del pocionista.

Los cuatro jueces pasaron a la siguiente mesa. A las cuatro, las otras dos pociones estaban terminadas. Eran el Filtro de Muertos en Vida y Veritaserum. La supervisora evaluaba y hacía apuntes.

-Si me permiten- dijo, en un tímido susurro- Me han caído bien y lamentaría que les descalificasen por una tontería…

Tanto Severus como Aurora miraron a la chica.

-Usted lo ha hecho todo de maravilla, señor. Pero el concurso implica que el ayudante _ayude_ \- enfatizó la última palabra.

¿Qué podían hacer? La última poción ya estaba al fuego. No había nada que pesar, cortar o hacer. Severus miró a Aurora, y creyó ver culpa en los ojos negros.

-No volveré a fallarte- afirmó él- Sécame el sudor de la frente- Aurora se quedó de una pieza- Tengo un pañuelo en el bolsillo. En lo que remuevo la poción, para evitar que caiga sudor dentro- Ambos miraron a la supervisora, que les sonrió de manera cómplice. Eso debía de contar como ayuda.

Aurora metió mano al bolsillo de Severus y sacó el pañuelo de tela. La mujer se lo quedó mirando. Notó algo en el pecho, cuando vio las iniciales que tenía cosidas en una de las esquinas. "A.S." Era el pañuelo con el que ella le limpió los nudillos, hacía años, cuando él pegó un puñetazo a una pared en vez de ella, porque ella le había hecho beber Veritaserum oculto en una petaca con Whiskey de Fuego. Él debió de recordar lo mismo Aurora, porque sus mejillas se colorearon y no por los vapores o el fuego del caldero. Aurora le puso las cortinas de pelo negro detrás de las orejas. Mientras él revolvía la poción, ella le secaba con cuidado el rostro.

A falta de cinco minutos para que el concurso terminase, la poción Rejuvenecedora estaba lista. En las demás mesas tampoco había movimiento. En la mesa de la India, el abuelo había salido del trance y observaba las pociones de la nieta. Las parejas de concursantes charlaban entre ellos. Severus se dejó caer en su asiento, soltando un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. Aurora aún estaba confusa, por los sentimientos que la visión de pañuelo la habían hecho aflorar en su pecho.

-¡Tiempo!- Otto Kesselschmied dijo, con la voz amplificada mágicamente. La cuenta atrás había llegado a cero- Que por favor, todos los participantes se separen de sus mesas un par de pasos atrás, por favor.

Todo el mundo obedeció. Sólo quedaban una docena de participantes. Los cuatro jueces bajaron de nuevo y volvieron a hacer la ronda por las mesas. Comparando las últimas anotaciones con los supervisores. Delante de cada caldero ponían dos tipos de banderines de diferentes colores: rojo, naranja, amarillo y verde. Se entretuvieron bastante rato en la mesa de la India. Parecían discutir algo. La última por la que pasaron fue por la suya.

-Vaya- Nicolás Flamel asentía- Veritaserum, Filtro de Muertos en Vida, Poción Multijugos, y la Rejuvenecedora- Skeeter puso delante de cada una banderita: una roja y tres naranjas.

-Y perfectamente preparadas las cuatro- dijo Otto. La periodista añadió cuatro banderitas rojas de mala gana- me atrevería a decir que son mejores de lo que aparentan…

La bisabuela Mizar miró con detenimiento la poción Rejuvenecedora.

-Dos preguntas, y siento ser descortés- dijo Severus, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo- ¿Cuánto pesa y cuantos años quiere rejuvenecer?

-Si de verdad funciona, te perdono la descortesía- contestó la mujer- Debo rondar los 60 kilos. Y tampoco quiero tentar mucho a la Parca. Con unos veinte años, tal vez treinta… lo suficiente para conocer a más tataranietos- añadió con una risa cascada.

Severus se frotó la barbilla, sacó su varita he hizo aparecer un vaso de chupito. Lo rellenó con cuidado y se lo tendió a la mujer con su sonrisa ladeada.


	19. Foto de portada

-¡Salud!- dijo la mujer, que se bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo. Aurora tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Conociendo a Severus como le conocía, no sería capaz de envenenar a uno de los jueces, pero esa actitud suya de superioridad podría perjudicarle. ¿Habría preparado correctamente la poción? Había que reconocer que había jugado una carta muy arriesgada, haciendo una poción que no estaba entre las que había que preparar.

-Es… ¡increíble! - Rita Skeeter estaba totalmente asombrada. No era para menos. Las arrugas del rostro de Mizar se habían suavizado, incluso la anciana ya no tenía la postura tan curvada, se había enderezado- ¿cómo se siente?- La preguntó, había sacado su pluma a Velapluma y esta tomaba nota a toda velocidad.

-Mejor- incluso la voz no sonaba tan cascada- Mucho...mejor…más joven.

-Vaya- Nicolás Flamel dio un par de aplausos- No es el Elixir de la Vida de mi Piedra Filosofal, pero esto no tiene nada que envidiar…

-Sí, lo que queráis- Rita Skeeter rabiaba- Pero ha preparado una poción fuera de las reglamentadas y ha reconocido abiertamente que ha sido para hacerle la pelota a una de las jueces.

-¿Envidia, periodista de pacotilla?- dijo Snape, mordaz- ¿o acaso quieres tú también un trago… a mi salud?

-Y tu ayudante no ha hecho nada, por lo que podemos ver en las notas- contraatacó Skeeter, acomodándose las gafas mientras leía los papeles. Snape y ella se miraron con verdadero odio. Aurora notó que algo se encogía de nuevo en su pecho ¿de verdad los iban a descalificar?

-Como en la otra mesa- susurró Otto, pero no lo suficientemente bajo. Lo que tenía Aurora en el pecho volvió a hincharse, como si hubiera recuperado el aire. Otto alzó la voz y movió las manos de manera apaciguadora- Por favor. Está claro que tenemos mucho en qué pensar- miró al resto de los jueces- volvamos a la mesa.

Fueron los veinte minutos más largos de la vida de Aurora. Envidiaba a Severus. Estaba sentado, tranquilo, incluso aburrido. Aquello le importaba todo un excremento de dragón. Habían empezado a encender las luces de la carpa y el cielo se estaba volviendo de un precioso tono anaranjado, a medida que el sol bajaba, comenzando su llamativa retirada. Pero la tensión en el ambiente era palpable en tan bello entorno.

-¡Señoras y Señores!- la voz amplificada de Otto Kesselschmied rompió el silencio- En todos estos años, nunca he presenciado nada así. ¡Bravo! Ha sido explendido. Sin duda, no he podido escoger mejor manera de sacar al mundo el nuevo caldero Tempus. Los participantes han sabido sacar provecho de él, preparando pociones que, en condiciones normales, se tardarían meses.

Hizo una pausa significativa, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Nos lo han puesto verdaderamente dificil. Tanto, ¡que me complace decir que tenemos un triple empate!- El público de las gradas soltó un ¡Oooooh! - Pero, desgraciadamente, sólo podemos tener un ganador- dijo Kesselschmied, con un falso tono de pena. "Sabe darle emoción", le reconoció Aurora- Hemos tenido en cuenta la cantidad, dificultad, tiempo de preparación, la ayuda de los compañeros… y las pociones preparadas.

Los demás participantes se miraron entre ellos, intentando descifrar lo que eso significaba. Por desgracia, Aurora sabía a lo que se referían.

-Thunder Hawk, de México, ha preparado cinco pociones, dos de dificultan alta y tres de media dificultad, pero sólo una con el temporizador. Por lo tanto, se le concede la tercera posición.

Aurora vio como los padres del muchacho se levantaban de su sitio en las gradas, aplaudiendo y silbando muy fuerte. Otra idea se le pasó por la cabeza. ¡Las banderitas! Eran un código de colores de la dificultad y preparación. Intentó ver las de las otras mesas.

-Tanto la segunda posición como la primera, no han recibido ayuda de sus compañeros. Lo que podía ser motivo de descalificación, ha servido para que ambos ganen puntos a su favor- hizo una pausa- El segundo clasificado ha preparado una poción de nivel máximo y tres de nivel alto. Debemos añadir, que una de nivel alto no estaba entre la lista de las pociones a preparar- hubo más murmullos de sorpresa. Aurora empezaba a notar las miradas del resto de la gente. No había pasado desapercibido que una de las jueces había probado una "muestra"- Eso hubiera sumado puntos por originalidad y valentía, o más bien astucia- "Se acabó" pensó Aurora- No vamos a descontar la poción, pero resta puntos por no estar en la lista, haciendo una media de cuatro de nivel alto. Así que ¡Felicidades Severus Snape, de Reino Unido, por su segundo puesto!

Severus, estaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro apuntado al suelo. La gente saltó en aplausos, a los que él, como si nada, contestó levantando un poco el brazo derecho e hizo un saludo sin ganas. Aurora tuvo que ser la parte amable de los dos, saludando cortésmente a todo el mundo.

-¡Por lo que me complace, señoras y señores, en anunciar a la flamante ganadora! Por realizar cuatro pociones de nivel alto, perfectamente preparadas y dentro de las reglamentadas… ¡Chandra Joshi de India!

El público se volvió loco de aplausos. La niña dio unos saltos de alegría y abrazó a su abuelo, que le palmeó la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa austera. Periodistas de diferentes países, aparecidos como de la nada, se acercaron donde ellos para entrevistarles, pero el abuelo parecía reacio a contestar. Aurora vio que Severus se levantaba de su silla, dio una respiración profunda y se encaminó donde los ganadores. Al ver lo que pasaba, los periodistas hicieron pasillo, dejándole pasar, bajo una lluvia de flases de cámaras de fotos. Aurora le seguía de cerca. También el resto de concursantes se acercó, tanto para felicitar a la ganadora como para cotillear. Severus se aproximó donde la niña, quedando frente a frente. Él tenía el rostro serio, la niña sonreía abiertamente. Finalmente, él sonrió brevemente y le tendió la mano a Chandra.

-Enhorabuena- dijo él. La niña le estrechó la mano. Los flashes de las cámaras dejaban ciegos a los allí presentes. "La foto de portada de los periódicos de mañana" Pensó Aurora.

-Gracias. Ha sido un verdadero honor participar contra usted- respondió la niña. Tenía un tono de voz dulce y musical, era encantadora.

-Me encantaría que compartiese algún secreto conmigo- añadió Severus.

-Será un placer- respondió ella, asintiendo.

Aurora se había acercado donde al acompañante de la feliz ganadora.

-Aurora Sinistra- se presentó- Su nieta es un verdadero prodigio. Muchas felicidades- dijo Aurora. El hombre juntó las palmas de las manos a la altura del pecho.

-Dhaslim Joshi. Namaste. Gracias, pero es mi hija, no mi nieta- dijo con verdadero orgullo. Al ver la cara de Aurora, el hombre sonrió - ¿podría saber qué poción ha sido la decisiva?

-Por supuesto. Mi compañero ha preparado una poción Rejuvenecedora, que mi… que la Señora Mizar ha probado en persona y ha funcionado.

-Oh. Comprendo- el anciano asintió, con cara pensativa- Le perdonaré confundirme con el abuelo de Chandra, si me hace un favor. No negaré que también me gustaría probar la poción que la Señora Mizar ha tomado- Aurora rió.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- contestó la mujer. Aurora se acercó a su mesa, tomó el vaso de chupito que aún estaba ahí y lo rellenó poco más de la mitad (más que nada, por el poco peso que tenía el hombre). Con cuidado de no tropezar y derramar el contenido, se volvió a acercar a Dhaslim.

-Aquí tiene. No me he atrevido a llenarlo más.

-Es usted muy amable- el hombre se lo bebió de un sorbo. No supo si había funcionado, con la piel tan pegada a los huesos, no se notaba si las arrugas se habían reducido. A los pocos segundos, sonrió a la mujer- Creo que ustedes deberían haber ganado- dijo, a modo de cumplido. Su mirada brillaba, asintió a la mujer, agradecido y respetuoso- Será mejor que rescate a su compañero… tiene pinta de querer atacar a alguien….

Era verdad, Severus se estaba enfadado. Mucho. En ese breve periodo de tiempo, algo raro había pasado. Rita Skeeter se había puesto al frente de los periodistas que, en vez de estar con la vencedora, se habían echado encima de su compañero. La vena de la sien le estaba palpitando peligrosamente mientras Skeeter no dejaba de lanzarle preguntas. Aurora dio un último vistazo al viejo hindú, con un movimiento de cabeza como despedida y corrió donde Severus. Le atrapó de un brazo y pidiendo perdón a los periodistas, consiguieron entre los dos escapar de allí, con ayuda de otros participantes. No sabía dónde podrían esconderse. Hasta que oyó una voz conocida.

-¡Por aquí!- Era Elena, cerca de la entrada del castillo. Estaban con ella su padre y también Mohamed. Los cinco consiguieron esquivar a los periodistas que les habían seguido. Vieron cómo volvían con la ganadora, los otros concursantes y los jueces.

-Gracias- dijo Aurora. Dio un breve abrazo a la adolescente y después a su padre- Francis, cuanto me alegro de verte.

-Y yo a ti, Aurora- el hombre tendió la mano a Severus, que se la estrechó- Encantado de conocerle, profesor Snape. No sé qué ha pasado exactamente, pero quisiera felicitarle por su segunda posición.

Severus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Miró a Aurora con cara seria.

-¿Vas a querer despedirte de la Señora Mizar?

Aurora se lo pensó dos veces. La verdad es que estaba cansada y seguramente Severus deseaba irse de allí cuanto antes. Ya su bisabuela la regañaría las próximas Navidades y se lo echaría en cara. Pero ahora mismo quien le importaba era su amigo.

-No. Vayámonos al hotel- le contestó. Severus miró a Francis Kanari.

-Siento ser descortés- dijo Snape- Verdaderamente, me encantaría charlar con usted de las pociones que utilizan en el hospital, pero me temo que deberíamos irnos.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente- Francis era todo un caballero. Sacó la libreta del concurso y un bolígrafo. Escribió un par de líneas, arrancó la hoja y se lo tendió a Severus- Mi dirección. Si lo desea, sería un placer poder cartearme con usted.

Severus miró el papel y se lo guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo interno de la túnica.

-Tengo su trasladador preparado- dijo Mohamed, señalando una bota vieja. Todos se saludaron de nuevo, antes de que el guía y la pareja desapareciesen.

 **OoO**

 **¿Acertásteis con quién iba a ganar el concurso?**

 **Ahora, un poco de historia sobre estos capítulos ;)**

 **No sé si sabéis la importancia de los nombres de las personas. Fuera parte que tomé prestados los de Capcom, los OC míos me curré (estudié) sus nombres y los apellidos.**

 **Chandra significa "Brillante como la luna" y "Joshi" es "sacerdote" o "astrólogo" o "adivino". Me pareció muy propio para Dashlim.**

 **Shan Pu es en realidad un personaje de Ranma 1/2, pero no quise ponerlo primero, porque casi hago spoiler, con su "capacidad" de transformarse en gata y que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo.**

 **Mizar es una estrella de la Osa Mayor. Muy Propio para la matriarca del clan.**

 **El apellido de "Kanari" significa "rebelde". La verdad es que la "Elena" del Street Figther no la conocía, pero me encanta, además, su estilo de lucha es la capoeira (lo que sugiere Severus a Aurora en varias ocasiones) Si habéis visto la serie de Luke Cage, es la forma de luchar de uno de los malos. (no recuerdo cual)**

 **Los padres de Thunder Hawk son "Luz y Rayo"... vale, poco original, lo sé XD XD XD**

 **Y el último (no os voy a dar más la brasa) Kesselschmied significa "Caldedero". le puse Otto por un motivo, pero no recuerdo cual...  
**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles que viene. A los españoles, ánimo que viene puente ;) (aunque para algunos...)**

 **Un abrazo para todos.**

 **Robin Fleur.**


	20. Muchas Lechuzas

**¡Hola gente!**

 **Como va siendo costumbre, primero el disclaimer: este mundo y sus habitantes se los debemos a Rowling.**

 **Dos nuevos capítulos, ¡disfrutadlos!**

17-6-84

Mohamed se despidió de ellos en la recepción del hotel. Al día siguiente los acompañaría a tomar el avión, vuelta a casa. Tomaron una cena rápida en el restaurante del hotel antes de subir a su habitación. Severus cogió sus cosas y se metió al baño. Aurora hizo sus rituales antes de acostarse. Por un breve momento, se preocupó por su compañero. Llevaba más tiempo en el baño que en ocasiones anteriores. Ella ya se había metido en la cama cuando él por fin salió. Ya tenía el pelo casi seco. Se metió a la cama él también, dándole la espalda.

Aurora sabía que todo lo que dijera no serviría para animarle. Había perdido, no sabía si justa o injustamente, pero era su orgullo el que tenía que reponerse, así que se limitó a decir- Que duermas bien, Severus.

Él no contestó. Pese a la oscuridad del dormitorio, la imagen de las cicatrices del hombre la vinieron a la cabeza. No quería verlas. Cambió de postura, quedando los dos dándose la espalda mutuamente. Se estaba durmiendo cuando notó que el colchón se movía, bajo el peso del cuerpo de Severus. Él la abrazó desde atrás. Ella se dejó. Ese era el apoyo que él necesitaba. Un simple abrazo. Al igual que hacía años, cuando ella le contó lo de Alex y su madre, en la Torre de Astronomía y él la abrazó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Notó que él la daba un suave beso en el hombro, la soltó y volvió a su lado de la cama. Aurora sonrió, antes de quedarse dormida.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Si alguna vez vuelven a Egipto, no duden en visitarme, señor y señorita- Mohamed les tendió la mano, antes de que tomasen el avión- ha sido un honor y un placer ser vuestro guía. Saluden a Dumbledore de mi parte.

-Lo haremos, Mohamed- Aurora le sonrió- muchas gracias por todo. Cruzaron la puerta de embarque, cuando Mohamed Nazer les dijo un último saludo, pero un anuncio en los altavoces del aeropuerto les impidió oírlo.

Tomaron el avión. Aurora se sonrió, cuando vio tenso a Severus, agarrado de los reposabrazos del asiento cuando el avión aceleraba y empezaba el ascenso. A ella siempre le agradaba la sensación en el estómago que producía el ascenso. Posó su mano sobre la de Severus, entrelazando los dedos. Él miró las manos.

-¿Te ha gustado el viaje?- preguntó él, soltando la mano, cuando el avión ya estaba estable, y levantando la vista. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo especial- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te has comprado nada de recuerdo? Pensé que no íbamos a poder subir la maleta a bordo por el peso…

-Ja, ja- ella arrugó la nariz- ¿no recuerdas que le pedí a Filius que las encantase?

Las cuatro horas de viaje se pasaron rápidas, recordando todo lo que habían visitado. Cuando iba a llegar el momento del aterrizaje, Severus volvió a ponerse tenso y ella la cogió de la mano otra vez. Aunque ella también lo necesitaba, por su claustrofobia. Recuperaron las maletas, se desaparecieron y aparecieron en Hogsmeade. La sensación de mareo hizo que a Aurora le flaqueasen las fuerzas. El trayecto al castillo lo hicieron en silencio. Poco antes de cruzar la puerta de hierro, flanqueada por los cerdos alados, Aurora cogió del brazo a Severus para hacerle parar.

-He estado pensando…- comenzó ella, él la sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Tú? Eso es una novedad- la cortó- Siempre tienes la cabeza en las estrellas.

"Volvemos al castillo y vuelve el Snape de siempre" pensó la mujer. Él se le acercó, quedando más próximos, mirándose fijamente.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- esta vez, no había rastro de superioridad en la voz del hombre.

-Sólo que… si vuelves a tener un problema de… insomnio…podría ayudarte a preparar el remedio natural- susurró la mujer, en tono sugerente. Severus se puso colorado. Se inclinó sobre ella, poniendo su boca cerca de la oreja de ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- susurró también, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Castillo, no solo los profesores les estaban esperando. Al ser domingo, también todos los alumnos estaban allí reunidos. Los profesores aplaudían y los estudiantes estallaron en una salva de ¡Hurras! Sobre todo por parte de los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw. Gracias a Merlín que nadie les había visto en la entrada del castillo. Dumbledore estaba en mitad, con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bienvenidos! Este es un año memorable para Slytherin. Han ganado la copa de las casas, el torneo de Quiddich, y ¡su Jefe se convierte en el mejor pocionista del Mundo!

Otra tanda de gritos y aplausos más fuerte que la anterior por parte de la casa verde plateada. Aurora miraba alrededor. Sus amigas Sybill y Séptima levantaron los pulgares y la aplaudían.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido algo- comentó Severus, impasible. Los dos se acercaron, arrastrando las maletas por el suelo de piedra del castillo.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer un ejemplar de El Profeta. En primera plana, se veía la foto de Severus dándole la mano a Chandra, bajo un titular en letras negras. "¡Polémico Sabotaje da una victoria sorpresa!" Aurora cogió el periódico de las manos del director para leer el artículo.

-Al parecer- explicó Dumbledore en voz alta, para que lo oyeran todos- Una de las ayudantes del concurso había planeado dejar fuera del mismo a uno de los principales competidores- le inclinó la cabeza a Snape- haciendo que les encerrasen dentro de una de las Pirámides. La chica, al ver que habían escapado y descubrir quién era la acompañante del concursante- Dumbledore sonrió a Aurora-, le entraron remordimientos. Tomó un poco del Veritaserum que el concursante había preparado- miró por encima de las gafas de media luna a Snape- y confesó, bajo los efectos de la poción, lo que había hecho a los jueces y los periodistas allí reunidos.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo. ¿Quién fue? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Aurora, con el periódico abierto. Al final no había leído nada, atenta a las palabras del director.

-Ya te lo dije, Aurora- Severus tenía su sonrisa de suficiencia- fue tu amiga la adolescente, la tal Elena Kanari.

-Así es- asintió Dumbledore. Aurora se quedó de una pieza. Dumbledore bajó la voz, solo para que les oyesen Aurora y Severus- Cuando te vio en el concurso, al lado de su principal víctima, comprendió que tú eras la segunda persona a la que habían dejado encerrada. La señorita Kanari se acordó de tu pánico a los sitios cerrados. Eso hizo que se sintiera culpable y avergonzada de sus actos. Quería que su padre ganase, para destinar el dinero al hospital. Por desgracia, siempre andan justos de recursos por esos países… Aunque también reconoció que parte era para su viaje alrededor del mundo. Algunos de los jueces- el director volvió a hablar en voz alta-, y la participante de la India estuvo de acuerdo, decidieron que debías ser tú el ganador del concurso, Severus. ¡Enhorabuena!

Todo el mundo aplaudía. Aurora notó que se ponía colorada. Severus saludó a los alumnos de su casa, pero su cara no revelaba nada.

-No he parado de recibir lechuzas desde ayer por la noche, Severus- le dijo el director- todos los participantes quieren intercambiar trucos y consejos contigo. Incluso ofertas de trabajo para empresas de cosméticos y cremas anti-arrugas…- dijo en tono burlón- Será mejor que me acompañes al despacho, para discutir ciertos temas…

La gente empezaba a dispersarse, el viejo director echó a andar y Severus le siguió de cerca, dejando su maleta al lado de Aurora. Sybill y Séptima se habían acercado donde Aurora para darla un abrazo y acribillarla a preguntas. Cuando había unos tres metros de distancia entre el director y la mujer, éste se giró, sonriendo a Aurora.

-También hay cartas para ti, Aurora- dijo Dumbledore- Un tal Lorenzo Vega te invita a su casa de Barcelona para pasar el verano- comentó como si nada. Séptima y Sybill la miraron de manera interrogante- Y tu bisabuela dice que ya os veréis por Navidad- sonó a amenaza- y añade que te replantees tus gustos personales- dijo antes de entrar en el castillo. Severus y Aurora cruzaron miradas por unas décimas de segundo, antes que él también entrase al castillo.

-¿Qué significa eso, Rori?- preguntó Séptima.

-No tengo ni idea- mintió Aurora, antes de entrar las tres al castillo y contarlas de la experiencia.

"O al menos, parte de ella" pensó Aurora, aguantandose una sonrisa pícara.


	21. Cometas, sirenas y dhampiros

"Cometa Halley, cantos de sirena y dhampiros románticos"

31-1-1986

Aurora dijo la contraseña delante de la gárgola de piedra y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Llamó con los nudillos de la mano zurda y esperó a que la dejasen pasar. Cuando el director la invitó, entró con el pie izquierdo al despacho circular.

-Buenas noches, Aurora- saludó el director, que estaba en la parte alta del despacho, al lado del telescopio. La mujer se acercó donde él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenas noches director, siento molestarle tan tarde, pero es ahora cuando he recibido la lechuza con mi suscripción a la revista…- la mujer le tendió el ejemplar de "Astronomía y Astrofísica". Dumbledore la cogió y miró la portada- y me ha recordado que este año es cuando el cometa Halley vuelve a visitar la Tierra.

-Cierto. Un hecho extraordinario, sin duda…- asintió el hombre.

-¡Es mucho más que eso! Es un evento que sólo se puede presenciar una vez en la vida… Y me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de dejar pasar a mis alumnos a su despacho- la mujer hablaba tan a la carrera que no le dejaba hablar al hombre- Su telescopio es mucho mejor que los que tienen los alumnos para sus clases. Y esto es algo tan especial, que me encantaría poder enseñárselo…

-Calma, calma, Aurora, respira- dijo el hombre con una risa amable- Por supuesto que podríamos organizar aquí unas clases. ¿Se sabe cuándo son las mejores fechas?

Aurora le arrebató de las manos del director la revista y buscó el artículo.

-Juraría que lo he leído casi al final del texto- los ojos de Aurora se movían por la página a toda velocidad- ¡Sí! Llegará sobre el 7 o el 8 de febrero… sobre el 9 de marzo orbitará cerca del sol… reorientarán la misión Giotto… según esto, entre el 9 y el 11 de abril será el máximo acercamiento- Aurora levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

Hablaron un rato más, acordando las fechas para que los alumnos pudieran observar el acontecimiento como merecía. Tras eso, Dumbledore le acompañó hasta la puerta de roble.

-Me alegra ver que tu pasión por la astronomía es genuina- le sonrió el hombre- e incluso contagiosa. Yo observé el cometa la anterior vez que pasó por aquí, pero he de confesarte que, tal vez, no le presté la atención que merecía…

-Pero eso fue en 1910, señor…-susurró Aurora. Por una vez, la mujer fue consciente de lo mayor que era el director. A pesar de la barba blanca y las arrugas, la vitalidad y fuerza que irradiaba Albus Dumbledore eran la de un hombre más joven. Aurora no pudo menos que compararle con el sol… tan antiguo y tan joven a la vez… tan poderoso, con ese poder gravitacional…

-Los magos somos más longevos que los muggles, seguramente tengas otra oportunidad en el futuro, Aurora…

-Pues ojala me conserve tan bien como usted, señor, porque la próxima vez será en el 2061…- ambos rieron con el comentario.

-Buenas noches, Aurora- dijo el hombre, abriendo caballerosamente la puerta.

-Buenas noches, director- respondió ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Y Gracias.

 **OooO**

18-4-1986

Cuando Severus pasó a su lado en la sala de profesores, ella dejó caer su pluma. Él se paró y se agachó a recogerla, al igual que ella. Sus manos entraron en contacto. Ella le acarició los dedos. Cuando él le tendió la pluma, sus miradas se encontraron. Había captado el mensaje. Llevaban casi dos años haciéndose esas minúsculas señales, o incluso alguna vez alguna frase con segundas intenciones, sus particulares chistes privados.

Esa noche el murciélago saldría de su cueva para ver las estrellas.

 **oOOo**

Desde el viaje a El Cairo, habían quedado para quitarse el estrés mutuamente, de vez en cuando. Ayudar a Snape con sus problemas de insomnio.

Aunque la primera vez que habían quedado, la forma de llamar Aurora la atención del profesor de pociones fue un tanto peculiar. Tras una discusión en la sala de profesores (por culpa de los símbolos alquímicos y los planetas) delante del resto de sus colegas, Aurora le arrinconó en un pasillo un rato después, encerrándose ambos en un cuarto de limpieza de Filch, le besó con rabia, amenazándole a que le repitiera lo que le había discutido esa noche, a solas, en el cuarto de ella… y como el hombre no era ningún cobarde, aceptó el desafío.

Después de eso, acordaron que sería mejor usar algo más sutil para citarse para sus encuentros sexuales.

A Aurora le gustaba lo que tenían. Ella no tenía que molestarse en buscar a un desconocido. Le había amoldado a sus gustos y, sin pecar de vanidosa, había hecho que mejorase considerablemente. Era increíble cómo todos los alumnos temían al profesor de pociones y, sin embargo, ella le dominaba por completo entre las sábanas. Severus seguía siendo tan tímido y sumiso como el primer día. Aunque, poco a poco, el hombre iba cogiéndose alguna confianza… Al ser tan inteligente, aprendía rápido.

Séptima y Sybill se reían de Aurora. Decían que el sol de Egipto le había frito el cerebro, que desde el viaje no era la misma. Le mujer temía que se hubieran enterado de alguna manera de lo suyo con Snape. Fue Sybill quien dio la afortunada predicción.

"Evidentemente, nuestra Rori se ha enamorado del tal Vega, está asentando la cabeza"

Si bien es cierto que había pasado el verano como invitada en la mansión que tenía el español en Barcelona, después del concurso de pociones, y le había hecho alguna visita más, entre ella y Lorenzo sólo había amistad. Tras un _ménage à trois_ , causado por un exceso de tequila (regalo de Rayo Hawk) Eva, la mujer de pelo azabache del concurso y esposa de Lorenzo, mujer de mucho carácter (en todos los aspectos, como comprobó Aurora en su propia carne. literalmente), se había encargado que no se volviese a cruzar la raya de la amistad entre su marido y la profesora de Astronomía.

Pero ni Sybill ni Séptima sabían de la existencia de Eva, por lo que Aurora podía seguir con su raro comportamiento y su sonrisa pícara cuando sacaban el tema.

A la hora de siempre, Snape llamó a su puerta, haciéndola burla, imitando su manera de llamar a los sitios. Ella abrió y le invitó a entrar. Fueron directos al dormitorio. Nada de charlas insulsas o preámbulos. Dos personas prácticas que buscaban un fin. Aunque Aurora le enseñó a disfrutar, y mucho, del proceso. Sin prisas. Al fin y al cabo, preparar correctamente una poción requería su tiempo. (Esa era una de las frases que solían usar, para llamarse la atención)

Aunque la mujer notó algo diferente esa noche. Tras el clímax conjunto, Snape la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, mientras ambos esperaban a que sus respiraciones y corazones volviesen a un ritmo normal. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando del olor a sudor y perfume del hombre, y posando también un brazo sobre su torso.

-Ahora que ya has visto en persona el Halley ¿Vas a dejarnos de dar la lata con el dichoso cometa?- comentó él, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Ella soltó una risita.

-Ya que me lo pides así… Si prefieres, puedo hablarte de Urano- dijo ella con tono provocativo. Severus se movió, a modo que se pudiesen mirar a los ojos. La mujer vio que las mejillas del hombre se habían coloreado ligeramente, pero él le sonrió, con esa sonrisa curva tan peculiar.

-¿Y qué le pasa a Urano?- preguntó con fingido interés.

-Pues que hace dos meses han descubierto diez satélites más al planeta. Es fascinante la tecnología que utilizan los muggles para explorar el cielo. Aunque hay también magos y brujas trabajando entre ellos, por supuesto. Si no me hubiese dedicado a la enseñanza, hubiese estudiado para ser magi-ingeniera espacial… aunque más que dedicarme a construir los cohetes, calcularía más bien las trayectorias e investigaría después los hallazgos, en cómo nos afectarían…

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que él le dio un beso. Aurora se quedó un tanto pillada. Sí que se besaban durante el coito, pero no después.

-El colegio no sería lo mismo sin ti, Aurora- dijo él. Eso superó las expectativas de la mujer.

-¿Es eso un cumplido, Severus Snape? ¿Estás bien? Otras veces… después de esto- la mujer bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de él- no estás tan hablador…

-He estado pensando… Esto no es fácil para mí…

-Severus, me estás asustando…

-¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer… esto, y no sentir nada?- preguntó el hombre.

Aurora se separó de él. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro y le estudió el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que te utilizo? ¿A ser práctica y tener sólo sexo contigo por el placer, no por sentimentalismos?

-Generalmente… esto conlleva una vinculación sentimental…

-¿Y crees que las mujeres somos más propensas a ello?- dijo ella con sorna, él se limitó a asentir, Aurora pudo apreciar que estaba contrariado- No quiero volverme a involucrar en una relación. Esto es un acuerdo mutuo. Algún día encontraré a otro hombre o mujer…

-¿¡Una Mujer!? ¿En serio?- el rostro colorado del hombre no tenía precio.

-Sí, me gustan las mujeres y me he acostado con un par de ellas, pero no me interrumpas. Algún día encontraré a otro y te cambiaré. Y tú dejarás de querer a Lily y descubrirás que hay más flores en el jardín ¿Te crees que no te he oído suspirar su nombre alguna vez?- Snape apartó brevemente la vista, avergonzado y ¿enfadado?- Pero mientras esos dos requisitos no pasen, seguiré ayudándote con tus problemas de insomnio- añadió ella, burlona.

-Al final, sí vas a ser una arpía…- consiguió articular él.

-Y tú deberías volver a ser el vampiro sin corazón. Me has dejado impresionada, Severus Snape. El vampiro romántico…- Ella se acercó donde él, posó una mano en su rostro y se besaron. Fue un beso tierno, suave, no como otras veces. Diferente.

-Severus- ella susurró su nombre- Evidentemente siento algo por ti. Somos amigos. Me gustas. Disfruto con tu compañía. Y confío en ti. Si no fuera así, créeme, no hubiese repetido contigo. Y tenerte tan a mano, sin salir del castillo, también es un punto a tu favor- dijo ella con sorna, pero volvió a ponerse seria- Tú mismo me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?, que no te besara si no fuera sincero. Demasiada carga emocional. Por eso sólo lo hago durante nuestros encuentros…

-Yo también disfruto de tu compañía, Aurora Sinistra. Y es por ello que me gustaría poder besarte más… y no sólo en durante el sexo…

Él se tumbó de nuevo, invitándola en silencio a subir encima de él. Ella se colocó a horcajadas. Sus cuerpos tardaron poco en reaccionar, su hombría volvía a crecer y endurecerse y ella notó el deseo en sus partes íntimas. Volvieron a revolver las sábanas, entre besos y gemidos, hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, juntos.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo- dijo él, mientras recuperada el aliento- en vez de una arpía, eres una sirena, de las que tienen alas, no cola de pez, y yo soy un dhampiro: el híbrido entre humano y vampiro. Un corazón que late en un armazón frío.

-Me parece bien…y si quieres más besos... róbamelos- dijo ella. Antes de quedarse dormida, creyó que él la respondía algo… o tal vez se lo había imaginado.

-La ladrona eres tú, Aurora Sinistra. Que con tus cantos de sirena me has robado el corazón.

 **OoO**

 **¿Qué tal, gente?**

 **Un par de aclaraciones :)**

 **La primera es que el título original del capítulo no entraba donde se pone cuando añades capítulos, por eso le he escrito entero al principio.**

 **La segunda, este capítulo no existía originalmente. Le escribí cuando ya había empezado a publicar la historia. ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar por alto el Cometa Halley? Me pareció un hecho astronómico demasiado importante como para dejarlo de lado.**

 **Aunque también, me acordé de un fic entre Aurora y Sybill, que leí hace mucho, en el que ambas se besaban tras el avistamiento del cometa. Tal vez me diese alguna idea ;)**

 **La tercera: Hay dos tipos de "Sirenas", como bien dice Severus. En ingles se diferencia mejor los nombres: Las "Siren" son mujeres aladas que mataban marineros. Las "Mermaid" son las que tienen cola de pez, que también tenían sus enfrentamientos con los marineros.**

 **¿Os Acordáis de Sorrento de Sirena y de Tetis de Sirena, de Los Caballeros del Zodíaco? (Adoro esa serie) Buscad imágenes en Google y apreciad la diferencia.**

 **De ahí que Severus cambie a Aurora de Arpía a Siren, por las alas y los "cantos de sirena".**

 **OoO**

 **Las otras dos historias que escribí (y que si no habéis leido, os las recomiendo ;) ) ya a estas alturas estaban acabadas, con 20 y 25 capítulos. Y de esta estamos casi por la mitad.**

 **Así que Gracias a los que seguís leyendo y aguantando mis peroratas XD. Y también a los nuevos que se van uniendo a ella.**

 **Hasta el sábado que viene. Un abrazo para todos.**

 **Robin Fleur**


	22. Diablos viejos y escobas nuevas

**Hooola :) Disclaimer: Rowling creó estos personajes, yo sólo les doy un nuevo pasado, presente y futuro.**

20-12-1987

-Nunca he deseado tanto que llegasen las vacaciones de Navidad como este año- dijo Silvanus Kettelburn, mientras echaba con su mano diestra aceite a su garra ortopédica zurda, que se había quedado atascada. Varias gotas de aceite cayeron al suelo de la sala de profesores. McGonagall le miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Se apartó con disimulo, para evitar que la manchara la ropa o los exámenes de los alumnos. No sería la primera vez que la garra, recién engrasada, empezase a girar de manera descontrolada, salpicando aceite en todas direcciones y provocando desastrosas e hilarantes situaciones. Kettleburn abrió y cerró la garra un par de veces, y se puso a levantarse la pernera diestra, para echar aceite en los tornillos, primero del tobillo y después en la rodilla, haciendo que más aceite gotease, manchando el suelo.

-Será mejor que limpies eso, Silvanus- dijo Snape- o Filch te arrancará alguno de los miembros que te quedan propios.

-Si limpiásemos nosotros, Filch se quedaría sin trabajo- comentó Aurora, sin levantar la vista de la revista muggle "Astronomía y Astrofísica"- No querrás que otro compañero se quede sin empleo, ¿no, Snape?

-Quedó aclarado que no fue mi culpa lo que le pasó a Croff en Bosque Prohibido- respondió Snape, con los ojos entrecerrados- Fue él mismo quien reconoció que le gustó mi idea de usar un gorro rojo para el examen de Defensa, y él fue quien decidió entrar al Bosque, en vez de dejárselo a los profesionales, ¿Verdad, Silvanus?

-Sí, sí, muchacho, así es- afirmó el viejo profesor, atusandose el bigote, satisfecho con el engrasado de sus extremidades- Al parecer no estaba tan preparado para ser profesor de Defensa…

-¿Qué le pasó a Croff?- preguntó Livvy Watkins, que ocupaba ese año el cargo de profesora de DCAO. McGonagall decidió responder, antes que Snape pudiese abrir la boca, pero justo en ese momento entraron el resto de profesores y Dumbledore, cerrando la comitiva. Todos se quedaron de pie, en sus sitios, hasta que Dumbledore se sentó en la silla presidencial. Aurora guardó la revista.

-Este año está siendo especialmente difícil- dijo Dumbledore- La intoxicación con setas alucinógenas en la cena de Halloween- Aurora se aguantó la sonrisa. Nadie había muerto con la intoxicación, pero las alucinaciones sacaron a relucir algunos de los más oscuros deseos de profesores y alumnos. Con los años se reirían de ello. Seguro. O eso esperaban…- la reciente epidemia de gripe…- Muchos profesores asintieron, la mayoría habían caído enfermos ese año. Uno de los pocos que se habían salvado era Snape, ("Ni los virus quieren estar con él", comentó Séptima, cuando ambas estuvieron en la Enfermería, con fiebre y medio moribundas). Tanto el profesor de pociones como Poppy tuvieron que hacer horas extra, preparando poción Pimentónica para todo el castillo- Así que he estado pensando que podríamos hacer algo que levantase la moral del colegio- comentó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué tal una…?-empezó a decir Kettleburn, pero le cortaron.

-¡Nada de Representaciones de Teatro!- dijeron Flitwick y Binns al unísono.

-Una prohibición que adoptó el director Dippet acertadamente- asintió McGonagall- Seguramente ya tenga pensado algo, ¿no, director?

-Por supuesto- sonrió el anciano- podríamos preparar una yincana. Que los alumnos buscasen pistas por diferentes partes del colegio y al final descubriesen un premio.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros.

-Pues no es tan mala idea- dijo la profesora de Runas Antiguas. Dumbledore la sonrió.

-Bien, ya tengo un voto a favor. Gracias Bathsheda- Albus Dumbledore miró al resto, que fueron asintiendo. La verdad es que era una idea estupenda- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Los demás profesores dijeron alguna prueba que podían superar. Flitwick encantó una pluma para que fuese anotando las ideas. Poco a poco, fueron haciendo la ruta por todo el castillo, desde el patio del reloj hasta la Torre de Astronomía. También decidieron cómo se harían los grupos participantes. Algunos querían que fueran por casas, pero otros estaban a favor que se formasen los grupos de manera espontánea. Amigos de diferentes cursos y casas. Por supuesto, a Dumbledore le gustó más la segunda idea. Terminaron de hacer los últimos detalles y la yincana quedó decidida. Prepararían las pruebas durante los días siguientes, comprobarían que funcionaba, se celebraría el banquete de Navidad y los alumnos participarían al día siguiente.

Fueron saliendo de la sala de profesores, hablando entre ellos, viendo cómo podían poner en práctica los diferentes acertijos. Aurora captó la mirada de Severus, pero ella siguió su rumbo hasta sus dependencias.

 **OoO**

Iba a tomarse la noche libre. Al día siguiente empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Ya corregiría los exámenes y deberes de los alumnos en otro momento. Tenía que concentrarse, pensar los hechizos que necesitaría para llevar a cabo su parte en la yincana. La solución sería parte de la combinación para abrir el cofre con el tesoro, que se encontraría en la Torre de Astronomía. Se puso a escribir y dibujar un boceto. Al cabo de un rato, alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto. Snape estaba plantado delante de su puerta, con sus sempiternos ropajes negros y su cara de pocos amigos. Pasó sin decir nada y tomó asiento en el sofá de la acogedora sala.

Desde lo del cometa Halley, ya no solo quedaban para tener relaciones íntimas. Hablaban sobre esto o lo otro, temas profundos o superficiales. Aurora llegó a apreciar el punto de vista sobre la magia que tenía el hombre, que parecía saber de todo, aunque ella consiguió sorprenderle en más de una ocasión con ciertos conocimientos que poseía. Y si la cosa se acaloraba y acababan discutiendo... lo solucionaban bajo las sábanas... O en el sofá... Aunque la de encima de la alfombra, al lado de la chimenea, las llamas brillando e iluminando el contraste de sus pieles (negro sobre blanco), esa era memorable...

-Se me hace raro que no vayas con tu familia este año a pasar las fiestas- fue lo primero que comentó Severus, haciendo aparecer una botella de vino de Sauco y dos vasos.

-Creen que aún soy una fuente de contagio por la gripe que he pasado- comentó la mujer, sentándose a su lado.

Cuando los vasos estuvieron llenos, los levantaron y los chocaron en un pequeño brindis. El vino estaba delicioso, como siempre. Snape tenía muy buen gusto- además, papá va a aprovechar a tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones con su novia. Y mis hermanos van a pasarlo con sus respectivas familias, ya sabes, las hijas, los suegros…- la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Al final, tantas molestias para dar más años a tu bisabuela y vas a ser la solterona de la familia- dijo Severus, con una sonrisa malvada.

-Todos estos años y lo mejor que he encontrado ha sido un dhampiro amargado- respondió Aurora, burlona. Se miraron por unos instantes.

-¿No crees que te mereces algo mejor, Aurora?- preguntó él. Había algo raro en el tono de voz del hombre. Ella sacudió la mano con desgana. Aún la sorprendía que él sacase ese tema, de vez en cuando.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale el diablo conocido, que el diablo por conocer- le sonrió la mujer.

-Sigo pensando que te hace falta una escoba nueva…- Severus se acercó un poco más a ella y se besaron. Él insistió un poco más, acariciándole la mejilla, pero ella lo apartó con suavidad.

-Hay que esperar unos días- susurró ella. Él entendió lo que significaba.

Severus y Aurora bebieron, charlaron sobre la yincana, se besaron un rato más. Cuando él ya se iba, la mujer le prometió que tendría su regalo de Navidad. Él sonrió con gusto.

 **oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Los numerosos alumnos que se habían quedado a pasar las navidades en el castillo estaban sorprendidos por la actividad de los profesores. A parte de verles trabajando en la habitual y bellísima decoración del castillo, con las armaduras cantando villancicos, el muérdago encantado que había colocado Sprout en sitios estratégicos, los árboles que Hagrid había llevado al castillo y que Flitwick había decorado con especial esmero, los veían ir y venir más atareados que otros años. Aurora captaba alguna conversación a la hora de las comidas, preguntándose entre ellos qué estaría pasando.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para los estudiantes, cuando lo anunció Dumbledore durante la comida de Navidad. Al día siguiente podrían participar en una yincana que los profesores habían preparado. Formarían los grupos como quisieran, irían superando las diferentes pruebas que habían puesto por todo el castillo, y los que primero resolviesen el misterio ganarían un premio. La emoción de los estudiantes era palpable.

El sábado 26, Aurora esperaba en la torre a que llegase el primero grupo. Cada grupo iría a una de las aulas donde deberían superar una prueba, e irían rotando a medida que las fuesen solucionando. Y en caso de coincidir dos o más grupos en un cuarto, dependiendo con la rapidez que solucionasen los acertijos, había varias copias de los mismos. Aurora estaba delante de tres tableros idénticos, separados por biombos. Había representado el sistema solar, con los planetas y sus satélites. Los alumnos tendrían que hacer una suma de algunos de los elementos. También, sería ella quien recibiese al grupo que intentase abrir el tesoro. El cofre tenía siete espacios en blanco debajo de siete dibujos: Un caldero, una varita, una luna, un siete, un gato, una flor y un unicornio. En cada espacio en blanco, escribirían el número que habrían adivinado en cada una de las pruebas: Pociones, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Aritmancia, Transformaciones, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El primer grupo era una curiosa mezcla de dos Griffindos, una Slytherin, dos Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw, de diferentes cursos entre ellos (después descubrió eran todos miembros y amigos del club de Gobstones). Fueron pasando los grupos por su aula. Hubo un momento que coincidieron dos a la vez. Lo más curioso, es que para evitar que se oyeran entre ellos, Severus había encantado de una peculiar manera los biombos, producían un zumbido que no deja oír a quien tenían al otro lado. _Muffiato_. Era uno de los hechizos que él le había enseñado, cuando tuvieron sus clases partuculares de duelo. Al cabo de tres horas, un grupo compuesto de tres Ravenclaw, un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff llegaban de nuevo al aula gritando contentos. Detrás estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape. Al parecer, ya tenían todos los números y estaban dispuestos a abrir el cofre. Hubo gritos de júbilo cuando se abrió y más cuando leyeron que cada integrante del grupo había ganado para su casa cincuenta puntos. Varias ramas de muérdago brotaron del techo. Como era tradición, y la emoción de la victoria, una de las alumnas Ravenclaw besó al chico Slytherin.

Nadie vio cómo otra Ravenclaw más mayor besaba a otro Slytherin adulto, debajo de una rama de muérdago.


	23. Regalo de Cumpleaños

4-1-1988

-Odio haber nacido en enero- decía una chica a otra, a la salida de clase de Adivinación- Mis padres aprovechan las navidades para darme todos los regalos a la vez…

-Quieres decir que te dan pocos regalos, ¿no?- inquirió su amiga, y ambas rieron, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Aurora estaba esperando a la salida de clase de Adivinación cuando oyó la conversación. Iba a comer con Sybill en su cuarto. Cuando entró al aula, los perfumes de los distintos inciensos la marearon. Aurora le pidió después de comer que le echase las cartas, con el tarot que le había regalado de Egipto. Mientras barajaba, una idea le pasó por la cabeza, que debió reflejársele en el rostro.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Rori?- al menos, cuando estaban a solas no usaba el tono exotérico que usaba para engatusar a los alumnos. Aurora iba a contestarla que, siendo adivina, debería saberlo, pero se mordió la lengua. Sybill era un encanto, pero había que saber tratarla.

-Háblame de la astrología- le pidió Aurora. Los ojos ya de por sí aumentados detrás de las gafas de la profesora de Adivinación se hicieron más grandes.

-¡Querida! Tú ya sabes lo que influyen los astros en nuestra vida…

Al final las cartas quedaron medio olvidadas, encima de la mesa, Aurora intentó llevar el tema al horóscopo…

-Bueno, siendo Tauro, deberías buscarte algún signo de agua. Podrías atreverte con el aire… Nunca con fuego- Sybill arrugó la nariz de disgusto- Incluso podrías llevarte bien con tierras como tú… tal vez un Capricornio. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Ah, bueno, antes de subir oí a dos chicas hablando de los cumpleaños y se me vino a la cabeza los horóscopos, relación de temas… no tiene más misterio.

-Claro, claro… Hablando de cumpleaños, ¿qué la regalamos a Séptima por el suyo?

Hablaron un poco más, decidiendo qué podrían comprarle a su amiga y compañera. Pero Aurora tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

 **OooOooO**

Tal y como había calculado, se encontró con él antes de llegar a la mesa del Gran Comedor para la cena. Se le acercó y ralentizó el paso. Severus captó el mensaje y se paró, antes de entrar en el comedor, un tanto apartados de miradas ajenas.

-Dime- dijo él escuetamente.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- dijo ella. Snape arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-He estado hablando con Sybill…

-No te conviene pasar tanto tiempo con esa mujer, Aurora- la regañó el hombre- de ser una mujer de hechos, pronto pasarás a dar ridículas predicciones cuando Venus cruce por la constelación de Virgo…

-¿Sabes qué se estudia Astronomía en sexto y séptimo, Severus?- replicó la mujer, enfadándose. Estaba harta que considerasen su asignatura de inferior categoría o que la confundiesen con la astrología- No, porque no lo cursaste. Una vez sabes los movimientos de los planetas, empieza el conocimiento de cómo influyen en el poder mágico de las personas. Incluso ser capaces de hacer magia sin varita. Preparar pociones como la Fortificante o Amortentia, o lanzar hechizos como Depuslo, Bombarda, o el Avada Kedavra, bajo el influjo de Marte los hace más poderosos, por estar relacionados con la fuerza y el fuego. O si se trabaja bajo la influencia de Venus, pociones como la Calmante, el Veritaserum o el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, hace que sean más efectivos. Y todas las pociones o hechizos de carácter curativo siempre se verán mejoradas bajo la tutela de Mercurio. Y sí, Venus tiene mucha influencia cuando pasa por Virgo, al estar ambos relacionados con la tierra, sobre todo en la Herbología.

Severus la miraba perplejo. Ella se había acercado a él, y le había estado golpeando en el pecho con un dedo, a medida que nombraba cada poción o hechizo.

-Si algo tengo por seguro- siguió la mujer, envalentonada por el silencio de su compañero- es que, comparados con la inmensidad del Universo, No…- golpe en el pecho del hombre- somos- otro golpe- …nada- golpe, y dejó posada la mano a la altura del corazón de Snape- Seremos magos y brujas, pero seguimos siendo humanos. Siempre habrá algo por encima de nosotros. Algo Superior. Soy una mujer práctica, con los pies en la tierra, pero saber que solo soy polvo de estrellas, hace que disfrute de las pequeñas cosas de cada día.

-Como un cumpleaños- sentenció Severus.

-Como un cumpleaños- confirmó Aurora- Llevamos años con esta… extraña relación nuestra, y me he dado cuenta que no sé cuándo es el tuyo. O tal vez busque un motivo nuevo para acostarme contigo, y no solo un polvo para relajarme o ayudarte a dormir- le susurró de manera sugerente.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos segundos. Severus tomó la mano con la que le había golpeado en el pecho, y la besó. No supo por qué, pero siempre que hacía eso, Aurora se sentía contrariada. La frialdad de Severus, como ella había descubierto, era superficial. Dentro, muy dentro, había un toque romántico que la desarmaba.

-El nueve de enero- dijo él, aún con la mano de Aurora cogida con la suya, posando otro beso en el dorso, antes de soltarle la mano e irse al Gran Comedor a cenar.

-El sábado que viene- susurró Aurora. ¿Qué podría regalarle? Un par de ideas se la vinieron a la cabeza. Sonrió pícaramente.

 **oOOoOOo**

-Tonks, espera un momento, por favor- le pidió Aurora, antes de terminar la clase. Cuando el resto de alumnos hubo salido, la alegre metamorfomaga puso cara inocente cuando se acercó la profesora.

-Juro que no tengo nada que ver con las mirillas de los telescopios llenas de tinta, profesora- dijo, evitando el contacto visual.

-Digamos que no te lo tendré en cuenta, si me proporcionas cierta información- la sonrió Aurora. A la rebelde alumna se le iluminó el rostro- Una chica tan curiosa como tú… que le gusta explorar el castillo a horas poco prudentes…- la profesora ya la había pillado en un par de ocasiones, guardándose el as en la manga- Sabría decirme cómo se entra en las cocinas…

La joven Hufflepuff le contó a la profesora cómo entrar, e intentó interrogarla para qué quería hacerlo. Aurora ya había tenido en cuenta la curiosidad de Tonks y supo cómo lidiar con ella. Después de llevar a los Hufflepuff hasta la entrada de su sala común, esperó un tiempo prudente para que no la siguiera nadie (sobre todo, cierta brujita de pelo rosa chicle) Fue hasta el cuadro que la había dicho, un bodegón. Hizo cosquillas a la pera, que se transformó en un pomo de puerta. Quedaban algunos elfos en las cocinas. Por un momento, Aurora pensó que había sido poco considerada, los elfos también tendrían que dormir. O a lo mejor eran los del turno de noche, como ella. En cualquier caso, cuando la vieron, se acercaron y fueron muy atentos. Cuando les hizo la petición no hicieron preguntas y, si se sorprendieron, no lo mostraron. Les dio las gracias y les pidió que no revelasen a nadie lo que les había pedido, sobre todo a estudiantes. Cuando los elfos asintieron, sus orejas se movieron de manera graciosa.

La primera parte estaba en marcha. La segunda, envió una lechuza con una invitación, la tercera, la llevó a cabo el viernes por la noche. No quería dejar nada para última hora. El sábado se por la tarde se preparó con esmero. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, haciendo burla de su forma de llamar a las puertas, abrió. Severus se quedó mudo, con cara extrañada, cuando la miró de arriba abajo, estudiando la túnica con la que se había vestido.

-El negro no realza el color de tu piel, Aurora- dijo burlón, entrado en el cuarto. Se quedó quieto al ver lo que había preparado la mujer. En la sala había dos sillas, una mesa con mantel, repleto de manjares, ambientado todo con velas aromáticas, Aurora se acercó donde él, le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta la mesa.

-No todos tenemos tu percha y elegancia natural- le susurró al oído. Él se soltó de la mujer, se acercó a una de las sillas y la retiró un momento. Aurora no se lo creía, le estaba ofreciendo la silla. Se iba a sentar, cuando él se la adelantó, sentándose.

-Perdona, no soy un caballero…-sonrió Severus con su peculiar sonrisa curva. Ella se sentó en frente de él- ¿has oído eso? ¿Cómo un tintineo?- preguntó el hombre, extrañado.

-Será que se te han aflojado los tornillos- Aurora fue quien sonrió esa vez- Cenemos, antes de que se enfríe.

Los elfos se habían esmerado. Ella había escogido el menú y el vino favorito de Severus. Disfrutaron de la velada en silencio. Ella hizo desaparecer los platos, e hizo aparecer el postre. Un delicioso volcán en erupción de chocolate y whiskey de fuego, con una vela que salía del cráter. Se levantó para acercarse al hombre. Severus miraba la tarta, pero su rostro no revelaba nada. Ella mojó un dedo en el chocolate fundido que hacía de lava y manchó la nariz ganchuda del hombre, para limpiárselo con un beso. Acercó su boca a la oreja derecha de Severus, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo y después le susurró.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus- él giró el rostro, despacio, para estudiase mutuamente. Ella volvió a mancharse el dedo, posándolo después en la boca del hombre. Él se lamió el labio y después el dedo de Aurora. Él se levantó de la silla. Se besaron y abrazó a Aurora con una ternura inusual. La mujer oyó un ruido que la asustó mucho. Severus estaba llorando. Tenía suaves convulsiones, que intentaba ocultar sin éxito, apretándose más contra la mujer. Aurora le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole el pelo. Olía a su habitual fragancia masculina. Al apretarse más, volvió a oírse el tintineo.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo él, con una voz más ronca de lo habitual. Aurora se separó de él. Se quitó la túnica, dejándola caer a sus pies. El rostro de Severus se puso carmesí y la miraba fascinado. Aurora se había puesto el vestido de la danza del vientre, el que compró hacía años en Egipto. Se le había puesto en otras ocasiones, en fiestas de disfraces que habían hecho sus hermanos, pero nunca se lo había puesto para él. Bailó un poco, haciendo que los colgantes tintineasen con el balanceo de sus caderas y su pecho. Aurora arrastró a Severus hasta el dormitorio. Ya tomarían después el otro postre. Severus se sentó en la cama, deleitado por el sensual baile que Aurora le estaba dedicando. Cuando ella iba a quitárse el sostén, él estiró el brazo para pararla.

-No- susurró- déjatelo- la miró, abrumado- Eres preciosa.

-Generalmente el regalo está debajo del envoltorio- explicó la mujer.

Su cerebro colapsó cuando Severus la volvió a besar, pero como nunca lo había hecho antes. Finalmente, acabaron el vestido y las ropas de él por los suelos. Lo que pasó entre las sábanas fue algo increíble.

No fue un gran polvo.

Habían hecho el amor.

Al acabar, ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus, oyendo los erráticos latidos de su corazón y las respiraciones alteradas de ambos. Él la acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

-Aurora, lo siento mucho- dijo él, lacónico. Ella cambió de postura, para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Severus.

-¿Sentirlo, por qué?- preguntó la mujer extrañada.

-Me temo que voy a volver a hacerte daño- el hombre posó un dedo en los labios de la mujer- Porque no deseo sepárame de tu lado. Me he…enamorado de tí. Te quiero.

 **O_O**

 **¿Me dejaís un review?**

 **Un saludo, Robin Fleur**


	24. Casi nunca roncan

**Buenos días gente, como cada miércoles, dos capítulos nuevos. El Disclaimer... ya os lo sabéis ;D**

Mediados de Agosto de 1991

Aurora esperaba delante del cine. Tenía los brazos cruzados y golpeaba molesta el suelo con el pie. Le vio llegar, deslizándose entre la gente con su altanero y silencioso modo de andar.

Lo bueno de estar en el mundo muggle era que había pocas posibilidades de que alguien los viese. Además, con ropa muggle, Severus estaba casi irreconocible. Solía llevar pantalón negro, los cuellos y puños de una camisa blanca asomaban por debajo de un jersey (a veces verde, a veces gris). Y en alguna ocasión, Aurora le había conseguido meter en unos pantalones vaqueros. Con su figura delgada, le quedaban estupendamente. Y aunque él no se lo decía, se le veía cómodo con aquella ropa.

-Lamento llegar tarde- se excusó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La mujer se sentía feliz, por las veces que le daba alguna muestra abierta de cariño.

Llevaban años juntos. Las barreras con las que Aurora había protegido su corazón se desmoronaron después de aquella noche inolvidable, el cumpleaños del hombre. Aceptó que ella también estaba enamorada (posiblemente mucho ántes que él, aunque jamás se lo reconocería), y habían comenzado una relación más seria. Pero lo habían mantenido en secreto. No es que estuviese prohibido que dos profesores fuesen pareja, pero Aurora aceptaba y compartía la discreción que Severus quería. Además, la reputación del profesor de pociones se vería seriamente dañada si le vieran haciendo manitas, acaramelado, con la profesora de Astronomía.

-He tenido que ir a cambiarme de ropa- comentó Snape- después de hablar con Narcisa. Está preocupada por el comienzo del curso y quería hacerme algunas preguntas.

\- ¿Narcisa? ¿Narcisa Malfoy?- preguntó ella, él se limitó a asentir- El pequeño Draco ya tiene once años. Cómo pasa el tiempo…

-Sí… ¿Has cogido las entradas?- dijo Severus. Ella sonrió y se las mostró, pero él cuando leyó el título, arrugó el entrecejo- Creía que íbamos a ver "El silencio de los corderos"

-Ah, no haber llegado tarde- dijo ella con retintín- ahora, invítame a las palomitas.

Cuando ya estuvieron sentados en sus sitios y con la oscuridad de la sala como aliada, se besaron.

-Tengo curiosidad…-comentó Aurora, cogiendo un puñado de palomitas- ¿Cuál fue la primera película que viste en el cine?

-Prométeme que no te reirás- dijo el hombre seriamente.

-Sabes que lo haré- él entrecerró los ojos enfadado y ella soltó una risita- Anda, dímelo…

-Blancanieves y los siete enanitos- dijo él. Aurora se quedó de una pieza. Él se puso a mirar la pantalla- Echaban la película en el cine de nuestro barrio. Tenía once años. Lily me invitó, junto con un grupo de sus amigos muggles. Una especie de fiesta de despedida antes de entrar en Hogwarts- un deje de amargura se escapó en su voz- Al final, se metieron conmigo. Decían que mi nariz se parecía a la de la Bruja Malvada. Lily acabó llorando y pidiéndome perdón por la actitud de sus amigos. Yo me sentí fatal, por haber hecho llorar a Lily.

La pantalla se puso en negro y comenzó la película. "Robin Hood, Príncipe de los Ladrones". Snape resopló y Aurora le dio un codazo para que se callase, aunque también estaba algo molesta, por la anécdota que le acababa de contar.

 **oOo**

-Qué guapo es Kevin Costner- decía una chica a su amiga, mientras salían de la sala de cine. La pareja oyó el comentario. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y Aurora soltó una risita.

-Dime que no hemos visto la película por el protagonista- dijo Severus, molesto.

-Me apetecía ver una de aventuras, y al ver el actor protagonista me convenció, pero el que me ha gustado más ha sido el Sheriff de Nottingham. Muy guapo, el moreno que hacía de malo. Tenéis cierto parecido- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Cómo se llamaba el actor?

-Alan Rickman- dijo Severus- Sí, a mí también me ha gustado.

-Y al final no era tan malo, tenía su corazoncito…- añadió Aurora- No me ha gustado que muriese…

Comentaron un poco más la película, dando un paseo hasta un restaurante cercano. Cenaron tranquilamente y en silencio. Disfrutando de su mutua compañía. No hacía falta conversaciones que llenasen el vacío. Estaban a gusto en silencio. Cuando salieron, Aurora le tomó del brazo derecho, paseando por las calles londinenses. Hacía buena temperatura. Severus se había quitado el jersey y se había arremangado la camisa. Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en la cicatriz oscura dibujada en el brazo izquierdo de Snape.

-Once años- susurró Aurora.

-¿Decías algo?

-Sí- se paró y se miraron- Estaba pensando que, si el joven Malfoy ya tiene once años, hay otro niño que también empezará este año en Hogwarts- se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos- ¿Sabes algo de _él_?- No hacía falta más para saber a quién se refería.

-No- contestó Severus. Su semblante se había vuelto serio e inescrutable.

-Pensé que Dumbledore te habría contado algo…

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Severus se bajó las mangas de la camisa, tapando lo que quedaba de Marca Tenebrosa. Aurora señaló el antebrazo.

-No sé, por tu pasado, tal vez…- su voz se fue apagando poco a poco- Apenas sé nada de esa época de tu vida….

-Habíamos acordado que, con que uno de los dos lleve esa carga a la espalda era suficiente. Y sabes que es literalmente- Severus le sonrió brevemente. Siguieron caminando por la calle, cogidos de la mano. Aurora sabía que su relación, en ciertos puntos, estaba estancada. Ninguno de los dos era de detalles románticos o palabras bonitas. Pero eso no llegaba a ser el problema. Prefería los actos que él demostraba, la tranquilidad y la seguridad que le transmitía. Su frío control de la situación. Su ácido sentido del humor. Lo dulce y atento que era en los momentos de intimidad…

-Estamos juntos, Severus- Aurora volvió a parar, levantando sus manos entrelazadas, haciendo más evidente sus palabras- Nuestra relación es como el movimiento de los planetas, lento pero imparable. La luna sigue siendo hermosa con sus cráteres. ¿Entonces por qué estás tan asustado de tus cicatrices? Las estrellas son las cicatrices del Universo, y yo soy la Dama de las Estrellas. Si las conozco a ellas, puedo conocer las tuyas.

-¿Lo tenías preparado, o ha sido inspiración celestial?- dijo Severus con sorna. Aurora le sacó la lengua y él, con buenos reflejos, se la atrapó con un beso. El contacto hizo que un escalofrío de placer le recorriese la espalda a la mujer.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- dijo él, provocativo. Aurora se sorprendió gratamente. Ese era otro de los lentos pero seguros pasos que el hombre se atrevía a dar. A modo de respuesta, ella se apretó contra él, preparada para la desaparición conjunta que el hombre llevó a cabo. Llegaron a una calle, en la que una alta chimenea de piedra proyectaba su sombra. Parecía un tranquilo barrio, con casas unifamiliares. Pero lo que llamó la curiosidad a Aurora fue…

-Un barrio muggle- dijo ella. Severus hizo un mohín, pero la guió con las manos firmemente cogidas.

Parecían dos adolescentes en celo. Buscándose a la mínima ocasión. No hubo tiempo para un tour por la sencilla y espartana casa. La arrastró hasta su dormitorio. Revolvieron las sábanas, explorando, tocando, disfrutando, gimiendo, sudando… Amándose. Cuando acabaron, se quedaron tumbados frente a frente.

-¿Por qué nunca lo hacemos en tu cuarto, cuando estamos en Hogwarts?- preguntó Aurora, pasándole un dedo por el torso. A los treinta y un años, Severus Snape tenía aún un cuerpo delgado y bien formado. Él decía que podía permitirse comer todo el chocolate que quisiera porque ella le hacía quemarlo. La mujer se lo tomaba como un bonito cumplido.

-Por tres motivos. El primero por tu claustrofobia- explicó, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo- mi cuarto es una mazmorra pequeña. Y tener todo un castillo encima hace que sea una experiencia asfixiante... Como en una pirámide- añadió él con burla. Por un momento, ella sintió que se le oprimía algo en el pecho.

-¿Cuál es el segundo motivo?- preguntó la mujer.

-Las vistas de tu dormitorio son mejores- dijo él con sencillez. Eso era cierto, el cuarto de Aurora tenía un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver el hermoso y estrellado cielo nocturno escocés sobre el bosque. La mujer soltó una leve carcajada.

-¡Y lo dice el que tiene miedo a las alturas! ¿Y el tercer motivo?

-Las estrellas son mejor compañía. Son más hermosas…y casi nunca roncan…

Ella le dio un golpe, entre enfadado y cariñoso, antes de quedarse dormidos, abrazados.


	25. Acepta un consejo

4-10-1991

Los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw subieron a la plataforma de la Torre de Astronomía. Solo unos pocos llevaban su telescopio encima, como pudo comprobar Aurora. Era habitual en la primera clase que algunos lo olvidasen, por lo que no lo tuvo en cuenta. Además, siempre explicaba teoría en las primeras clases, antes de empezar con la práctica.

-Soy Aurora Sinistra- dijo en voz alta y clara, cuando ya estaban todos- Bienvenidos a clase de Astronomía.

Pasó lista, recitando los nombres de los alumnos mientras los miraba a la cara, para asociarlos y acordarse de ellos con facilidad.

-Patil, Parvati- dijo Aurora. Una joven hindú Gryffindor levantó la mano. Aurora se acordó de Chandra Joshi... y se anotó mentalmente preguntarle a Severus sobre ella. Lo último que sabía era que había celebrado su mayoría de edad y que era una reputada pocionista en la India.

-Patil, Padma. Vaya- miró a otra niña igual, pero con el escudo de Ravenclaw en el pecho. Sonrió a las gemelas antes de leer el siguiente nombre.

-Potter, Harry- al oír su nombre, el niño levantó la mano con timidez. Le reconoció a la primera y no por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, sino por el increíble parecido a su padre. Exactamente igual a James, pero con los inconfundibles ojos de Lily. Aurora ya reparó en ello, cuando le vio en la Ceremonia de Selección. La mujer estaba sentada al lado de Dumbledore, y pudo notar cómo el director se ponía tenso y cómo se relajó cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó "Gryffindor".

Y no pudo evitar pensar también en cierto profesor. Para Snape, debía ser una tortura volver a ver esos ojos verdes. Dedicó una sonrisa amable a Harry, que hizo que el niño también sonriese levemente. Terminó de pasar lista, llegando al último nombre.

-Weasley, Ronald- miró al chiquillo pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Harry- ¿Otro Weasley? Dime por favor que eres más como Bill y Charlie que como Fred y George.

Weasley se puso colorado, que no le favorecía nada con el color de su cabello. Aquello provocó unas risas entre los presentes. Creyó ver una mirada de agradecimiento en Potter. Él había sido el centro de atención de las otras clases, por lo que habían comentado los otros profesores en la sala de profesores. Desviar la atención en otro era de agradecer. El pobre Ronald no conseguía responder, por lo que Aurora habló para toda la clase.

-No te preocupes, Weasley. Si algo aprenderéis en esta clase es que todos somos iguales y diferentes a la vez- la mujer señaló el cielo estrellado- Todos somos polvo de estrellas, haciéndonos iguales en esencia, pero con nuestras particularidades. Eso es lo que pasa con las estrellas y los planetas que nos observan desde ahí arriba.

Hizo una pausa, para ver la reacción de los alumnos. Todos la miraban expectantes y observó que la niña de pelo castaño alborotado de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, había dejado su telescopio en el suelo y estaba apuntado lo que decía.

-Os enseñaré los nombres de las estrellas, los planetas y sus satélites, su composición, nacimiento y muerte. Los movimientos celestiales y la influencia de los mismos en nuestra magia. Os enseñaré el nombre de las constelaciones, las diferentes agrupaciones de las estrellas. Pero no cofundáis la Astronomía con la Astrología. Las estrellas nos son dadas. Las constelaciones las hacemos nosotros. Eso quiere decir que las estrellas existen en el cosmos, pero las constelaciones son las líneas imaginarias que dibujamos entre ellas, son la lectura que hacemos del cielo y las historias que nos contamos- levantó un brazo, señalando el cielo- Vamos a hacer una rápida ronda de conocimientos generales- continuó Aurora- señalaré a alguno de vosotros al azar y diréis el nombre de un planeta, en el orden de distancia con el sol. A ver, Broklehurst, tu primero.

La niña de Ravenclaw pegó un respingo al oír su nombre, y respondió acertadamente diciendo "Mercurio".

Granger, Boot, Thomas, Potter, Patil (versión Ravenclaw), Goldstein (cuando dijo "Urano" algunas risas se oyeron en la clase, siempre pasaba), Finnigan y Corner terminaron de decir el resto de los planetas correctamente.

-Muy bien, cinco puntos para cada uno. ¿Quién puede decirme qué tienen en común estos planetas?

O eran muy tímidos o no tenían ni idea. La mano de Hermione Granger se alzó al aire.

-¿Qué son todos parte del sistema Solar?

-Correcto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, ¿Y qué más?- respondió Aurora- ¿Nadie?- Mandy Broklehurst levantó la mano.

-¿Que tienen nombre de dioses romanos?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, muy bien, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. ¿Y eso qué implica?

Alguna mano más se levantó. Un chico de cara redonda tenía la mano a medio alzar. Neville Longbottom. Aurora recordaba ese apellido. Los dos famosos aurores.

-¿Longbottom, verdad?- el niño se puso colorado y miró al suelo, como arrepentido- Vamos, seguro que lo dices bien- le sonrió. El niño se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué fueron ellos quien los descubrieron?- dijo tan bajo que apenas pudo distinguir lo que había dicho.

-Casi- le sonrió Aurora- un punto para Gryiffindor por el intento- Neville parecía emocionado por haber ganado un punto para su casa.

-Pero profesora- Hermione Granger intervino- La Tierra no tiene nombre de dios.

-¿A no?- A Aurora se le escapó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hermione Granger se quedó con la boca abierta, intentando buscar una respuesta- Como han dicho vuestra compañera, tienen nombre de dioses. Los planetas fueron estudiados por los babilonios y sus estudios llegaron a los griegos, que les bautizaron con los nombres de sus propios dioses, que posteriormente fueron renombrados por los romanos, que son los nombres que hemos heredado. Nosotros llamamos "Earth" a nuestro planeta "tierra". En español, se dice "Tierra", que viene del latín "Terra", la diosa romana, la equivalente de Gaia, la diosa griega, que a su vez… significa tierra.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Hermione Granger, sin decir una palabra, tomó de nuevo su cuaderno y pluma y anotó todo casi con la nariz pegada al papel.

-Tal vez deberíais tomar notas...A menos que tengáis una memoria prodigiosa- comentó Aurora. Los alumnos hicieron caso y empezaron a tomar apuntes. La mujer siguió explicándoles a grandes rasgos lo que iban a estudiar durante el curso, señalando de vez en cuando el cielo. Ya casi era la una, cuando al alumno pelirrojo se le escapó un bostezo.

-Creo que a Weasley le aburren mis explicaciones- dijo Aurora. Algunos de los presentes soltaron unas risitas- Como deberes, haréis un resumen de la clase de hoy, y aportad alguno de los conocimientos de lo que supierais antes de venir a Hogwarts. Os acompañaré hasta vuestras respectivas salas comunes.

Llegaron hasta la Gran Escalera. Cuando llegaron hasta la séptima planta, los alumnos de Gryffindor se acercaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuando se aseguró que todos habían entrado, acompañó hasta la quinta planta a los Ravenclaw, y esperó a que todos subieras las escaleras de su torre. Aurora soltó un suspiro de alivio. Esa era su última clase del día.

 **ooOOoo**

Pasaron varias semanas cuando Dumbledore la llamó al despacho. Entrando con el pie izquierdo, se encaminó hasta la silla libre del escritorio del director. Dumbledore la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y la invitó a sentarse.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, director?- preguntó la mujer- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no, todo está bien- comentó Dumbledore- Simplemente, estoy preguntando a los profesores por cierto alumno, a ver qué opinión tienen sobre él. Ya ha dado tres clases contigo, y quería saber tu opinión.

-¿Se refiere a Harry Potter?- Dumbledore asintió ante las palabras de la mujer- La verdad, no es tan diferente de los demás alumnos de primero. Quiero decir, se le ven un poco verde, pero con ganas de aprender. Es prudente, atento. Es… normal- sentenció la mujer.

Dumbledore volvió a asentir, pero la miró por encima de las gafas de media luna, como dando permiso para hablar con franqueza.

-A pesar de parecido físico, no es como James- añadió ella- es un diamante a pulir. Será como él, un mago brillante, algún día, pero le falta mucho para ello. Es más como…Lily.

-¿Lily y tu fuisteis amigas, durante vuestra estancia aquí?- preguntó el viejo director.

-Amigas no. Conocidas. Compañeras. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente con los deberes- no había nada que ocultar, durante años eso había pasado en Hogwarts- ella me ayudaba con Encantamientos y yo correspondía con Astronomía.

-Sí, era encantadora- dijo Dumbledore, haciendo el juego de palabras- se dejaba querer hasta por las personas más insospechadas…- añadió, con un tono más apesadumbrado. Algo dentro de Aurora dio un vuelco, sabiendo a quién podría referirse- En fin, cambiando de tema- y de tono de voz, uno más liviano- ¿Qué te parece la profesora de Estudios Muggles?

-¿Charity?- a Aurora le sorprendió la pregunta y estaba segura que le había reflejado en el rostro- Pues es muy simpática, enérgica y con mucha vitalidad. Se la nota que es nacida de muggles, sabe de primera mano cómo tienen que trabajar los no mágicos en el día a día, sin poder contar con nuestra magia.

-Me alegra que te caiga bien, ¿ves a Quirinus como profesor de Defensa?

\- ¿Quirrel? Pues…- Aurora vaciló, pero la expresión de Dumbledore era serena y tranquilizadora- Supongo. No parece que le haya servido de mucho el año sabático que se tomó para coger experiencia de campo. Está… cambiado…. No soy yo para juzgar su decisión de ponerle en esa asignatura, señor.

-Curioso, que digas esas palabras. Cuando hace más de once años que viniste a quejarte de otro profesor.

Pese a la sonrisa que tenía Dumbledore, esas palabras fueron una sutil regañina. Al ver que no contestaba, siguió hablando.

-Y, a pesar de tus quejas, ahora sois buenos amigos ¿me equivoco?- Aurora, sin querer, desvió brevemente los ojos, evitando el contacto con la profunda mirada azul del director. Se había delatado y se enfadó consigo misma- No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, Aurora. Es más, me alegro por vosotros. Por vuestra amistad. Quiero decir- añadió con ligereza- Y en caso que fuese algo más, si sigues confiando en mí, déjame que te de un consejo. Llegarán tiempos difíciles, en los que los ojos engañarán al corazón. En que los hechos tangibles sean más pesados que la realidad oculta. Sólo pedirte que, pase lo que pase, sigas a tu corazón **.**

 **OoOooO**

 **¿Qué tal? Por aquí, el frío y la lluvia hacen que Diciembre sea ya más invierno que otoño.**

 **Y comiendo turrónes, mazapanes y polvorones a montones, que las fiestas están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **No pude aguantarme, he hize el "chiste" de Urano, jugando con la pronunciación inglesa (Como pasa en el quinto libro, en el departamento de misterios) (Momentos en que piensas la cantidad de chistes, juegos de palabras y dobles intenciones que se pierden en las traducciones, sobre todo, en las malas...)**

 **Ya empieza Harry en Hogwarts... cómo pasa el tiempo. ¿Cómo influirá en la historia?**

 **Si volvéis a ver la primera pelicula, supuestamente es Aurora Sinistra la que está sentada al lado de Dumbledore.**

 **Y en el anterior capítulo, no me pude resistir, he hice el guiño homenaje a Alan Rickman. Sin duda, sin él, Severus Snape no hubiera sido el mismo.**

 **Nos leemos el sábado que viene.**

Un abrazo para todos,

Robin Fleur


	26. Perdono, pero no olvido

**¡Hola a todos! Lo primero, estos personajes nacieron de la pluma de Rowling, y servidora cogió otra pluma para escribir esta historia.**

 **Al final del segundo capítulo, mis "peroratas" ;D**

3-11-1991

No pudo evitar notar que cojeaba al andar y la mueca de dolor que hacía cuando apoyaba la pierna. Todo desde la noche de Halloween. Fue un verdadero susto cuando Quirrell entró gritando a pleno pulmón al Gran Comedor que había un trol en las mazmorras. "Vaya birria de profesor de Defensa que no había podido reducirlo" pensó la mujer. Quirrell les había contado que había luchado contra vampiros y zombies en su año sabático. Lo que nadie comprendía era cómo diablos había entrado un troll en las mazmorras. El chiste fácil que hizo Séptima fue que ése era terreno de vampiros y Aurora rio por lo bajo.

Pero Severus no había parado le había parado los pies al monstruo, y una herida así no se la podía haber hecho. Hubiera acabado más bien como un mosquito aplastado en un aplauso. Como podía haber acabado Granger, de no haber sido por Potter y Weasley. Quién lo iba a decir. Durante las clases, no se hablaban. Es más, era como si la niña no cayese bien a nadie. Cuando McGonagall le contó la gran tontería y acto heroico de los tres estudiantes, Aurora se quedó sorprendida.

Aurora llevaba sin hablar con Severus varias semanas, fuera del ámbito escolar. Desde principios de curso, su humor había cambiado notablemente, haciéndose más seco e hiriente. Sin duda, le había afectado ver una réplica en miniatura de James y los ojos de Lily por el castillo. Al menos, la única vez que habían estado a solas, se había dejado quitar las capas externas y seguía siendo el hombre dulce que ella conocía. Aunque parecía que estaba enterrando cada vez más adentro su verdadera esencia.

Estaba también lo que había pasado durante el partido de Quiddich del día anterior. La espeluznante visión de Harry Potter, aferrado a su escoba embrujada, intentado no caerse. Y cómo Severus se levantó a su lado, con la capa en llamas, pisándola para apagarla. Cómo en ese preciso momento Potter recuperó el control de su escoba y escupió la snich dorada, ganando el partido contra Slytherin. Aprovechando el caos y lanzarle a la capa del hombre el hechizo _Aguamenti_ para apagar las llamas, consiguió decirle que se viesen a la noche siguiente. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Estaba pasando a limpio un estudio de Astronomía, en el que llevaba años trabajando, sentada en el sofá de su salón cuando él llegó. Pero no llamó a la puerta. Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron, se volvieron verdes y Severus salió por el hogar. La mujer se sorprendió. Sabía que las chimeneas de los despachos estaban conectadas, pero no las de las habitaciones privada.

-Bonito truco de magia- dijo la mujer. Él se sacudió un poco las ropas, antes de sentarse a su lado. Ella colocó sus papeles ordenadamente, y se besaron.

-Si te soy sincero, a mí también me ha sorprendido- comentó él, con cierta ironía- Setecientos años usando los polvos flu y sirven para conectar chimeneas entre diferentes sitios- ella cambió de postura para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, él sonrió con suficiencia- Yo que pensaba que sólo servían para cambiar el color de las llamas.

-Quien se lo iba a decir a Ignata Wildsmith- ella le miró, aguantándose la sonrisa. Volvieron a besarse- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?

-Nada- contestó él. Ella se levantó del sofá, se arrodilló delante de él y le subió la túnica por encima de la rodilla. Había una venda que iba desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Empezó a soltarle la venda.

-Pues parece que te ha echado la zancadilla a un hipogrifo- dijo la mujer, tras ver dos arañazos de considerable longitud, ya casi curados- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho, Severus?- dijo la mujer, en tono serio- ¿Y quién diablos te ha hecho esta chapuza de vendaje?

-No ha sido un hipogrifo, ha sido un chucho. No quise preocuparte, así que le pedí ayuda a Filch.

Aurora hizo aparecer un frasco con esencia de dictamo. Las heridas estaban casi curadas y eso ayudaría a que la piel terminase de cicatrizar. Le extendió un poco de líquido con cuidado e hizo aparecer con la varita unas vendas limpias en la pierna.

-No creo que haya sido Fang. Es un buenazo- dijo Aurora, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Severus- Así que el otro perro que hay ahora mismo por el colegio, es de la yincana que ha montado Dumbledore para proteger la Piedra Filosofal. ¿Por qué le has hecho una visita a Fluffy?- Severus alzó una ceja, al oír el nombre del cerbero- ¿Qué? Tiene nombre y me gustan los perros. De vez en cuando visito a Hagrid en su cabaña, y Fang me lame las manos y la cara.

-Creo que no voy a volver a besarte- dijo Severus con burla- o dejar que me acaricies…

-No me cambies de tema. ¿Por qué estabas interesado en entrar al pasillo?

-No te lo puedo contar…- el hombre se levantó. Dio unos pasos por la sala y se quedó de pie. Tenía los hombros hundidos, como si cargase con el peso del mundo sobre ellos. La mujer se levantó y le abrazó por detrás, posando sus manos en el vientre de él y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro, para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Severus- susurró ella. Al oír su nombre, notó que el hombre se relajaba un poco entre sus brazos y le puso las manos encima de las suyas, entrelazando los dedos- Te quiero, pero a veces me cansa no poder estar contigo en todos los aspectos.

-Creía que las estrellas erais pacientes.

-Incluso las estrellas más brillantes se queman al final. Lo que vemos de algunas es sólo el fantasma de lo que fueron. El resto de luz que aún nos llega, pero que ya no haya nada detrás.

El hombre se giró, para quedar frente a la mujer y rodear su cintura con sus brazos. Pese al tierno gesto, la mirada era dura y fría.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?- preguntó con ligereza, pero ella le conocía demasiado bien. Notó el roto de la voz.

-Tal vez… lo nuestro también sea el fantasma de una relación- Aurora notaba cómo se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y el corazón le latía con rapidez. Pero no sabía si le decía que no tenía razón, o despidiéndose de ella, antes de volver a arrancárselo. Severus soltó una mano de la cintura de la mujer y para tomar su mentón y alzarle el rostro un poco, a la par que se inclinaba para besarla con ternura. Por Merlín… sentía que se derretía al contacto de sus labios. Él la apretó contra sí y su beso se volvió más demandante. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, él la miró con superioridad.

-¿Decías algo?- dijo él con altanería. Estaba perdida. Estaba enamorada de él. No quería dejarlo. No podía- Aurora, no te merezco. Todos los días doy gracias porque me ames. Sé que soy difícil. Y tu límite de paciencia ha superado con creces lo que yo creía que una persona podía tener. Mereces una explicación- se separó de la mujer, se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. Mirando el baile de las llamas en la chimenea, dijo con una fría serenidad- Te la voy a dar.

Aurora se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Tomó la mano de Severus y le dio un breve apretón, cuyo significado era "Estoy preparada". Él comenzó a hablar, sin apartar los ojos de las llamas. Fue breve y conciso, Aurora sabía que había dejado muchísimas cosas en el tintero, pero contó lo suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de la mujer. Esbozos de una mala infancia, con los abusos de su padre, cuando conoció a Lily, un paso por Hogwarts con más pena que gloria, una serie de malaa decisiones, un corazón roto, la unión a los mortífagos, el arrepentimiento que duraría toda la vida, el apoyo de Dumbledore, y la incomodidad de tener cierto alumno pululando por el castillo. Cuando dejó de hablar, las palabras flotaron en la estancia por unos minutos.

-¿Qué significan los latigazos que tienes en la espalda?- preguntó la mujer. Él giró por fin el rostro. Sus ojos negros la miraron con una profundidad más intensa que en otras ocasiones. Desde la primera vez que le vio la espalda, Aurora había deseado saber el porqué de esas marcas. Las primeras veces que se habían acostado, él era reticente a dejarse tocar. Pero con años de suaves y dulces caricias y besos, él acabó aceptando el tacto de la mujer.

-Un particular "perdono, pero no olvido". No puedo cambiar lo que hice, he aceptado mi pasado y me he perdonado a mí mismo, pero estos fantasmas estarán por siempre conmigo.

-Pero…- la mujer estaba desconcertada.

-¿Creías que eran tortura del Señor Tenebroso?- Severus soltó una risa amarga- Ya has comprobado que _Cruccio_ no deja marcas- ella asintió. Aunque con menos frecuencia, aún se citaban para echar un duelo. Habían aumentado el nivel de los maleficios, incluyendo _Cruccio_ e _Imperio_. Tras tantos años, Aurora llegó al nivel de quedar empatada contra Snape- A él no le hacía falta dejar marcas físicas para impartir dolor o respeto. No. Estas marcas me las hice a mí mismo. O, mejor dicho, obligué a alguien con la maldición _Imperius_ y luego le borré la memoria- la mujer abrió mucho los ojos ante tales palabras- Una por cada persona que murió por mi culpa...- soltó un suspiro- Dieciséis.

-¿Pero, cuándo…?

-¿Cuándo me las hice? El verano del 82. Poco tiempo después de la muerte de Lily. Así pude curarlas antes de empezar el siguiente curso escolar.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, estudiándose el rostro.

-Sí- dijo Severus, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, ¿Qué?

-Tu madre y tu prometido están entre las marcas de mi espalda.

Por un extraño motivo, Aurora sabía que era eso lo que le iba a decir. Vio en silencio cómo Severus se ponía en pie y sacaba un pequeño frasco. Abrió el tapón y vertió un puñado de polvos flu en su mano.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la mujer, antes de que echase los polvos a la chimenea. Él giró para verla. Esa vez, el hombre era el que estaba desconcertado- Mi cama está en la otra dirección- Aurora señaló la puerta del dormitorio.

Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de gratitud que asomó a los labios de Severus Snape.


	27. Se lo dedico a

-Buenas noches, alumnos- dijo Aurora cuando todos estaban en el aula inferior. Casi todos contestaron. Granger tuvo que darle un codazo a Weasley para que dejase de hablar.

-Buenas noches, profesora Sinistra- dijo este, antes de dirigir a Granger una mirada enfadada mientras se frotaba el lado donde le había dado el codazo. Los niños sacaban sus cuadernos y plumas para la clase teórica.

Con un movimiento de varita, la mujer hizo aparecer sillas y cojines, para que los alumnos se sentasen donde les apeteciese, alrededor de la esfera armilar central. Para ella, hizo aparecer un taburete alto. Cuando todos estaban cómodamente colocados, la mujer hizo otro complicado movimiento de varita, mientras susurraba los conjuros. La bola central de la esfera armilar se transformó en un planeta anaranjado y en los aros que lo rodeaban aparecieron bolas de diferentes tamaños.

-Bien, ¿quién sabría decirme qué planeta es?- la mano de Granger se alzó al aire la primera. Claramente, esa niña tenía un resorte en el brazo. Esperó a que más manos se levantaran, pero no pudo evitar que ella había sido la primera- ¿Sí, Granger?

-Es Júpiter, profesora.

-Correcto. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Quién se atreve a explicar lo que os he contado sobre el planeta?

De nuevo la mano de Granger se alzó en el aire y no dio tiempo a los demás, soltando el discurso casi sin tomar aire y del tirón.

-Júpiter es uno de los cinco planetas que ya se conocían en la antigüedad. Es el planeta más grande del sistema solar y el quinto en posición. Al igual que la Tierra, tiene satélites a su alrededor- la niña señaló las cuatro pequeñas bolas que orbitaban alrededor del planeta- Y es el segundo más visible a simple vista desde la tierra.

Aurora se quedó asombrada, pero recobró rápidamente la compostura.

-Diez puntos más para Rave... digo, para Gryffindor- tanto la profesora como los estudiantes soltaron una breve risa- Alumnos, me voy a dormir. La clase de hoy la termina la señorita Granger- todos se echaron a reír, excepto la niña, que se puso colorada- Pero una clase sin un poco de historia, sólo datos, sería muy aburrida- hizo una pausa y comenzó a explicar con tono teatral- Júpiter. Rey de los Dioses y del Rayo. El más grande y poderoso de todos ellos. Cuando se enfada, lanza rayos a los que tiene a su alrededor. Y como buen Dios de la Antigüedad- hizo otra pausa, calculada. Notaba cómo los ojos de los alumnos la miraban- Un verdadero ligón.

Tras esas palabras, la clase sólo tardó unos segundos en estallar en carcajadas.

-Como ya os había explicado y ha recordado Granger, Júpiter es uno de los cinco planetas que ya se conocía desde la antigüedad. Al ser el más grande y visible, recibió el nombre del dios más poderoso. Lo que no sabían, o no nos han dejado constancia de cómo lo averiguaron, es que, curiosamente, en el planeta se producen unas violentas tormentas de rayos en su superficie, que incluso alcanzan a dos de los satélites que orbitan más cerca de él. Lo que se podría llamar una relación tormentosa- unas risitas en la clase- Ya habíamos hablado al principio de curso de Galileo Galilei. Fue él, gracias a la mejora que hizo del telescopio, quien descubrió los satélites de Júpiter en 1610- Aurora señaló los aros de la esfera armilar- En la actualidad, se le conocen unos cuarenta satélites y la lista sigue en aumento, pero los principales, denominados satélites galileanos, son Ío, Calixto, Ganímedes y Europa. Nombrados así por los novias y novios- Weasley hizo un ruidito con la boca al escuchar la palabra. Aurora arrugó el ceño- ¿Algún problema con eso, Weasley?

Pese a la tenue iluminación del aula, Aurora pudo ver cómo como el niño se ponía rojo de vergüenza, a conjunto del tono de pelo. Por un segundo, Aurora pensó en otro hombre que conocía y que también el rubor le sentaba fatal. Y gracias que solía decir "novio", en vez de "amantes". La sutileza del lenguaje. Granger le dirigió una mirada severa al niño, que contestó con voz trémula.

-Ninguno, profesora.

Siguió con la clase, explicando las características del planeta y a grandes rasgos las de sus satélites, pues se estudiaban con más profundidad en quinto curso. Les mandó de deberes un resumen de la clase. Mientras Aurora deshacía los conjuros de la esfera armilar y los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos y recogían sus pertenencias, vio cómo Weasley le pasaba un papel a Potter, Granger y Longbottom. Potter no contestó, la niña le soltó un "¡Ron!" enfadada, y la respuesta de Longbottom fue "A veces, pero a mí me gusta más". Se acercó donde ellos. Potter se guardó con disimulo el papel en un bolsillo. Acompañó a los estudiantes a las entradas de sus respectivas salas comunes.

Puso rumbo a su cuarto, cuando recordó que no había recogido los cojines y sillas del aula. Soltó un suspiro y tuvo que subir la escalera de caracol hasta el final. Con un movimiento de varita el aula quedó recogida. Pero en el suelo había una bola de papel. Se agachó y lo desdobló. Por la letra, era la nota que Weasley les había pasado a sus amigos. Se le había caído del bolsillo a Potter.

"¿No se os parece a Snape, pero en mujer?"

Esas palabras arrancaron una sonrisa en la profesora, más, cuando recordó la respuesta de Neville Longbottom.

Se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a una cita. Bajó a sus dependencias. Severus ya la estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá, leyendo el trabajo que la mujer estaba haciendo. Un estudio que publicarían en varias revistas de Astronomía, incluyendo una versión "censurada, apta para muggles", y también un resumen en El Profeta. Desde su trabajo de fin de curso en Uagadou, había seguido recabando datos, cálculos e información, llegando a unas conclusiones que podrían revolucionar el estudio de la Astronomía, tanto en términos mágicos como muggles. Snape tenía el ceño fruncido, bebiendo un sorbo de vino, concentrado en la lectura. La mujer se sentó en el sofá al lado del hombre. Cuando éste posó el taco de papeles encima de la mesa, le dirigió una mirada profunda y penetrante.

-Llegas tarde. Me he tenido que entretener leyendo esto que tenías aquí- dijo Severus en tono aburrido. La mujer se inclinó para besarle- Es bueno- añadió el hombre, ya más serio- muy bueno.

-Gracias. Tantos años de estudio han dado sus frutos. Y en parte te lo debo a ti- dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

-¿A mí?- el hombre levantó una ceja.

-Sí. He estado años tomando notas y estudiando el tema, pero fue cuando te pregunté por la fecha de tu nacimiento cuando me decidí a escribirlo.

-Ah, ya- asintió el hombre- La charla que me diste sobre lo que se estudia en sexto y séptimo…

-Ya solo me queda que lo repasen mis profesores de Uagadou y podré enviarlo para que lo publiquen.

Aurora estaba cansada, inclinó sobre Severus, quedando la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. El hombre la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y se puso a acariciarla el vientre. La mujer cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del hombre y de las caricias que le brindaba.

-Tu deberías hacer los mismo- soltó ella, de repente- Deberías escribir libros con todo lo que has aprendido de manera autodidacta y lo que te han enseñado, tras todos estos años carteándote con los mejores pocionistas del mundo. "Libro de Pociones, nivel Principiante, por Severus Snape"- dijo la mujer en tono rimbombante- "Libro definitivo de Pociones Avanzadas, por Severus Snape". Seguro que los utilizarían aquí como libro de estudios.

La mujer se separó de él y se levantó del sofá. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y le miraba con ojos soñadores.

-"Se lo dedico a la estrella que me ilumina, el satélite que me acompaña y el planeta de mi existencia"- terminó la mujer.

Severus se empezó a reír. La mujer se alegró. Hacía años que no le escuchaba reír así al hombre. Él también se levantó, la abrazó y la besó de manera apasionada.

-Soy muy afortunado por tenerte. Aurora Sinistra- dijo, aún abrazados- Tal vez lo haga, y escriba un libro.

-Eso- afirmó la mujer- Quien sabe, a lo mejor le arrebatas el puesto de libros más vendidos a Gilderoy Lockhart.

 **OOoOO**

 **¿Qué tal todo, gente?**

 **Jugando al "Harry Potter, Hogwarts Mystery", me llevé una alegría cuando una de las NPC era una pintora maga. No pude evitar pensar en mi propia creación, la buena de "Helena", y en la feliz casualidad.**

 **Hace poco, una de las misiones que tenía en el juego, era aprender con Radepick a usar los polvos flu. Y, no deja de ser casualidad, que de eso hablan en uno de los capútulos que tocaba publicar hoy.**

 **Que conste, que esta historia la tengo escrita hace mucho tiempo, y completa. Los únicos añadidos fueron el capítulo lemmon, y el del cometa Halley ;)**

 **Y que no cuento como "canon" dicho juego, como tampoco acepto la obra de teatro... pero eso es otro tema XD**

 **¿Por qué Júpiter? Sencillamente, en las pocas clases que se mencionan de Astronomía en los libros, es el planeta del que más hablan. Y, cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia, justo habían descubierto 10 satélites más orbitando a su alrededor, haciendo ya un total de 70 y pico...**

 **Como dato extraordinario, cuando me estaba documentando para la historia, descubrí que el Trío se salta una clase de Astronomía. A los españoles, en la edición original de Salamandra de "La piedra filosofal", podéis comprobarlo: en la página 114 que los de primero tienen la asignatura los miércoles a medianoche, y en la página 196, Ron se encuentra con Harry y Hermione, la noche del miércoles, justo cuando estaban dando las 12 campanadas...**

 **¿Qué castigo podría haberlos puesto Aurora?**

 **Hasta el míercoles que viene, disfrutad del fin de semana :)**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Robin Fleur**


	28. Era una estúpida

**Buenos días a tod s :) Un par de capítulos más, basandos en el mundo que Rowling creó.**

9-5-1992

Se despertó agitada. En la oscuridad, buscó su varita a tientas encima de la mesita de noche. Pensó "Lumos" y cuando la luz iluminó la instancia, se sintió más tranquila. Respiró varias veces hasta que su corazón recobró un ritmo normal. Apuntó a su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Y su cumpleaños. Se levantó de la cama. Se puso una bata encima del camisón. Había tenido una pesadilla. Sabía que, si volvía a la cama, lo único que iba a conseguir era dar vueltas y no poder dormir. Así que puso rumbo a su aula. Contemplar el cielo la ayudaría a relajar la mente. Su dormitorio estaba también situado en la Torre de Astronomía, dos pisos por debajo del aula. Siempre la había agradado el contacto frío de la piedra en sus pies descalzos. Sus pasos apenas sonaban en los escalones mientras ascendía, fue la luz de su varita quién alertó a alguien.

-¡Una luz! ¿¡Quién anda ahí?!- dijo una voz abrupta y masculina- Vaya nochecita, mi tesoro…- un maullido siguió a la voz.

-Soy Aurora Sinistra, Filch- gruñó la mujer, que se había detenido a esperar a que el conserje subiese hasta su encuentro.

-Oh, disculpe profesora. Pensé que había más alumnos fuera de la cama.

Aurora sintió una punzada de pena por la pobre parejita a la que el conserje había pillado dándose el lote. Aunque también tendrían que haber aprendido con los años que la Torre había dejado de ser un sitio apropiado para ello. Fuera aparte que estaba prohibido ir si no era para las clases. Pero renunciar a las vistas... era mucho pedir.

-¿Quiénes eran, Filch?

-Potter y la niña de pelo revuelto amiguita suya- respondió él. Aurora se sorprendió muchísimo. Cada vez más jóvenes. A Potter, Weasley y Granger los había visto interactuar en clase después del incidente de Halloween y parecía que se llevaban como uña y carne, pero le dio la sensación que entre el pelirrojo y la sabelotodo (Severus tenía razón en llamarla así) había cierta química entre ellos. Y Aurora no era de las que solía fallar en esos temas.

-Está bien, Filch. Si me encuentro con alguien más te lo haré saber. Puedes retirarte- dijo la mujer. Cada uno echó a andar en direcciones opuestas. Aurora llego a su aula. Apagó su varita. La tenue luz de la luna creciente hacía brillar las dos esferas armilares, la grande que colgaba del techo y la pequeña del suelo. Subió la escalerilla, abrió la trampilla y salió a la parte superior del aula. Se sentó en el murete almenado.

Al contemplar el cielo, se sintió en paz y sintonía consigo misma. Estuvo un buen rato mirando las constelaciones. Repasando sus nombres y las estrellas que las componían. A pesar de que ella estudiaba los hechos reales, siempre le gustaron las historias asociadas. Además, eran una buena manera de explicar en clase y captar la atención de los alumnos. Cuando ya iba a irse, notó que había pisado algo. Se agachó para recogerlo. Se quedó sin palabras. Una capa invisible, con un leve resplandor plateado y un tacto extraño pero agradable, como agua convertida en tejido.

-Vaya- susurró la mujer. Con un fluido movimiento se la colocó encima de los hombros. Miró hacia abajo. Echó un pie hacia delante. Podía verlo, pero no la pierna a la que estaba unida, ni el resto de su cuerpo- Increíble.

¿De quién podría ser? Filch había dicho que había pillado a Potter y a Granger. ¿Sería de ellos? Si bien es cierto que unos arrumacos hacían perder la cabeza, ¿quién en su sano juicio se olvidaría de tan maravilloso objeto? Estuvo tentada de quedársela. Un inesperado regalo de cumpleaños. El corazón le dio un vuelco ¿Y si era un regalo de verdad? Examinó de nuevo la capa. No. Definitivamente, Severus no la había regalado nada durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y dejarla así tirada para que la encontrase no era su estilo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Dársela a Filch sería un crimen. Seguramente la quemaría. Suspiró. Ya era tarde para ir donde Dumbledore. Esperaría al lunes e iría donde el director a entregársela. Él sabría darla un buen uso. Pero hasta el lunes… Se sonrió y se cubrió desde la cabeza con la capa. Decidió dar un paseo. Como si volviese a ser una adolescente merodeando por el castillo a horas indebidas.

 **OoOooOoO**

-Diablillos de pimienta- dijo Aurora a la gárgola de piedra. Esta se apartó y una escalera de caracol empezó a ascender. Subió y llamó a la puerta del despacho con su característico saludo, un "Adelante" la invitó a pasar y entró con el pie izquierdo. Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore no estaba solo. Snape estaba con él. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y parecía que Aurora había interrumpido una discusión.

-Puedo volver en otro momento- fue lo primero que dijo la mujer. Echó un breve vistazo a Severus pero su atención fue principalmente al director.

-No hace falta Aurora. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?- preguntó el director amablemente. La mujer saco la capa invisible, perfectamente doblada y la posó encima de la mesa del director. Los dos hombres se la quedaron mirando, uno fascinado y el otro con resquemor.

-Encontré esto en el Aula de Astronomía, señor, hace dos días. No sé de quién es y me parecía horrible dársela a Filch para que la confiscara- Aurora se quedó un poco cortada, tal vez se había pasado con tales palabras, pero la sonrisa amable de Dumbledore la tranquilizó- Creí que lo mejor era dársela a usted.

-Has hecho muy bien, Aurora. Muchas gracias- el director asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ve, Dumbledore!- estalló Severus- Draco tenía razón. Potter- escupió el apellido con rabia- y Granger estaban metidos en algo. Seguro que eso del dragón es cierto…

-¿Dragón?- Aurora no pudo evitar preguntar, la mirada furibunda del profesor de pociones la hizo callar. Dumbledore levantó la mano de modo conciliador.

-A falta de más pruebas, tendremos en cuenta sólo las evidentes. Que han cogido a cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama- Dumbledore miró a la mujer- ¿Alguna cosa más?

-Eso es todo, director.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo. Podéis retiraros- Snape alzó una ceja- No tenemos más que hablar de momento, Severus.

-Sí, señor- respondió en tono más sumiso. Ambos profesores salieron del despacho del director.

A pesar del movimiento de alumnos por el pasillo que podían verlos, Severus se acercó donde Aurora con rostro ceñudo y los labios apretados.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le echó en cara.

-¿Por la capa? No me parecía relevante. No tengo por qué ir contándotelo todo.

-Es la prueba de un crimen.

-Pasearse por el castillo de noche está prohibido, pero de ahí a llamarlo crimen- el hombre iba a responderla, pero ella se adelantó, bajando la voz- Todos nos hemos metido en algún sitio donde no debíamos cuando éramos jóvenes, Severus. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado?

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo- susurró él también.

-Y más que debería darte.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?

-¿Tú que crees?

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Notaba cómo en su mente afloraba el recuerdo de haber encontrado la capa y la sensación de que podía haber sido un regalo. Luego Severus miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Estaban solos. Sacó algo de un bolsillo de su túnica y se lo dio con brusquedad a la mujer, para marcharse sin decir nada, la capa negra ondeando a su paso. Era una cajita. No pudo resistirse y la abrió allí mismo. Dentro había una tobillera de plata, con abalorios con la forma de las fases de la luna.

Guardó la cajita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Era una estúpida.

Y tendría que pedirle a Severus que la enseñase eso de la Oclumancia.


	29. Pirámide de Maslow

5-6-1992

Voldemort estaba vivo.

Si se podía usar esa palabra.

Cuando Dumbledore les había reunido a todos para explicarles lo que había pasado, Aurora notó que se le llenaba el estómago de piedras.

De alguna manera, durante el año sabático del profesor, Voldemort había encontrado y poseído a Quirrell. Le había tenido bajo sus órdenes, parasitándole el cuerpo para poder subsistir. Habían conseguido pasar las defensas que conducían hasta la Piedra Filosofal. Y lo que era más increíble todavía. Harry Potter le había vuelto a vencer.

Cuando terminó la reunión, el director hizo una señal a Aurora. La mujer se acercó donde él y esperaron a que se quedase la sala de profesores vacía.

-Como habrás notado, hay alguien que no ha asistido a esta reunión- comentó el director. Aurora se limitó a asentir- Puesto que la Piedra la tengo yo a buen recaudo, no hace falta el "juego" que habíamos montado. ¿Serías tan amable de ir al tercer piso, para echarle una mano a desmontarlo?

-Por supuesto, director- se limitó a decir Aurora.

La mujer fue por los vacíos pasillos del castillo. Eran las tantas de la madrugada. Los alumnos aún estaban durmiendo en sus camas, ajenos a lo que había pasado. Potter, Granger y Weasley estaban en la enfermería, bajo los atentos cuidados de Poppy Pomfrey. Aurora se limitó a no pensar mientras caminaba. Afortunadamente, Hagrid ya había sacado a Fluffy fuera del castillo (llevando una vaca muerta sobre el hombro para reclamar la atención de las tres cabezas perrunas, dejando un rastro de babas que Filch maldijo mientras fregaba). Aurora sabía quién había participado en las defensas, pero no en qué consistían, excepto Fluffy. El lazo del diablo estaba calmado bajo varias esferas de luz que levitaban encima de la planta. En la siguiente habitación, había cientos de llaves aladas metidas en cajas y varias escobas apoyadas al lado. Fue en la siguiente habitación cuando le encontró. Parecía, vestido de negro, otra figura más del tablero de ajedrez gigante. La mujer agitó su tobillo de manera exagerada, para que el tintineo de la tobillera la delatara. Severus se giró, la echó un vistazo para volver a lo suyo, lanzando hechizo tras hechizo a las piezas para volverlas a su tamaño original.

-Dumbledore me ha mandado- comentó la mujer. Sacó su varita y lanzó también ella un hechizo reductor a una torre blanca- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la mujer, de manera tentativa.

El hombre soltó un resoplido por la nariz a modo de contestación.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando conocimos a _monsiuer_ Flamel?- insistió ella. Si dejaba que Snape se encerrase en sus pensamientos, la costaría mucho sacarle de allí.

-Como para no- contestó el, a los pocos segundos. Aurora consiguió aguantarse el suspiro de alivio.

-¿Aún te carteas con él?- preguntó Aurora, en lo que reducía otra pieza de ajedrez a un tamaño normal.

-Hace años que no le escribo, la verdad. Lo último que sé de él es que dejó de dar clases como invitado en Beauxbatox… supongo que tendré que enviarle una última carta, a modo de despedida. Echaré de menos su ayuda y sus conocimientos de alquimia…- respondió él. Por el tono que había usado, Aurora supo que tenía la partida perdida. Él estaba centrado en la tarea y no quería distracciones. Cuando todas las piezas tuvieron el tamaño correcto, las convocaron con "Accio" y las depositaron en una caja.

La siguiente habitación estaba vacía. Olía de manera muy desagradable. La mujer arrugó la nariz. Cruzaron a toda prisa, para llegar a la siguiente sala. Había una mesa con siete frascos de diferentes colores y tamaños encima. Nada más cruzar un fuego púrpura brotó del suelo y al otro lado de la habitación surgió uno de color negro.

Severus se acercó a la mesa, fue a estirar la mano, pero se contuvo. Se giró para mirar a la mujer, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Te atreves a solucionar mi reto?- dijo el hombre- Si una niña de doce años ha sido capaz, supongo que tú también puedas- añadió con burla.

-Eso también dice mucho de quien lo ha preparado, ¿no?- le respondió la mujer en el mismo tono- Que una niña de doce años haya sido capaz de resolver tu acertijo…

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que por fin Severus se inclinó sobre ella para darla un suave beso en los labios.

- _Touché_ \- dijo él. Cogió un pergamino y se lo pasó a Aurora. La mujer leyó las instrucciones.

-He de reconocerte que éste es algo más complicado que el que preparaste para la yincana de alumnos, que hicimos aquella Navidad- dijo la mujer- el acertijo del pastor, la oveja, el lobo y la lechuga.

La mujer leyó el papel un par de veces más, mirando las diferentes botellas, hasta que se decantó por la más pequeña y guiñó un ojo a Severus.

-Ciertamente, la culpa es mía- dijo Severus- he puesto un acertijo demasiado fácil…

La mujer le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo. Entre los dos, apagaron los fuegos e hicieron desaparecer los frascos, excepto uno de vino de ortiga.

-No es que sea de los que más me gustan- dijo el hombre- pero es de una buena añada. Sería una pena desaprovecharlo.

-No te hacía un alcohólico, Snape- comentó la mujer, mordaz. La misma frase que él, hacía tantísimos años, le había dicho. Los dos se sonrieron. La mujer iba a pasar a la última sala, cuando Severus la retuvo por el brazo.

-Será mejor que esa sala la recoja Dumbledore- dijo el hombre seriamente.

-¿Por?- Aurora se asustó. ¿Qué podía ser tan peligroso como para que su hombre se asustase de esa manera? No pudo resistirse, se zafó de su agarre y entró a la sala.

Era una habitación circular, con unas escaleras que bajaban a la plataforma central. En ella, había un espejo de cuerpo entero, con un marco dorado que parecía brillar con luz propia. Fue a bajar el primer escalón cuando notó de nuevo que Severus la frenaba.

-Esta vez puedo evitar hacerte daño- dijo él- En serio, Aurora, no te acerques a ese espejo.

-Sabes que contra más me prohíbas hacer una cosa, más ganas voy a tener de llevarte la contraria. ¿Qué hace ese espejo? ¿Tú lo has probado?

-Para mi desgracia, sí. Hay cicatrices que no desaparecen nunca. Pero, si tantas ganas tienes de sufrir, adelante entonces- la soltó- pero déjame que te haga una pregunta. ¿Eres feliz?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa, en un lugar así?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-No te lo tomes a la ligera, Aurora. ¿Te acuerdas de la pirámide de Maslow de la que te hablé? Párate a pensarlo. Y cuando sepas la respuesta, mira al espejo.

Si quería asustarla, lo estaba logrando. Apartó su mirada y se concentró. Por supuesto se acordaba de la pirámide de Maslow. ¿Qué si era feliz? El primer peldaño estaba más que cubierto. Siendo egoísta y desde el plano materialista, el segundo escalón también lo estaba, aunque la seguridad, con el breve retorno de Voldemort, podría flaquear. Miró a Severus. No, teniéndole a él a su lado, no la pasaría nada. Lo que la hacía avanzar al tercer escaño. Tenía amigos, tenía el cariño de los suyos e, increíblemente e incomprensiblemente, tenía el amor de Severus (Si Rosalie Spinner la viese, no se lo creería...) . El cuarto escalón también lo tenía controlado. Una vez pasada la adolescencia, se sentía a gusto consigo misma, con los pies en la tierra. Dándole una base sólida para la punta de la pirámide. Tenía metas que lograr, publicar sus estudios, no había que preocuparse de lo que no se podía cambiar, pero sí luchar para que fueran más fáciles o más llevaderas el resto. Primero por ella y así, para ayudar los demás.

Ayudarle a _él_.

¿Qué si era feliz?

Bajó las escaleras y se puso delante del espejo. Donde la mostró…

Su reflejo.

Sin más.

Miró el reflejo de la persona que tenía detrás de ella, aún arriba de las escaleras. Tenía el semblante serio, con las manos entrelazadas delante de él. Mirando al suelo. Posición defensiva. Él levantó la vista un momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Él puso cara de sorpresa, con la boca abierta incluida. Verle tan ridículo, hizo que una oleada de cariño le llenase el pecho a Aurora. Poder seguir sorprendiéndole a pesar de los años. "Ojalá eso no cambiase nunca" Pensó la mujer. Cuando se volvió a mirar al espejo, la imagen que le devolvía había cambiado.

Se veía con un vestido de novia, peinada y maquillada. Estaba muy hermosa. Y en su dedo, un anillo con forma de serpiente. O mejor dicho, de Uroboros.

Algo debió de cambiar en su rostro, porque oyó los pasos de Severus, acercándose a ella para apartarla del espejo, agarrándola firmemente de ambos brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- la agitó- ¿Qué has visto?

-Estoy bien, ¡Estoy bien!- repitió la mujer- Tranquilo. Ha sido revelador…

-¿Qué has visto? ¿A tu madre? ¿A Alex?- parecía que al hombre le había costado un gran esfuerzo pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- ¿se lo diría, se atrevería? En parte, ¿era por él que se había visto así?- Me he visto…- respiró y contó mentalmente hasta tres- Estaba vestida de novia.

Él la soltó y otra vez su cara era un verdadero poema. Parpadeó varias veces, tragó saliva y la tomó de la mano, para sacarla de la habitación.

-¡Eh, eh!- protestó Aurora- ¡Yo te he dicho lo que he visto! ¿Qué ves tú a través del espejo, Alicia?

-Un conejo tomando té con un sombrerero loco, en un mundo al revés- se limitó a contestar él. Ella se soltó, sacó su varita y le apuntó. Severus estaba tan contrariado que no le dio tiempo a defenderse. Ella pensó " _Levicorpus_ " y el hombre quedó colgando de un tobillo en el aire.

-¡Qué diablos haces, Sinistra! ¡Bájame!

-Ahí tienes tu mundo al revés, _rubia,_ ¡dime que ves en el espejo!

-¡Exijo que me bajes!- dijo él en un tono siseante y amenazador. ¿Qué le había dicho hacía unos minutos? "Hay cicatrices que nunca se cierran". Aurora Lo comprendió tan de golpe que fue como si se lo diesen de manera física.

-¡Ves a Lily, verdad!- a Aurora se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- ¡Conmigo no eres feliz y la ves a ella!

-¡Os veo a las tres!- gritó él, con la cara contraída de dolor y vergüenza, e intentando que no se le bajase la túnica.

-¿A quiénes?

-A Lily, a mi madre y a ti…Haga lo que haga, siempre tengo miedo de perderte. Que dejes de estar a mi lado... _por mi culpa_ …- se le rompió la voz a Severus. Se quedaron mirando en silencio, hasta que ella lanzó el contrahechizo y él cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Ella fue corriendo donde él para abrazarlo. Lloraron los dos en silencio, abrazados fuertemente entre ellos. No supo cuánto estuvieron así. Cuando se calmaron, la mujer tiró de él para levantarlo del suelo y le agarró de la mano.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo ella- te he ganado en un duelo y voy a quitarte los calzoncillos, como te prometí…

-Aurora… técnicamente, no ha sido un duelo- replicó él, intentado dar un tono burlón.

-Cállate- exigió ella- Voy a darte un buen motivo para que nunca quieras separarte de mí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, realmente intrigado.

-Simplemente, porque te quiero, Severus Snape.

 **OOoOO**

 **Una cosa que me encanta de estos libros, es que todo parece perfectamente conectado (con las excepciones de la "Mano de la Gloria" de Malfoy y el estudiante "repetidor", pero bueno, que todos somos humanos ;) ) Que Rowling no dio puntada sin hilo.  
Hace poco leí que, ya en el primer libro, insinuó de qué trataban, o qué iba a pasar, en los seis libros restantes...**

 **En el juego que custodiaba la Piedra Filosofal:**

 **El Lazo del Diablo es el Sauce Boxeador de "La Cámara de los Secretos"**

 **Las Llaves, lo que da la libertad, son "El Prisionero de Azkaban"**

 **El Ajedrez es el "juego", las pruebas del "Caliz de Fuego"**

 **El Troll es Grawp (O Umbridge XD ;) ), de "La Orden del Fénix"**

 **La Lógica de las Pociones y el "Principe Mestizo"**

 **Y el Espejo de Oresed, La batalla final de "Las Reliquias de la Muerte"**

 **...**

 **Rowling hizo su propio Spoiler de los libros... Y hasta el Séptimo, NADIE nos dimos cuenta.**

 ** _Óle_ por ella. *me quito el sombrero***

 **...  
Hasta el sábado que viene, **

**Un beso para todos**

 **Robin Fleur**


	30. Arturo Pendragon o Modred

**Buenos días, amigos y amigas de aquí y del otro lado del charco.**

 **El Disclaimer oportuno: Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling. Y servidora les escribe nuevas vivencias.**

Noviembre 1992

-No te preocupes, Aurora- dijo Gilderoy Lockhart con una sonrisa, enseñando todos los perfectos y brillantes dientes- Seguro que Filch es capaz de arreglarlo en un periquete.

Aurora estaba de rodillas, mirando con estupor el desastre que el nuevo profesor de Defensa había organizado. Sus preciosas esferas armilares estaban desmontadas en piezas, todas esparcidas por el suelo del aula.

-Además- siguió el profesor- puede aprovechar para limpiarla a conciencia. Seguro que esas... cosas, acumula mucho polvo- Lockhart puso rumbo a las escaleras circulares- Tranquila. Voy a avisarle- dijo, dedicándole otra sonrisa deslumbrante. Aurora le dirigió una mirada asesina que borró del rostro del hombre la sonrisa, haciéndole acelerar el paso y chocando con los estudiantes que subían a clase.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora?- preguntó Angelina Johnson. Aurora se puso de pie con un enorme esfuerzo.

-No era la idea de clase que tenía pensado dar hoy, chicos. Voy a necesitar ayuda para volver a montarlas. Si sois tan amables, por favor- dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién ha sido, profesora?- preguntó Lee Jordan- ¿Ha sido Peeves?

-No- la profesora negó con la cabeza- Peeves no suele acercarse aquí. El Barón Sanguinario suele venir a gemir y agitar las cadenas de vez en cuando, así que teme encontrarse con él. Ha sido Lockhart.

-¡Genial!- dijeron los gemelos Weasley a la vez. Aurora les lanzó una mirada que les congeló la sonrisa de la boca.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarla, profesora?- Cedric Diggory se acercó a ella. Tenía un montón de piezas cogidas entre los brazos y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El joven y guapo alumno de Hufflepuff la tranquilizó con aquella sonrisa y palabras amables.

-Haréis levitar las piezas y lanzaré " _Reparo_ "- contestó Aurora- espero que funcione. Si no, tendré que hablar con Dumbledore.

Así lo hicieron, los alumnos usaron " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " y las piezas flotaron en el aire. Los gemelos ni intentaron hacer alguna broma con ello. Parecía increíble, aún estaban atemorizados por la mirada que Aurora les había echado. La profesora apuntó y con todas sus fuerzas dijo " _Reparo_ ".

Las piezas se movieron, buscando su posición original y se ensamblaron entre ellas. Cuando parecía que todo había encajado, los allí presentes se quedaron mirando la esfera. Solo duró unos segundos, cuando todo volvió a soltarse y caer, haciendo un ruido metálico y golpeando a los alumnos que no se apartaron a tiempo.

-No creo que sirva de nada volver a intentarlo- dijo Aurora. Hizo aparecer unas cajas- Por favor, ayudadme a guardarlas para que no se pierdan.

-¿Por qué no lo hemos podido reparar?- preguntó Diggory.

-Estas dos piezas fueron creadas por forjadores mágicos. Supongo que su magia sea superior a la nuestra en este sentido- la profesora se encogió de hombros, hizo aparecer cojines por el suelo- Poneros cómodos, os daré una clase teórica.

Todos se sentaron.

-Como os decía, estas dos piezas tienen tanta historia encima como el castillo de Hogwarts. Fueron creadas en Toledo, España, hace mil años. Es un sitio famoso también por las espadas que forjaban y siguen forjando, colaborando con duendes. Fue una época dorada para la astrología. Los árabes de todo el mundo hicieron sus estudios basándose, cómo no, en los conocimientos de los griegos, agregando, mejorando o renombrando ciertas estrellas y constelaciones según sus costumbres. Perfeccionaron los medios para la observación de los cielos, mediante las esferas armilares o los astrolabios, recopilando los datos aprendidos en libros que se han conservado hasta nuestros días, gracias a las copias y traducciones que se han ido haciendo durante los años…

Aurora siguió con sus explicaciones mientras los alumnos tomaban notas. Casi al final de la clase, los gemelos se susurraban con su inseparable amigo Lee Jordan. Se les escapó una risa. Aurora se levantó de su silla y se acercó donde los tres. Les dedicó una mirada asesina, y los tres volvieron a callarse. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que había hecho Lockhart, pero no estaba de humor...

-Profesora- Angelina Johnson levantó la mano- ¿Podría enseñarme esa mirada, por favor?

La clase entera estalló en risas, incluso Aurora.

-Casi mejor que se la enseñe a Oliver Wood, ¿no crees? A ver si así ganáis el partido contra Slytherin este fin de semana. Podéis retiraros. No puedo acompañaros hasta vuestras salas. Espero que seáis responsables- dirigió una mirada seria a los gemelos- y volváis a vuestras salas comunes sin contratiempos.

 **OooOooO**

Severus se vengó de Lockhart por haber roto las esferas armilares de Aurora. Cuando Lockhart pidió un ayudante para el club de duelo, después del segundo ataque del monstruo, Snape se ofreció voluntario. La mujer no estuvo presente, pero supo lo ocurrido por los comentarios de los estudiantes, principalmente alumnas. Las féminas del colegio estaban divididas... entre el "Mago Oscuro" y el "Principe Encantador".

Aurora sabía que el oscuro profesor de Pociones era la fantasía de muchas alumnas, indistintamente casa y edad. Incluso él se había llegado a dar cuenta, cuando Aurora le explicó que _no era normal_ que tantas chicas hicieran corazones a modo del punto sobre la "i" en sus deberes de pociones. Las más descaradas, también usaban la letra "o" con forma de corazón. La mujer casi se meó de risa, cuando Snape la preguntó sobre el uso de "perfumes" sobre el papel, o cuando empezó a lanzar hechizos reveladores sobre los pergaminos. "Por si han echado alguna poción de amor ¿Acaso no has leído "El nombre de la Rosa" de Umberto Eco?" explicaba él con rabia. Aurora le tuvo que pedir prestado el libro, para saber de qué hablaba.

Por lo que también, creyó Aurora, Snape había querido recuperar su territorio al "enfrentarse" al atractivo profesor de Defensa.

Y ella era la Princesa de la Torre, rescatada por el "heroe". Aurora recompensó a su "Mago Oscuro" por haber lanzado al "Príncipe Encantador" por los aires con un "final feliz".

 **oOOoOOo**

En vista de no poder usar el aula inferior de Astronomía de la Torre, hasta que alguien cualificado pudiese arreglar las esferas, Dumbledore le había concedido a Aurora un aula en la tercera planta. Entre Flitwick y ella habían hecho algo parecido al techo del Gran Comedor, para que mostrase el cielo nocturno. Se le hacía raro dar clases de día, como el resto del profesorado. Estaba clase con sus escasos alumnos de séptimo, cuando unos gritos les sobresaltaron.

-¡AGRESIÓN, AGRESIÓN!- Gritaba el poltergeist a pleno pulmón. Lo que les llamó la atención fue el tono asustado de Peeves. Todos salieron del aula, uniéndose a los demás alumnos y profesores que ya estaban allí.

Se llevó una mano a la boca. Aquello era peor de lo que se imaginaba. No solo a un alumno, un chico de segundo de Hufflepuff, sino también un fantasma, habían sido petrificados.

Por Merlín.

Al menos alguien mantenía la serenidad. McGonagall mandó callar a Macmillian, que había acusado a Potter de ser pillado in fraganti. ¿Era eso posible?

Severus le había contado, después de la "recompensa", lo que había pasado en el club de duelo. Que Potter hablaba pársel y demás. Justamente el alumno paralizado era con el que Potter había tenido el desagradable encontronazo, Justin Finch-Fletchey. Flitwick y Aurora le llevaron entre los dos a la enfermería. Cuando Madame Pomfrey los vio llegar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero recuperó el temple al momento. En cuanto le posaron en la cama, los tres se quedaron mirando al pobre muchacho. En ese momento, Macmillian entró también en la enfermería, guiando a Nick Casi Decapitado con un abanico.

-¿Dónde lo dejo?- preguntó el muchacho. La enfermera cogió el abanico y terminó de poner al fantasma encima de otra cama. Flitwick creó una barrera alrededor, para evitar que el petrificado fantasma no se fuese flotando a otro lugar.

-Gracias Macmillian- dijo Aurora- puedes volver a clase. El alumno asintió y salió de la enfermería.

-Esto es más grave que lo que pensábamos- dijo Poppy.

-¿Qué criatura es capaz de dejar así a un fantasma?- preguntó Flitwick. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado y se atusaba uno de los lados del bigote. Siempre hacía eso cuando se concentraba y pensaba. Muy habitual cuando jugaba una partida de ajedrez contra alguien.

Aurora también pensaba que podía ser. Que dejase paralizados a sus víctimas…

-¿No será una Gorgona?- dijo en voz alta. Flitwick la miró, valorando la idea, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No creo. Están paralizados, sí, pero no convertidos en piedra. Y casi mejor que no sean estatuas. Sería un verdadero desastre que alguna se cayera y se rompiera…- la imagen mental de la escena hizo que el estómago de Aurora se revolviese.

-Deberíamos ir a la sala de profesores- comentó el bajito profesor- A ver si Dumbledore tiene algo que decirnos- dirigió la mirada a la enfermera- ¿necesitas alguna cosa más, Poppy?

-Que acabe esto de una maldita vez- contestó- a ver si las mandrágoras maduran pronto…

 **OOooOOoo**

Si no lo veía, no lo creía.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de enormes flores y lazos. Del techo caía confeti con forma de corazones, que Aurora tuvo que tapar su cuenco de cereales para evitar que cayesen dentro. Lockhart llevaba una túnica rosa chillón y pedía silencio y atención de los alumnos.

-¡Feliz San Valentín!- comenzó a decir el hombre. Aurora le miraba en silencio, intentando desayunar, mientras oía el discurso del profesor de DCAO.

-¿Por qué no le pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso?- dijo Lockhart, Aurora no pudo oír el resto, se atragantó de la risa, que quedó amortiguada por las toses. Séptima, a su lado, la dio unos golpes en la espalda.

-Es un valiente por decir eso- dijo su amiga. Ambas echaron una mirada a Snape, cuya cara reflejaba un "Que alguien se atreva a hablarme"- Mírale, con toda probabilidad, como se lo encuentre en un pasillo vacío, nos quedamos sin profesor de Defensa, y alegará que fue el monstruo…

Aurora se limitó a asentir. Las dos siguieron desayunando y cotilleando. Aunque Aurora no pudo evitar pensar cómo iba a vacilar a su "caballero negro" esa noche.

 **ooOOooOO**

-Te veo contento- comentó Aurora, mientras estaba sentada sobre él en el sofá, antes de ir a la cama, echándose su crema corporal- Dadas las circunstancias…

-No es nada… Draco comentó en clase que solicitase el puesto de Director, que Lucius apoyaría mi candidatura…- Snape sonrió ante la perspectiva.

-Qué bien hace te la pelota el muchacho- se rió Aurora- Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Severus. Dumbledore volverá. Y esperemos que sea pronto. La verdad, no me imagino un Hogwarts sin él…- Snape se revolvió un poco en su asiento. Aurora notó el malestar de su hombre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella, levantándose y sentándose a su lado, para quedar ambos de frente.

-Malos tiempos correrán el día que Dumbledore deje el colegio definitivamente- susurró el hombre con pesar. Aurora se lo quedó mirando, asustada.

-Luego dices que paso demasiado tiempo con Trelawney… Ojalá estés equivocado.

-Ojalá- volvió a susurrar él. La dio un suave beso y fue al dormitorio.

Aurora pensó que su "caballero negro" era un noble desterrado, o más bien como Merlín, un mago oscuro a la espera que un rey reclamase sus servicios. Pero, ¿qué rey? ¿Arturo Pendragon o Mordred?


	31. Derrotado por una llave Allen

31-5-1993

Después del improvisado banquete de celebración, Dumbledore les contó lo que había sucedido con la Cámara de los Secretos. Con Potter, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Ginny Weasley, el basilisco y Gilderoy Lockhart. Ese día quedaban tanto alumnos como profesores exentos de sus labores y los exámenes fueron suspendidos, a causa de los acontecimientos. Eran las seis de la madrugada cuando Aurora fue a sus dependencias. Sin pararse a pensar, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y los tiró al hogar de la chimenea. Cruzó las brillantes llamas verdes para llegar al salón de las mazmorras. Severus se estaba quitando la túnica. Al verla aparecer, su rostro mostró una leve sorpresa.

-Tenía entendido que no te gusta madrugar- dijo Severus con burla, mientras posaba la túnica en el respaldo del sofá y empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Ella se acercó, le abrazó con fuerza y le besó, tenía la necesidad de asegurarse que estaba ahí- Estoy cansado, Aurora. Entre preparar la poción desparalizante, la guardia nocturna y la fiesta de antes, llevo casi dos días sin dormir. Además, este curso lo hemos pasado más tiempo durmiendo juntos que separados…- añadió con picardía.

-No es eso, Severus. Amor mío- dijo la mujer. Pocas veces se decían cosas así, "amor mío" "cariño" o "querido". Cuando lo hacían, eran en momentos o muy especiales o de mucha necesidad- Lo he pasado mal. Incluso tú. Vi tu reacción el otro día, cuando Minerva nos decía lo de Ginny Weasley. Te agarraste con fuerza a la silla. Con lo que tú eres y perdiste tu entereza. Mis sobrinas empiezan el año que viene a Hogwarts, Severus. Phoebe es sangre pura, pero Rea, la hija de Deneb, es mestiza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese estado este curso aquí? ¿Y si hubiera sido una de las que atacaron? ¿Y si no hubiera sido paralizara, sino…?

Severus abrazó a Aurora antes de que terminase la frase y la acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla. El calor corporal del hombre y la mezcla de sudor y su fragancia masculina funcionaron. Él la separó un poco para poder besarla con ternura.

-Ya pasó todo, Aurora-dijo Severus- Por fortuna, solo han sido petrificados y ya están recuperados. Dumbledore ha vuelto donde pertenece. Incluso nuestro joven héroe ha matado a un basilisco. Demos gracias de tener a Sir Potter- añadió con ironía, que hizo soltar una risa a la mujer. Ya más tranquila, se fueron desvistiendo entre ellos y los besos se volvieron más demandantes.

-Mira que te gusta el chocolate, Severus- dijo la mujer con tono juguetón, él le guiñó un ojo y le dio un lento lametazo por todo el cuello para rematarlo con un beso.

-Es que eres el más dulce de los bombones, Aurora- contestó él, en tono seductor- para comerte de pies a cabeza.

Al buen rato, acabaron más cansados y sudorosos. Severus la abrazó desde atrás, apretándola contra su cuerpo desnudo, tumbados en la cama. Ella estaba quedándose dormida, cuando Severus la besó en el hombro.

-¿Aurora?- susurró con suavidad. Ella movió un brazo para buscar una mano de él, y entrelazar los dedos.

-Dime- respondió ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida.

-Me dijiste que este verano ibas con tu padre… he estado pensando…- la mujer abrió los ojos, se le había quitado el sueño de golpe- Que me gustaría conocerle, y también más a tus hermanos. Pasar juntos el verano. Si tú quieres, claro…

Aurora se removió, para quedar frente a frente de Severus. Estudió el rostro serio y un tanto preocupado del hombre. Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él, quedando tumbada encima y le besó con renovada pasión.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó él con una sonrisa ladeada. Ella no contestó. Se pusieron de nuevo a revolver las sábanas.

 **OOoOOoOO**

Para Aurora fue un verano lleno de cambios. Y, aunque pudo con ellos, se sintió más que agradecida por no tener que superarlos sola.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del padre de Aurora, Severus se quedó cortado. Era un bello y gran edificio de estilo victoriano de dos plantas y sótano, con un amplio terreno en los alrededores. La mujer ya le había hablado hacía tiempo que procedía de una familia acomodada, y que ella tenía participaciones en el negocio familiar, una empresa de telas y tejidos, que hacían toallas, sábanas, manteles y demás menaje del hogar y hoteles, que incluso tenían filiales en el mundo muggle, y también la importación y exportación de alfombras voladoras. Actualmente la empresa la llevaba su hermano Deneb y la esposa de este, Diane.

Baham Sinistra tenía, a pesar de sus sesenta y cuatro años, una vitalidad envidiable. Aunque los magos solían mantenerse más "jóvenes" y activos que los muggles a esas edades. Había pedido a sus tres hijos que fueran a visitarlo ese verano, pues tenía un anuncio que hacerles. Cuando Aurora llegó, acompañada de Severus, fue toda una sorpresa. Shira abrazó a Severus. Habían sido compañeros en Slytherin, aunque con varios cursos de diferencia. A Deneb le costó más aceptarle, pues sabía las compañías que había frecuentado. Snape fue sincero desde el primer momento con el padre de Aurora, contando sobre su pasado mortífago, aunque sin dar más explicaciones, y dejando claro que todo eso quedó atrás. Pese a sus dudas, Baham estrechó la mano del hombre con cordialidad.

-Veo a mi hija feliz- dijo- eso es más que suficiente para mí.

El anuncio que hizo el señor Sinistra fue que iba a mudarse. La casa para él sólo le venía grande. Ya la tenía vendida, e iba a irse a vivir a un sitio más pequeño… con su compañera. Los tres hijos se alegraron por su padre. Le había costado mucho superar la muerte de su esposa, pero desde hacía unos años que tenía una buena amistad con una de sus empleadas y, al parecer, había surgido algo más que amistad entre ambos.

Las miradas recayeron después sobre Aurora. Ella vivía con Baham durante los períodos vacacionales del colegio, principalmente los veranos.

-Un poco mayor para vivir aún con tu padre, ¿no crees?- comentó Severus con sorna. Para Deneb y Baham, el peculiar sentido del humor de Snape les resultaba llamativo, más, teniendo en cuenta que Aurora también era así, aunque con los años se había suavizado. Shira, por el contrario, se rió a mandíbula batiente.

-No has cambiado nada- decía, en pleno ataque de risa- seguro que eres la pesadilla de los alumnos del colegio.

Con lo que había ganado con la venta de la casa, había comprado una más pequeña y más cerca de Londres.

-Ya lo tenía hablado con tus hermanos, Aurora. Es tuya. Tu herencia. El resto del dinero lo he divido entre Deneb y Shira, para que puedan terminar de pagar sus casas. Ellos tienen sus vidas encauzadas, aunque por fin- dijo, dando un saludo con la cabeza a Snape- veo que tú también vas por el buen camino.

La familia pasó una semana junta. Tras hacerles prometer a Deneb y a Shira que no contarían a nadie sobre su relación con Snape, Aurora y él se fueron a la nueva casa de la mujer.

Ir a comprar pintura, menaje del hogar y muebles (y lo peor, montarlos), aunque él lo negaba, Aurora sabía que aquello era una tortura para Severus. Ella le apostó que no era capaz de montarlos sin magia. Él, orgulloso, aceptó la apuesta. Fue una bonita imagen. Severus Snape tirado en el suelo, sudando, resoplando y soltando maldiciones. Derrotado.

-Si lo llego a saber, hacía tiempo que te hubiera bajado los humos con esto- dijo la mujer riendo a carcajadas y enseñándole la llave Allen que le había vencido.

Severus recibió una lechuza urgente de Dumbledore. Lo que provocó que pasaran las dos últimas semanas por separado, antes de que empezase el curso. En ese tiempo, fue cuando Aurora se puso al día con las noticias y el mundo mágico. La peor noticia la dejó preocupada. No era para menos. Sirius Black había conseguido escapar incomprensiblemente de Azkaban. El periódico explicaba lo ocurrido hacía ya más de una década. Leer sobre todas aquellas muertes de inocentes hizo que el viejo odio y rencor hacia los mortífagos se avivase.

Como cada año, los profesores volvieron a Hogwarts dos días antes que empezase el curso. El cual se presentaba muy emocionante, y no en el buen sentido, pensó Aurora. La llegada del nuevo profesor de DCAO hizo que las preocupaciones de la mujer aumentasen.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a Hogwarts- dijo ella, dando un abrazo a Remus Lupin.

Al otro lado de la sala de profesores, Severus Snape parecía que se había tragado un limón.

 **ooOooO**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha tocado algo en la Lotería? Si no es así, Feliz día de la Salud :)**

 **Releyendo los capítulos, antes de publicarlos, me he dado cuenta que el anterior me ha quedado muy "Sherk". Ogro que salva y se enamora de la princesa de la torre por error...y El "Principe Encantador"... jeje.**

 **Aunque, para Mago Oscuro, la carta de Yu Gi Oh... me encanta... uuummm...**

 **Y, como hasta el miércoles no publicaré, desearos a todos una muy Feliz Navidad. Y, si no lo celebrais, que paséis muy buenos días, os deseo de corazón.**

 **Un abrazo para todos**

 **Robin Fleur**


	32. Magia Verbal o No verbal (lemmon chap)

En cuanto Aurora cerró la puerta de sus dependencias, ya había decidido lo que iba a hacerle.

-Quieto- ordenó ella, con todo el poder de su voz. Funcionó. Él se quedó plantado en el suelo, mirándola, expectante.

-¿Qué tramas?- preguntó Severus, con el ceño fruncido.

-Se me ha ocurrido darte una lección sobre la magia verbal… el por qué prefiero decir los hechizos de viva voz.

Se aproximó a él y se puso a desvestirle. Primero, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos para quitarle la varita y dejarla en la mesita de noche. Se puso manos a la obra con la túnica, soltando la lazada del cuello. Se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, revolviéndolo el pelo, y la posó con cuidado en la silla de su tocador. Fue el turno de los botones de la camisa. Uno por uno. Cuando él fue a echar mano a la ropa de la mujer, ella le dio un golpe en la mano.

-No. Es más- ella le soltó y dio un par de pasos para separarse de él- termina de desvestirte tú sólo.

El hombre se quedó cortado, incluso poniéndose rojo de vergüenza. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Aurora dio un paso, se aclaró la garganta y le miró profundamente.

-Te he visto desnudo muchas veces, Severus. Sólo te ordeno que te quites la ropa… de momento.

-Esto no me gusta, Aurora- dijo él, incómodo de verdad- ¿qué pretendes?

-Ya te lo he dicho, darte una lección sobre magia verbal. Y ahora desvístete- el hombre se resistió- Hazlo- gruñó ella.

Él terminó de soltarse los botones de la camisa y también la posó al lado de la túnica. Después, se quitó el pantalón, que acabó en el mismo lugar. Su fuerza de voluntad consiguió que no se quitara los calzoncillos. Se quedó con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de los genitales. Postura altamente defensiva, pensó Aurora. Y más rojo por la vergüenza.

-Te resistes… Tienes un carácter fuerte- comentó Aurora, que terminó de acercársele. Él fue a levantar una mano para acariciarla, pero ella le frenó. Volvió a juntarle las manos, y después comprobó el estado de excitación de su hombre, posando la mano en su entrepierna- aunque aquí hay algo que aún no está lo suficientemente fortalecido…- añadió ella con picardía.

-Si te soy sincero- comenzó a hablar Snape- he notado casi como la maldición " _Imperius_ ".

-Y esa era mi intención, mi querido Severus- la mujer le quitó la pieza de ropa interior, agachándose durante el trayecto, para acabar arrodillada y, levantar la cabeza, comenzó a besarle por las delgadas piernas hacia arriba. El hombre soltó un "uufff" y un suspiro de gusto cuando la mujer se metió el miembro en la boca y comenzó a lamer y succionar.

-Creo que esto más bien…- consiguió decir él, un momento que ella paró- es magia no verbal…

-Oh, pues… tienes algo de razón- la mujer, sonriente, se puso de nuevo de pie- túmbate en la cama- le ordenó. Esta vez,él obedeció a la primera- ponte los brazos y piernas en cruz…- él parecía reacio a obedecer, así que ella tuvo que imprimir todo su carácter en la voz- Hazlo.

Al estirar los brazos y piernas, quedando en cruz, fue cuando Aurora, con rápidos reflejos, sacó su varita y ató las muñecas y los tobillos a los postes de la cama. La erección que Aurora había conseguido provocarle se desinfló un poco.

-Suéltame- gruñó él, revolviéndose, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas, con los puños cerrados- Aurora, suéltame- soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte daño, Severus. Relájate- ella se acercó, agachando su rostro y depositando un beso en la ganchuda nariz, y luego se acercó a su oreja, para susurrarle de la manera más sensual que pudo- lo que más deseo es darte placer… mucho… mucho… placer- llevó su mano zurda hasta la entrepierna del hombre, le cogió del miembro y empezó a masajearlo con suaves sacudidas. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo- Eso es, relájate…

El tacto y la voz de la mujer consiguió que Severus dejase de forcejear, pero no terminaba de tranquilizarse.

Ella se separó de él, para contemplar el cuerpo de su hombre, atado, desnudo y volviendo a empalmarse. Con varios pases de varita, ella se quitó su ropa y cambió su ropa interior por algo más picante, violeta, de encaje transparente. Severus también se recreó contemplando el cuerpo de Aurora, y la mujer se sintió deleitada, cuando su rostro se volvió carmesí.

La mujer posó la varita en la cama y volvió a acercarse a Severus, tomando de nuevo con su mano zurda el pene y con la diestra los testículos de Severus, para acariciarlos y masajearlos, firme pero delicadamente.

-No sé si sabrás- comenzó a hablar la mujer con voz pausada, mientras seguía con su labor- Que el uso de varitas África no está tan extendido como en el resto del mundo. Sobre todo, por parte de las tribus nómadas que aún quedan. Allí, lo que utilizan principalmente son los bailes… rezos… cánticos… el poder de la voz.

Notó como él se iba relajando, atento a sus palabras. Ya no tenía las manos cerradas en puños, sino abiertas. Dejándose hacer.

-Sí, nombrar las cosas por su nombre, aprender a manejarlas a su antojo: invocar la lluvia, el cultivo de los campos, manejar el fuego… dominar a tus enemigos… someterlos a tu voluntad…

Ella pasó de usar las manos a utilizar la boca, él soltó un ronroneo de gusto.

-Para, Aurora- consiguió articular él, unos minutos después- o terminaremos la lección antes de tiempo…

La mujer se relamió. Fue el turno del resto del cuerpo. Acariciándolo despacio, con la yema de los dedos, provocándole leves cosquillas y espasmos. Posando de vez en cuando sus labios… en los antebrazos… en el abdomen… por las piernas… con besos o con la lengua.

-Eso es… siéntelo, cómo recorre tu cuerpo, cómo reacciona- susurraba la mujer. Él soltaba de vez en cuando algún suspiro placentero. Su miembro ya estaba en su máximo esplendor: Largo, duro, perfecto.

-Accio preservativo- dijo la mujer. El envoltorio plateado voló desde la mesita hasta su mano. Rasgó el envoltorio plateado y le puso la goma. Después, ella se subió a la cama. Se apartó el tanga con una mano, con la otra le cogió el pene para guiarse e introducirlo en su húmeda cavidad, soltando ambos un gemido placentero cuando encajaron ambas partes. Como hechas el uno para la otra. La mujer se tumbó sobre él con cuidado.

-¿Ya te gusta esto?- susurró ella, un tanto irónica, comenzando a mover sus caderas despacio. Él sonrió, curvando el labio.

-Mucho… pero no poder tocarte… es una tortura.

-Es para que te concentres en tu propio cuerpo, y en mi voz- Aurora siguió con su baile de cadera. El tanga que se había dejado puesto funcionaba, tal como ella esperaba. El roce de la tela estimulaba su clítoris.

-Siguiendo con la lección- continuó ella- mis antepasados usaban la voz. Y eso se ha transmitido de generación en generación, por tradición oral- a la mujer le brillaron los ojos- tengo ascendencia egipcia y faraónica por mi rama materna: brujas que cautivaban a los hombres con su magia oscura… que hicieran por y para ellas cualquier cosa… - se agachó más para susurrarle al oído de manera sensual- Manipularlos a su antojo… tanto en la guerra… como en la cama…

Aurora comenzó a cantar suavemente. Notó cómo el cuerpo de Severus se tensaba un momento, para después vibrar ligeramente y notó cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina. La mujer se aguantó la sonrisa. El cuerpo del hombre estaba a su merced. Una técnica similar a la que utilizan los encantadores de serpientes. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, muy propio también para ella… y su Slytherin particular…

Severus cerró los ojos, gimiendo de placer o mordiéndose el labio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar. Aurora, por su parte, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo del cántico, lo hacían también sus sacudidas.

Ella se puso a horcajadas.

-Prométeme, Severus Snape- dijo ella, en el momento clave del cántico- que yo seré tu Magia Negra…

-Lo prometo- él abrió los párpados. En los ojos negros había un fuego que lo estaba quemando internamente- lo prometo… Aurora… enséñame el cielo…

Ella retomó el canto, cabalgando furiosamente, llevándose también la mano zurda a su clítoris, y terminar ambos con un orgasmo conjunto brutal, que les recorrió a ambos sus respectivos cuerpos, haciéndolos gritar.

Se quedaron quietos, recuperando la respiración. Severus estaba totalmente relajado, aún atado a los postes de la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, primero agitadamente, luego más acompasado. Aurora tardó un par de minutos de bajarse de él. Le quitó el preservativo, muy lleno de la semilla de su hombre. La mujer buscó su mirada. Los ojos de Severus estaban entrecerrados, estaba quedándose dormido, pero no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Sabías que el semen del hombre está muy cotizado en el mercado negro de África?- ella le guiño un ojo pícaramente- Y a muy buen precio… por esto me darían un buen puñado de galeones… Material de primera…

Él sólo pudo componer una sonrisa en su rostro. Verle así, desnudo, tan tranquilo, con el olor del sudor, a sexo y perfume, a Aurora le pareció el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Recuperó su varita, hizo desaparecer el preservativo y soltó al hombre de sus ataduras. Despacio, Severus movió los brazos, para masajearse un poco las muñecas. Aurora cogió los calzoncillos del hombre, le ayudó a ponérselos. Cuando iba a tumbarse a su lado, él le paró.

-Busca en el bolsillo izquierdo interno de mi túnica, una botellita con contenido color gris… y acércamelo…

La mujer hizo lo que le pidió. Él descorchó la botellita, bebió medio contenido y le ofreció el resto a Aurora. Ella vació el contenido. Posó la botellita vacía y su varita en la mesita de noche, y ya se tumbó al lado de Severus. Moviéndose hasta quedar en su habitual postura "cuchara".

-Como esas tribus no sabían leer y escribir, usaban la voz para todo. En mi familia está aún muy arraigada la magia verbal, sobre todo la que quedó en allí. Mi bisabuela enseñó parte de sus secretos a mi abuela, y ella a mi madre. Cuando…- Aurora se ruborizó un poco, lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco tonta- cuando me hice mujer, mi madre me lo enseñó a mí. Mi madre era casi squib. La única manera de canalizar su magia era con la voz. Por eso prefiero usar la magia verbal, Severus- susurró Aurora, triste- Por ella, por recordarla... un tributo a mis antepasados.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Y lo de la ascendencia faraónica te lo has inventado?- preguntó él, finalmente.

-Eso es verdad, pero con trampa…

-¿A qué te refieres?- comentó él.

-Eran hijos bastardos, que se salvaron de ser asesinados, porque les llevaron en barcas Río Nilo arriba. Así es como acabaron en Uganda.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, en silencio. Aurora comenzó a sentirse rara. Generalmente, después del sexo, se hubiese dormido casi al instante. Más, después de uno tan intenso como el habían tenido. Pero, esa vez… se sentía… con fuerzas renovadas...

-¿Severus?- susurró ella, cuando él comenzó a besarla el cuello y el hombro. También, notó que se había pegado más a su cuerpo, y notaba su hombría, de nuevo lista para la acción contra su trasero- ¿Qué hemos tomado?

-Ah- la mujer no podía verle la cara, pero notó cómo sonreía cuando volvió a besarla por el hombro y la cabeza- ya que me has dado una lección sobre magia africana… yo te la voy a dar sobre magia oriental…

Severus se movió para quedar tumbado sobre ella.

-Lo que hemos tomado era un afrodisíaco chino, una poción a base de cuerno de erumpent…

-Que es originario de África- dijo ella con sorna…

-Y es que, últimamente, todo lo bueno que me pasa, está relacionado con ése continente- la pareja se besó con una pasión floreciente- empezando y acabando contigo… Aurora Sinistra…

Y Severus Snape empezó con su lección...

 **OoO** **¡Hola, Sorpresa, Feliz Navidad!**

 **Un regalo navideño.**

 **¡Hasta mañana! :)**


	33. Cuentos infantiles

**Hola! Aquí va el disclaimer :) Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rowling...**

 **Dos nuevos capítulos. Vamos allá.**

16-1-1994

-No seas tan mala perdedora, Aurora- dijo Severus, mientras enrollaba los espaguetis en el tenedor- Ni que hubieses jugado tú en persona el partido- el hombre se metió el tenedor en la boca, masticó y cerró los ojos, saboreando la comida. Cuando tragó, sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa ladeada- Delicioso. Se ve que tantos años preparando la "comida de la derrota" te ha hecho mejorar tus dotes culinarias.

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de probar también la comida. Sí que le habían quedado ricos. Aún mantenían la vieja costumbre de invitar a comer al ganador del partido. Ravenclaw había perdido el día anterior por muy poco contra Slytherin. Por no salir del castillo, Aurora había bajado a las cocinas y lo había preparado ella misma, sin ayuda de los elfos domésticos. Estaba contenta, por lo menos Severus se estaba comportando como una persona en esos momentos. Porque, en lo que llevaban de curso, entre los celos y las quejas contra Remus, la preocupación sobre Siruis Black y las clases en general, el humor de Snape se había vuelto insoportable, incluso para ella. Tenía la esperanza de pasar toda la tarde con él, y también celebrar el cumpleaños del hombre, aunque fuese con una semana de retraso.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, como era habitual entre ellos. Al terminar, la mujer hizo desaparecer los platos, se lavaron los dientes (Aurora recordaba con cariño el día que Severus decidió dejar un cepillo para él, en el baño de las dependencias de ella) y volvieron a la salita. Se sentaron en el sofá. Ella se inclinó sobre él.

-No te muevas- dijo la mujer. Le dio un beso al lado de la boca- tenías una mancha de tomate.

-Excusas- susurró él, rodeó a la mujer por la cintura con sus brazos y la movió suavemente, de manera que quedaron tumbados en el sofá, él sobre ella. Se besaron sin prisas, saboreándose mutuamente.

-¿Y a esto como lo llamas?- preguntó ella, pícara, en un momento que pararon para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos fijamente.

-Tomar el postre, evidentemente- dijo él con toda naturalidad- mi bombón de chocolate preferido.

-Mi hombre goloso…- respondió ella, roja por el cumplido. Maldito fuera él y su punto oculto romántico.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde leyendo, practicando Oclumancia (lo cual siempre era una experiencia curiosa, cuando algunos de sus pensamientos eran sobre ellos mismos, sin ropa), jugaron una partida de Shogi, el ajedrez japonés (regalo de Ryu Watanabe, y mucho más interesante que el ajedrez normal, con las figuras resucitando y la pieza del dragón volando por las casillas y escupiedo fuego), se bañaron juntos, donde ella le lavó el pelo a él, pasaron de la cena e hicieron el amor.

Severus se levantó de la cama, se quitó el preservativo, con cuidado de no derramar el contenido (a pesar que él mismo le preparaba la poción anticonceptiva a Aurora, seguían usado el medio muggle. "Mago prevenido vale por dos" le repetía él), recuperó su ropa y se vistió, dándole la espalda a la mujer. Esta se fijó en las cicatrices antes de que la camisa las tapara.

-¿Dónde vas? Quédate a dormir…- pidió Aurora, incorporándose sobre un codo en la cama. Él se acercó y se inclinó para darla un beso en la frente.

-Tengo trabajo- dijo él, serio- Alguien me sugirió que la poción Matalobos es más efectiva si se prepara en Luna Nueva. Me duele reconocer que tiene razón- le guiñó un ojo.

-Por supuesto que la tengo. Lo contrario a la Luna Llena, que los transforma, es la Luna Nueva, que los tranquiliza- sonrió Aurora- Me alegra que hayas dejado atrás tus rencillas personales, Severus- no pudo continuar hablando. El hombre se volvió a acercar y la miró de manera iracunda.

-No lo hago por gusto- Al hablar enseñaba todos los dientes. Aurora retrocedió, asustada por el tono que había usado- Lo hago porque Dumbledore me lo ha ordenado y, personalmente, no me hace gracia que haya un hombre lobo por el castillo… otra vez.

-Vamos. Remus, te está muy agradecido por lo que estás haciendo por él, y desea una amistad sincera entre vosotros.

-¿A sí?- dijo él con sorna- ¿Eso es lo que tu amigo _Remus_ te ha dicho? Veo que le tienes muchas confianzas.

-Otra vez no, Severus. Tus celos son injustificados- Aurora agitó una mano, molesta- Ahora que he tenido más trato con él, me doy cuenta que no era como James o Sirius. Pocas veces él te hizo algo, cuando éramos estudiantes… Es un hombre amable, prudente, y lo ha pasado muy mal por su condición.

-Pero tampoco hacía nada para detener a sus "protectores". Un cobarde- añadió Snape con rabia- el "lobito faldero" de esos dos…

-¿Y no hiciste tú lo mismo?- dijo ella, también enfadándose- ¿Correr a esconderte debajo de la túnica del Señor Tenebroso?- Aurora supo que se había pasado, Snape le lanzó una mirada envenenada, e intentó rebajar la tensión- Él, al igual que tú, le gustaría cambiar el pasado. Está arrepentido por…

-Oh, sí, claro, se arrepiente- le cortó el hombre, irónico- Seguro que cambiaría el no haber acabado conmigo…- cada vez estaba más enfadado, acercándose donde ella.

-Remus no…- Aurora iba a protestarle, pero Severus le cogió del cuello, fuera de sí.

-Podía haber muerto ese día. Él y sus amiguitos me la jugaron- inconscientemente apretó más, Aurora empezaba a notar la falta de aire- Potter se salvó a sí mismo, no hubo nada heroico en ir detrás de mí. Sus burlas, sus constantes abusos. Tenía que ser más fuerte, tener que protegerme…-la mujer supo por dónde iban los desvaríos de Snape.

-No…- la mujer se llevó las manos al cuello.

-¿No, qué?

-No…puedo… respirar…

Snape pareció volver en sí, soltó la mano del cuello de la mujer y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Estaba pálido de lo habitual, con los ojos desencajados de miedo. Aurora tomó aire, mirándose fijamente. Él se fue a acercar donde ella, pero la mujer retrocedió lo que pudo en la cama, pegándose contra la pared.

-¡NO!- gritó ella- ¡Fuera!

-Aurora- comenzó a decir él. Ella acabó levantándose por el otro lado de la cama, quedando así separados por el mueble.

-¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!- gritó la mujer. Agarró la sábana para taparse, no supo si por pudor o si eso fuese a servirla de protección. Severus, con los brazos extendidos, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Per… perdóname- balbució. Ella, con un rápido movimiento, recuperó su varita, puso más distancia entre ambos y le apuntó.

-No te lo voy a decir por tercera vez- dijo Aurora, con un tono tan serio que incluso se dio miedo a sí misma. Él bajó los brazos y miró al suelo. Las dos cortinas de pelo negro le enmarcaban el rostro. La mujer vio cómo se agitaba, se levantaba con semblante serio y ojos ¿húmedos?, cogió su túnica y salió del dormitorio a la salita. La mujer no bajó la varita hasta pasados unos minutos de oír el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea.

 **OoOOooOo**

-Eres un completo imbécil, Snape- dijo ella, nada más entrar al despacho del profesor de pociones. Éste ni levantó los ojos de los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo.

-Si es para insultarme, prefiero que sigamos sin hablarnos, Sinistra- dijo él.

Ella se acercó al escritorio y con un movimiento de brazo, tiró todo lo que había encima al suelo y golpeó con ambas manos el mueble.

-Es increíble que no hayas madurado en todos estos años- siguió ella, aguantando la mirada iracunda del hombre, que también se había puesto de pie- Por fin tenemos un profesor de verdad de Defensa, y tú y tu estúpido anclaje en el pasado decidís difundir su enfermedad- al oír esa palabra, el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-¿Enfermedad?- dijo él, con un movimiento de brazos- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, Sinistra, ¡Es un hombre lobo! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Aquí el único peligroso eres tú!- le espetó ella, golpeándole en el pecho con un dedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó él.

-Remus no quiso ser un licántropo. Tú, en cambio, decidiste hacerte motífago por voluntad propia- le recriminó la mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Creía que eso ya lo habíamos hablado hacía tiempo- dijo él, ¿había pena en su tono de voz?- Y que, a pesar de ello, habías estado conmigo.

-Me equivoqué, hay ciertas cosas no cambian. ¡Qué ciega he estado! Puede que esa estúpida periodista tuviera razón, cuando insinuó que podía estar bajo los efectos de una poción de amor…

-Aquí la única que ha usado una poción contra el otro, sin consentimiento previo, fuiste tú, Sinistra- dijo él con rabia- ¿o ya no te acuerdas de nuestra "charla sincera"?

Claro que se acordaba. La mujer apartó la vista de él para ver el desastre que había causado. La botella de tinta se había roto, manchando con el rojo líquido los pergaminos que estaban tirados por el suelo. Por un momento, le pareció sangre derramándose. Sacó su varita y limpió el desastre, haciendo tiempo para que se rebajase la tensión.

-Por los dioses, si incluso eres el boggart del pobre Longbotton- siguió ella, cambiando ligeramente de tema. Levantó la vista, para encontrarse de nuevo con esos profundos y fríos ojos negros- Este último año has estado intratable, incluso conmigo- la mujer se llevó una mano al cuello, él puso una cara desencajada de dolor.

Él rodeó el escritorio, quedando cerca el uno de la otra. Levantó una mano y lentamente fue acercándola al rostro de la mujer, ella cerró los ojos, pero no retrocedió. Sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla, luego otra, cómo la cogía del mentón y el contacto de los labios de él sobre los suyos. Pero, a diferencia de todas las anteriores ocasiones, esa vez notaba un vacío. Ese beso era simplemente el contacto de dos pieles, no de dos sentimientos. Cuando se separaron, ella abrió los ojos, para encontrarse los ojos negros del hombre con lágrimas.

-El corazón peludo del brujo- dijo él, con un asomo de sonrisa ladeada. Aurora se quedó abrumada.

-¿Perdona?- es lo único que consiguió decir ella. Hizo memoria, ¿a qué venía el cuento infantil de Beedle el Bardo?

Oh.

Aurora se echó a reír, muy a su pesar. Él se sorprendió unas décimas de segundo, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo. Ella le puso la mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-Lo he oído latir muchas veces para saber con certeza que está aquí dentro- dijo la mujer. Se sostuvieron la mirada, y ella se acercó para besarle. Notó como un calor la invadía, él la abrazó y la apretó contra sí con fuerza- Sólo que no sabes controlarlo.

-Otra vez he vuelto a hacerte daño. Aurora. Y de una manera aborrecible. Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad- dijo él, sin soltarla. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Habían estado meses sin hablarse. Ella había llorado muchas noches, echándolo de menos. Enfadada también consigo misma, por dejarse llevar por el corazón. Ella sí que había protagonizado el susodicho cuento. Tras "quitárselo" después de lo de Alex, Severus había echo que recuperase el corazón, que volviese a latir, con más fuerza y con un amor diferente, mejor e incomparable a cuanto había sentido antes. Ver y sentir el lado tan oscuro de Severus, la había _acojonado_ de verdad. Y el haber conocido ambas caras de la moneda, la afirmó que no podía dejar de amarle.

Y por cómo le veía por el castillo, las veces que era inevitable que se encontrasen, ella también sabía que Snape había estado sufriendo.

Pero ambos eran muy orgullosos como para dar el primer paso, reconocer sus sentimientos.

-Te quiero, ¿serás capaz de perdonarme?- añadió Severus, con su voz susurrante.

-¿Por hacer que despidan a Remus? Por supuesto que no- dijo ella con sorna. Por dentro, Aurora notó una felicidad indescriptible.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero su semblante estaba serio y preocupado.

-Me refiero a…- ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerle callar.

-Mira que eres imbécil, "brujo"- le volvió a besar.


	34. Sólo soy un girasol

20-12-94

Estaban en la sala de profesores. Séptima no había parado de presionar a Aurora, hasta que no obtuvo un sí por respuesta, obligándola a acompañarla el próximo fin de semana a Harapos Finos en Hogsmeade para comprarse vestidos nuevos. El baile de Navidad, organizado por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, iba a ser un evento realmente especial. La verdad es que Aurora se había hecho de rogar, pero también estaba ansiosa y entusiasmada. Filius le había pedido a Séptima que le acompañase, lo cual fue una grata sorpresa.

-No es que haya mucho donde elegir- decía Séptima, mientras ojeaba un catálogo de vestidos y túnicas de gala- No te negaré que hubiese preferido ir con Brushe- Aurora asintió, el profesor de Arte Mágico, Brushe Canvas, también con orígenes africanos, era muy atractivo- o incluso si me lo hubiese pedido Karkarov… ¿No te parece guapo? Con ese acento que tiene.

-Sí, siempre te ha gustado lo exótico, Nana- comentó Aurora. Su amiga sonrió con el apodo. Siempre lo hacía, desde que empezó a llamárselo. Y Aurora se aguantó la sonrisa. Cuando empezó su relación con Severus, quiso aprender japonés. Tenía envidia de cómo el profesor de pociones escribía, con fluidos y elegantes movimientos de su mano diestra, los trazos de los kanjis. Aún mantenía la correspondencia con Ryu Watanabe, y le contestaba tanto en inglés como en japonés. Aurora solo aprendió los nombres de los planetas ("el kappa tira al lago" como dice el refrán), los días de la semana y los números. Y, un día, sin pensar y sin querer, llamó "Nana" (siete en japonés) a su amiga Séptima, a quien le encantó.

La profesora de Aritmancia cerró el catálogo de golpe, devolviendo a Aurora al presente, y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Te imaginas ir acompañada de Snape?- dijo Séptima. Algo en el tono de voz de su amiga no le gustó nada a Aurora. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la cara de póker.

-Sería más agradable ir con el Colacuerno Húngaro- respondió Aurora en tono de broma y ambas se echaron a reír. Aunque la mujer ocultaba tras esa risa un sentimiento de pena. Había fantaseado, con la excusa del baile, para pasar el día juntos. Aún se estaban riendo cuando entró el aludido a la sala de profesores, seguido de cerca de Alastor Moody. El sonido de la pata contra el suelo hizo que las mujeres se calmasen, aunque se echaron una mirada cómplice.

-¿De qué os reís, señoritas?- preguntó el auror, pasando su ojo mágico de la una a la otra. Los dos hombres se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa de profesores.

-En vista del éxito de Potter contra un dragón, estaba practicando yo también el hechizo convocador- contestó Séptima, guiñando un ojo a Aurora, que soltó otra risita- Atrae todo tipo de cosas.

-Pues será mejor que convoques un acompañante para tu amiga, Séptima- comentó Snape- sería una pena que Aurora fuese sola al baile de Navidad- añadió con ironía.

Vector iba a responder, cuando Aurora levantó la mano.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Severus. Mejor sola que con mala compañía- respondió ella con neutralidad- ¿O acaso tienes algún magnifico plan para conmigo?

Snape se quedó cortado, Séptima miró a su amiga con incredulidad y el ojo de Moody daba tantas vueltas que a Aurora le recordó la mano mecánica de Kettleburn recién engrasada. La profesora de Astronomía no se creía lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo le respondería Severus? No tuvo oportunidad de saber lo que iba a decir.

-¿No tienes acompañante, Aurora?- dijo Alastor, de repente muy serio, incluso cambiando el peso del cuerpo sobre la silla y desviando la mirada- Eres la profesora más guapa del colegio, mejorando lo presente- miró a Séptima, que asintió vigorosamente- pensé que ya te lo habrían pedido.

Aurora se llevó tal sorpresa que por unos segundos abrió la boca y al momento notó el rubor en las mejillas, casi convencida que su tono de piel no iba a camuflarlo esa vez.

-Me temo que no hay ningún valiente- consiguió contestar.

-Pues eso está muy mal- el hombre se levantó, rodeó la mesa hasta acercarse a ella- Muy, muy mal- Parecía un adolescente, todo nervioso y desviado la mirada con el ojo normal. El mágico, percibió Aurora, estaba fijo en Snape- ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?

-Me encantaría, Alastor- respondió la mujer al momento, tal vez más rápido que lo que debiera.

-Bien. Estupendo- Moody sonrió brevemente y asintió con la cabeza, más tranquilo y complacido. Giró el cuerpo, para mirar al otro hombre allí presente- No te importa, ¿verdad, Severus?

-¿A mí?- dijo el interpelado con tono aburrido- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?

 **OooOooO**

Después de la cena, los campeones se levantaron de la mesa principal y fueron al centro del salón de baile. Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar. Delacour y Rogers bailaban casi flotando sobre el suelo, con una elegancia sobrenatural que emanaba la sangre veela de la estudiante francesa. Aurora tardó en reconocer a Granger, con el pelo peinado y sin el uniforme del colegio, que bailaba con Krum, quien tenía cara de no creerse su suerte. Diggory y Chang eran la pareja perfecta, sintió una punzada tremenda de celos. Patil (versión Gryffindor) llevaba a un patoso Potter como podía, aunque había que reconocer que él estaba muy guapo, no en vano se parecía a James. Poco a poco las demás parejas fueron entrando al baile. Moody y Snape, que habían estado sentados cada uno al lado de Aurora durante la cena, se levantaron a la vez. Aurora miró primero a Severus, pero Alastor llamó su atención, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Me concedes este baile, Aurora?- dijo el auror, tendiéndole una mano. La mujer la tomó, se levantó, y fueron juntos a la pista de baile. Moody se movía de manera entusiasta pero torpemente. La mujer temía ser pisada por la pata de palo. Se alegró haberse puesto zapatos para la ocasión. Algo amortiguarían un pisotón. Dieron un par de vueltas y quedaron cerca de Potter y de su pareja. El auror soltó una risa cuando pasaron al lado.

-Bonitos calcetines, Potter- dijo.

-¡Eh, sí! Dobby el elfo los tejió para mí- contestó el muchacho, sonriente.

La mujer, curiosa, miró los pies del chico, pero sólo se podía ver la túnica. ¿Acaso podía ver a través de la ropa con ese ojo tan siniestro? Aurora tragó saliva. ¿Le había curioseado la ropa interior que ella llevaba? Tenía pensado, después de la fiesta, hacer rabiar a Severus.

-Gracias por invitarme, Alastor- dijo la mujer, sonriéndole, intentando cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Aunque miraba por encima de su hombro. En una de las vueltas, vio cómo Severus salía de la sala con Karkarov pisándole los talones. El ojo mágico de Moody también miraba en la misma dirección.

-A ti por aceptar- respondió él- Aunque veo que hubieras preferido otra compañía.

-¿Qué? No, para nada- indicó la mujer con firmeza.

-Me alegra oír eso. Mejor mantenerse lejos de esos dos. Se acercan tiempos oscuros y estar rodeada de mortífagos no es buena idea - el hombre soltó una risa extraña.

La música cambió, dando paso a una pieza más rápida, alguien se acercó para pedirla un baile, ni miró quién era, lo rechazó con un movimiento de la mano. Las palabras de Moody le habían llamado poderosamente la atención. El auror la sonrió con malicia.

-¿A caso no sabías sobre su pasado?- dijo el hombre, que siguieron los dos en la pista, aunque apartados del centro- Esos dos fueron compañeros de aventuras hace años. Sí- continuó hablando del hombre- Ambos fueron unos traidores… Quiero decir- Aurora se extrañó ante tal palabra- Snape con su doble juego, aunque más bien era él contra los demás. Y Karkarov, de los peores entre los suyos, pero- sonrió con malicia- tras años en Azkaban, acabó cantando como un pajarito.

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Aurora.

-A cambio de su libertad, empezó a decir nombres de aquellos que seguían en libertad- soltó una risita- lobos con piel de cordero, honrados ciudadanos. Incluso el de tu querido Snape- Aurora fue a protestar, pero él la hizo callar con un movimiento de mano- No hace falta un ojo mágico para ver que hay algo entre vosotros dos. Aunque debería darte un consejo, Aurora. Para ciertas personas, jugar a las casitas no entra en su estilo de vida. Bastante tienen con cuidarse las espaldas como proteger a otros. Mejor no tener puntos débiles, seres queridos- lanzó una mirada significativa a Aurora- Además, sería una pena que a una mujer tan hermosa como tú la pasase algo- sonrió a la mujer, que se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Paró de bailar y salió fuera de la pista. Aurora vio cómo sacaba una petaca y echaba un trago, haciendo un gesto de asco. Él saludó con la mano y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas, a revisarse la pierna ortopédica.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- Séptima se había acercado donde ella y la sonreía abiertamente. Aurora asintió y se pusieron a bailar juntas. Aunque el auror la había dejado distraída.

 **oOOoOOo**

Era casi la una y media de la madrugada. Estaba en el baño, con sus rituales antes de acostarse. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando oyó el crepitar de las llamas.

-¡Estoy aquí!- llamó la mujer, que había dejado la puerta del baño abierta, para poder oír y ser oída. Severus entró. Se la quedó mirando, mientras ella se masajeaba los doloridos pies. La falta de costumbre de no usar zapatos, le habían salido ampollas. Cuando terminó, se acercó donde él, para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-Tengo que decirte algo- hablaron los dos a la vez. Ambos sonrieron- Tú primero- volvieron a coincidir. Aurora soltó una risita. Snape le pasó un dedo por el pómulo.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien en el baile?- preguntó Severus, tomándola de la mano, yendo juntos al dormitorio y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Sí, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto- comentó la mujer, sonriente- pero no creo que sea eso lo que me querías decir, ¿verdad?

-Odio cuando tienes razón- dijo él, con falso tono de fastidio- Tengo dos cosas que decirte. La primera, espero que comprendas y sepas perdonarme por no invitarte al baile.

-La verdad es que no. Y vas a tener que esforzarte por hacerte perdonar- le guiñó pícaramente la mujer un ojo, dando unos golpes en la cama con la mano- La segunda cosa que ibas a decirme, ¿Es por Karkarov y por tus dolores en el brazo?- insinuó la mujer. Snape no dio muestras de sorpresa. Bajó la mirada, tomó la mano de la mujer y la apretó con fuerza.

-Así es. Desde hacía trece años que no notaba la Marca Tenebrosa, y este último año… se está volviendo más visible. Igor… Karkarov, también fue mortífago. Lleva todo el año pegado a mí. Asustado. He tenido que hablar con Dumbledore sobre ello- levantó la vista- No puedo engañarte, Aurora. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Lo del brazo es sencillo, últimamente evitas que te lo toque cuando estamos, ya sabes...- fue el turno de la mujer de desviar la mirada- Moody me ha hablado de Karkarov y de ti, durante el baile.

-Nada bueno, seguramente- curiosamente, él lo dijo con tono burlón- Y todo ello verdad- al oír eso, la mujer abrió los ojos- ¿Aún soy capaz de asustarte? Bien. Pensé que me había ablandado con los años.

-¿Has usado la legeremancia conmigo?- preguntó ella.

-No me ha hecho falta. Estoy convencido que te ha estado contando su versión de los hechos. Piénsalo, Aurora. Para cada bando, su versión es su verdad.

-Y tú- la mujer le miró con suspicacia- Tú sabes la verdad… porque has estado en ambos lados. O en ninguno- le miró fijamente- ¿De qué lado estás, Severus Snape?

-¿Yo?- él se inclinó para besarla. Aurora notó un amor sin precedentes- Sólo soy un girasol, que gira alrededor de una preciosa estrella.

 **OOoOO**

 **¿Qué tal todo? ¿Se ha portado bien Santa Claus?**

 **Sólo una breve aclaración. En el capítulo anterior se hace mención a "El corazón peludo del brujo"** **.Donde hacen matices entre mago, hechicero y brujo.  
**

 **Si no habéis leido los "Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" os lo recomiendo, están muy bien. De ahí saqué también un par de ideas.  
¿Os va gustando la historia?  
¿Me dejáis algún review?  
Hasta el sábado que viene, un saludo,  
Robin Fleur.  
**


	35. Man in the Rain

**(Inset Disclaimer Here)**

24-6-1995

Cuando Harry y Cedric desaparecieron al coger la Copa, se armó un gran revuelo. Gritos de alarma y de sorpresa. Dumbledore y otros profesores se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron hacia la entrada del laberinto. Aurora tardó en reaccionar y también se puso en marcha. A su lado estaba Moody muy nervioso. Eso asustó a la mujer. Que un veterano auror como él demostrase estar así era mala señal. Cuando iba a bajar con los demás a los terrenos, alguien le cogió del brazo y se la llevó a un hueco entre las escaleras de las gradas, fuera de la vista de todos.

-Vuelve al castillo- le ordenó Snape, más serio y preocupado que habitualmente.

-No puedo. Tengo que ayudar.

-Pues cuida de los estudiantes. Que nadie se mueva ni haga alguna estupidez- la soltó del brazo- vuelve a las gradas.

La mujer resopló, pero asintió. Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes.

 **OooO**

Cuando Harry volvió, agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo de Cedric y la copa, fue el caos. Más, cuando los chillidos de "¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto!" se extendieron como la pólvora. La mujer se levantó y empezó a lanzar órdenes a los estudiantes, mandándolos sentarse y que no se moviesen. Apenas podía ver lo que pasaba en la cabecera del laberinto, con toda la gente que estaba allí reunida. Vio como Ojoloco se llevaba a Harry al castillo. A los pocos minutos, Dumbledore se llevó la varita al cuello.

-Que los jefes de las casas lleven a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas- dijo el viejo director, con la voz amplificada- Que los demás profesores les ayuden a llevar a la gente al castillo. Que los estudiantes de Beauxbatous y Dumstrang vayan a sus residencias también.

Aurora pidió a los alumnos de Ravenclaw que se levantasen y la siguiesen. Si algo distinguía a la casa azul cobriza era por saber seguir las reglas (el 95% de las veces). No tuvo que hacerse repetir. Todos se levantaron y la siguieron. Pronto se unió a ella el profesor Flitwick.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Aurora- comentó el bajito profesor con su voz de pito. Entre los dos, guiaron a sus alumnos al castillo. Vio cómo Séptima ayudaba a Sprout. A la rolliza profesora de Herbología se la veía muy afectada. Hooch iba con McGonagall. Y la extraña pareja de Charitty Burbage ayudando a Snape. No era el momento ni el lugar, pero Aurora notó una punzada de celos. Ya había notado en anteriores ocasiones que a la entusiasta profesora de Estudios Muggles le gustaba Snape. Afortunadamente Severus seguía estando, si no ciego, tuerto en temas del corazón.

Todo salió de manera ordenada. Llegaron a la Torre de Ravenclaw y los alumnos entraron a la sala común. Los dos profesores notaron que una alumna estaba en estado de shock. Era Cho Chang, a quién básicamente su amiga Edgecombe la llevaba a rastras dentro de la Sala Común.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más, Filius?- preguntó Aurora. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Ya me encargo. Te avisaré si necesito algo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- la mujer salió. Sabía que quedarse esperando en su dormitorio era una pérdida de tiempo. Así que tuvo una idea. Llevar a cabo su ritual de limpieza de fin de curso. Otra vez. Eso la relajaba la mente (y maldecir una y mil veces más a Gilderoy Lockhart la hacía sentir bien). Fue a su aula y cogió los utensilios. Llevaría algo más de media hora cuando oyó pasos. Para su sorpresa, era Dumbledore.

-¡Director!- la mujer soltó el barniz y se puso en tensión- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Aurora estaba segura que era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a Dumbledore sin saber muy bien qué decir. Posiblemente, no se imaginaba encontrársela allí. Finalmente, el hombre la sonrió.

-Sinceramente, sí que me ha sorprendido verte aquí- comentó el viejo director, Aurora tuvo la extraña y familiar sensación de que la habían leído la mente. Tendría que practicar más la Oclumancia- No tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya que estás aquí… ¿Te unirías a la Orden del Fénix?

-No sé si estoy capacitada para ello, señor- respondió, con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Por lo que sé, y mi fuente es fiable, tus habilidades de combate han mejorado notablemente con los años- explicó Dumbledore, la mujer supo de inmediato quién se lo habría dicho- aparte de todas las habilidades que ya posees. Además, no todos los miembros hacen trabajo de campo. Dar apoyo desde las trincheras también es algo fundamental en una guerra- Aurora sintió una presión en el pecho, bajo la escrutadora mirada del hombre- Voy a habilitar una zona de este aula como un "Espacio libre". ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

La mujer asintió. En un sitio como Hogwarts, donde aparecerse dentro del castillo y sus terrenos estaba limitado y prohibido, crear un "espacio libre" era habilitar una zona en la que las apariciones estaban permitidas para un limitado número de personas.

-La persona que va a usar este portal regularmente puede que vuelva muy cansado o, Merlín no lo quiera, malherido. Puesto que tu dormitorio es el que está más cerca, ¿podría esa persona pasar ahí el tiempo que necesite para su recuperación?

-Por supuesto, profesor- afirmó la mujer con convicción. No hacía falta preguntar a quién se refería.

-Bien. Te recomiendo que profundices en hechizos curativos. Podría encargarse de curarle madame Pomfrey, por supuesto, pero contra menos personas sepan sobre las tareas extras de esta persona, mejor. Además- añadió, con cierto tono pícaro- seguramente prefiera tus cuidados a los de Poppy.

Aurora notó que se ruborizaba y desvió la mirada. Dumbledore aprovechó para llevar a cabo el hechizo que activaba el "espacio libre", que incluía un poco de sangre de aquellos a los que se les permitiría usar el portal. Oyó cómo recitaba los conjuros mientras dibujaba un círculo en el suelo con la varita. Vertió la sangre de tres frascos, el círculo emitió una luz rojiza y volvió a la normalidad. Para guiarse dónde quedaba el portal, estaba al lado del tercer arco, contando desde la izquierda.

-El portal ya está activo. Tengo más asuntos que atender- Dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a las escaleras- Aún no me has contestado. ¿Te unes a la Orden del Fénix?

-Sí, director. Estoy con vosotros- pese a sus dudas y sus miedos, Aurora sabía que eso era lo correcto. Dumbledore la sonrió, se despidió con un movimiento de mano, fue a bajar el primer escalón, cuando la mujer tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar- ¿Albus?- el aludido giró. Era la primera vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre de pila- ¿Es cierto?, él… ¿Ha vuelto de verdad?

-Me temo que sí, Aurora. Me temo que sí- respondió con tono cansado, como si hubiese envejecido unos cuantos años de golpe. El director volvió a saludar y bajó las escaleras.

 **oOOo**

Pasó otra hora. Aurora había terminado con la limpieza, pero seguía inquieta. Se asomó a la luz de un arco. Vio como unas nubes habían cubierto el cielo y había empezado a caer una fina llovizna. Al oír pasos, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia las escaleras. Con el pensamiento lanzó el hechizo " _Expelliarmus_ ", pero lo desviaron.

-Muy bien- dijo Severus, con su habitual voz susurrante- Veo que todos mis años de esfuerzo y dedicación, sacrificando mi valioso tiempo libre, sirvieron para algo.

Se acercó más donde la mujer. Luego, contó los arcos. Se agachó y movió una mano a escasos centímetros del suelo. Aurora vio cómo sonreía, al encontrar el portal. Se puso de pie. Tenía el semblante serio. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Eres el que está más cerca de romperme el corazón- dijo la mujer. Él tomó su mano, la sostuvo con firmeza pero con ternura.

-He sido muy feliz este tiempo contigo, Aurora. Tuve mi oportunidad…

-¡No la eches a perder!

-He estado viviendo en un mundo en que no soy formo parte. Pero soy lo que soy. No puedo dar marcha atrás.

-Sé que no puedes quedarte. Y yo no te lo voy a pedir- afirmó la mujer- No eres ningún cobarde, Severus. Aún puedes tomar las riendas de tu vida. Y esta noche empieza de nuevo tu camino- insistió Aurora- Te quiero. Y quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Como te mate, iré detrás para rematarte- amenazó la mujer.

Se quedaron mirando un momento. El hombre besó la mano de la mujer.

-Aurora- comenzó a decir él, ella iba a protestarle, pero fue el turno de él de hacerla callar, con un beso en la boca- Habrá una "aurora" para mí, mañana. Siempre sale el sol después de la lluvia. ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a romper contigo?

La mujer se quedó sin palabras. Era lo más lógico. Lo que Moody la había dicho durante el baile de Navidad resonaban, una y otra vez, en la mente de la mujer. Severus no podía permitirse distracciones, dada la situación en la que se veía obligado a adoptar.

-Pensé… pensé que tenías que andar sólo este camino- reconoció la mujer finalmente. Él soltó una breve carcajada.

-Es tiempo de recordar por qué lucho. Pero la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, que ni creía merecer ni pensé que tendría. Y ha sido gracias a ti, contigo. Aunque mi alma se envuelva en tinieblas, resucitará de la luz perfecta; he amado a las estrellas con demasiado cariño para tener miedo de la noche. No soy tan estúpido como para tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra. No pienso dejarte. De ninguna de las maneras- sentenció el hombre.

Se separaron unos pasos. Él se colocó encima del portal. Guiñó un ojo de manera exagerada y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y desapareció.

-Pues vaya hombre de palabra- dijo ella irónica. Aurora puso rumbo a su cuarto. Sólo quedaba esperar.

 **OOoOOo**

 **Me encanta la canción de "Man in the Rain" de Mike Oldfield... escuchandola (y alterando un poco el significado de la letra) fue como surgió, si no todo este fic, al menos la idea... y este capítulo.  
Os recomiendo buscar la canción en youtube, uno de los resultados, de 3:53 minutos, donde se ve a la cantante sobre un fondo verde. Así me imagino a Aurora, ese color de piel. La cantante se llama Helen "Pepsi" Demacque. En ese video me parece muy guapa, aunque tal vez con menos nariz ;)  
**


	36. Una vieja caja de zapatos

Esa noche le tocaba hacer la ronda por la Torre. Oyó el llanto cuando estaba al final de la escalera. Terminó de subir, para encontrarse a la chica llorando, sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la esfera armilar. Aurora se aclaró la garganta de manera ruidosa. Cho Chang se giró, se secó rápidamente el rostro y se levantó del suelo como si hubiese sufrido una descarga.

-¡Profesora! ¡Lo siento! Me vuelvo ya a mi dormitorio- le brotaron lágrimas en los ojos a la alumna- No me castigue, por favor.

-No creo que esté en condiciones de volver así a su dormitorio, señorita Chang. Y mucho menos pienso castigarla- la profesora avanzó donde ella, se sentó en el suelo y dio unos golpes a su lado- Si está acompañada por una profesora, no pasa nada por estar en el aula.

Cho amagó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Las dos miraron a través de los arcos.

-Llora si lo necesitas- comentó Aurora- es mejor que lo saques todo fuera- Chang comenzó de nuevo a llorar. Aurora la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

No supo cuánto estuvieron así hasta la alumna que se tranquilizó. Afortunadamente la poca iluminación del aula escondía algo los ojos rojos y la cara llena de manchas.

-Dame un momento- dijo Aurora. Se levantó y se alejó un poco de la chica- Dobby- dijo, y con un plop, un elfo doméstico con unos ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis apareció delante de ella.

-¿Qué necesita la señorita?

-Ve a mi baño- susurró la mujer- Hay una poción en el botiquín que pone "Dormir". Cógela, ve a las cocinas, prepara un chocolate, hecha dos cucharadas de la poción en el chocolate y tráelo. Es para mi acompañante- la mujer sonrió al elfo- Gracias Dobby.

-De nada, señorita. Ahora mismo, señorita- el elfo se desvaneció en el aire. Aurora volvió a sentarse al lado de la chica.

Nunca le había echo falta una poción para dormir. Pero desde que Severus tuvo que volver a "pluriemplearse" con los mortífagos (hacía sólo dos días), Aurora supo que, más de una noche, le costaría conciliar el sueño. Así que tuvo que conseguir una poción... por si acaso.

-Muchas gracias, profesora- consiguió decir Chang entre hipidos- es que… qué vergüenza… lo siento- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla- el profesor Flitwick intentó hablar conmigo, fue muy amable, como siempre, pero…

-Te comprendo perfectamente, Cho- la chica la miró fijamente. Aurora sólo usaba el nombre de pila con sus alumnos de sexto y séptimo, y el apellido en los demás años, (en parte también por lo que se estudiaba los dos últimos cursos)- Dejemos de lado brevemente que soy tu profesora. Una charla de mujer a mujer.

En ese momento, Dobby apareció delante de ellas con una taza en las manos. Un delicioso aroma a chocolate llenó el aula.

-Aquí tiene- el elfo posó los ojos en la alumna, y le tendió la taza de chocolate- tómeselo, señorita. Dobby ha traído esto para usted. Le sentará bien, señorita.

Cho estiró las manos y cogió la taza con cuidado. Ambas dieron las gracias de nuevo, y el elfo se marchó con otro ¡plop!

-Hazle caso, bebe- ordenó la mujer, Chang tomó un sorbo y al momento su cara cambió por una menos triste- Acuérdate del profesor Lupin. Siempre decía que el chocolate era uno de los mejores remedios para todo.

La chica no contestó. Se limitó a dar otro sorbo a la taza.

-Sé que crees que nada podrá curar el dolor que sientes- dijo Aurora- Pero pasará. El tiempo lo cura todo.

-¿Usted cree?- le espetó la chica- Siento como sí… como sí…

-Como si un dementor estuviese dentro de ti. Lo sé, Cho. Yo también he pasado por lo mismo que tú.

La chica casi dejó caer la taza al oír aquellas palabras. Aurora la obligó a que bebiese otro sorbo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica- ¿Por lo mismo?

-Sí. Los mortífagos mataron a mi prometido y a mi madre a la vez, durante la primera guerra- le chica abrió mucho los ojos, Aurora se limitó a asentir- pensé que nunca lo superaría. Pero lo hice.

-No creo que yo…- comenzó a decir la alumna, Aurora la obligó otra vez a que bebiese.

-¿Qué os he dicho sobre las estrellas?- preguntó Aurora, Chang se la quedó mirando, como solía hacer cuanto atendía en clase- Posiblemente, algunas de las que vemos allí en el cielo ya no existan. Sólo queda su recuerdo, el rastro de luz que nos llega hasta nosotros y que puede que un día dejemos de ver, o que pasen cientos de años hasta que ya no se vea. Como con las estrellas, las personas no se van mientras las recordemos. Habrá momentos que creerás oír su risa, o te acordarás de cómo doblaba una esquina del libro que estaba leyendo, en vez de usar el marcapáginas que le habías regalado- comentó Aurora con tono de reproche, consiguiendo que la chica amagase una sonrisa- o leerás una frase en algún libro o verás algo que te recuerde a él. Conserva esos momentos, recuérdalos con cariño. Pero piensa que esa estrella ya no está. Que hay más en el firmamento. Y alguna otra será para ti.

La chica terminó el chocolate en silencio. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para después mirar a la mujer.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? O más bien dos…

-Claro que sí.

-Por sus palabras… deduzco que usted ¿encontró a alguien? ¿Ya tiene su estrella?

-Sí- contestó Aurora con orgullo- aunque lo mío es más bien un Agujero Negro- añadió sin poder contenerse- Atrayente y misterioso a partes iguales- se rio, y la chica se permitió reír también.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que él apareció?- preguntó Chang, bostezando.

-Parafraseando a un hechicero de tinta y papel "un mago no llega tarde, ni pronto. Llega exactamente cuando se lo propone"- la mujer tomó la taza ya vacía de las manos de la alumna, la apartó a un lado y cogió sus manos- Dale tiempo al tiempo, pero no le metas prisa, a ver si lo va a hacer mal- le guiñó un ojo y Cho sonrió un poco, antes de volver a bostezar.

-Es usted muy amable, profesora- la chica se apoyó contra ella- Me está entrando sueño- Chang cerró los ojos. Aurora se colocó, para que la chica estuviese cómoda. A los pocos minutos, Chang respiraba de manera acompasada y dormía tranquilamente.

Hizo aparecer un cojín enorme flotante. Puso encima a la chica, que seguía durmiendo profundamente. Aurora guió el cojín hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw, descifró el enigma de la puerta y entró. Por no hacer ruido y despertar a las otras alumnas, dejó a la señorita Chang en una de las butacas de la sala común y la tapó con una de las mantas que había allí.

Puso rumbo hacia sus dependencias. Buscó en un cajón del armario. Sacó una vieja caja de zapatos. Se sentó al borde de la cama y abrió la tapa. Suspiró. Hacía un montón de años que no miraba el contenido. Cogió un taco de fotos, soltó la cinta que las mantenía unidas. En la primera, una adolescente Aurora con un chico muy guapo, de piel más oscura que la de ella y ojos grises, de su misma edad, con los uniformes escolares y el escudo de Ravenclaw luciendo en sus pechos, saludaban, reían y se daban un casto beso de vez en cuando. Ya no se acordaba del hoyuelo que se salía cuando sonreía. Una punzada de nostalgia sacudió su pecho. Siguió mirando las fotos. Estaban ellos dos, o con sus amigos y compañeros de clase, incluso con Horance Slughorn, Selena Bluemoon y Filius Flitwick. Incluso alguna del castillo, vistas de Hogsmeade, y más lugares. Alex era muy buen fotógrafo. Recordó que él aseguraba que trabajaría en El Profeta de reportero, y se la llevaría a todos los sitios para ver el cielo desde cualquier parte del planeta. Esa promesa de ver mundo fue lo que hizo que aceptase casarse con él. Dejó al lado las fotos para revisar el resto de objetos. Había un par de marca-páginas, cuyo hechizo que mostraba citas famosas había perdido su efecto, un galeón, cromos de las ranas de chocolate, un cuaderno con apuntes varios, mapas con círculos rojos rodeando ciudades.

Había también un viejo ejemplar de la revista "Corazón de bruja". No se acordaba qué hacía allí. En las páginas centrales había un especial peinados y rodeando con un círculo de tinta negra y la palabra "¡Este!", el que había decidido que iba a ser el que usaría para su boda. No pudo evitarlo y se le escapó una lágrima.

Se entretuvo un rato revisando todo el contenido de la cápsula del tiempo. Hasta que una idea cruzó la mente de la mujer. Guardó todo con cariño y cuidado. Buscó una caja nueva de zapatos, pero no tenía ninguna. A cambio, encontró una caja de un tamaño parecido. Era de Honeydukes, con motivos de cumpleaños, que Séptima y Sybill la había regalado hacía un par de años, cuyo contenido se habían comido entre las tres, en una agradable tarde de chicas. Lanzó a la caja un encantamiento de extensión. Se puso a rebuscar por toda su habitación. Metió fotos, entre ellas algunas de Egipto. En la de arriba del taco, un ceñudo Severus miraba a la cámara, agarrado del brazo de una sonriente Aurora. Guardó también cromos nuevos de las ranas de chocolate (que seguía coleccionando), una llave Allen; como no sabía qué tobillera guardar, hizo una copia de las tres con el hechizo "Geminio" (la colección había aumentado, ahora tintineaban las fases de la luna, los planetas y los símbolos del zodíaco al caminar). Metió el manuscrito original y la copia de la primera edición de la revista donde publicaron su estudio. Ya se le ocurrirían más cosas que meter. Guardó ambas cajas en el cajón del armario. Hizo sus rituales antes de acostarse y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.

 **oooO**

 **Disfrutad del fin de semana.**

 **¡Hasta el año que viene!**  
 **Con adelanto ¡Feliz año nuevo 2019!**  
 **Un abrazo**  
 **Robin Fleur**


	37. Que el tiempo se detuviese

**Hola a todos :) Le debemos a Rowling el mundo y personajes que nosotros, con hechizos renovados, alteramos a nuestro gusto. ¡Disfrutadlo!  
OoO**

10-8-1995

-Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido- dijo Aurora. La bandeja que flotaba a su lado, con las tazas de té humeante y pastas de frutos secos, se posó con elegancia en la mesita de la sala- No has cambiado nada, Tonks. Sigues con tu estilo de pelo rosa chicle.

-Es el que más me favorece- sonrió la mujer, dirigiendo una mirada a Lupin, que le devolvió una breve sonrisa.

-Esto no es una visita de cortesía, Aurora- comentó Lupin. Se le veía más serio, más envejecido prematuramente y más cansado que hacía un par de años- Tenemos un mensaje de Dumbledore para ti.

-¡Remus!- dijo Tonks, mientras mordía una de las pastas, regañando al hombre- No seas así- se dirigió a Aurora- Cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que te habías unido a la Orden del Fénix me llevé una alegría. Siempre fuiste unas de mis profesoras favoritas.

-Nunca me lo había imaginado, muchas gracias- sonrió la mujer, tomando también una galleta- Pero bueno, creo saber por qué tenéis prisa- dijo Aurora, esta vez mirando a Lupin, que aguantó solo unos segundos la mirada de la mujer- Esta noche hay luna llena. ¿No te prepara Severus la poción?

Al oír el nombre de pila del oscuro profesor, la pareja se miró entre sí. Luego, Lupin volvió a mirar a Aurora, y parecía que se relajaba.

-Me temo que no. Al parecer, tiene demasiado trabajo en el otro lado.

-Hablaré con él. Ya es muy tarde para esta luna, pero intentaré que lo tengas para las siguientes.

Lupin sostuvo la mirada de la mujer, para acabar sonriéndola y bajar las defensas. Animándose a coger él también una galleta y dar un sorbo al té.

-No creo que lo consigas. Pero te lo agradezco- comió la galleta- No te llegué a dar las gracias por el calendario lunar que me hiciste cuando estuve en Hogwarts.

-No fue nada- Aurora agitó una mano- Preparo uno a Severus, a Sybill y a Pomona todos los años, así que hago un par más extra, por si acaso. En fin, no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Qué es eso que me tenéis que contar?

-¿Te acuerdas de Charlie? ¿Charlie Weasley?- preguntó Tonks. Tenía migas de galleta en la comisura de la boca.

-Como para no- se rió Aurora- Me contó tres historias diferentes sobre la constelación del Dragón. Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con esos animales. ¿También está en la Orden?

-Así es- respondió Lupin- Charlie está en Rumanía, captando magos en el extranjero. Dumbledore nos ha contado que tú también tienes amistades por el mundo. Nos ha pedido que te digamos que hables con ellos, contra más gente esté de nuestra parte, mejor. ¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Tonks se terminó el té y comió otra galleta. Remus, por el contrario, sólo había tomado un sorbo y mantenía la taza entre las manos.

-Eso es todo- comentó Tonks, que sonrió a Aurora- Me he acordado de la vez que me libré de un castigo, porque querías entrar en las cocinas del castillo. ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Aurora se rió, no se acordaba de ese detalle. Lupin amagó una sonrisa y miró con curiosidad a ambas mujeres.

-¡Qué buena memoria!- respondió la profesora- Pero me temo que seguiré sin responder a tu pregunta- Tonks hizo un ruidito de desgana con la boca. Los tres se levantaron y fueron al recibidor- La próxima vez que vengáis, que sea una visita de cortesía.

 **OooO**

Al parecer, si no se lo ordenaba Dumbledore, Snape no se sentía obligado a ayudar al licántropo. A pesar del método de persuasión, Aurora no tuvo suerte intentando convencerle para que preparase la poción Matalobos. Después del encuentro, Snape explicó la verdad, por qué no podía darle la poción. La misión de Lupin era infiltrarse entre los suyos, para sondear la lealtad de los de su especie. Si tomaba la poción y mostraba que estaba atendido por otros, es decir, que no estaba tan marginado como decía estar, podía estropear su misión.

Aurora se sintió engañada, se había acostado con Severus para convencerle, y al final él había conseguido el sexo y salirse con la suya.

Qué astuto.

Qué orgullosa estaba de él.

-Al final, tenéis algo en común, Remus y tú- comentó Aurora, acariciando el pecho desnudo del hombre. Severus gruñó, pero no se enfadó- los dos sois espías para Dumbledore.

-Qué magnífico honor…- respondió el hombre, irónico.

-Por cierto. Me han pedido que me ponga en contacto con mis amigos de otros países. Que gane aliados en el extranjero. He estado buscando, pero no encuentro la dirección de Francis Kanari…

-Te la pasaré. Aunque las últimas veces le escribía al propio hospital. ¿Quieres alguna más?- preguntó Severus, Aurora asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjame todas. Dudo que tengas tiempo este curso para poder escribirles. Puedo encargarme yo. ¿Te parece bien?

Él se limitó a darla un suave beso como respuesta, cogió postura, que generalmente era abrazando por la espalda a Aurora y se quedó dormido casi al momento. Aurora se sonrió para sí misma. Aún funcionaba su remedio natural contra el insomnio del hombre. Apagó la luz del dormitorio chasqueando los dedos, cerró los ojos, y deseó que el tiempo se detuviese en ese momento.


	38. Yubikiri

Sin duda, ese año iba a ser de los peores de Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge era, como su nombre indicaba, un verdadero dolor. No podían hablar tranquilamente en la sala de profesores. Apenas podía ir a visitar a Sybill, la cual parecía muy afectada por la presencia de la trabajadora del ministerio. Sobre todo, desde que a esta la habían nombrado Suma Inquisidora. En una ocasión que Aurora estaba hablando con la sustituta de Hagrid, la profesora Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Dolores les interrumpió de malas maneras.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Aurora cortante, cuando la cara-de-sapo soltó su "ejem, ejem".

-No me gusta ese tono, profesora Sinistra- dijo en tono dulzón- ¿Podría saber de qué estaban hablando?

-Aurora se ha ofrecido a dar de comer a Fang- explicó Grubbly-Plank.

-¿Fang? ¿Qué es Fang?

-Es el perro de Hagrid- continuó la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- a mí no me conoce y parece reacio a comer.

-Pues vaya profesora de Cuidados, si no sabe cómo alimentar un simple chucho.

-No es extraño ver este tipo de reacciones en las mascotas de la gente- explicó la aludida, tranquilamente y sin tener en cuenta el comentario de Umbridge- Seguramente es porque echa de menos a su amo. Aurora me comentaba que ella solía ir a visitarlo y tiene especial aprecio al perro.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó la bajita cara de sapo a Aurora.

-¿Qué gano mintiendo?- respondió la mujer.

-Sigue sin gustarme ese tono, profesora. Nos vemos a la noche para su evaluación- dijo y se marchó sin más. Las otras dos mujeres vieron cómo se alejaba antes de volver a hablar.

-Por mí, estoy encantada de que vengas a visitar a Fang, Aurora- comentó la sustituta- seguro que se alegra de ver una cara amiga.

-Gracias Wilhelmina. Me pasaré antes de la hora de la comida.

 **oOoO**

Los alumnos subían en silencio a la plataforma de la torre en completo silencio, algo inusual entre ellos. Umbridge cerraba la comitiva, quejándose de la escalera y de la trampilla. Sacó un portafolio y una pluma.

-Buenas noches, alumnos- dijo Aurora, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, profesora- contestaron todos en tono alegre.

Mientras montaban los telescopios, Aurora les explicó que fuesen localizando las diferentes constelaciones y planetas y que lo fuesen anotando en el mapa celestial.

Umbridge se acercó donde Aurora.

-¿Cuántos años lleva dando clases?

-Quince años.

-¿Por qué su sueldo es superior al de profesores que llevan años parecidos a usted?

Aurora se quedó sorprendida ante tales palabras. Jamás habían hablado sobre salarios entre los profesores, a menos de la típica burla generalizada en Navidad a Dumbledore, pidiéndole un aumento de sueldo... que nunca les concedía.

-Supongo que sea el plus de Nocturnidad- contestó la mujer.

-¿Siempre trabaja de noche?

-Es que la única estrella que se ve de día es el Sol y las clases serían un poco monótonas y aburridas.

Umbridge levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Aurora pudo oír cómo se aguantaban la risa Ginny Weasley y Colin Creeve a sus espaldas.

-¿La clase se imparte siempre aquí?

-Ah- Aurora se contuvo de darle otra mala contestación, así que contó mentalmente hasta cinco para tranquilizarse- Desde que se fundó el Colegio es donde se ha impartido la asignatura. Principalmente, en esta plataforma para las prácticas, el aula inferior con las esferas armilares para las clases teóricas. También, desde hace unos años, si hace mucho frío en invierno, tengo un aula en la tercera planta con el techo encantado- se encogió de hombros- No es lo mismo pero evitamos catarros innecesarios.

-Y a parte de catarros, ¿esto no es peligroso? Alguien podría caerse- la dulzura de la voz de Umbrigde la revolvió el estómago a Aurora. Se acercó hasta el murete almenado y estiró el brazo, pero no puso atravesarla.

-Hay una barrera invisible protectora- dijo, mientras notaba al tacto la firme barrera- Es tan antigua como el castillo, pero la renuevan cada cierto tiempo. Siempre tenemos presente la seguridad de los alumnos.

-Claro, claro- la mujer revisó sus notas- veo que el nivel de esta clase es muy alto, incluso más de lo que el ministerio tiene aprobado, pero también muy pocos estudiantes deciden cursarla en los dos últimos años- levantó el rostro, con los ojos saltones de sapo brillándole de malicia- ¿sabría explicarme el por qué?

-Puesto que son muy pocos alumnos los que deciden estudiar la asignatura, como bien usted ha observado, mi intención es enseñarles lo máximo posible en los cinco primeros años, incluso por encima del temario establecido. En muy pocas carreras se exige la materia de Astronomía. Prefiero que estudien otras asignaturas a que vengan a mis clases sin motivación- Aurora se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia- sexto y séptimo curso pueden ser tan difíciles como Transformaciones o Pociones.

-Está bien- la mujer tomó unos apuntes y se acercó a los alumnos que tenía más cerca. Luna Lovegood estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de varios botes de tinta de colores diferentes. Escribía algunos nombres, cambiaba de color, escribía otros más. Umbrigde arrugó el rostro con disgusto, pero acabó por preguntarla.

-¿Por qué hace eso, señorita Lovegood?

-Cada estrella y planeta están compuestos de varios materiales y tienen colores diferentes, por lo que uso tintas de colores diferentes, dependiendo de su composición- explicó como si fuese lo más evidente- Para Marte uso tinta roja, para Mercurio uso la azul, marrón para Venus, naranja para Júpiter…

Ese toque de originalidad siempre hacía que Aurora le subiese un punto en la corrección de los deberes. Le caía muy bien Luna. De hecho, era su alumna favorita.

-¿Os gusta cómo imparte las clases la profesora Sinistra?- preguntó a Ginny Weasley y a Colin Creeve. Estos asintieron.

-Son muy entretenidas- dijo Colin- con las historias que nos cuenta sobre las constelaciones, para que relacionemos los nombres y sepamos identificar más fácilmente las estrellas…

-Y también nos explica las relaciones con las otras materias- comentó Ginny- a veces puedo usar mis apuntes para clase de Adivinación. Pero no hay que confundir nunca la Astronomía con la Astrología.

-Porque una es inventada y la otra son datos verídicos- añadió Luna, lo cual era un tanto irónico- Yo alguna vez he usado mis apuntes para Aritmancia. ¿Sabía que uno de los descubridores de Neptuno era profesor de Aritmancia en Beauxbatox?

Umbridge se quedó impresionada, por la cara que le vio Aurora. No contestó a la alumna, sino que se puso a tomar notas y se apartó, para terminar de ver en silencio cómo se desarrollaba el resto de la clase. Cuando quedaban cinco minutos para acabar la clase, los alumnos se pusieron a recoger sus telescopios y a entregar a Aurora los pergaminos que habían rellenado. Umbridge se acercó donde ella también.

-Parece que sus alumnos la aprecian y la respetan- ¿había cierta envidia en su voz?- Recibirá los resultados en una semana.

 **OoOo**

Pese al viento fresco, las dos mujeres paseaban cerca del Lago Negro. También unos pocos alumnos valientes estaban aprovechado las últimas horas de sol en los terrenos del castillo.

-Por mis cálculos, pensé que tú no pasarías la revisión. Me alegra haberme equivocado contigo. ¿Has ido a ver a Sybill?- preguntó Séptima.

-Sí, pero casi me tira con un jarrón con narcisos que la habían regalado un par de alumnas. Sigue enfadada conmigo.

-Ya lo siento, Rori- su amiga le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo- Y dudo que te perdone pronto, por haber hablado con el centauro.

-Firenze quería saber qué he estado enseñando sobre Astronomía. Es maravilloso poder hablar con alguien que sabe tanto o más del tema. Es muy educado.

-Y muy guapo- comentó la profesora de Aritmancia con un guiño pícaro. Aurora se quedó parada y miró a su amiga.

-Es un bello ejemplar, sí, pero por los dioses, Nana, ¡es un centauro! ¡No se puede cabalgar como tú quisieras! Somos especies incompatibles- añadió Aurora riendo.

-Como los vampiros- contratacó su amiga. La profesora de Astronomía negó con la mano.

-Con ellos sí que puede copular, incluso tener descendencia. Los híbridos entre vampiro y humano se denominan dhampiros, por si no lo sabías. Pero sé por dónde vas- dijo Aurora en tono más serio- ¿Por qué siempre te metes con Severus?

-Estudio los números y las probabilidades, Aurora, y me dan la razón. Estáis juntos -respondió, tenía el semblante enfadado- Todos estos años mintiendo a tu mejor amiga. En los días que tienes más apetito en el desayuno, que es después de... _dormir acompañada_ , Snape está más amable, para ser él. Y coincide que en esos días siempre entráis al comedor con la misma diferencia de tiempo. La frecuencia con la que cruzáis miradas. Cómo te evita cuando tú estás en "esos días". Y más que podría decir…

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que Aurora sintiese un escalofrío y la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Se abrazó el cuerpo y miró hacia el lago.

-En teoría, no es mentir, es ocultar la verdad- Aurora posó de nuevo sus ojos en su amiga, sonriéndola, la otra puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Crees que alguien más lo sabe?

-Lo dudo mucho. Y por mí no te preocupes, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, pero- Séptima tomó una mano de Aurora y juntó su dedo meñique con el de ella- Yubikiri, prométeme que, si te casas, me invitarás a la boda.

Aurora soltó una carcajada, que hizo que varios alumnos mirasen en su dirección. Fue cierto profesor de pociones que sabía japonés quien le habló el peculiar "Juramento Inquebrantable" de los nipones, la promesa del dedo meñique, y Aurora se lo había contado a Séptima.

-Te lo prometo, Nana- sonrió, apretando ambas los dedos para cerrar el trato, y ambas pusieron rumbo al castillo


	39. Salúdelo de mi parte

Fue pasada la Navidad, después de enterarse del ataque al señor Weasley, cuando Aurora comenzó a estudiar medicina seriamente. Le contaron que a Arthur le había atacado una serpiente. Y no una cualquiera. El ataque había sido perpetrado por Nagini, la peligrosa mascota del Señor Tenebroso.

Severus le hizo una brevísima visita, aprovechando que estaba por Londres. Él había pasado por el cuartel general de la Orden para decirle a Potter que le daría clases de Oclumancia, y en el transcurso de esa entrevista, justamente llegaba Weasley padre ya recuperado. Aurora se alegró al oír la noticia.

-¿Por qué las clases? ¿Por qué debes dárselas tú?- preguntó Aurora preocupada. Si bien sabía de primera mano que Severus era soberbio en la materia, poner en un recinto cerrado al alumno y al profesor solo podía causar problemas. Muchos problemas.

-Hay momentos que prefiero seguir sin saber los motivos de las personas. Limitarme a cumplir órdenes- contestó él, lacónico- Pero, para Dumbledore, el chico tiene un papel importante en esta guerra. Que tenga acceso a la mente del Señor Tenebroso… no es bueno para nadie.

Aurora se acercó donde él, para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda y poder mirarle a los ojos de cerca.

-Sólo prométeme que no perderás la calma con él- dijo la mujer- piensa que lo haces por los ojos verdes, no por el resto del parecido físico.

Snape se la quedó mirando con gesto ceñudo. La devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

-No te lo puedo prometer- contestó, con su voz susurrante- No creo que sea tan aplicado y disciplinado como lo fuiste tú.

Aurora le sonrió por el cumplido. Mantuvieron el contacto visual unos segundos, antes de que él saliera de la casa. Pasó un minuto cuando Aurora también saliera. Cogió el metro y fue hasta San Mungo.

Se acercó al mostrador para leer el cartel. Esperaba que sus dudas quedasen resueltas en la primera planta. Llegó a la oficina de los sanadores, llamó a la puerta dando dos golpes, hizo una pausa y volvió a golear dos veces. Una voz joven le invitó a entrar. Había un chico revisando un libro, mientras a su lado una pluma escribía notas que le iban dictando. En la placa con el nombre que llevaba al pecho se leía Augusto Pye. Cuando llegó a un punto y final, dejó su tarea y sonrió a Aurora cuando la reconoció.

-¡Profesora Sinistra! Cuanto me alegro de verla. ¿Se encuentra bien?- se levantó para rodear el escritorio y acercarse a la mujer- ¿Tiene a alguien en el hospital?

-Hola, Augusto. Yo también me alegro de verte- sonrió la mujer, tranquilizando al joven- Me encuentro perfectamente y por fortuna no tengo a nadie aquí.

-¿A qué se debe su visita entonces?- preguntó el joven. Aurora reconoció la mirada curiosa del joven, la misma que ponía en clase.

-¿Eres el que ha tratado a Arthur Weasley?

-Oh, sí, bueno, ha sido mi tutor, yo aún estoy en prácticas. El señor Weasley sufrió una mordedura de serpiente. Quise probar un tratamiento alternativo, y el hombre estuvo también entusiasmado en probarlo, pero no funcionó…

-¿Tratamiento alternativo?- Aurora trató de hacer alguna conjetura- ¿Te refieres a la medicina muggle?

-Sí, profesora. Ya me gustó cuando estudié Estudios Muggles y es evidente que a ellos les funciona, pero para esta ocasión no ha servido- torció la boca con disgusto.

-¿Qué quisiste probar?

-Se llaman puntos- Explicó el muchacho, Aurora asintió, sabía en qué consistía.

-Pero el señor Weasley se ha recuperado, ¿Qué habéis utilizado?

-Durante el tratamiento se le han dado varias veces pociones de reabastecimiento de la sangre, y en la herida ungüentos a base de antídotos- al chico le brillaron los ojos- pero no pienso cejar en mi empeño. Sé que los muggles tienen el antídoto de veneno para serpientes en forma de pastillas- miró a Aurora- como las grajeas Bertie Boot. Fácilmente transportables y efectivas. Con nuestra magia pueden ser incluso mejores.

-Pues espero que lo logres, Augusto. Porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero- El muchacho miró con curiosidad a su antigua profesora- Conozco a una persona que trabaja cerca de serpientes- sonrió ante la veracidad de sus palabras- y sería magnífico poder tener un antídoto que reúna las características que has descrito.

-Usted será la primera en enterarse, profesora- sonrió el sanador en prácticas- Bueno, no exactamente la primera- se llevó una mano detrás del cuello, soltando una risita- pero prometo decírselo.

-No sabes lo feliz que he hacen tus palabras- dijo Aurora, con sincero agradecimiento- Te invito a comer, como pago por adelantado.

El chico asintió, dejó su túnica de sanador y se puso una chaqueta encima de su camisa.

-Me parece bien, pero mejor vamos a un sitio cercano- dijo Pye- la comida de la cafetería que aquí es digna de un estudio como venenos sin clasificar.

Los dos rieron y salieron a la calle. El chico la guió a un restaurante que había a una manzana cerca del Hospital.

-Por cierto, profesora. ¿Cómo se encuentra el profesor Snape?

No había malicia en el tono de voz del joven sanador, era simple curiosidad. La sonrisa era sincera. Aurora consiguió evitar ruborizarse.

-Igual de avinagrado que siempre- comentó la mujer- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me acuerdo de él, de vez en cuando- comentó el chico- en lo mucho que me tuve que esforzar para sacar el Extraordinario para poder cursar pociones en sexto y séptimo. Cómo siempre me exigía más, con sus comentarios hirientes- miró a la mujer con fiereza- en lo mucho que me gustaría echarle en cara que voy a ser medimago un año antes que el resto de estudiantes.

Ambos se rieron ante tales palabras. Cuando el chico recobró el aliento, sonrió con fiereza.

-Si no fuese por él, yo no estaría aquí- comentó- A su manera era, y seguro que sigue siéndolo, uno de los mejores profesores del colegio. Salúdelo de parte, por favor.

Aurora hubiera abrazado al chico en ese momento ante tales palabras, así que se limitó a mirarle con respeto y gratitud.

-Lo haré.

 **oOoOo**  
 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la salida y entrada de año? Espero que bien,**  
 **¿Tres capítulos esta vez? Sí, es que el primero me quedó muy corto, y revisando los siguientes, me gusta dónde va a cortar el del sábado.**  
 **A Fio Gonzalez, me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Feliz Cumpleaños :)**  
 **Hasta el sábado que viene.**  
 **Un beso para todos**

 **Robin Fleur**


	40. Tu presencia no es una molestia

**Hola Hola.**

 **La que os escribe tuvo una idea, basada en los personajes de Rowling, y hoy os publica dos nuevos capítulos.**

18-6-1996

-Gracias Irma- le sonrió Aurora a la bibliotecaria. La mujer asintió con un golpe seco de cabeza, a la par que cogía el taco de libros y los ponía encima del carrito- ha sido una suerte que estuviesen disponibles.

-Suerte ninguna- contestó la bibliotecaria, anotando los volúmenes que Aurora había devuelto, mientras un sello flotaba en el aire, dejando su marca un taco de papeles- Tenemos estos libros en caso que algún alumno quiera estudiarlos antes de empezar la carrera de Medimago. Pero son muy pocos los que se molestan en hacerlo. Por lo que sólo los usa madame Pomfrey, muy de cuando en cuando. ¿Deseas alguno más?

-Sí, he visto que en "Historia de la medicina mágica" mencionan "De las Sanguijuelas a las Jeringuillas" y "Vendas y Varitas", ¿Los tienes también?

-Sí- asintió la mujer, pero sin levantar la vista- pero ahora estoy muy ocupada con los libros que los estudiantes traen y llevan para repasar los TIMOS y los EXTASIS. ¿Te importa si los preparo en un par de días?

-De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo, Irma- la bibliotecaria hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Aurora salió, poniendo rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía. De camino a la tercera planta, oyó pasos y una voz jubilosa que hablaba rápidamente.

-Por fin los hemos atrapado, profesor. Estaban intentando entrar en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge- Aurora reconoció la voz de Draco Malfoy, por lo que dedujo que su acompañante era…

-Calma, calma, Draco- la voz susurrante de Snape no compartía la alegría del alumno- ¿Te ha dicho para qué quería verme?

La mujer no llegó a oír el resto de la conversación, se metió en un hueco y se lanzó a sí misma un hechizo desilusionador. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido al andar, siguió a las dos figuras. Se quedó en medio del pasillo, cerca del despacho de Umbridge. No conseguía entender lo que decía, pero parecía que había un buen número de personas ahí dentro.

-¡Está usted en periodo de prueba!- oyó el grito de "cara de sapo" desde donde estaba. A los dos minutos, Severus salió, cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de sí. El hombre iba con paso acelerado, haciendo eco en el pasillo vacío. La mujer hizo tintinear sus tobilleras, que hizo que Snape parase en seco, sacó su varita, mirando alrededor, atento. Al acecho. Como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Ella volvió a hacer ruido con las tobilleras. Él asintió, relajándose un poco, guardó de nuevo la varita. Aurora llegó a su lado y le cogió brevemente de la mano, para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

-Sigue invisible- la ordenó. Estaba frío y sereno, como en todas las ocasiones que ella le había visto en acción- No tengo mucho tiempo. Cuando salgan de ahí, síguelos. ¿Sabes enviar mensajes a través del Patronus?- Aurora le apretó la mano, a modo de afirmación- Bien. Nos mantenemos en contacto. Ten cuidado.

La mujer dudó unas décimas de segundo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Él amagó una sonrisilla y echó a andar con rapidez. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver cómo salían del despacho Umbridge, Granger y Potter. Les siguió a una distancia prudente y, además, tomó la precaución de silenciar con un hechizo el tintineo de sus tobilleras. Fueron hasta la linde del Bosque Prohibido, pero no se detuvieron allí. Se fueron adentrando más y más. Había que reconocer que Hermione Granger era o muy lista o demasiado inconsciente, a causa del excesivo ruido que estaba haciendo. Aurora se había mantenido a distancia y presenció toda la escena. Cuando los centauros se llevaban a Umbridge y a los dos alumnos, fue cuando Aurora decidió que era hora de avisar a Severus. Pese a los nervios del momento, la mujer se obligó a concentrarse en un momento feliz, dejó que la invadiese y convocó su Patronus. No tenía forma corpórea, pero era suficiente. Hizo el hechizo necesario para gravar el mensaje de voz y apuntó al castillo, pensando fuertemente en su destinatario. La bola luminosa salió disparada hacia allí. La mujer vio unos segundos cómo se alejaba, antes de seguir de nuevo a la trabajadora del ministerio, a Potter y a Granger. Esa vez decidió ir visible. Debería afrontar lo que se le viniese a cara descubierta. Echó a correr cuando oyó los gritos de un lugar relativamente cercano. Para asegurarse que iba en buena dirección, apuntó y lanzó mentalmente " _Homeun revelio_ ". Como si viese a través de unas gafas de visión nocturna, muchas figuras en rojo se mostraron a lo lejos, una de ellas era enorme.

Aurora no salía de su asombro cuando vio al gigante. Eso superaba sus expectativas de qué iba a encontrarse en el Bosque. Después de que el gigante saliese corriendo detrás de los centauros, llegaron los amigos de Potter al claro. Tras una breve discusión del grupo de adolescentes, vio cómo montaban en thestrals (o eso supuso, porque eran invisibles a sus ojos) y se fueron volando, si mal no había oído, al Ministerio de Magia, a Londres.

Aurora estaba sola en el claro del bosque. Se atrevió a enviar un nuevo Patronus parlante. Y se quedó pacientemente esperando. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Habían pasado veinte minutos. Pese a no haber participado activamente en todo aquello, notaba cómo la adrenalina aún la recorría el cuerpo. Cansada de no poder hacer nada útil, comenzó a andar, siguiendo el rastro de árboles caídos que había dejado Grawp.

- _Lumos_ \- dijo, y la suave luz que emitía su varita la dio una breve sensación de tranquilidad. Oyó un chasquido, una rama que se había roto bajo el peso de algo, o alguien- ¿Hola? ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la mujer.

Al momento una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado y notó un roce en el brazo derecho, seguido de un dolor. Se llevó la mano zurda al sitio del golpe, con la varita firmemente sujeta, y palpó la zona. Tenía un desgarrón en la túnica y los dedos se le mancharon de sangre.

-¿Quién eres, humana?- dijo una voz femenina.

Salieron de sus escondites una decena de centáurides. Si los machos eran hermosos ejemplares, las hembras los superaban, con una belleza salvaje y peligrosa. Una de ellas, la más joven del grupo, de un precioso pelaje color blanco, era la que había lanzado la flecha. Tenía el arco listo para un segundo lanzamiento. Las demás iban desarmadas. La mujer se aclaró la voz.

-Soy Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía de Hogwarts- las centáurides se miraron entre ellas. La mujer esperó que, al compartir con aquella raza el amor por la materia, le sacase de allí de una pieza.

-Astronomía, dice- habló una que tenía el pelaje gris con pintas blancas- ¿Qué sabes tú de las estrellas, humana?

-Lo mismo que vuestros: Nada- las centáurides resoplaron y Aurora agregó rápidamente- Esta es la verdad sobre las estrellas y sus faltas: no entendemos todo sobre ellas, pero todavía amamos su belleza y maravilla.

El grupo se miró entre ellas. Algunas asintieron con la cabeza y dieron un par de coces al suelo.

-¿Vienes también a nuestro bosque a insultarnos?- dijo la mayor del grupo, con el pelaje negro azabache- ¿Cómo han hecho los otros intrusos con nuestros machos?

-No. Sólo me limitaba a seguirlos. Ha sido la otra mujer la que se ha buscado su destino.

-Y aun así, has permitido que la ataquen, pese a ser de tu misma raza- habló de nuevo la del pelaje gris- sois todos iguales.

-Soy tan igual a ella como lo soy de ti, de todas vosotras, de todo lo que nos rodea- dijo Aurora con convicción. Algunas del grupo gruñeron, otras se miraron sorprendidas, la joven del arco piafó y la apuntó, pero la del pelo azabache hizo una seña para que bajase el arco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, humana?

-A mis alumnos siempre les digo que somos iguales, que somos estrellas: Diferentes, distantes, jóvenes y viejos, pero todos estamos hechos del mismo material. Todos brillamos. Estamos hechos de polvo de estrellas.

La hembra de pelo azabache miró a Aurora con dureza. La mujer se obligó a sostener la mirada, sin parpadear siquiera. A los segundos, la centáuride sonrió, e hizo otra seña a las demás. Se pudo apreciar que la tensión se había rebajado.

-Eres sabia, Aurora Sinistra- dijo con respeto, la mujer aguantó un suspiro de alivio- Dinos cuáles son tus intenciones, y podrás salir de aquí sin ser molestada.

-Me habían pedido que siguiera al grupo, mantener a salvo a los dos más jóvenes. Seguramente sepáis quien es el muchacho, su nombre es Harry Potter, y también sabréis, mejor que nadie, el papel que representa en esta guerra, por vuestras predicciones por los movimientos de los planetas.

-Lo sabemos- esta vez, habló una que tenía el pelo castaño y las crines doradas. Por un momento, a Aurora la recordó una versión femenina de Firenze- Pero ellos dos, junto con otros potros que han llegado después, se han marchado.

-Devolvedme entonces a la mujer, por favor- pidió Aurora- y así os dejaremos tranquilos.

-Nos ha ofendido gravemente- dijo la de pelaje azabache- Merece un castigo.

-Si esas son vuestras costumbres, esperaré a que hagáis con ella lo que tengáis que hacer. Tengo mucha paciencia- dijo, con una sonrisa. Algunas del grupo sonrieron.

Aurora notó una punzada en el brazo. El arañazo seguía sangrando poco a poco y le había manchado toda la manga y notaba cómo le corría por el abrazo abajo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se volvió a tocar la herida. No se atrevía a curarse con magia, por si las centáurides pensarían que las iba a atacar. La líder hizo un movimiento con la mano a la del pelo castaño, que se acercó a Aurora.

-Te curaré eso- la dijo. Llevaba consigo una bolsa a la cintura, de la que sacó unas cuantas hojas. Se las llevó a la boca. Mientras las masticaba, rompió la manga de la túnica de Aurora y se la dio a la mujer para que la sujetase. Se sacó la bola de la boca y puso la puso encima de la herida. Curiosamente, Aurora notó una sensación de alivio instantánea. La hembra sacó otra hoja más grande, la puso encima del emplasto, cogió la manga de tela e hizo un vendaje.

-Cuando llegues al castillo, ponte una venda limpia, y lo más importante- la miró con severidad- ponla sin magia. Déjatelo un par de días y no quedará marca- la explicó.

-Nunca imaginé que iba a ser testigo de vuestros conocimientos médicos de primera mano, no sé qué decir- comentó Aurora.

-Un "gracias" puede estar bien- dijo una voz susurrante masculina.

Severus tenía su característica sonrisa ladeada, mientras hacía una reverencia hacia la hembra de pelo azabache. A Aurora le recordó a cómo había que aproximarse a un hipogrifo. La centáuride le devolvió el saludo. El hombre pasó entre las demás y se acercó hasta Aurora. Rodeó la cintura de la mujer con un brazo, la apretó contra sí y la besó. La mujer tan estaba sorprendida por el acto de afecto abierto del hombre, con tantos ojos mirándolos, que se dejó hacer. Sin soltar a Aurora, Snape miró de nuevo a la líder.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hembra, Hylonome- dijo, había un tono respetuoso que la mujer sólo había notado cuando él hablaba con Dumbledore- Si sois tan amables de devolvernos a la otra, no os molestaremos más esta noche.

-Tu presencia, y a partir de ahora la de tu hembra, no son una molestia para nosotros, Severus Snape. Acompañadnos, intercederemos por vosotros ante nuestros machos.


	41. Bonita frase para una canción

Julio 1996

El timbre de la casa sonó justo en el momento en que Aurora se había sentado en el sofá, con un bol de palomitas recién hecho. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se preguntó quién sería a esas horas de la noche. Ni se molestó en mirar por la mirilla. Abrió la puerta y su enfado pasó a la sorpresa, alegría y preocupación. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantada, o me vas a dejar pasar?- dijo el hombre con sorna, pese al rostro preocupado que tenía.

-Oh, es verdad- asintió Aurora- un vampiro no puede entrar en casa de otro sin ser invitado- el hombre puso los ojos en blanco, ella rió- Eres bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. Adelante- la mujer se hizo a un lado, agachó la cabeza en una reverencia sumisa y estiró el brazo, invitándole a entrar. El hombre negó con la cabeza, mostrando su disgusto, pero una sonrisilla traviesa se le escapó finalmente. Ella cerró la puerta y siguió a su invitado hasta el salón. Se sentaron en el sofá. Ella le tomó una mano y se acercó para besarle tiernamente.

-Qué te preocupa, Severus- dijo ella, acariciando la mano del hombre.

Este no contestó. Cerró los párpados, respirando profundamente varias veces. Agarró con fuerza la mano de la mujer, le hizo estirar los dedos y poner la palma hacia arriba, posándola encima de su propia mano.

-Estos días, sólo me han pedido que ayude a otros, pensando en el bienestar de los demás. Deseos de otros que son órdenes para mí- abrió los párpados y miró fijamente a Aurora. Había fuego en los negros ojos- Anteponiéndose a mi propia seguridad, a mis propios deseos.

Con la mano que tenía libre, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su capa de viaje. Sacó una pequeña caja, la posó encima de su regazo, la abrió y sacó una lemniscata de oro. Aurora se fijó que eran dos pequeñas serpientes las que formaban el símbolo del infinito, mordiéndose la cola entre ellas. Severus colocó la pieza encima de la palma abierta de la mujer y la cubrió con su otra mano.

-Por una vez- continuó el hombre- quiero ser yo el egoísta, el que antepone sus necesidades a la de los demás- la pasión y el brillo de los ojos del hombre llenó el pecho de Aurora de un calor que la dejó sin aliento. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando- Casémonos, Aurora Sinistra. Sé mi esposa, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Aurora creía que se derretía en ese momento. Pese a estar sentada, notaba que le flaqueaban las piernas. La cara del hombre era una máscara inescrutable. Se dio cuenta que tenía que contestar en voz alta. No valía que su corazón estuviese bailando un tango dentro de su pecho para expresar lo que sentía.

-Sí, Severus Snape, seré tu esposa, hasta que volvamos a ser simple polvo de estrellas- consoguió articular ella.

En ese momento, notó un pinchazo en la palma de la mano. La mujer quiso retirarla, pero él apretó sus dos manos. Notó otro pinchazo y un calor, que la recorrió desde la palma, pasando por el brazo, hasta el corazón. Cuando el calor cesó, Severus retiró la mano de encima. Las serpientes se habían soltado, dejando de ser una lemniscata para pasar a ser dos Uróboros. El hombre cogió los dos anillos y le puso uno a Aurora en el dedo anular de la mano zurda. La serpiente se mordió la cola hasta ajustarse al tamaño adecuando del dedo de la mujer. Después le dio el otro anillo a Aurora. Ella se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano diestra de él. La serpiente también se amoldó alrededor del dedo del hombre. Acto seguido, los ojos de las dos serpientes brillaron intensamente, haciendo que Aurora volviese a notar un calor en el corazón.

Se quedaron mirando sus respectivas manos anilladas por unos minutos. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ha sido esto?- se acarició el anillo. Emitía una ligerísima vibración.

-Los pinchazos que has notado es que nos han mordido las serpientes- explicó él con tono monótono- han unido nuestras sangres, vinculándolos el uno al otro. Cuando estén cerca, notarás la vibración, se alimentarán de nuestros sentimientos. Cuando estemos separados, sirven como un trasladador. Nos llevarán al lado del otro. Sólo se puede usar ese poder una vez al día. Pero, contra más tiempo se alimenten, sin que se lleguen a activar, más poder acumularán, mayor será la distancia que se pueda recorrer, incluso activarse más de una vez en un día. O eso es lo que me contaron.

-Vaya- la mujer estaba impresionada- ¿Cómo los has conseguido?

-Estos anillos han pertenecido a la familia Prince desde hace siglos- comentó el hombre- la familia de mi madre era sangre pura, y antaño pertenecieron a la alta nobleza, como indica el apellido- sonrió sin ganas- pero algunas ramas marchitaron el puro nombre de familia, casándose con mestizos o incluso muggles- él arrugó la nariz- como mi propia madre. Estos anillos han sido la herencia de un apellido que se fue diluyendo con el paso de los años. Yo soy el último Prince que queda con sangre mágica.

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de cariño y un abrazo cargado de significado. Cuando se soltaron, él puso cara de preocupación.

-Deberíamos pasar por el Ministerio cuanto antes, para rellenar los papeles necesarios. Creo que se puede hacer una pequeña ceremonia- la miró con ojos tristes- siento no poder darte la boda que mereces, Aurora. Otra vez vuelvo a estropearlo todo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Aurora le cogí de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza- No te preocupes por mí, Severus.

-¿Por quién me iba a preocupar, si no?- la sonrió con ternura- Eres mi mujer, lo que más quiero de este mundo. Sólo espero…- no pudo terminar la frase. Se levantó y golpeó la pared con rabia. Ella le siguió y le cogió del brazo.

-Es demasiado difícil. Tan complicado…- Snape deliraba, caía en uno de esos estados de incoherencia, así que Aurora le aplicó otro remedio natural que hacía tiempo que había descubierto que funcionaba con él. Le dio una bofetada. Él volvió a la normalidad, llevándose la mano a la enrojecida mejilla.

-Si lo que me quieres decir es que acabaré viuda más pronto que tarde, Severus Snape- dijo Aurora con frialdad- más te vale entonces darme un matrimonio que haga que valga la pena.

Se la quedó mirando, frotándose la mejilla. He hizo algo que Aurora jamás se esperaría. Severus se echó a reír.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?- preguntó ella con resquemor.

-Que no hay dos sin tres. Otra persona que me da una orden que debo cumplir.

-Más te vale, porque si quieres oír un buen chiste, puede que seas tú el que acabe viudo primero. O como mucho, yo acabaré sin dedos meñiques…

-¿A sí?- el hombre la miró de manera suspicaz, aun riendo- ¿por qué motivo?

-Porque Séptima me los cortará, cuando se entere que no la he invitado a la boda.

La risa de Severus se cortó en seco, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

-¿Se lo has contado? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Lo averiguó ella sola, créeme. Es muy inteligente, no la subestimes.

-Pues en ese caso, invítala- ella abrió mucho los ojos- hay que llevar dos testigos a la ceremonia. Luego se les da una poción para olvidar y solucionado.

Se volvieron a sentar en el sofá.

-Parece que ya lo tenías pensado de antemano- comentó la mujer, cogiendo un par de palomitas del bol. Ya estaban frías.

-Sabes que no me gusta dejar nada al azar - rebuscó en su túnica y sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña botella del tamaño de un dedo, la mujer puso unos ojos como platos- durante el brindis de celebración, se desliza el contenido de esto en las copas… Ponte en contacto con Séptima cuanto antes, fija una fecha y vayamos al ministerio. Yo me encargo del otro testigo...

Aurora se lo quedó mirando, pensativa. Antes de volver a hablar, comió otro puñado de palomitas.

-Da la sensación que tienes los días contados, Severus- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Vivo con la espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza, y el hilo del que cuelga corre el peligro de ser cortado en cualquier momento por Átropos, que está afilando las tijeras ¿Confiarás en mí, pase lo que pase?

-Siempre- respondió ella con tono solemne.

Él asintió, satisfecho, y se levantó para irse. La mujer le siguió hasta la entrada.

-Te dejo con tu sesión de cine- comentó él- ¿Qué vas a ver?

-Sentido y Sensibilidad- él puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué pasa? Estaba sola y quería darme una alegría en el cuerpo después. Y qué mejor que ver una peli romántica para prepararme, fantaseando con uno de los protagonistas.

-¿Y puedo saber quién es él?- dijo Severus, imitando un tono celoso.

-Alan Rickman. Ya sabes lo mucho que os parecéis…

-Me parece bien, entonces- él besó a la mujer, a modo de despedida- Te prometo, Aurora Sinistra, que te haré feliz. Y ya que te gusta tanto la Astronomía- ella soltó una risita- te prometo que todas las noches serán noches de boda, y que todas las lunas serán lunas de miel.

Se marchó, antes de que ella pudiese responderle. Esas palabras la habían dejado una sensación de paz en el cuerpo, una promesa de amor tan eterna, como el anillo que estaba en su dedo.

-Bonita frase para una canción- sonrió Aurora.

Volvió al salón. Cuando su mente procesó que la acababan de pedir en matrimonio, se puso a pegar botes encima del sofá, dando gritos de júbilo y pegando puñetazos al aire. Se sentó en el sofá, recobró la compostura y la respiración, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara. Se acarició el dedo anillado, observando por un rato, maravillada, tan bonita joya.

Sacó y agitó la varita para que arrancase el reproductor de video y se puso cómoda. Pese a que ya estaban frías, nunca unas palomitas la habían sabido mejor.

 **OOooo**

 **Maestro Sabina Forever. Y, en esa canción junto con la Gran Chavela Vargas.**

 **Ultimamente, he visto unas cuantas pelis del gran Alan Rickman. Y, bien sea casualidad, bien sea que mi mente está un poco enrevesada, todos los personajes que interpretó le hacían un firme candidato a ser Severus Snape:**

 **En "El beso de Judas" hizo de un policía irónico.**  
 **En "Sentido y Sensibilidad" de un noble enamorado y despechado.**  
 **En "Robin Hood, principe de los ladrones", hacía magia negra...**  
 **En "El Perfume" era noble lógico y racional, padre de una peliroja.**  
 **En "Rasputín" un hechicero un tanto especial...**

 **Y, una de mis favoritas, Love Actually... Hugh Grant for President!**

 **Os recomiendo todas y cada una de las pelis... Plan para el fin de semana :)**  
 **Lo que también haría pensar, que Snape debería acabar con Trelawney... puesto que en tres de estas pelis, trabajaron juntos Rickman y Enma Thompson.**

 **Y nada más por hoy.**

 **Portaros bien y que los Reyes Magos os traigan muchos regalos.**  
 **Un abrazo para todos.**  
 **Robin Fleur.**

 **PD: Suenan campanas de boda ;) ;) ;)**


	42. Bibidi Babidi Bu

**Hola gente. Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de una tal Rowling ;)**

10 Agosto 1996

-No sabes la ilusión que me hizo recibir tu lechuza, Rori- comentó Séptima, sonriente.

Ambas mujeres iban cogidas del brazo por las calles londinenses. Y en las otras manos, llevaban varias bolsas de compra, tras haber pasado la mañana gastando libras y galeones. Pese a que era pleno verano hacía fresco, y el sol era, en palabras de Aurora, una mera bombilla en el cielo: algo que emitía luz pero apenas calentaba. Los rostros de los transeúntes se notaban más tristes y preocupados. Malditos dementores. Maldito Señor Tenebroso. A buenas horas había aceptado el Ministerio el retorno del Lord.

-Me apetecía una salida y tirar la casa por la ventana, antes de volver al colegio- respondió Aurora- intentar subir el ánimo… con todo lo que está pasando últimamente…

-¡Y tanto! Vaya fiestecita te vas a montar… qué suerte tienen algunos…- la profesora de Aritmancia le guiñó un ojo de manera exagerada y pícara, señalando una de las bolsas. Aurora se rió ante la actitud de su amiga- Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-Es una sorpresa, Nana- le sonrió de manera enigmática.

Tras un viaje por el metro londinense y un corto paseo, llegaron a la típica cabina roja. Aunque estaba en un estado de abandono, con los cristales rotos y un cartel de "No funciona" colgado.

-Aurora- dijo su amiga un tanto sorprendida- ¿Qué hacemos en el Ministerio de Magia?

-Entra- ordenó la profesora de Astronomía. Con dificultad, entraron las dos mujeres y las bolsas de compra. Aurora marcó el 62442, girando el disco del teléfono. Y se puso el auricular en la oreja.

-"Ministerio de Magia"- dijo una voz gélida femenina, pero no por el auricular, sino que sonaba en toda la cabina- "Por favor, diga su nombre y motivo de la visita"

-Séptima Vector y Aurora Sinistra. Celebración Nupcial- respondió Sinistra. La cara de asombro de su amiga era de foto.

-"¿Entre ustedes?"- replicó la voz femenina. Séptima se puso roja de vergüenza y agachó la mirada. Aurora soltó un resoplido.

-Entre nosotras no- dijo de malas maneras al auricular, tapándolo con una mano y añadir enfadada- ¿Y si fuera así, qué? Panda de Retrógrados… y encima vamos a peor…- dijo, pensando en el retorno del Señor Tenebroso. Luego se lo volvió a pensar, era estúpido tapar el auricular…

Dos placas salieron por donde caen las monedas. Con dificultad se las consiguieron poner.

-"Visitantes, póngase las chapas en un sitio visible. Que tengan un buen día… y enhorabuena"- dijo la voz. Aurora colgó enfadada y el suelo de la cabina empezó a bajar.

La gente iba y venía. Al ser sábado y casi la hora de comer, había más tránsito de salida que de entrada. Yendo a contracorriente, llegaron al Atrio, donde pasaron la inspección de varitas. Se acercaron hasta uno de los menos transitados ascensores de puertas de oro forjado. Varios aviones de papel sobrevolaban por encima de sus cabezas, que iban abandonando el ascensor a medida que las puertas se iban abriendo, planta por planta. Su destino fue la segunda planta. Un cartel rezaba: "Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurores y Servicios Administrativos del Wizentgamont"

-Por aquí- indicó Aurora, echando a andar. Séptima le pisaba los talones.

-No me lo puedo creer, Rori- le recriminó Vector, parándose de pronto- ¿En serio? ¿En serio te vas a casar? ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora? ¡¿Con él?!

-No podía decirte el verdadero motivo de nuestro encuentro, Nana- al ver que no la seguía, giró y deshizo su camino- Perdóname. Con los tiempos que corren, la seguridad es lo primordial…

-Pero, pero… Es un mortífago… Vale que te acostaras con él… un entretenimiento… _exótico_ … pero no pensé que…

-Séptima- Aurora puso todo el poder de su voz en funcionamiento- Lo amo. El resto me da igual. Iría hasta el infinito y más allá, si hace falta, por él.

Echó a andar de nuevo, sin esperar contestación, y oyó cómo la seguía. Se aguantó el suspiro de alivio. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, les vio al final del pasillo. Había una mujer rubia de espaldas y cerca, a su lado, un hombre con una capa negra. Estaba todo tan tranquilo que se podía distinguir su conversación.

-Me alegra que me hayas acompañado, Severus. El que siempre venía por aquí era Lucius…- pudo ver cómo a la rubia le daba un escalofrío.

Severus estiró una mano para darla una ligera caricia en el brazo a la mujer, y la otra se arrimó más a él, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla. Algo dentro de Aurora rugió rabioso, aceleró el paso, y se alegró cuando la otra pegó un respingo y se separó al momento del hombre, al oír su saludo.

-Buenos días, señora Malfoy- dijo Aurora, mirándola fijamente. La rubia se recompuso, poniendo en su aristócrata cara un aire de superioridad, que al momento reconoció ese mismo gesto en Draco.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que la Aurora posó sus ojos en Severus. Fue entonces cuando el animal que tenía dentro dejó de rugir de rabia para empezar a ronronear en celo. Hasta oyó cómo a Séptima se le cortaba la respiración. Severus estaba… increíble…

Iba todo de negro, de pies a cabeza. Traje de chaqueta y pantalón, camisa, corbata. A medida, entallado, le realzaba la delgada figura.

Por Venus y Afrodita…

¡Hasta se había lavado el pelo!

-He conseguido dejarte sin palabras- dijo Severus, con una sonrisa triunfal. Posó sus ojos en su acompañante- Narcisa, estas son Séptima Vector, la profesora de Aritmancia en Hogwarts- las dos mujeres se dieron la mano brevemente- Y Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía… y mi mujer- Las palabras cayeron sobre las otras dos como un jarro de agua fría- Bueno, de manera oficial dentro de un rato.

Narcisa estudió a Aurora sin cortarse. Hasta que posó sus ojos en la chapa identificativa que llevaba colgada al pecho. Le tendió una mano, y también se la estrecharon.

-¿Vas a casarte... así vestida?- dijo Narcisa. Antes de que Aurora pudiera responder, la rubia señaló las bolsas que llevaba consigo- Más vale que tengas algo bueno ahí dentro.

En ese momento se acercó un funcionario del ministerio. Miró a los presentes, los saludó cortésmente y se puso a revisar una agenda que había encima del escritorio.

-A ver... sí, tenían cita- miró al único hombre- Usted Severus Snape, supongo- el aludido asintió con la cabeza- ¿y quién de las tres es Aurora Sinistra?

-Ella- se adelantó Malfoy- pero no está preparada aún. ¿Un sitio donde pueda arreglarla?- El funcionario señaló... la puerta de los baños.

Dejando plantados a los otros, la rubia agarró a Aurora y la llevó casi a rastras al aseo. Sin mediar palabra, la cogió las bolsas y se puso a evaluar el contenido con ojo clínico. Aurora estaba tan asombrada por la actitud de la mujer Malfoy, que se le atropellaban las palabras y tenía pensamientos incoherentes que la zumbaban en la cabeza. Al poco, Narcisa dio un asentimiento de cabeza, sacó un vestido y se lo tendió a Aurora.

-Mete los tirantes por un brazo y extiéndelo, para que quede colgando a tu lado- ordenó la rubia. Así lo hizo Aurora. Narcisa sacó su varita, y moviéndola y recitando conjuros a la par, Aurora vio cómo el vestido que ella llevaba se cambiaba por el que tenía colgando del brazo en un baile de chispas multicolor. Después, Narcisa apuntó a su cabeza y notó algo también en el pelo- Cierra los ojos- la ordenó y, como Aurora adivinó, lo siguiente fue el maquillaje en su rostro. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, oyó cómo la otra daba un par de pasos, para distanciarse, y pronunciaba otro par más de conjuros- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en un espejo que flotaba delante de ella. El vestido azul con el que había entrado al Ministerio se había cambiado por el blanco que había comprado esa misma mañana. De tirantes, escotado en "V", ajustándose a sus curvas y largo hasta las rodillas. Le había ondulado el pelo. Tenía un par de trenzas a modo de corona, que se juntaban en el centro y luego en un recogido. El maquillaje era sutil y favorecedor. Narcisa salió de detrás del espejo y se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la rubia, aunque no había un ápice de incertidumbre en su voz.

Era una pregunta innecesaria. Estaba muy guapa. Recordó la imagen del espejo de Oesed. No era la misma, pero se sentía mejor así. Más… ella misma. Casi se echó a llorar de emoción, pero al saber a quién tenía a su lado, se contuvo.

-Bibidí babidí bu- consiguió responder Aurora, mientras metía en una bolsa el vestido azul. Narcisa apretó brevemente los labios. Había captado el sentido de tales palabras. La rubia hizo desaparecer el espejo, guardó su varita y se giró para salir del aseo, pero Aurora la cogió de un brazo- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Volvió a sentirse evaluada, bajo los atentos ojos azules. Al final, algo hizo que la otra mujer se relajase, y su bello rostro, al perder la mueca de superioridad, se volvió más hermoso, más humano.

-Severus es un gran amigo mío… al que le debo mucho- respondió esta. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se lo guardó para sí. Solo añadió, con algo de asco- salgamos de este sitio antes de que este olor se nos pegue a la ropa.

Se soltó del agarre de Aurora, y encabezó la marcha. La profesora se aguantó una sonrisa, y salió detrás de ella. Esa vez, cuando Severus la vio acercarse, fue su turno de quedarse sin palabras, incluso sus labios se separaron por unos breves instantes. A Séptima, casi pudo oír Aurora cómo la mandíbula de su amiga golpeaba el suelo.

-Estás… espectacular- la dijo, para luego mirar a Snape- Si no te casas tú con ella, me caso yo, Severus.

Tanto el hombre como Aurora soltaron una risa nerviosa. Iba a responderla cuando el funcionario decidió que era hora de trabajar.

-Muy guapa, cierto. Y ahora si son ustedes tan amables… - comenzó a decir.

-No, espere- dijo Severus serio. Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores. Pero no cualquier flor.

Eran girasoles.

Separó uno para ponerlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta del traje, y le tendió el ramo a Aurora, que lo cogió y estalló a carcajadas. Ya aprovechó para derramar alguna lágrima disimuladamente. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, respirando hondo un par de veces.

-Ya puede empezar- dijo Severus, que se estaba aguantado también la risa. Narcisa y Séptima se miraron por unos segundos entre ellas, asombradas.

El funcionario hizo un movimiento de hombros y empezó. Les leyó un par de leyes, les hizo un par de preguntas del consentimiento dela ceremonia. También sobre la dirección de la vivienda de la futura pareja (Severus se adelantó y dijo la dirección de la Hilandera, Aurora comprendió que era por su seguridad, y se sintió protegida y alagada), profesión, también preguntas a las testigos… que el funcionario iba rellenando en un papel, y dos plumas que escribían solas en otras dos copias, a medida que respondían. Les pidió los anillos. Severus sacó la caja y la abrió. La lemniscata reposaba sobre el terciopelo rojo (Cuando Aurora le comentó el día que iba a ir al Ministerio, le devolvió su anillo, para la ceremonia). La cogió y la posó sobre la palma de la mano ya extendida de Aurora, y él posó su mano encima. Volvió a notar los pinchazos y el calor que la llegaba al corazón. Al levantar Severus su mano, volvían a ser dos Uróboros. Cada uno cogió el suyo.

-Repita estas palabras mientras le pone el anillo- dijo el funcionario, que había presenciado la escena en silencio y respetuoso- "Yo, Severus Snape…"- recitó el discurso entero.

-Yo, Severus Snape-empezó a decir con su característica voz susurrante. Los negros ojos del hombre se posaron en los de Aurora, y esta notó cómo el animal que tenía dentro estaba tumbado bocarriba, como las palabras del hombre eran caricias en la tripa y ronroneaba gozoso- te recibo a ti, Aurora Sinistra, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- el anillo volvió a coger la forma del dedo de la mujer.

El funcionario asintió, le recitó las palabras Aurora. Esta pasó el ramo a Séptima, para poder usar ambas manos para poner el anillo al hombre, y las repitió, poniendo todo su corazón en el poder de sus palabras.

-Yo, Aurora Sinistra, te recibo a ti, Severus Snape como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-Por el poder que el Ministerio de Magia me ha otorgado, os declaro unidos de por vida- terminó el funcionario. Les tendió la pluma y les señaló los pergaminos que había encima del escritorio- si son tan amables de firmar aquí, aquí y aquí- señaló los diferentes sitios en los papeles. Cuando ambos lo hicieron, dejaron paso a las otras dos mujeres- Por favor, los testigos que firmen aquí, aquí y aquí…

Cuando Séptima hizo la última rúbrica, un sello que flotaba en el aire se estampó sobre los tres papeles. El funcionario fue el último en firmar las tres copias y le entregó a Severus una de ellas. Estrechó la mano a los cuatro visitantes, y se marchó a otro departamento.

Severus se acercó a Aurora, para darla un suave beso en la comisura de la boca. Sacó después su varita e hizo que los anillos se volviesen invisibles. Después miró a las testigos.

-Os rogaría la máxima discreción… sobre esto- dijo, sobre todo mirando a Narcisa. Ambas mujeres asintieron. Después volvió a mirar a su esposa- ¿Tal vez, podríamos celebrarlo, tomando algo?

-Pues precisamente tengo algo apropiado- dijo Aurora, de repente algo tensa.

Rebuscó en una bolsa, y sacó una botella de champán y una caja con cuatro preciosas copas de cristal. En cada copa había un lacito atado: dorado, bermellón, azul y esmeralda. El hombre descorchó la botella de champán y lo sirvió. Pasó la copa dorada a Narcisa, la azul a Séptima, la bermellón a Aurora y la esmeralda para él mismo. Levantó la copa.

-Por mi preciosa esposa- anunció Severus con tono solemne. Aurora no pudo reprimirse la sonrisa y ponerse colorada. Los cuatro chocaron las copas y bebieron el contenido de un trago.

Funcionó.

Narcisa apoyó la copa en el escritorio y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Severus se acercó a ella, tendiéndola un brazo para que se apoyase. Por su parte, Séptima había dejado caer su copa al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Severus sacó su varita, reparó la copa e hizo desaparecer las cuatro y la botella. Aurora cogió a su amiga de un brazo y se metieron las dos al aseo. Antes de que se cerrase la puerta, los recién casados se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

En un par de minuto, Séptima se recuperó del dolor de cabeza. Aunque miró desconcertada alrededor. Aurora, con disimulo, había aprovechado para quitarla la chapa identificativa en lo que se recuperaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, y después se quedó mirando a Aurora, sorprendida- ¿Cuándo te has cambiado de ropa?

-Estamos en el Ministerio- explicó Aurora, con todo el aplomo que podía dar a sus palabras y soltó el discurso del tirón- aprovechando que venía a la capital, y después de las compras, tenía que atender un asunto sobre las alfombras voladoras que la empresa de mi familia importa. Y antes, nos tomamos un café aquí al lado, que lo derramé encima del vestido, por eso me cambié de ropa.

-¿Y el peinado y el maquillaje?- Aún parecía confusa y se rascaba la cabeza, pero daba la sensación que se lo estaba creyendo. Aurora estaba implantando los nuevos recuerdos en su memoria, como Severus la había explicado que tenía que hacer, a parte de los demás preparativos que habían llevado a cabo, para que todo funcionara.

Joder con la poción mejorada del Olvido de Severus. Maldito genio. Qué orgullosa estaba de su marido.

Mmmm... Qué bien sonaba eso… Su marido…

-En el centro comercial, una de las chicas de un puesto quería hacer una muestra al público y me seleccionaron.

-Ah… es verdad- finalmente Séptima sonrió y recobró su habitual compostura- por un momento pensé que te habías casado… Pareces una novia. ¿Qué tontería, verdad?

Se echó a reír y Aurora la acompañó en las risas… de alivio.

-Claro que no, mujer. Pero sí que llamo un poco la atención, ¿verdad?- respondió la profesora de Astronomía. Sacó su varita- _Colovario Purpura_ \- dijo, y el vestido blanco pasó a ser púrpura- Ya he terminado los trámites, vámonos que aquí, Nana. Te invito a comer- la sonrió.

Cogieron las bolsas, salieron del aseo. No había nadie en el departamento. Fueron caminando hasta el ascensor y salieron del edificio, en busca de un restaurante cercano.


	43. Una nueva cicatriz en la espalda

15-12-1996

-Ah, Albus, quisiera preguntarte algo- decía un sonriente Slughorn, dándole una palmada en el brazo sano al director- ¿No te importará que haga una fiesta privada de Navidad?

Aurora levantó la vista de los deberes que estaba corrigiendo, al igual que el resto de profesores. Por la cara de Dumbledore, parecía que sopesaba si era mala idea o aceptaba darle el capricho al profesor de Pociones. Cuando esas palabras cruzaron la mente de la mujer, "profesor de Pociones" no pudo evitar echar una mirada de reojo a su marido... (Su marido... aún se relamía con esas palabras). Tras el sorpresivo fichaje de Horace Slughorn, Severus pudo, al fin, ser profesor de DCAO. Todas las noches Aurora pedía a las estrellas que él acabase el año de una pieza, o que se rompiese el gafe del puesto.

Cuando volvió a mirar al director y a Horace, el primero le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, Horace. ¿Tienes pensado invitar a tus antiguos pupilos?

-Esa era la idea- el bigote de morsa del profesor se movía alegre- estando en Hogwarts, tengo la suficiente seguridad para poder ver a mis conocidos, y qué mejor que en estas fechas tan especiales.

-Me alegro entonces. Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer- el director saludó a los presentes, que le hicieron una reverencia. Slughorn se cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta, y miró con alegría a los presentes. Su mirada se posó en Snape.

-Me encantaría que vinieses, Severus. Una reunión de los antiguos y los nuevos miembros del Club de las Eminencias- pasó de él a Aurora y a Séptima- Y por supuesto vosotras también, queridas. ¿Querríais venir a mi fiesta?- Aurora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Séptima, en cambio, negó.

-Ya tenía pensado pasar las fiestas fuera. Otra vez será, Horace.

-Cuanto lamento oír eso- miró al resto de profesores- por supuesto, cualquiera de vosotros es más que bienvenido.

-Gracias, Horace- dijo McGonagall- pero deberíamos presidir la mesa del Gran Comedor, con el resto de los alumnos, además será mejor que se diviertan los jóvenes- Flitwick, Sprout y Hooch le dieron la razón. Charitty los miraba a todos en silencio, pero con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, claro- Horace volvió a mirar a Snape- No me has contestado aún, Severus. ¿Podría contar con tu presencia?- Todos los ojos cayeron encima de él. Tras pensárselo unos segundos, este dio un seco movimiento de cabeza- Cuanto me alegro. ¡Ah! Podéis llevar un invitado. Las fiestas entre amigos se pasan mejor. Por cierto- el calvo profesor miró a Aurora y a Séptima- ¿seríais tan amables de comentárselo a Sybill? Lo haría yo mismo- se frotó las piernas- pero estas viejas no están ya para subir tantos escalones.

Los allí presentes rieron, incluso Snape amagó una sonrisa.

-Yo la avisaré- respondió Vector, mirando de manera elocuente a Aurora. Pese a que Sybill y ella habían hecho las paces, aún había tiranteces en su relación.

-Gracias, Séptima- Slughorn se atusó los bigotes con satisfacción- pues voy a enviar unas cuantas invitaciones- saludó con la mano y salió del cuarto de profesores.

Se acababa el recreo. Poco a poco, los otros profesores que tenían clases se fueron marchando también. Quedando sólo Charitty, Aurora y Snape en el cuarto. La profesora de Estudios Muggles se aproximó a Severus, que la miró de arriba abajo, antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en sus pergaminos.

-¿Qué es eso del Club de las Eminencias? Suena muy elitista- preguntó con curiosidad. Snape resopló, y posó la pluma.

-A Horace siempre le ha gustado rodearse de gente con potencial- explicó con tono monótono- Personas con talento y gran habilidad.

-No me extraña entonces que seas miembro, Severus- la mujer le posó una mano sobre el brazo. Él lo retiró con suavidad. La risueña profesora miró a Aurora- ¿Tú también lo eres? Se me hace extraño.

-Aurora era una de las mejores estudiantes de nuestro año- dijo Severus- y sus conocimientos de Astronomía supera con creces los de todos los demás profesores juntos.

-Oh- Charitty parecía impresionada. Dejó de mirarla para volver a posar sus ojos soñadores en Snape- Ha dicho que podéis llevar acompañante. ¿Has pensado a quién vas a llevar?

Las miradas de Aurora y Severus se cruzaron. La mujer notó como sus latidos se aceleraban y se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración.

-Puede que sí- Severus cortó el contacto visual con Aurora y sonrió con su sonrisa ladeada a Charitty- Sólo espero que acepte. Coméntaselo a Sybill. A lo mejor puedes acompañarla a ella- añadió Snape.

El brillo de la mirada de la profesora se apagó. Se separó de él y sin mirarlos, se levantó y cogió sus cosas.

-Es una buena idea- dijo- si me disculpáis- salió con prisas. Aurora creyó oír que se sorbía la nariz. Cuando se quedaron los dos solos, Aurora soltó una risita.

-Pobrecilla- comentó- le has roto el corazón.

-¿Hubieras preferido que fuera con ella, antes que contigo?- dijo él con sorna.

Aurora se levantó y se acercó donde él. Aprovechando que estaban solos, dio un beso a su marido.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Es lo más lógico, ¿no crees? Hay dos razones de peso para ello. Una es que no tenemos a otra persona que nos interese invitar.

-Eso es lo que tú dices-comentó ella con burla, él arqueó una ceja ante tales palabras- ¿Y la otra razón?

-Eres mi esposa. No pienso dejar que otro se me adelante, como en el Torneo de los Tres Magos- Aurora puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

-A romanticismo no te gana nadie, querido.

 **OoooOoooO**

Llegaron juntos, cogidos del brazo, al despacho de Slughorn. Tras el flash de la cámara de fotos, el viejo profesor de Pociones soltó una risotada, frotándose la barriga con satisfacción, cuando les fue a saludar. Les presentó a algunos invitados y se reencontraron con algunos viejos conocidos. Aurora iba a acercarse a Sybill, en una tentativa de hablar con su amiga, pero Slughorn, acompañado de Potter y Luna Lovegood, arrastró a Severus donde estaba el grupo. Al poco, Draco Malfoy se quiso colar en la fiesta, con aspecto demacrado y más pálido que el vampiro que había en la sala. Snape se fue de allí sin decirla nada, acompañando a su joven pupilo.

Él volvió pasados unos minutos, con semblante preocupado. Ella disfrutó un par de horas más de la fiesta. Se despidieron de Slughorn y ella se dejó llevar hasta las dependencias de Severus. Este se sentó en el sofá. Aurora encendió la chimenea, para que calentase la estancia, se cambió el vestido de fiesta por un camisón que tenía guardado en su cajón de la cómoda y volvió al salón, para sentarse al lado de su esposo.

-Qué te preocupa- ella, como en anteriores ocasiones, le tomó de la mano- No tienes que compartir la carga tú sólo, Severus. Es lo que tiene el matrimonio.

Él le apretó la mano y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que confesarte algo- empezó a decir- ¿Te acuerdas del día que te pedí en matrimonio? Poco antes de ir a tu casa hice una promesa a otra mujer…

Aurora no dijo nada, se limitó a apretar los labios y dio un movimiento de cabeza, para indicarle que siguiera hablando.

-Aunque, para ser más precisos, esto viene de algo más atrás. ¿Te fijaste en cómo tiene Dumbledore la mano, verdad?

-Sí, el día que nos reunió a todos, para indicarnos que McGonagall haría las funciones de directora, que él estaba sumergido en un proyecto personal importante y que debía ausentarse del colegio con frecuencia. En un par de ocasiones le he visto usar el "Espacio libre" que habilitó el año pasado para ti.

-Dumbledore se muere, Aurora- dijo él sin más preámbulos- Encontró un anillo con una poderosa maldición que le atacó nada más ponérselo. Conseguí frenar la maldición, pero ha sido darle una prórroga. Por supuesto, tuve que informar, más o menos, a mi otro Amo de ello. El Señor Tenebroso cree que no hará falta un espía dentro del castillo. Pronto se hará con el control de Hogwarts.

Se quedó en silencio, dejando que sus palabras calasen en la mujer.

-Quieres decir... ¿Vas a matar a Dumbledore?

-Sí- contestó él lacónico- Ambos prefieren que lo haga yo.

-¿Ambos? ¿Cómo que ambos?

-El Señor Tenebroso… y el propio Dumbledore.

Aurora desvió la mirada de su marido, poniendo cara de concentración, hilvanando pensamiento tras pensamiento.

-Uno para demostrar tu verdadera lealtad… y el otro…Morir a manos de alguien en quien confía, evitar el sufrimiento de la maldición- volvió a mirar a Severus- ¿Me equivoco?

-No esperaba menos de mi inteligente esposa Ravenclaw- asintió el, llevando sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca y depositando un beso en la mano de ella.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con la promesa a otra mujer?

-El Señor Tenebroso le ha impuesto la tarea a Draco de acabar con la vida de Dumbledore. Y en caso de no lograrlo, el _honor_ de acabar con él… recae en mí. Narcisa Malfoy me ha obligado, mediante un Juramento Inquebrantable, a proteger y ayudar a su hijo y… acabar la misión. Y como ya di antes mi palabra a Dumbledore de ahorrarle una muerte dolorosa…

Aurora se levantó y dio un par de paseos por la salita, con ceño fruncido y cruzándose los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-El director está condenado a morir, pase lo que pase. Tú te encargarás de ello, acatando las ordenes de ambas partes y todos salen ganando- miró a su esposo, enfadada- todos, excepto tú.

Hicieron un minuto de silencio, casi un tributo a lo que iba a suceder.

-Yo también ganaré algo, Aurora- dijo él, finalmente. Ella le miró extrañada- Una nueva cicatriz en la espalda.

 **OOooo**

 **¿Qué tal todo? Ya de vuelta a la rutina, hasta Semana Santa... Que lejos queda, uff..  
Sólo una curiosidad esta vez: Los nombres de Babidí y Boo de Dragon Ball están basados en la canción de la Cenicienta. La contestación de Aurora a Narcisa (que, casualidades de la vida, la Cenicienta es también se llama Aurora)  
A Pachesnape, ya vi Thor Ragnarok... Y a Loki. Ya sabes por qué lo digo ;) ;)  
Hasta el sábado que viene.  
Saludos, Robin Fleur  
**

 **PD! Hoy es 9 de Enero, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEVERUS! :)**


	44. Noche de bodas (lemmon chap)

**¡Hola!**

 **Lo primero el disclaimer: Nosotros/as crecimos leyendo los libros creados por Rowling... y ahora que somos mayores, nos gusta poner a los personajes en este tipo de situaciones lemmon ;)**  
 **Segundo: Este capítulo, como los otros lemmon, no estaban escritos originalmente en la historia. Tuve la idea y me gustó, tanto, que la he acabado metiendo un poco con calzador. Este capítulo debería ir después de "Bíbidi, Babidi, Bu".**

 **Y sin más, tres capítulos este sábado. Este va de regalo ;)**

10-agosto-1996

Aurora tenía todo preparado y esperaba impaciente en el recibidor de la casa. En cuanto notó que las barreras mágicas se desactivaban y sonó el timbre, miró por la mirilla, para asegurarse que era él, abrió la puerta y se echó encima suyo, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos y plantándole un beso apasionado.

Snape la paró en seco y la empujó dentro de la casa de manera abrupta. Ella se enfadó por la actitud de su recién estrenado esposo, y se le quedó mirando ceñuda, en lo que él volvía a lanzar todos los hechizos protectores sobre la casa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se le pasó el enfado, al ver cómo Severus se la comía con los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te detengan por escándalo público?- preguntó él, burlón. La bata que con la que la mujer se cubría se había abierto, dejando al descubierto un picardías plateado que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Lo había comprado esa misma mañana, antes de la boda.

-Bueno… si el policía es guapo… o guapa… podría unirse a nosotros…- dijo Aurora con lascivia, guiñándole un ojo. Severus se acercó donde ella, la rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la echó hacia atrás, inclinándose él también sobre ella, para besarla en el cuello con suavidad. Acercó después su boja a la oreja de ella.

-No pienso compartirte con nadie más… Aurora Sinistra- la susurró de manera tan sensual, que la mujer notó que se hacía agua por dentro- ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí…- la besó en el lóbulo de la oreja y fue bajando despacio hasta la boca. Sus lenguas se acariciaban, el contacto de sus labios húmedos, cómo sus cuerpos se pegaban, buscándose más... La mujer notaba un calor en la entrepierna que la estaba haciendo enloquecer por momentos. Y también algo por parte de su hombre...

-¿Eso es la varita, o es que te alegras de verme?- dijo Aurora con lujuria.

El hombre la soltó, para volverla a coger, esta vez en brazos, y subió cargando con ella las escaleras hasta el dormitorio principal. Ella soltaba risas nerviosas y él se quedó atónito cuando vio el escenario, plantado en el umbral.

La habitación estaba llena de flores blancas: rosas, lirios, orquídeas, jazmines, camelias, flores de loto flotando sobre agua en pequeños cuencos de cristal…

La cama no estaba vestida. Sólo estaba cubierta por la bajera, que era de seda de color blanco marfil.

Había dos espejos ovalados, uno a cada lado de la cama y, lo más llamativo, uno pegado en el techo, que reflejaban la luz que emitían montones de velas encendidas, también blancas, que ardían perezosas sobre sus portavelas. En cuanto el hombre entró al cuarto y dejó a Aurora en el suelo, para darla un beso profundo y lento, las velas pasaron de ser blancas a ser verde claro.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó él, aun contemplando todo maravillado.

-Cambian de color, según la excitación del ambiente…- respondió ella, que estaba empezando a desvestirlo. Él la tomó de las manos, se las besó, y se separó de ella un par de pasos.

-Creo que fui yo quién te prometió que todas las noches serían noches de boda…- dijo él.

-Y que todas las lunas serán lunas de miel, sí- terminó ella- pero yo también quería colaborar, Severus…- dijo- ahora somos uno. Estamos juntos…

-Entonces… ¿me guardo mi sorpresa para otro momento?- preguntó él con superioridad, llevándose una mano a un bolsillo interno de la túnica.

¿Sería algún tipo de poción nueva? La curiosidad pudo con Aurora y poniéndole ojitos, habló con tono inocente.

-Ya que te has molestado… no voy a decir que no…

El hombre compuso su sonrisa de triunfo, y sacó dos objetos. Aurora no se podía creer lo que veía. Eran muñecos de vudú de ellos mismos, desnudos y anatómicamente completos... Por un momento, la mujer se asustó y debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque Snape soltó una breve risa. Incluso las velas cambiaron de color, volviéndose grises.

-Cómo me encanta saber que aún soy capaz de asustarte, mi querida esposa-Severus bajó el tono de voz- pero, al igual que tú me hiciste la primera vez que me ataste y me "cantaste", quiero darte mucho, mucho placer…- le brillaron los ojos con lujuria.

-En África aún utilizamos el vudú, sé lo que se puede hacer con ello… yo misma lo he practicado- confesó ella, fue el turno de él de levantar una ceja, asombrado- Esto es magia negra, Severus. No sé yo sí…

-Muchas veces hemos hablado que la magia no tiene color, sino el cómo la utilicemos- le cortó Snape. La mujer iba a replicarle y él levantó una mano, para hacerla callar- no te negaré que está sacado de las prácticas oscuras que ambos conocemos pero, gracias a mis contactos y mis estudios, esto va a ser una versión más… lúdica y placentera.

Se aproximó a ella para aprisionarla entre sus brazos y besarla de tal manera que la dejó sin respiración y su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Las velas pasaron del gris al verde en ese intervalo de tiempo- Confía en mí- le susurró Severus, en lo que había separado sus labios de los de ella unos milímetros, para coger de nuevo impulso y besarla de manera ardiente. Aurora se arrepintió por unas décimas de segundo de haberle enseñado cuanto poder tenía el hombre en su voz y su peculiar manera de hablar…

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó ella, aún abrazados. La boca del hombre se curvó con esa sonrisa suya de suficiencia.

-Saliva, sangre y pelo, de momento- respondió él, soltándose, dándole su réplica en miniatura y empezando él mismo a coger lo necesario de su propio cuerpo. Escupió a su muñeco, y éste absorbió la saliva. Se cortó un dedo, echó unas gotas sobre él, y también desaparecieron. Acabó cogiendo unos pelos, arrancados desde la raíz, y atándolos alrededor del cuello del muñeco. Aurora imitó todos sus movimientos- ¿Dónde tienes tu varita?- preguntó él. Aurora se agachó a cogerla. La tenía atada en la pierna con una cinta y con las tobilleras de plata.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

-¿Sabes cómo funciona un Pensadero?- preguntó el hombre, ella asintió- Bien, pues llena el muñeco con recuerdos… de nuestros encuentros… íntimos- explicó él- cómo te sientes, lo que te gusta, lo que haces, cómo te mueves… contra más detallado, mejor.

Aurora estaba cada vez más extrañada y curiosa. Siguió las instrucciones. Al igual que con la saliva y la sangre, las hebras plateadas de sus memorias se fueron metiendo en el pecho del muñeco. Cuando quedó satisfecha, él la indicó que posara el muñeco en el suelo. Se separaron de ellos un par de pasos. Snape les apuntó, y moviendo la varita y susurrando un conjuro largo, que sonaba como un cántico, los dos muñecos fueron creciendo, hasta convertirse en una réplica exacta de ellos mismos.

-Guau- exclamó Aurora.

-Pues ahora viene lo mejor- dijo Severus, que se aproximó a la copia de Aurora y la acarició en una pierna… y la Aurora real notó el tacto en la misma zona. Se la pusieron los ojos como platos… y todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron a la perfección. Al ver su cara de deleite, Severus se echó a reír.

-Veo que acabas de comprender lo que esto significa…- dijo el hombre, en lo que agarraba uno de los pezones de la Aurora-copia, lo pellizcó… y la real notó como el placer la invadía…

Las velas pasaron del verde al azul.

En lo que las "copias" se tumbaban en la cama y empezaban a acariciarse, besarse y estimularse, Aurora iba desvistiendo a Severus como podía, puesto que el hombre no se lo ponía fácil, acariciándola por donde encontraba piel (que, con el picardías que llevaba, era tarea muy sencilla) y encima, notando todos lo que su copia estaba recibiendo.

-Bebe esto- le pidió Severus a Aurora, tendiéndole una ampolla del tamaño de un dedo índice que había recuperado de un bolsillo, antes de quedarse sin ropa. La mujer no dudó ni un instante, y apuró de un sorbo el contenido.

Por último preparativo, Severus tapó con una venda su antebrazo izquierdo y dejó encima de la mesita de noche su varita. Cerca. Por si acaso.

Ya desnudos, se tumbaron también en la cama. Besando, mordiendo, lamiendo, acariciando… todo por duplicado e intensificado por las imágenes que los espejos les devolvían.

Las velas pronto pasaron del azul al morado.

-¿Has tomado la poción anticonceptiva?- preguntó Severus, intentando mantenerse serio- deseo hacerlo sin preservativo esta vez…

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto, amor mío, lo que quieraaaahhhh- Aurora soltó un gemido de placer. A su lado, vio cómo las réplicas habían comenzado un 69. La lengua del Severus-copia era extremadamente "afilada", y no sólo con sus irónicos comentarios...

Acto seguido, el Severus real se subió encima de ella y empezó a embestirla sin piedad.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, para ordenar la sobre-estimulación que estaba sintiendo, pudo ver cómo las velas se volvieron rojas…

La mujer abrió los ojos, para estudiar en el espejo la espalda de él, sus movimientos rítmicos. Cómo su hombre arremetía contra ella, una, y otra, y otra vez…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Él salió de ella para tomar un breve descanso, y a Aurora le llegó un orgasmo de sorpresa, causado por sus réplicas. Se dio cuenta que su Severus también estaba en pleno éxtasis, gimiendo de placer, pero no su miembro no soltaba esperma.

Las velas habían alcanzado el color dorado, y las llamas se habían vuelto pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Ambos intentaron recuperar el aliento tras el orgasmo, pero con lo que estaban sintiendo, por parte de sus incansables copias, (que seguían a lo suyo), era difícil. Placentero, pero difícil.

Las velas volvieron a ser carmesí.

-Severus… tengo una duda- dijo ella, mientras cambiaban de posición. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, y sus réplicas se pusieron a practicar sexo anal. Aurora comenzó a cabalgar, en lo que también notaba cómo su ano era penetrado. Esa doble estimulación era maravillosa… y, además, sin tener que hacer un sándwich humano… todo ventajas…

-¿Sólo una?- preguntó Severus, dándole una palmada en el culo, ella soltó una risita- ¿Qué quiere saber mi curiosa Ravenclaw?

-¿Cómo has podido tener un orgasmo… sin tenerlo?

-Creo que sé lo que quieres decir- asintió el hombre- He sentido lo mismo, el mismo placer y alivio, pero no he eyaculado… porque he tomado una poción de resistencia. La misma que te he dado, antes de empezar…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer, extrañada.

-Si yo eyaculase, mi miembro se quedaría flácido y no podría mantener el ritmo de nuestras copias. Y deseo que esta noche sea especial- le guiñó un ojo- no en vano, es nuestra noche de bodas…

Aurora soltó otra risita y aceleró su cabalgar, a la par que se acariciaba el clítoris. Los clones cambiaron ligeramente, de anal a "perrito" vaginal y también aceleraron. Poco a poco, sacudida a sacudida, llegaron a un orgasmo brutal conjunto, porque la pareja sintió tanto el que ellos habían estado "preparando" como el que habían llegado los "mimos". Porque Aurora se había percatado que sus copias no emitían sonidos.

Otra vez, los pábilos se volvieron fuegos artificiales sobre cera dorada…

Quiso la mujer probar una cosa.

-¿Aceptan órdenes?- le preguntó a Severus, separándose de él, para acercarse a las réplicas- ¿o son autónomos?

-Ambas cosas- sonrió su marido- Ya ves que no están haciendo las mismas posturas que nosotros, pero si les pedimos algo, acatarán nuestras órdenes…

Se sonrió Aurora.

-Tumbaros los dos- pidió Aurora a los varones. Así lo hicieron. Ella se tumbó en medio- Danos placer a los tres- le dijo su otro yo. La Aurora-clon se colocó de rodillas, encima de ella, estiró los brazos y cogió los miembros de ambos hombres. Empezó a masajearlos, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… y a ella la empezó a dar sexo oral.

Impresionante. Increíble…

Se estaba dando sexo oral a sí misma…

La clon mantuvo un ritmo bien calculado con ambas manos, acelerando lenta pero imparablemente. Ella llegó a un orgasmo "suave". Severus gritó como un animal. Había tenido un orgasmo doble.

Para descansar (las velas bajaron hasta el morado), los cuatro cuerpos se enredaron entre ellos, en un desenfrenado baile de besos, caricias, mordiscos, lametazos, todo lo que se les ocurriese…

El Snape original volvió a subirse a Aurora, y le ordenó a sus réplicas que hicieran la misma postura. Empezó el baile de caderas de manera acompasada.

-Severus- susurró ella, intentado recobrar el aire, pero él seguía metiendo y sacando el largo, duro y perfecto miembro con la precisión de un reloj bien sincronizado- Severus…- jadeo placentero- esto es…- gemido placentero- el cielo…- grito placentero.

-Ah- se sonrió él, y añadió burlón- Si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto, ya que eres la experta en el tema… Aunque a mí aún me gusta el infierno… El lado oscuro de la magia…

-Tienes razón… mi Darth Vader…

Aquello debía ser pecado.

Debería estar prohibido…

Otro orgasmo.

Afortunadamente, no lo estaba…

 **ooOOO**

Cuando se despertaron, no sabían qué hora era, ni cuanto habían estado durmiendo.

Tras varias horas de extremo placer, una noche verdaderamente inolvidable, cuando ya no pudieron más y Severus se acabó corriendo _del todo_ , porque los efectos de la poción de resistencia tocaban a su fin, volvió a sus clones a inofensivos muñecos vudú y había apagado las velas, que habían estado cambiando del rojo al dorado casi todo el encuentro, y ahora estaban más derretidas que enteras.

-Buenos días, mi preciosa esposa- susurró él, estrechándola entre sus brazos y acurrucándola contra su pecho.

Aurora sonrió y aspiró el olor del cuerpo de su marido. Esa mezcla de sudor, sexo y perfume que tanto la gustaba.

-Buenos días, mi amado esposo…

Se quedaron en silencio, oyendo sus respiraciones. Notando el calor de sus cuerpos. Simplemente, disfrutando del momento. Hasta que la mente de la mujer empezó a funcionar a un ritmo medianamente normal. Procesando que ahora estaba casada.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado ese nuevo uso de los muñecos vudú?- preguntó a su hombre.

-Dhaslim Joshi. Una versión mejorada del kamasutra...- explicó él, pícaro- ¿Quién te ha regalado las velas? ¿Ryu?

-No. Ha sido Chun Li. ¿Cómo sabías que no eran originales de aquí?

-Porque en la marca pone "Hanabi", que en japonés son los kanjis de "flor de fuego", y es como llaman a los "fuegos artificiales".

Se quedaron otro ratito en silencio, aún medio adormilados.

-¿Severus?

-¿Sí, Aurora?

-Si dijiste que no ibas a compartirme con nadie más… ¿qué ha sido lo de anoche?

-¿Hacerlo con copias de uno mismo es compartirte con otro?- reclicó el hombre instantáneamente.

Los engranajes del cerebro de Aurora se negaron a funcionar.

-Maldito seas, tú y tú lógica, Severus Snape- consiguió responder.

-Yo también te quiero, Aurora Sinistra. Yo también te quiero.


	45. Tanabata

9-5-1997

-Sigo sin poder creérmelo- comentaba Aurora, que sostenía la taza de té entre sus manos. El calor que emitía la reconfortaba y tranquilizaba- Pobre muchacho- buscó los ojos de su esposo- gracias a los dioses que estabas cerca, gracias a todos ellos… Si no Draco, y tú…- se tapó la boca con una mano para hacer callar sus sollozos.

Severus le quitó la taza de la mano, la posó sobre la mesita, y abrazó a su esposa, acariciándola el pelo.

-Te he cogido cariño- dijo él con retintín- y esto del matrimonio no está tan mal como pensaba- se separó de ella y con una mano la izó el rostro, sonriéndola con suficiencia- No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Ella, a pesar de la pena que aún la apretaba el corazón, soltó una risita.

-Mira que eres tonto, Severus Snape.

Esa tarde, Snape había reunido a todo el profesorado y les había contado lo que Potter le había hecho a Malfoy. Ya en la noche, en las dependencias de Aurora, Severus quiso tranquilizar a la mujer, por lo que ese ataque conllevaba.

-¿De verdad que ese hechizo le inventaste tú?- preguntó la mujer.

-Y algún otro más, de los que te quejabas cuando echábamos un duelo y yo te respondía que había que ser imaginativos con el enemigo.

Se quedaron en silencio un breve lapso de tiempo.

-Toda esa magia oscura… la verdad es que es fascinante- comentó la mujer, él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- repulsiva y atrayente a partes iguales. Lo que se podría hacer, si se llevase a cabo correctamente... Creo que entiendo tu fascinación por ella. Como los muñecos de vudú- añadió, guiñándole un ojo- Y ese discurso que diste a los de sexto a principios de año…

-No te conté lo que les dije, sólo la insolencia de Potter con los hechizos no verbales. ¿Has estado practicando la Legeremancia con los estudiantes, Aurora?

-No hizo falta. Resulta que el señor Zabini te estuvo imitando mientras subía al aula de Astronomía y ya sabes el eco que hacen las escaleras…

Snape soltó un bufido y la mujer se rió.

-Cuantas veces hemos hablado que no hay Magia Oscura, Aurora, porque ¿has oído la expresión Magia de Luz? No. Y sabes tan bien cómo yo sobre la dualidad de las cosas. El Yin y el Yang. La magia es única. Son los actos de las personas la que la dividen, el cómo la utilicemos. No me enorgullezco de crear esos hechizos, pero lo hice para protegerme. Me hice más fuerte y ahora soy capaz de proteger a otros- la guiñó un ojo y se arrimó a ella, sus rostros casi pegados- de poder cuidar de mi amada esposa- se besaron con pasión.

-Reconócelo- sonrió ella, cuando se separaron a tomar aire- Un poco sí te enorgulleces.

-Bueno… sólo un poco- dijo él con ironía, antes comenzar a desnudarla sobre el sofá- Pero ahora... feliz cumpleaños, Aurora...

 **OooO**

Se oían las risas y las felicitaciones de Luna hacia Ginny mientras subían por las escaleras hacia la parte alta de la torre.

-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Ronald?- preguntaba la estudiante de Ravenclaw.

-No tan mal como creía- el tono alegre de Ginny era contagioso- Oh, Luna, soy tan feliz…

El resto de alumnos fueron subiendo y a su vez preparaban sus telescopios. La clase empezó bien, pero Aurora oía constantemente el cuchicheo de ambas chicas. Y por lo que dedujo de su conversación, la joven Weasley había comenzado a salir con Harry Potter.

-En vista que hay cierto bisbiseo que no me permite continuar la clase- comenzó a decir Aurora, paseando entre los alumnos, que algunos rieron y Weasley versión femenina se puso colorada- Voy a contaros una historia de amor, relacionada con las estrellas, por supuesto.

Hizo una pausa teatral, captando la atención de todos. Si supiesen quién le contó a ella esa historia... se quedarían tan petrificados como si les hubiese atacado el Basilisco que hubo en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Todos sabemos que San Valentín es el 14 de febrero, pero para los japoneses, hay una fecha igual de significativa, ¿verdad, señor Kawashiro?

El estudiante de origen nipón de Ravenclaw sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

-Un día mágico por excelencia, el séptimo día del séptimo mes, la fiesta de Tanabata.

-Efectivamente. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. Veréis- Aurora tomó aire- ¿Quién me sabe decir cuáles son las tres estrellas que forman el Triángulo del Verano?- Varias manos se alzaron en el aire, pero la primera fue la de Demelza Robbins- ¿sí, Robbins?

-Son Altair del Águila, Deneb del Cisne y Vega de la Lira- contestó.

-Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Esta historia trata sobre Altair y Vega.

"Cuenta la leyenda que había una hermosa princesa hilandera llamada Orihime (la estrella Vega). Su padre, Tentei Rey de los Cielos, era muy presumido y lucía con orgullo las hermosas vestimentas que su hija le cosía. Pero, a causa de estar trabajando contantemente, la joven princesa no podía encontrar alguien a quien amar. El Rey quería a su hija y se preocupaba por su felicidad. Así que llamó a su pastor real de estrellas, cuyo nombre era Hikoboshi (la estrella Altair), que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa, y concertó un encuentro entre ambos jóvenes. El flechazo fue inmediato. Se enamoraron, no sólo porque ella era hermosa y él era también apuesto, sino que eran amables, bondadosos y de noble corazón. Al poco tiempo, se casaron, siendo realmente felices.

"Pero, ah, lo malo de que los jóvenes tortolitos disfrutasen de su amor había hecho que ambos descuidasen sus tareas. Ella como tejedora, él pastoreando las estrellas. El rey entró en cólera cuando tuvo que repetir un traje enfrente de sus súbditos, y más aún cuando las estrellas se escaparon del rebaño, esparciéndose por el cielo, sin que hubiera manera de volverlas a juntar"

"Enfadado como estaba, separó a los esposos y les prohibió volverse a ver de por vida. La princesa Orihime lloró y rogó a su padre volver a ver su esposo, al menos una vez más. El rey celestial, conmovido por las lágrimas de su bien amada hija, la prometió que, si para el séptimo día del séptimo mes, tenía su nuevo traje preparado, le permitirá reunirse con él. La princesa cumplió su trabajo y fue a cruzar el río Amanogawa en la fecha señalada, donde en la otra orilla le esperaba Hikobosi, su amado esposo"

"Pero descubrió algo terrible. No había puente por el que cruzar. Su padre lo había destrozado en su momento de cólera. Orihime cayó de rodillas, llorando desconsolada. Una bandada de grullas se apiadó de la joven pareja y volaron hasta el cielo, creando un puente con sus alas, para que la joven princesa se pudiera reunir con su marido"

"Desde entonces, una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes, y si no hay nubes que las impidan ascender hasta el cielo, las grullas prometieron a la pareja volar para crear el puente que junte los dos corazones enamorados"

Aurora dejó de pasear entre los alumnos y miró a la luna, que es ese momento se asomaba tímida detrás de una nube, como si también hubiese estado escuchando la historia a escondidas. Bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de los estudiantes pendientes de ella. Les sonrió y buscó a Kawashiro.

-¿Lo he contado bien?- preguntó la profesora, el estudiante asintió vigorosamente.

-Magistralmente, profesora- contestó, y los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir. La mujer notó que las mejillas le ardían, y volvió dar gracias a su tono de piel.

-Bueno, bueno, no exageréis- dijo la mujer, aunque estaba complacida- Esta historia, por supuesto, tiene su base en hechos reales. Veréis, por mitad del Triángulo del Verano cruza la Vía Láctea, y por las fechas que se mencionan, las condiciones lumínicas hacen que el brillo de esta se atenúe, pareciendo que se tiende un puente entre las dos estrellas…

Aurora siguió dando la clase, explicando y repasando lo que habían aprendido sobre la Vía Láctea. Un cuarto de hora antes de que terminase la clase, les indicó que fueran recogiendo sus telescopios.

-Hoy nos hemos permitido el lujo de una pausa en los estudios pero, como bien sabréis, este es vuestro último año de Astronomía como asignatura obligatoria. Solo espero que saquéis muy buenas notas en vuestros TIMOS y dejéis bien alto el nivel de esta clase. Si tenéis alguna duda o consulta, o necesitáis una clase de refuerzo, ya sabéis donde está mi despacho. Aunque aún queda algo más de un mes, esto es un adiós, porque no os volveré a ver en esta torre a la mayoría de vosotros- hizo una pausa. La verdad es que siempre le afectaba que, después de tantos años, casi nadie continuase con su asignatura. Ni siquiera Hermione Granger había seguido, a pesar de sacar un "Extraordinario" y ser una empollona e insufrible sabelotodo- Pero, si tengo la fortuna de volveros a ver, sólo deciros que os preparéis. Sexto y séptimo pueden ser más difíciles que Transformaciones o Pociones.

Hizo otra pausa, para dejar que calasen sus palabras.

-Finalmente, deciros que gracias por ser tan buena clase y suerte con vuestro futuro- miró a Ginny Weasley y la guiñó un ojo. La chica la sonrió, poniéndose colorada.

-Gracias a usted, profesora- dijeron varios alumnos a la vez.


	46. Rápido, sucio, violento y explosivo

30-6-1997

La llegada de Lupin, Bill y Tonks al castillo no auguraba nada bueno. Dumbledore les había pedido que patrullasen por los pasillos ante su ausencia. Lo que más la chocó a Aurora, es que se despidió de ellos como si nunca más les fuese a volver a ver. O eso es lo que la pareció a ella. Desde que Severus le contó la crónica de una muerte anunciada, veía malas señales por todas partes. Incluso su marido la había dicho que exageraba, que poco más y podría cambiarle el puesto a Trelawney.

No quería pensar, pero su mente no dejaba de volver a las palabras de su amiga. En varias ocasiones la había dicho que, cogiese el que cogiese, en todos los tarot salía, cada vez más cercana, la misma carta: la Torre Alcanzada por el Rayo.

Estaba rondando cerca del pasillo que conducía a su torre cuando oyó todo el revuelo. Gritos, hechizos, una batalla en toda regla. Un mortífago pasó como alma que lleva al diablo escaleras arriba. Aurora estaba paralizada por el miedo. Una cosa era un duelo, donde lo más que podía era a acabar con magulladuras, pero ya aquello la superaba, podía acabar mucho peor…

Se dio a sí misma una bofetada. ¡Su marido la había enseñado a luchar! Él había lidiado con ello más de veinte años, ¿acaso ella iba a ser menos? Recordó las palabras que le dijo cuándo se quedaron encerrados en la pirámide: "no hay que dejarse llevar por los miedos. Hay que afrontarlos, para hacernos más fuertes"

Ella era fuerte. Tenía que serlo. Una determinación la llenó el pecho y fue a ayudar a los demás.

Ver luchar a Ron y Ginny Weasley y a Neville Longbottom hizo que su determinación se afianzase.

No podía permitir que unos niños luchasen las batallas de los adultos.

Pero algo iba mal, los mortífagos estaban ganando. No pudo hacer nada, excepto ver cómo Fenrir Greyback caía encima de Bill, arañando y mordiendo el apuesto rostro del mayor de los pelirrojos.

El tiempo parecía ir más despacio de lo habitual, lanzando hechizos y esquivando maldiciones. Algo la golpeó en el hombro derecho, dándole un calambre. Gracias que era zurda, pudo devolverle el golpe a la mujer mortífaga, que chilló de dolor.

-Aurora- gritó Minerva, que se unió a ella- ve a por Snape. Necesitamos ayuda. ¡Ve!- la ordenó.

No se lo hizo repetir. Entre el miedo y la adrenalina que tenía en el cuerpo, fue prácticamente volando escaleras abajo, rumbo a las mazmorras. Severus sabría qué hacer, cómo manejar la situación. Con su actitud fría, serena y calculadora…

-Mortífagos- chilló la mujer, ya cerca del despacho de su marido- ¡Hay mortífagos en el castillo!

Pese a todo y la situación en la que se encontraban, la manía de entrar con el pie izquierdo tan grabada hizo que frenase antes de abrir de un golpe la puerta del despacho. Creyó que había visto a alguien, pero decidió ignorarlo.

La imponente figura de Severus Snape estaba delante de ella, vestido con sus eternos ropajes negros. Su sorpresa era genuina cuando la vio entrar tan apresuradamente.

-Aurora, ¿Qué…?

-¡Mortífagos!- dijo la mujer, más serena ante la presencia de su hombre- Debes acompañarme, Severus, tienes que ayudarnos…

Sus miradas se cruzaron. El vínculo que los unía hizo que lo entendiese todo sin palabras. Había llegado el momento. Notaba cómo vibraba su anillo en el dedo. Se miró la mano, aunque no podía verlo (para evitar preguntas innecesarias, los habían vuelto invisibles). Cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectarse, vio cómo él movía silencioso los labios, pronunciando o un "Te quiero" o un "Lo siento". No supo el qué. Vio un movimiento de varita, hubo un fuerte ruido, y todo quedó en negro.

 **OooO**

-Profesora- susurraba Luna Lovegood- despierte profesora…

-Parece que vuelve en sí- la voz de Hermione Granger sonaba preocupada.

Aurora abrió los ojos despacio. El rostro de su alumna Ravenclaw favorita estaba casi pegado al suyo. Poco había de los ojos soñadores de Luna. Estaban asustados, lo cual era algo sumamente preocupante.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Luna, Granger cogió a la rubia de un hombro para apartarla de encima de la profesora- ¿Le duele algo?

-Sólo el orgullo- contestó la mujer para rebajar la tensión. Funcionó, las dos chicas amagaron una sonrisa- ¿Ya ha pasado todo?

-No estamos seguras- contestó Granger- El profesor Snape nos pidió que cuidásemos de usted, que se había desmayado. No nos hemos movido de su lado desde entonces…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Aurora iba a levantarse, pero la dio un mareo que hizo que volviese a sentar en el suelo. Las dos chicas se volvieron a aproximar donde ella. Granger hizo aparecer un vaso y lo rellenó de agua. Se lo tendió a la profesora, que bebió agradecida.

-Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, algo más- contestó Luna- ya no se oyen ruidos.

Las tres miraron a la puerta entreabierta del despacho. Cuando la puerta se movió, las tres pegaron un respingo. Las dos chicas apuntaron a la puerta, pero se relajaron cuando vieron quién entraban. Eran Hagrid y Flitwick.

El bajito profesor se acercó donde Aurora, mientras que las dos alumnas fueron a abrazar a Hagrid. Tras asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería, Flitwick insistió en acompañar a Aurora hasta sus dependencias, antes de volver con sus alumnos de Ravenclaw. Los dos profesores se separaron de las alumnas y del guardabosques.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Filius?- preguntó Aurora, cuando ya estuvieron a solas, subiendo por las escaleras de mármol.

-Algo horrible- el bajito profesor negó con la cabeza, y se limpió una lágrima debajo de sus gafas- Snape… Dumbledore…

Aurora se armó de valor antes de pronunciar la sentencia.

-¿Severus… ha matado a Dumbledore?

Flitwick sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se sonó la nariz. No hablaron más durante el trayecto. Él no pudo desearle ni las "Buenas noches" a la mujer, antes de que ella entrase en su cuarto. Ya sola, no pudo llegar al dormitorio. Se dejó caer en el sofá, abrazó uno de los cojines y empezó a llorar.

 **oOOo**

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, todos parecían iguales. Actuaba prácticamente por instintos. Si tenía hambre, comía; si tenía sueño, intentaba dormir. Sybill, Séptima y Aurora se daban ánimos entre ellas. La profesora de Aritmancia la preguntó en un par de ocasiones si se encontraba bien, en referencia a la amistad que había profesado a Snape.

Aurora se sonreía por el comentario. La poción para olvidar que dio a su mejor amiga había funcionado realmente bien. Snape había encontrado, gracias a sus interminables estudios, una forma de cambiar y mejorar los efectos de la poción de Olvidar. Algo parecido a la poción Multijugos: si se añadía algo de una persona en concreto, se podían borrar ciertos recuerdos de sólo esa persona. Y luego, a lo _Men In Black_ (Cuando Aurora vio la peli, la hizo muchísima gracia, porque la realidad siempre superaba a la ficción) se grababan recuerdos nuevos en la persona "desmemorizada". Por lo que su mejor amiga no recordaba que Aurora y Severus mantenían una relación sentimental, e incluso que había asistido a la boda de ambos y firmado como testigo.

Cuando llegó el funeral de Dumbledore, las tres se sentaron juntas y estuvieron con las manos unidas durante toda la ceremonia.  
También lamentaba cómo se había vuelto a reecontrar con sus amigos del extrangero. Lorenzo Vega y su mujer Eva, Ryu Watanabe, el bueno de Mohamed Nazer y Dhaslim con su hija Chandra, habían viajado hasta allí para despedirse del famoso director.

Después del entierro, en una mesa mugrienta de "La cabeza de puerco", todos y cada uno de ellos, con un vaso lleno de whiskey de fuego, rindieron homenaje a uno de los mayores magos conocidos en el mundo entero.

 **oOoO**

Había vuelto dormitando todo el trayecto del viaje, en el tren nocturno que salía de Hogsmeade a Londres. Tras cruzar el muro y llegar a la parte muggle, salió de la estación de King's Cross, se metió en un callejón vacío y se desapareció con su maleta bien agarrada. Llegó al final de la calle donde empezaba el barrio residencial donde tenía su hogar. Una casa antes de llegar a la suya, notó la vibración en el dedo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Miró a todos lados, pero no había rastro de él. Se apresuró entonces en llegar a su casa. Sacó su varita, abrió la puerta con "Alohomora" y deshizo los demás hechizos protectores. Dejó la maleta en el recibidor.

-¿Severus?- preguntó tímidamente. Tenía que estar cerca. Subió los automáticos y la casa se llenó de luz. Dio un repaso a la planta baja. Subió las escaleras, miró en la habitación de invitados y en el baño. Quedaba su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta. Nadie. Fue entonces cuando la agarraron por la espalda, tapándole la boca con una mano, ahogando el grito del susto que se le escapó. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora, pero consiguió reponerse. Mordió la mano de su atacante con fuerza, quien la soltó, gruñendo de dolor, ella sacó su varita, se giró y lanzó mentalmente "Incarcero"

Pero su atacante estaba preparado, haciendo desaparecer las cuerdas con un pase de varita, mientras se lamía la mano herida. Fue entonces cuando la mujer reconoció a su atacante, se acercó donde él y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre se llevó ambas manos al estómago y cayó de rodillas.

-Pensé que ibas a darme una bofetada- dijo Severus cuando recuperó el aire. Ella le mostró la mano zurda, con la que le había pegado, que tenía firmemente sujeta la varita.

-Ha sido porque estaba agarrando la varita- sin más, le dio una bofetada con la diestra- pero ahí la tienes.

-Qué vergüenza- dijo él, sonriendo amargamente- derrotado por mi propia esposa y sin magia… Luego dicen que los muggles no son peligrosos…- consiguió ponerse en pie y ya por fin se fundieron en un beso. El contacto físico hizo que la mujer se excitase. Ya habría tiempo para hablar. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo, a su marido y amante dentro de ella con urgencia. Y parecía que él también la deseaba.

Se desvistieron lo necesario, bajándose él los pantalones hasta las rodillas, ella subiéndose la falda. De pie y ella con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Rápido, sucio, violento y explosivo. Cuando recobraron el sentido, se arreglaron las ropas y se sentaron en la cama.

-No me he puesto preservativo- dijo él, alarmado de repente, ella soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, sigo tomando la poción anticonceptiva- le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¿crees que vas a colar la quaffle al primer penalti?

-Yo nací así…de un fallo- dijo él con amargura. Eso no se lo había contado. Aurora recordó que el padre de él les pegaba, a Severus y a su madre- Cada vez que mi padre se emborrachaba no dejaba de recordármelo… lo que provocaba que bebiese más…

-Dioses, amor mío, lo siento. Y siento haberte pegado ¡pero me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Hoy no habrá muertes, Aurora. Solo sangre- se quitó la camisa y le dio la espalda- Hazme una nueva cicatriz. Utiliza el Sectumsempra, luego cúrame con un pase del "Vulnera Sanentum".

-¿Sólo uno? Creo recordar que con Draco usaste tres…

-Para asegurar que quede cicatriz. Como mucho, puedes echar esencia de murlap, pero no díctamo.

-Ah- asintió ella. Él giró la cabeza para verla por encima del hombro.

-Hazlo- la ordenó, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrándose a la cama.

Antes de recuperar su varita, Aurora estudió la espalda de Severus. Los dieciséis latigazos tenían la misma orientación, desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, con mayor o menor inclinación. Aurora sonrió triste. El suyo iba a ser el que recordaría por siempre a Albus Dumbledore. Al ser zurda, el golpe que ella asestaría, iría del hombro izquierdo a la cadera derecha, completando así la X en la espalda.

-Te va a doler- dijo ella, al momento supo que había dicho una tontería. Él soltó una leve carcajada.

-Dolor fue lo que sentí en la Torre de Astronomía cuando… cumplí la orden de Dumbledore. Esto no va a ser nada.

 **oOoOo**

 **¿Qué tal todo?**

 **La boda fue en 1996, la peli de MIB se estrenó en 1997. Tuve que mirarlo. Bendita Wikipedia.**

 **Me tomé la libertad de cambiar a Flitwick por Aurora en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía. Evidentemente, queda mejor en la historia, jejejeje.**

 **Os recomiendo de corazón que escuchéis un Podcast llamado "Coffee break, Señal y Ruido". Es sobre ciencia, pero extremadamente sencilla explicada y muy, muy entretenido. Y, de los mismos comentalistas, "Radio Skylab", que es sólo sobre Astronomía y Astrofísica.  
De donde saqué inspiración, mientras le daba calor al teclado, la historia de Tanabata y más cosillas sobre los cielos que os he ido contando, a través de nuestra querida profesora de Astronomía.**

 **Para acabar. Ahora que releo el capi, antes de publicarlo. La X de la espalda de Severus me ha recordado vivamente la X del rostro de Kenshin Himura. Que maravilloso manga-anime.**

 **Feliz fin de semana a todos.**

 **Robin Fleur**


	47. Lo lamento mucho

**Hola, Hi, Hello, Bon Jour, Konnichiwa!**  
 **Creo que aquí va el disclaimer, que ya os lo sabéis ;)**  
 **Sin más, dos nuevos capítulos:**

Aquel iba a ser un verano para olvidar. Aurora apenas podía dormir por las noches, preocupada por su esposo. Leyendo el periódico a diario, buscando noticias. Las palabras de Elphias Dogde y el futuro libro de Rita Skeeter hacían más reales la muerte de Dumbledore. Su hermana Shira parecía encantada con el silencioso y progresivo ascenso del Señor Tenebroso. Y, desgraciadamente, parecía estar muy bien enterada de los movimientos de éste. Aurora deseaba creer que era porque trabajaba en El Profeta.

Pero no.

Shira había demostrado estar a favor de la pureza de la sangre, lo que había provocado la ira de su padre y que Deneb y su familia tuvieran que irse del país. Era su hermana la que le enviaba los mensajes de Severus. Las pocas ocasiones en las que se había visto con él, habían sido principalmente en sitios públicos y llenos de muggles. Esconderse a la vista de todos.

Aunque la última vez llegó en plena noche a su casa, con el semblante ensombrecido, los hombros hundidos, cargando con el peso del mundo y de sus fantasmas en la espalda, cual Atlas derrotado por Zeus y después engañado por Heracles.

Cuando su marido le dijo el nombre de por quién tenía que hacerle la decimoctava cicatriz en la espalda, a Aurora le dio un ataque de pánico y estuvo diez minutos para recuperarse del ataque de hiperventilación.

Severus no había sido culpable directo de la muerte de Charity Burbage, pero el no poder hacer nada para salvarla, tener que mantener su posición al lado de los mortífagos y la súplica de la mujer antes de morir (que acompañaría al hombre en sus pesadillas), le confesó que se sentía como si hubiese empuñado él la varita.

-No pasa nada- dijo Severus, tras negarse Aurora esa vez de hacer caso a su marido- De todas formas, mañana intervendré en una misión…Puede que tenga que cargar con más peso a mis espaldas de una sola tacada.

-Será mejor que no pregunte, ¿verdad?- comentó Aurora, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, evitando la mirada de la mujer- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Él se limitó a reír de manera socarrona, pero cuando por fin conectaron sus miradas, había una profunda pena en los ojos negros.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?- preguntó él. Aurora, sin decir nada, le tomó de la mano y le llevó hasta su dormitorio. Le recordó a la primera vez que se habían acostado, hacía ya trece años. Él se dejó hacer, bajo las atentas caricias y apasionados besos de la mujer. Sumiso. Aunque desde hacía unos años incluían un hábito: tapar la horrible marca del brazo del hombre. Se quedó dormida abrazada a él. Cuando despertó por la mañana, estaba sola en la cama.

Tonks aún mantenía el contacto con Aurora. Contándole lo que sucedía, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Se enteró de lo que había pasado con George Weasley, quién había desorejado al gemelo, la boda de Bill, la caída definitiva del Ministerio, la tortura que habían sufrido. Aunque no todo eran malas noticias. También estaba su boda secreta con Lupin.

Que aún quedase amor y esperanza en el mundo... consolaba a Aurora. Un poco.

 **oOOoOO**

31-8-1997

Acabó el verano. Llegar a Hogwarts era casi una bendición. Hasta que se reunieron en el despacho del Director.

Ver a los hermanos Carrow asumiendo las clases de Estudios Muggles y Artes Oscuras no fue un plato de buen gusto para el resto del profesorado. Pero el bombazo fue el nuevo director.

Snape, con sus sempiternos ropajes negros, su rostro impasible y su fría conducta, sentado en la silla, detrás del escritorio de la sala circular. Más que bombazo, era una bomba fétida, por los rostros de los todos los profesores: odio, asco y repulsión. Todos, menos los hermanos y ella. Aurora no apartó los ojos de la vacía percha que había pertenecido a Fawkes, mientras él comentaba cómo se desarrollaría el curso. Básicamente, decía lo mismo que Dumbledore había dicho año tras año: turnos de vigilancia, horarios de las clases, recreos…, por lo que desconectó. Un par de idea se le había metido en la cabeza y no podía quitárselas de encima. Volvió en sí cuando Séptima le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Está hablando contigo- la susurró su amiga con tono apremiante. Aurora se ruborizó al ver que todos los ojos estaban pendientes de ella. Sobre todo, los fríos y negros ojos del otro hombre que habitaba dentro del cuerpo de su marido.

-Perdón- dijo ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Decía, Aurora- habló él, con su característica voz susurrante, pero que se entendía perfectamente- que, en esta nueva etapa que empieza el colegio, necesitaría a alguien de confianza que me ayudase con las tareas de sub-director. Y había pensado que podrías ocupar el cargo.

Aurora miró a Minerva McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios tan apretados que formaban una fina línea y las aletas de la nariz le temblaban.

Aurora, aún estudiante, tuvo un par de semanas cuando tenía catorce años que no había nadie que hiciese vida de ella. Después de colmar el vaso, la profesora McGonagall la castigó muy duramente. A Aurora se le pasó la tontería prácticamente (y casi literalmente) de golpe. Se juró que no quisiera volver a ver así de enfadada a la profesora nunca más con ella.

Por desgracia, esa misma mirada tenía ahora, tras escuchar las palabras del director. Snape no había perdido detalle del momento. Cuando iba a contestar, se adelantó Amycus.

-Creía que nosotros íbamos a ser los sub-directores- dijo con tono agresivo, señalando a su hermana y a sí mismo.

Snape le dedicó su más sutil sonrisa de suficiencia antes de responderle.

-¿Tenéis idea de cómo se lleva un colegio?- los hermanos se miraron entre ellos antes de negar con la cabeza- eso mismo pensaba yo. Además, os ocuparéis de mantener a raya la disciplina. Ser profesor es un trabajo que no se debe tomar a la ligera, como descubriréis por vosotros mismos. Tantas responsabilidades os vienen grandes- Antes de que alguno de los hermanos protestase, Snape posó sus ojos en la profesora de Transformaciones- Minerva, estaría muy agradecido que instruyeses a Aurora en sus nuevas responsabilidades.

-Como ordenes- se limitó a contestar la mujer. Este asintió, sin tener en cuenta el tono de voz que había empleado para tales palabras.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda o petición? - preguntó Severus.

Los profesores se miraron entre ellos. Algunos negaron con la cabeza. Aurora levantó levemente la mano. Todos se la volvieron a quedar mirando.

-He consultado el número de alumnos que se han matriculado en sexto, y son sólo cuatro. Y que cursen su séptimo año son seis. ¿Sería posible juntar ambos grupos?

-¿Crees que es factible?- preguntó él en un tono neutro.

-Sí- afirmó la mujer- hay ciertos puntos que siempre enseño durante los cinco primeros años, y si me limito a enseñar lo que suele ser más común en salir en los EXTASIS, podría llevarlo a cabo. Lo único- titubeó un poco- ponerlo en conocimiento del Ministerio, para que lo tengan en cuenta a la hora de los exámenes.

-Esa es una de las tareas que suele hacer el sub-director, ¿no es así?- preguntó Snape a McGonagall, que se limitó a asentir- En ese caso, puesto que vas a ocupar ese cargo, prepara el escrito y me encargaré de revisarlo y presentarlo… a quien corresponda.

Aurora miró de manera interrogante a la animaga, que volvió a asentir antes de hablar.

-Te enseñaré lo que necesites, no te preocupes por mi parte- respondió la aludida, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-¿Alguna otra cosa más?- volvió a preguntar Snape. Al ver que nadie contestaba, se puso de pie, invitándoles a que se marchasen, pero otra vez Aurora levantó levemente la mano. Con un gesto de disgusto mal disimulado, se volvió a sentar- ¿Sí, Aurora?

-Es… sobre mi aula- dijo sin más. Si el ambiente ya estaba bien cargado de tensión, en cualquier momento podría volverse sólido. Los demás profesores se miraron entre ellos, y después a la mujer, con pena. Excepto los hermanos, que estaban desconcertados.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu aula?- preguntó Alecto- ¿Qué es lo que enseñas?- añadió con asco, aunque Aurora no supo el porqué de ese tono.

-Astronomía- respondió Aurora- Imparto mi asignatura en la Torre de Astronomía.

Los hermanos se echaron a reír, con una repugnante risa de perro pulgoso.

-¿Qué pasa, missy? ¿Acaso ya no disfrutas de las vistas? - preguntó Amycus jocoso- ¿Tienes miedo de que el fantasma del viejo Dumby se te presente?

La reacción de algunos de los profesores no tardó ni un segundo para encarársele (McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid) pero el que primero se acercó donde el mortífago (Curiosamente, el que más lejos estaba de él), levantándose de su silla, rodeando el escritorio, agarrándole de la pechera y dedicándole su mirada más amenazadora, potenciada por la diferencia de altura entre ambos hombres, fue Snape.

-Cuidado con cómo hablas a los profesores- siseó Snape, al otro se le cortó la risa de golpe- Y de lo que dices del anterior director- bajó la voz, pero todos en el despacho pudieron oírle- El Señor Tenebroso respeta este colegio y a quienes trabajan aquí. Si él lo hace, vosotros también. Estáis bajo mis órdenes, no lo olvidéis. Si les pasa algo a alguno de ellos, os las veréis conmigo, y lo que opine nuestro Amo sobre ello.

El resto del profesorado se quedó mudo ante tales palabras. Snape soltó a Amycus. Alecto se rio de la cara asustada de su hermano, para después mirar a Severus con un brillo en los ojos.

-A que ver qué sexy te pones cuando te enfadas, señor director…-susurró la fea mortífaga. A Aurora se le revolvió el estómago. Snape no hizo caso de esas palabras. Se puso delante de Aurora, con el semblante serio.

-Darás las clases tanto en la Torre como en el aula que tienes en la tercera planta. Como has hecho durante estos años. No hay nada que discutir- Echó un vistazo al resto de profesores- Podéis retiraros. Todos. Ya.

Algunos profesores no se aguantaron, dirigiendo su vista al retrato más grande, colgado detrás del escritorio del despacho. Dumbledore había presenciado toda la escena en silencio, movió la cabeza y sonrió enigmáticamente a los allí presentes.

Los primeros en marcharse fueron los Carrow, Amycus aún con resquemor y su hermana riéndose de él. Los demás esperaron unos segundos a que estos se distanciasen para ir saliendo, de uno en uno, del despacho. Aurora no quiso ser la última. Salió sin mirar atrás. Notaba que ciertos ojos negros estaban clavados en su nuca. Ya bajadas las escaleras, delante de la gárgola de piedra, Minerva la rozó levemente el brazo para llamar su atención.

-Como he dicho antes, por mí no tengas problema. Ven a mi despacho las veces que necesites- dijo la animaga. A Aurora le dio la sensación que por una vez le pesaban los años a la anciana profesora- Pese a lo ocurrido…- ni terminó la frase ni ocultó el tono de reproche- Con Umbridge no cambiaste de chaqueta…

-Esa mujer no llegó a sentarse en ese despacho- dijo Aurora, sin poder contenerse, señalando hacia arriba de la gárgola- él, en cambio, está ahí. ¿Tal vez eso signifique algo, no crees?- "o si supierais la verdad" Pensó con rabia.

McGonagall la miró, primero sorprendida, como recapacitando las palabras, luego enfadada, finalmente con pena. Mientras hablaba, negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya veo que Snape y tú seguís siendo amigos- soltó la profesora de Transformaciones, parecía que iba a añadir otra cosa, pero se contuvo- Ahora entiendo que seas una persona de confianza para el director. Y lo lamento mucho.


	48. Siempre tuviste muy buen gusto

2-9-1997

El martes antes de comer fue su primera clase con los alumnos de sexto y séptimo juntos, en el aula de la tercera planta, puesto que básicamente las clases serían teóricas, Si necesitaban consultar los astros, Flitwick había ayudado a Aurora a renovar los hechizos del techo del aula y, si era estrictamente necesario, subirían a la parte alta de la torre alguna noche.

Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass y Sanosuke Kawashiro, por parte de sexto; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Helena Riverside, Hannah Abbot y Neville Longbottom los de séptimo. "Vaya ingredientes para una poción" pensó Aurora al ver tan variopinto grupo.

Se sentaron, solos o por parejas, en las mesas del aula. Aurora se apoyó en el escritorio. Les explicó brevemente el por qué juntar ambos cursos, lo cual gustó a los de sexto. Así, al año siguiente, tendrían más tiempo para estudiar los EXTASIS de las demás asignaturas.

-Mi profesora de Astronomía, Selena Bluemoon, de quién tomé el relevo cuando se jubiló, nos dijo que siempre empezaba el séptimo curso con la siguiente frase: La magia radica en desafiar lo imposible. En este curso, aprenderéis el poder que los astros nos dan en nuestra magia, e incluso a ser capaces de practicarla sin varita- tras decir esto, chasqueó los dedos y las velas del aula se apagaron. Estiró la mano zurda, y se fueron encendiendo de una en una a medida que las señalaba. Todos soltaron un "Ooooh" emocionados, incluso los de séptimo, que ya lo habían visto hacer el curso anterior- y no solo en nosotros mismos, sino en todo lo que hagamos, bien sean pociones, hechizos, encantamientos, cultivar plantas y transformaciones.

"A los de sexto, os irán empezando a pedir que uséis los hechizos y encantamientos de manera no verbal, y prácticamente a los de séptimo os lo exigen. Conmigo no. En la magia primigenia, cuando pocos usaban varita, lo que daba el poder al mago o la bruja era su fuerza interior, la fuerza que extraía de su entorno, del Sol, la Luna, los planetas y las estrellas, el poder de la voz y llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Como en África, de donde proceden mis antepasados, con sus cánticos místicos. O cuando las "Runas Antiguas" eran todavía conocidas como "Runas"- los alumnos rieron con el chiste- Os voy a hacer una demostración- Miró al Slytherin de piel sepia.

-Zabini, présteme su pluma- dijo en tono neutro.

El chico cogió la pluma, se levantó sin más preámbulos de su mesa, se acercó a Aurora y se la entregó. Sin decir nada, ella se la devolvió y le hizo un gesto para que volviera a su sitio. Esperó a que se sentase, para hablar de nuevo.

-Zabini, présteme su pluma- con otro tono de voz más duro.

El chico, de manera involuntaria, dio un respingo y se puso tenso. Repitió todo el proceso por segunda vez. Antes de volver a hablar, Aurora contó mentalmente hasta diez. Lo necesario para que el muchacho se tranquilizase.

-Blaise, présteme su pluma- ronroneó Aurora. Todos los del aula se pusieron colorados. El pobre chico se levantó casi flotando, cuando se acercó donde ella, tropezó con la pata de una mesa, volviéndole el dolor a un estado de vergüenza, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio con la cabeza agachada. Como a Aurora, el tono de piel del muchacho camuflaba su rostro enrojecido.

-Pero eso no tiene ningún mérito- dijo Pansy Parkinson- él es un chico y…- no se atrevió a acabar la frase, aunque Aurora sabía cómo seguía. Precisamente le había escogido a él porque sabía que físicamente le atraía. Aunque podría haber usado a Longbottom, pero no quería que el muchacho muriese de una hemorragia nasal, (como los anime que solía ver con su sobrina Rea). Aurora sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Cree que no soy capaz de lograrlo si es una mujer?- Aurora se levantó de la mesa, se acercó donde ella, se agachó para acercar su rostro al de la Slytherin- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, Pansy?- susurró de manera sugerente. Vio como a la chica se le ponía la piel de gallina y enrojecía hasta las orejas. Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado, también se agitó de manera involuntaria. Aurora volvió a su sitio y miró uno por uno a los alumnos- No lo olvidéis, la fuerza interior, el poder de la voz, de la palabra, y también dar gracias a Venus en esta ocasión- añadió, mirando a cierto punto luminoso del techo- Pero a medida que se fue extendiendo el uso de la varita para canalizar la magia, el poder del nombre de las cosas se fue perdiendo, y se fueron creando los hechizos. ¿Alguno sabría dar un ejemplo?

Todos en el aula se quedaron pensativos, algunos se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente, nadie contestó. Posó unos segundos de más sobre Riverside, la única mestiza de la clase, que agachó su rostro con vergüenza. La joven Slytherin no iba a participar mucho en clase ese último año, pensó la profesora. Maldita "caza de muggles".

-Mmm, normal, la mayoría de vosotros sois sangre pura- las miradas que los alumnos la dirigieron fueron muy variadas, desde el asombro hasta el asco- No habéis tenido mucho contacto con el mundo muggle. En "Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones", para abrir la entrada donde estaba el tesoro, el protagonista dice "Abréte", en lugar de "Alohomora"- Aurora miró al rubio Slytherin- Draco, tu abuelo se llamaba Abraxas, ¿cierto?

-Sí, profesora- respondió el muchacho. Aurora se fijó en él y sintió una punzada de pena. Estaba pálido y más delgado, pero ya no parecía tan enfermizo como el curso anterior.

-Una rama de los primeros cristianos, el gnosticismo, usaban las piedras Abraxas como amuletos y para los encantamientos. De la palabra Abraxas, los muggles la deformaron en "Abracadabra". Aunque también se cree que Abracadabra tiene otro origen más… oscuro, entre los no mágicos- poco a poco, la chispa de comprensión entre los alumnos fue cruzando sus mentes. Casi todos desviaron la mirada.

-Avada Kedraba- respondió Pansy Parkinson. Aurora se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Cuando iba a retomar su discurso, la muchacha volvió a hablar- ¿No me va a dar puntos?

-¿Disculpa?- se le escapó a la profesora.

-He contestado de manera correcta- explicó la chica- y usted siempre da puntos cuando alguien contesta correctamente.

-Cierto, pero una de las maldiciones imperdonables no es algo como para premiar- respondió Aurora.

-Si pero, el profesor Snape nos dijo que no hay magia oscura o de luz, sino cómo se utilice, cuando fue profesor de Defensa... de Artes Oscuras- razonó Parkinson.

-Y usted misma nos ha dicho que todos somos iguales, profesora- intervino Luna- es el mismo razonamiento, nadie nace bueno o malo. No hay magia buena o mala.

Aurora no salía de su asombro. ¿Desde cuándo Pansy era tan racional? ¿Y ese tono con el que había mencionado a Severus? No se hubiera imaginado que fuera una de las fans del ex-profesor de pociones...

Que Luna hubiera intervenido podía esperárselo. Su alumna favorita siempre veía el lado positivo de las personas. ¿Pero defender a Parkinson?... Aún había esperanza en el mundo.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin- dijo al fin Aurora. Siguió con el resumen de lo que estudiarían durante el curso. Cuando quedaban unos cinco minutos para que acabase la clase, Parkison levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Pansy?

-¿Va a seguir hablando sobre los muggles tan abiertamente?- dijo con cierto resquemor. Antes de que pudiese responderla, Draco dio un puñetazo en la mesa y la miró enfadado.

-Déjalo ya, Pansy- rugió- La profesora Sinistra siempre ha dado así las clases.

-Pero ahora corren otros tiempos ¿no?- la morena bajó el tono de voz, solo para que lo oyese su compañero de mesa- Tú te jactabas de ser parte de ellos.

-Basta los dos- dijo Aurora, intentando no perder la compostura- No pienso cambiar _mi_ forma de impartir _mi_ asignatura, señorita Parkinson. ¿Quiere que diga porqué usted está estudiándola?- la profesora miró a Malfoy, Pansy se puso pálida- Abandone la asignatura. A ver qué tal queda en su expediente.

-Hablaré con los Carrow- la amenazó la Slytherin. Aurora soltó una risa.

-Hágalo- sonrió con superioridad- Yo lo haré con el director.

Sonó el timbre. Los demás alumnos fueron saliendo, despidiéndose de la profesora. Cuando se quedó sola, se sentó y escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

 **OooO**

El director se agarró el puente de la nariz, mientras escuchaba las declaraciones de los hermanos. Aurora permanecía con los brazos cruzados. Cuando Amycus terminó de hablar, Snape dirigió una mirada significativa a la mujer y luego a los hermanos.

-Parece que no os ha quedado claro que debéis dejar tranquilos a los profesores del colegio- dijo con voz gélida.

-Vamos, Sevy- dijo Alecto- si ella va proclamando en favor de esa escoria, contradecirá lo que explique en mis clases.

-Casi la totalidad de la asignatura de Astronomía se basa en estudios y los conocimientos muggles durante siglos. Es perfectamente normal que ella haga referencias. Siempre lo ha hecho y seguirá siendo así- explicó Severus.

-¿A sí?- comentó Amycus- pues entonces se debería suspender la asignatura.

Snape se levantó y se aproximó a los hermanos.

-Pues ve y coméntaselo a nuestro Amo- dijo con rabia- La mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw fue quien daba la asignatura cuando se fundó el colegio, incluso su hija Helena también dio alguna clase- eso lo sabía Aurora, y por sus rostros, los hermanos no tenían ni idea- Y es una de las materias preferidas del Lord- tanto ella como los Carrow arquearon las cejas por la sorpresa- ¿No lo sabíais? Cuando me asignó para este puesto, estuvimos charlando largo y tendido sobre el colegio, y me lo comentó. Es lo que tiene estar bien informado. Además, es la hermana pequeña de Shira- los hermanos asintieron con comprensión. Aurora se asustó ¿tanta influencia tenía su hermana?- Y también...

Se acercó a Aurora, la guiñó disimuladamente un ojo y la rodeó la cintura por un brazo. Ella hizo como que quería soltarse, él la agarró más fuerte, sonriéndola lascivamente y haciendo que aspiraba el aroma de su melena- no pienso dejar escapar a la mujer más bella del colegio- terminó de decir el hombre con un tono claramente pecaminoso.

Tras los segundos de sorpresa de ambos hermanos, Alecto dio una patada en el suelo y Amycus rió con su risa perruna.

-Joder, Severus, ¿Con que era eso?- el hombre le dio una palmada en el brazo- Siempre tuviste muy buen justo para los chochetes… ¡Ahora entiendo que la nombrases subdirectora!- rió con ganas- Ya lo siento, hermanita- la aludida le dio un puñetazo al mortífago, que rió más fuerte.

-Peor para ti- contraatacó la hermana- a ver quién te acompaña ahora de putas, teniéndolo ya tan a mano, aunque sea una mujer como ella- escupió a los pies de Aurora. Severus se soltó, sacó su varita y la puso en el cuello de la mortífaga.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, querida- susurró Snape, enseñado todos los dientes al hablar- No toleraré un mal trato a ninguno de los profesores- bajó la varita y volvió donde Aurora- Pero te concederé algo. Aurora, te ordeno que no hagas tan abiertamente comentarios a favor…de la escoria muggle. ¿Comprendido?

-Perfectamente, director- respondió ella. Snape asintió y miró a los hermanos.

-Podéis retiraros, menos tú- miró de nuevo a Aurora. Esa vez, notó que era su esposo el que hablaba- tengo que tratar ciertos temas con la sub-directora... a solas.

Amycus volvió a reír y le dio otro golpe en el brazo antes de salir. Alecto estaba asqueada.

 **oOooOO**  
 **Hola de nuevo gente.**  
 **Aaayyyy... que se nos va acabando la historia... que ya quedan pocos capítulos... me dan ganas de meter alguno de relleno... No quiero que se acabe... T_T**

 **Os he de confesar que, como los otros dos fics que escribí se desarrollaban a lo largo de todo el séptimo curso, me daba una pereza terrible tener que escribir, otra vez, los acontecimientos ocurridos (y tal vez, tener que pensar alguna cosilla nueva que incorporar) Pero ahora que se acerca el final, me viene a la cabeza nuevas escenas que incluir... Ains...**

 **Pero bueno, me alegra saber que esta historia os va gustando. Os agradezco los reviews de mil amores, y a los que no habéis comentado, os animo a hacerlo. Una crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida.**

 **Y con esto, desearos una buena semana.**

 **Robin Fleur**


	49. Semilla de la duda

**Hola a todo el mundo ^_^**  
 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, la historia es mía.**  
 **Vamos allá:**

-Acompáñame- dijo Severus, en cuanto los hermanos habían salido de escena. Lanzó varios hechizos a la puerta. Pasaron por detrás del escritorio, llegando a la pequeña sala-biblioteca, tomaron la escalera de caracol y ascendieron, dejando una puerta atrás, y llegando a la segunda, al final de la escalera. El dormitorio del director era una habitación redonda, con una amplia ventana, muebles muy ornamentados, pero no pesados. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese lujosa y sencilla a la vez? Un armario, un secreter, una librería llena, un par de sillas medallón con reposabrazos a conjunto de una pequeña mesa redonda al lado de la chimenea. La cama. En lo que Aurora se maravillaba con la estancia, oyó que Severus susurraba varios hechizos. Se aproximó a ella y se estudiaron mutuamente. Se atrevió a pegarse más a la mujer.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó él con suavidad. Como respuesta, ella se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo del cuello con los brazos y besándolo con fiereza. Él la agarró de la cintura, aproximando sus caderas. Se comieron a besos. Las últimas veces, daba la sensación que lo hacían como si de verdad fuese a ser la última vez. Él fue quien paró, antes de llegar a más- Creo que esto responde a mi pregunta.

-Severus- Aurora volvió a la carga, pero él se volvió a separar- Dioses, es demasiado complicado. Y no debe ser ni la punta del iceberg por lo que hayas pasado todos estos años- le abrazó con suavidad- mi valiente marido. Mi hombre valiente.

-Quién me iba a decir que mi mayor apoyo, mi amante esposa, iba a ser la primera en darme problemas- dijo él con sorna- Pero te pido, por favor, que reduzcas al máximo los comentarios y anécdotas muggles, al menos delante de los Slytherin, los más potencialmente partidarios en esta situación.

-Volvemos a los tiempos de la Inquisición y la caza de brujas- comentó la mujer- aunque ya se sabe, ten a los amigos cerca, y a los enemigos aún más cerca.

-¿Y tú eres mi enemiga? No serías capaz de hacerle daño a nadie- dijo él con ironía.

-Alguien me enseñó un par de trucos de combate- le guiñó ella el ojo. Cuando hizo aquél gesto, recordó lo que había pasado hacía un rato en el despacho. Se puso tensa y él se separó, al notar el cambio de actitud en ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó él.

-Es por algo que ha dicho antes esa…mujer, ¿por qué me odia tanto?

-Eras miembro de la Orden, luchaste contra ella, llegaste a herirla. Porque me gustas, y es más que evidente que te prefiero antes que a ella.

-No sé, creo que hay algo más… Se lo noté en la primera reunión de profesores- miró de manera interrogante a Snape. Éste acabó suspirando.

-Es por tu tono de piel- se sinceró él- Al Señor Oscuro le da igual, pero… para los más radicales- arrugó la nariz de disgusto- da igual la pureza de tu sangre.

-Pero a su hermano eso no perecía disgustarle- respondió ella con rabia.

-Ah- Severus asintió. Le sonrió con superioridad- creo que ya sé lo que te molesta de verdad- se echó a reir. Ella le golpeó en el pecho.

-No te rías, ¡soy una cornuda! De cervatillo asustadizo de las mujeres a usarlas como si fuesen pañuelos de papel, ¡es asqueroso!- Severus seguía riéndose- ¡Me prometiste que no te volverías a reír de mí!

-Es verdad, perdóname, Aurora, cálmate ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-Eres mi marido y sigo sin saber ni la mitad de ti. Pero no- se paró a pensarlo un momento- Tienes razón, ¿entonces…qué?

-Siempre esas ansias de conocimientos, tan Ravenclaw…

-Severus, no me cambies de tema.

-Sí, le acompañaba a esos sitios. Sí, estaba a solas con una mujer. Sí, las pagaba. Y nunca les puse la mano encima. A ninguna. Ni antes de empezar a trabajar aquí, ni durante nuestro "noviazgo", ni desde que he vuelto al club de los mortífagos.

-¿Y qué hacías con ellas? No es que no te crea…

-Pues hablar, o dormirlas con alguna poción, modificarlas la memoria para que mi reputación estuviese bien alta- arqueó la boca, con su sonrisa ladeada favorita- Solo he estado con una mujer en toda mi vida sexual activa, y eres tú. Aunque en la pasiva haya estado con dos…- Aurora entrecerró los ojos, disgustada, pero estalló a carcajadas cuando él levantó ambas manos y las movió de manera muy explícita.

-Vale, vale… pero aún tengo el segundo puesto en tu corazón.

-El segundo no, mujer. El corazón tiene dos lados…tú ocupas el izquierdo- dijo él mordaz, ella le volvió a golpearlo, entre enfadada y juguetona. Ambos miraron de reojo la cama.

-Tiene pinta de ser la cama más cómoda del mundo- susurró ella lujuriosamente.

-Lo es- afirmó él, con pleno convencimiento- Ni te imaginas las ventajas de ser director. Si lo llego a saber primero, me hubiese cargado a Dumbledore antes- afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aurora se quedó lívida- Me encanta poder seguir asustándote- se rió él, besó a su esposa de manera fogosa- ¿Quieres averiguar cuan blanda es la cama?- susurró él de manera sugerente, ella asintió- ¿eres alérgica a las plumas de cisne?- la mujer negó- Entonces, quítate la ropa…

-Sí, _bwana_ \- respondió ella sumisa e irónica. Al director le brillaron los ojos.

-¿ _Bwana_ , eh? Me gusta. Tal vez te obligue a que me llames así siempre- susurró, y ayudó a su mujer a desvestirse, antes de quitarse él la suya.

 **OooO**

El principio del curso no se desarrolló tan diferente a años anteriores. Hasta que un estúpido y valiente Gryffindor puso a prueba la paciencia de los hermanos. Por lo que había escuchado a otros profesores, Neville Longbottom había hablado más de la cuenta en una de las clases de Estudios Muggles, desatando la ira de Alecto, y la cólera física de Amycus, mostrando al fin cuales iban a ser los métodos de castigo. Snape consiguió que no aplicasen al muchacho la maldición Cruciatus, pero a cambio, el chico paseó con orgullo un ojo morado y el labio partido por todo el castillo.

Otras marcas que surgieron, de manera "misteriosa", fueron pintadas a favor del "Ejército de Dumbledore".

Aurora notó que los otros profesores, aunque seguían hablando con ella con normalidad, no tenían el mismo trato, excepto Séptima. Su mejor amiga la animaba y la apoyaba, lo cual era de agradecer.

Estaba una tarde Aurora en el despacho de McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones la instruía un par de veces a la semana sobre las tareas de sub-directora. Aurora nunca supo cuánto trabajo había detrás de tal cargo hasta que la asignaron.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace el director?- se le escapó a Aurora en tono jocoso- Da la sensación que la que llevaba el colegio en realidad eras tú en la sombra, con la pila de papeleo que hay que rellenar, solicitudes, cartas, presupuestos…

-Bueno, ya sabes la actitud despreocupada que tenía Dumbledore en ciertos aspectos- respondió la mujer mayor, amagando una sonrisa por unos breves segundos. Lapso de tiempo suficiente para que ambas mujeres conectasen de una manera íntima e inexplicable.

-Minerva- comenzó a decir la profesora de Astronomía, pero la animaga levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

-No hace falta que te justifiques, Aurora- esta iba a responder, pero la mujer mayor la lanzó su mirada de "no me interrumpas mientras hablo"- Desde hace años Snape y tú mantenéis una amistad tan arraigada que, pese a sus actos, no se ha roto. ¿Por qué?

Evidentemente, Aurora no iba a desvelar las verdaderas intenciones de su esposo y los planes había pactado con Dumbledore, pero si era capaz de plantar la semilla de la duda en alguien como Minerva McGonagall…

-Yo creía en Dumbledore, él confiaba en Snape, me pidió que hiciera lo mismo. Sólo decidí seguir su consejo- sonrió con añoranza- Severus cambió por arrepentimiento y- McGonagall soltó un soplido por la nariz.

-Eso es lo que nos contó Potter después de… Venga, Aurora, Snape odiaba a James.

-Si sufres abusos de dos, tres o cuatro contra uno, lógico que no les tengas aprecio. Pero- Aurora puso todo el poder de su voz en las siguientes palabras- No sólo James murió aquella noche, Minerva.

Ahí estaba, cómo cruzaba la sombra de la duda por los ojos de McGonagall. Había plantado la semilla, poco a poco habría que ir regándola, hasta que la flor brotase. Una flor de lirio. La animaga agitó la cabeza y recobró la compostura.

-Albus creía en lo mejor de cada persona, pero también era humano y se equivocaba…- respondió. Aurora levantó una ceja, diciendo sin palabras "¿de verdad crees que se equivocaba "sin querer"?" Minerva comprendió y suspiró a modo de aceptación- Como bien has dicho, Dumbledore creía en él y mira cómo acabó- McGonagall estiró la mano, para posarla encima de las de Aurora. Gesto que sorprendió a ambas mujeres, en realidad- sólo espero que no acabes tú igual.

Aurora se levantó e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de irse.

Si no fue porque la vio mover los labios, no se creería que la animaga había hablado en voz alta.

-Snape es un cabrón con suerte- dijo McGonagall. Aurora se quedó sorprendidísima con esas palabras, con la boca abierta. Tardó en recomponerse y se echó a reír.

-Severus puede ser muchas cosas, pero no… un hombre con suerte- afirmó Aurora- siempre se ha labrado su propio destino.

-De verdad, deseo que tu amistad con él no te convierta en polvo de estrellas antes de tiempo, Aurora.

-¿Conoces a Arthur Conan Doyle?- preguntó súbitamente Aurora.

-Por supuesto, es de mi tierra- afirmó McGonagall- ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Severus me prestó un libro suyo, El Sabueso de Basquerville. En el libro hay una frase que me dejó pensativa.

-¿A sí?- preguntó curiosa la animaga- ¿Cuál?

-"Malo es, realmente, el hombre que no tiene una mujer que llore por él".

La profesora de Transformaciones se quedó también pensativa. Un poco de agua a la semilla de la duda.

-Es curioso cómo se cierra el círculo -dijo Minerva. Otra vez, Aurora se quedó pillada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quién crees que presentó a Snape y al señor Sherlock Holmes?- sonrió con superioridad la mujer mayor.


	50. Torposoplo

28-10-1997

Estaban desayunando cuando las lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor, llevando paquetes y periódicos a alumnos y profesores. Un ejemplar gris se posó cerca del plato de tostadas de Séptima y Aurora. Dio un par de saltitos y ululó suavemente a la profesora de Astronomía. La mujer cogió la carta que había atada a la pata de la lechuza, y el ave remontó el vuelo.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Séptima, que le robó la carta de las manos de su amiga- giró el sobre para leer el remitente- ¿Augusto Pye?- dijo en voz demasiado alta. Sprout y Slughorn, que estaban a su otro lado, se giraron para ver a las dos mujeres, antes de volver a retomar su conversación. Séptima miró de manera interrogante a su amiga.

-Es privado, Nana- respondió Aurora, y al decir esas palabras se arrepintió al momento. Quiso recuperar su carta, pero Séptima fue más rápida, la alejó y se puso de espaldas a ella. Oyó como rasgaba el sobre y leía en voz alta.

-"Querida Aurora"- miró por encima del hombro de marera significativa- "Siento haber tardado en responder la última carta, pero he estado muy ocupado con los últimos detalles, aunque supongo que lo hayas leído en El Profeta. Como te prometí, serías una de las primeras en saber sobre mi éxito. No lo habría logrado si no me hubieses puesto en contacto con el Señor Kanari, a quien he escrito el primero y he enviado cuantas muestras me han sido posibles- Séptima paró de leer, se giró y le devolvió la carta, que Aurora cogí con tanta rapidez y violencia que se rasgó en dos. Sacó su varita y la arregló- Ya te he hecho sufrir bastante ¿De qué va todo esto, Rori?

-Hace unos años retomé el contacto con Augusto. Trabaja en San Mungo y me interesé en su trabajo. Le di la dirección de alguien que podía ayudarle.

-Sí, es lo que acabo de leer, "Querida Aurora"- dijo con sonsonete su amiga- Pero ¿por qué contactar con un antiguo alumno? ¿Qué es esa medicina tan especial? ¿El "señor Kanari" es ese profesor de Uagadou del que me hablaste?

Aurora no la respondió. Se levantó de la mesa, algo molesta, bebió de un solo trago el café solo que le quedaba y se cogió una tostada, para comerse por el camino. Séptima la siguió.

-Anda, Rori, perdona- Suplicó su amiga, cogiéndola de la muñeca- Es que últimamente se te ve muy preocupada. Calculo que sea por exceso de trabajo.

-Sí, tengo los niveles de estrés al límite- respondió Aurora, sin dejar de ser cierto.

-¿Y qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, a buscar _algo_ con qué distraernos?- susurró Séptima. Estaban plantadas cerca de las escaleras, rodeadas de estudiantes que iban y venían a sus respectivas clases.

En otros tiempos, ese plan hubiese sido aceptado sin dudar por Aurora. Incluso hubiera sido ella quien se lo propusiera a Séptima. La cara de ilusión que tenía la profesora de Aritmancia arrancó una sonrisa a Aurora.

-Me encantaría. Hace mucho que no salimos las dos por ahí.

-Genial- sonó el timbre- Me tengo que ir, no es bueno que la profesora llegue tarde a su propia clase. ¿Lo hablamos a la hora de comer?

-Sí, sí, venga vete- rio Aurora. Su amiga la saludó con la mano, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

 **OoOo**

Aurora terminó de leer la carta que Pye en su despacho. Le pedía, si era posible, que fuese a verla al Hospital. No le había enviado una caja con las pastillas por miedo a que se lo confiscasen en el correo. Estuvo pensando, y era viable. Salir el viernes un rato con Séptima, coger el tren nocturno de Hogsmeade a Londres, pasarse el sábado por el hospital, coger un par de cosas que se había dejado en su casa de Londres y volver en el tren del domingo. Le quedaba pedir permiso al director... convencerle... sonrió pícaramente.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a un acuerdo a la hora de comer. Aurora dio sus clases. A la una, cuando terminó la última clase con alumnos de tercero de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, los acompañó a sus salas comunes. Fue cuando oyó el inusual y frenético ir y venir de los cuados a esas horas de la madrugada. Dejó a los alumnos en sus respectivas entradas y fue donde los cuadros la habían informado. Las voces enfadadas de los Carrow ya se oían desde el final del pasillo. Cuando giró, lo primero que vio fue a McGonagall, en pijama y con su bata de cuadros escoceses varita en mano. Severus se había puesto entre ella y los Carrow, que quedaban tapados de la vista. Y en el suelo, tres bultos atados con cuerdas. Todos se la quedaron mirando, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué pintas tú aquí?- gruñó Alecto.

Los tres bultos que había en el suelo eran estudiantes. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Al lado de la pelirroja, estaba la espada de Gryffindor.

-He tenido mi última clase ahora y he oído el revuelo por parte de los cuadros… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estos alumnos- Amycus le dio un puntapié a Longbottom, que era el que tenía más cerca- han intentado robar la espada del despacho del director- dio otra patada al muchacho.

Aurora se los quedó mirando. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? ¿Y por qué la espada? Se atrevió a dirigir una mirada a Snape. Éste estaba pálido, temblando de rabia. Aunque la cara de McGonagall también rezumaba odio.

-Tal vez un poco de disciplina les enseñe modales- la mortífaga se remangó la túnica, dejando visible parte de la Marca Tenebrosa, empuñó la varita y se relamió mientras miraba a Weasley. Aurora se sintió asqueada. McGonagall se interpuso entre la alumna y la fea mortífaga.

-No son horas para castigar a nadie- dijo la mujer con rabia. De las varitas de ambas mujeres salían chispas. Aurora se acercó a Minerva y la cogió con suavidad del brazo. Snape, en cambio, cogió la muñeca de la mortífaga con tanta fuerza que ésta soltó la varita y rodó por el suelo, hasta los pies de su hermano.

-Ciertamente, Minerva- dijo Snape- Pero no para decidir el castigo.

Aurora conocía a su marido mejor que nadie. Estaba en lo que ella acabó denominado "el momento". Frío, ya más calmado, calculador. Pensando las jugadas, como una partida de ajedrez.

-Creo que estos jóvenes van a perderse la fiesta de Halloween y harán una visita al Bosque Prohibido- Snape mostró su sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, me encanta- dijo Amycus- Una verdadera noche de terror…- ambos hermanos estaban complacidos- se nota que tienes experiencia en castigos, Severus…

-Pero- añadió Snape- para evitar papeleo a nuestra nueva sub-directora, por si son atacados o… algo peor- sonrió enseñando los dientes- los acompañará Hagrid.

Aurora no quiso decir nada, ni mirar a McGonagall. Pero estaba casi segura que ambas mujeres habían pensado lo mismo. El Bosque Prohibido aún mantenía por sí mismo respeto, sí, pero para esos tres alumnos precisamente, que habían ido al Ministerio de Magia para luchar contra mortífagos, ir al bosque iba a ser un picnic. Más, si iban acompañados por Hagrid.

La mirada "no se te ocurra decir nada" que la animaga digirió a Weasley, cuando esta fue a abrir la boca, confirmó las sospechas de Aurora. Y se sintió llena de orgullo por su marido. Cómo había encauzado la situación.

-Minerva, lleva a tus alumnos a su sala común. Aurora, encárgate de Lovegood- dijo el director, que la miró fijamente- Mañana por la mañana hablarás con Hagrid para explicarle el castigo impuesto.

-Sí, señor- respondió Aurora.

La profesora de trasnformaciones, con un pase de varita, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas. Los tres alumnos se desentumecieron, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Snape se quedó delante de la gárgola de piedra, cogiendo la espada del suelo. Los demás se fueron separando por grupos, los Carrow por un lado, McGonagall con los jóvenes Gryffindor por otro, y Aurora con Luna. Ya las dos a solas, camino a la Torre Ravenclaw, la profesora se atrevió a hablar.

-Luna, no estamos en tiempos de Umbrigde. Vuestros actos pueden traer repercusiones más graves de lo que te imaginas.

-Lo sé, profesora, pero no podemos quedarnos mirando sin hacer nada.

-Eso es precisamente lo que debéis hacer- Aurora se paró un momento y cogió de la muñeca a la alumna- Dejadnos a los profesores pelear a nuestra manera.

-Sólo queremos ayudar, profesora.

-Y te lo agradezco. Pero dar dolores de cabeza al director no es forma. Bastante tiene que soportar, como tener que lidiar con alumnos rebeldes.

Luna le miró con esos ojos soñadores y curiosos que a Aurora tanto le gustaban. Casi podía oír los pensamientos que debía tener, pero no cuales eran a ciencia cierta.

-Luna- siguió diciendo Aurora- sé que lo que os diga no os va a detener. Pero ya que eres la Ravenclaw y, por tanto, la cerebrito del grupo, por favor, piensa por los tres antes de actuar. Pase lo de las pintadas, pero no vayáis a más. O que no os atrapen con tanta facilidad…

Si la joven rubia se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Se la quedó mirando un poco más en silencio, antes de volver las dos a retomar la marcha hacia la Torre Ravenclaw.

Ya casi al final del trayecto, fue Lovegood la que rompió el silencio.

-Lamento mucho que Rea se haya tenido que ir. Siempre era amable conmigo.

-Gracias Luna- a Aurora se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar a su sobrina.

-La gente cree que usted se ha cambiado de bando. Me alegra pensar que están equivocados. ¿Ha ocupado usted ahora el puesto de espía?

Aurora rió ante el comentario de su alumna favorita. Siempre tan franca y abierta.

-Si te lo dijera, tendría que acabar contigo- respondió en tono misterioso, la alumna también se rió- Pero no. Estoy a merced de esos dos mortífagos como el resto del colegio.

-¿Dos? ¿No serán tres? - preguntó con ingenuidad la alumna.

-Eso, tres…- Aurora se contuvo la sonrisa- puede que se me haya metido algún Torposoplo y tenga el cerebro embotado…

Luna volvió a mirarla de manera reflexiva.

-Pudiera ser…- dijo la alumna, antes de entrar en su sala común.

 **OOooo**  
 **Pasad buen fin de semana, y hasta el miércoles que viene.**  
 **Un saludo, Robin Fleur**


	51. Noches de fantasmas

**Muy buenas a todos**  
 **Disclaimer: los personajes son creación de Rowling, la historia es de servidora.**  
 **Let's go!**

6-11-1997

Había terminado su ronda por los pasillos cuando subió hasta su aula. El eco que había por la escalera la indicó que ya había alguien allí.

El Barón Sanguinario agitaba sus cadenas, mientras gemía y soltaba lamentos. No era la primera vez que coincidía con él. El fantasma había sido un apuesto hombre que debía rondar la treintena larga, con su bigote y perilla perfectamente recortados, sus caras ropas de época, la funda del florete en la cadera izquierda. Al notar la presencia de Aurora, dejó sus habituales quehaceres.

-Buena noche, bella dama- se inclinó y se quitó el sombrero ante ella. Era todo un caballero.

-Buena noche, Barón.

Se acercó donde él, para mirar por uno de los huecos entre arcos. La luna creciente se asomaba a intervalos entre las nubes. Era la segunda semana de noviembre y empezaba a hacer frío por las noches, tanto en la plataforma como en el aula, y el clima nublado no ayudaba para mirar los cielos. Malditos Dementores.

-Por vuestro rostro, deduzco que pronto dejaréis esta aula, hasta que el buen tiempo acompañe.

-Me temo que sí, Barón- le sonrió Aurora. Todos los años tenían una conversación parecida- Aunque por ganas no hubiese vuelto aquí este curso.

-Me lo imaginé, cuando me enteré de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar aquí hace meses- asintió el fantasma. La luna salió un momento, alcanzando al fantasma y embelleciendo el tono perlado de su transparente cuerpo- Aunque he de confesar que me alegra que haya siguiendo subiendo hasta aquí.

Aurora le miró sorprendida. El barón soltó un suspiro, agitó un poco sus cadenas, y la miró bajo el ala del sombrero.

-Todos hablan de la maldición que recae en la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero también esta aula tiene su historia…- dijo el hombre.

-Espero que no tan mala como la otra asignatura- comentó Aurora con respeto.

-Desde siempre, una mujer ha impartido esta asignatura. Y cada mujer ha sido amada por un hombre complicado, pero- él la miró con gravedad- La mayoría han sido más finales felices que desgracias, si es lo que le preocupa. Las estrellas se encargan de cuidar a sus protegidas- dijo con un tono de añoranza. Soltó otro suspiro, un largo y quejumbroso lamento y agitó de nuevo sus cadenas- o casi siempre…

-Usted amaba a una de esas mujeres- afirmó la mujer.

-No a una cualquiera. Era virtuosa, elegante, hermosa… toda una Dama.

-¿Se refiere a la Dama Gris?- insinuó Aurora.

-Así es como la conocéis ustedes, los vivos. Para mí, siempre será… Helena Ravenclaw…- esa vez el fantasma soltó un desgarrador grito que puso los pelos de punta a la mujer- disculpadme, pronunciar su nombre es un dolor insoportable…

Aurora pensó si los fantasmas podían sentir dolor de verdad, pero se aguantó las ganas de preguntárselo.

-No sabía que La Dama Gris fuese la hija de la fundadora…

-Pocos son los que conocen nuestras historias. No es agradable ir contando por ahí nuestras muertes… Excepto Sir Nicolas… Siempre le encanta ir dando la nota… estúpido Gryffindor…- el barón sonrió un poco, y Aurora se permitió reír ante el comentario.

-¿Es cierto entonces que ella dio alguna clase?

-Así es… Usted me recuerda a ella, en cierta forma. También contaba preciosas historias relacionadas con las estrellas. Yo venía de vez en cuando a escucharla dar clases… la amaba con todo mi corazón, pero no me respondía de la misma manera…- dijo él, con rabia y pesar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Aurora fue hilando pensamientos, y su ceño cada vez se fruncía más.

-¿Por qué estáis molesta de repente?- preguntó el Barón.

-Es que… Si tanto le gustaba a La Dama… a Helena, la Astronomía, nunca la he visto por aquí… a no ser…- miró al barón enfadada- ¿Es por eso que usted viene a lamentarse aquí? ¿Para que ella no pueda venir? ¿Para vengarse de su amor no correspondido?

El Barón estalló en gritos, sacudiendo sus cadenas, soltando blasfemias. Un verdadero ataque de furia… Aurora no se movió un paso de donde estaba. Un fantasma no podía hacerla daño, aunque debía reconocer que daba bastante miedo.

Cuando el etéreo ser se tranquilizó, levantó el mentón y miraba con superioridad a la mujer, pero no dijo nada.

-Eso es una clara contestación, Barón. Permítame que le diga algo. Si de verdad la amaba, debería dejar que subiese aquí- le dijo en tono duro.

-¿Cómo osáis hablarme así?- dijo el fantasma, aún enfadado.

-Sir Nick, El Fraile Gordo y la Dama Gris suelen hablar entre ellos con frecuencia. Es muy raro que a usted le dirijan la palabra. ¿No le gustaría que, ya que no pudo ser en vida, al menos en esta otra fuesen amigos?

Al fantasma le brillaron los ojos. Apartó la mirada y dio un casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza.

-En algo más de un mes es Navidad- dijo con cautela Aurora- déjela subir por esas fechas a la Torre… seguro que le hace especial ilusión…Un regalo…

El fantasma se la quedó mirando un rato. Se llevó una mano al ala del sombrero para hacer un saludo, y se marchó atravesando el suelo de piedra. Aurora se abstuvo de decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, por si aún podía oírla.

 **OOoOO**

28-12-1997

Agradecía las vacaciones de Navidad. Aunque con sus nuevas tareas de sub-directora tenía algo más de trabajo, pudo descansar y, lo que más deseaba, su marido la compensó de meses de abandono. Aurora le recriminó que el champú no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Snape parecía que no tenía tiempo ni para un baño. Entre los Carrow, los alumnos conflictivos y los profesores, incluso había adelgazado un par de kilos por las preocupaciones. Aurora se burló de él, alegando el cambio de su dieta vampírica que, en vez de comerse un par de alumnos diarios, se le estaban atragantando.

Una noche, Severus salió apresurado hacia el "espacio libre" que hacía años Dumbledore había creado, en el Aula de Astronomía. Llevaba consigo la espada de Gryffindor. Aurora no hizo preguntas. Sabía que él le daría las respuestas cuando lo considerase prudente. Como había hecho durante tanto tiempo.

Se quedó allí, mirando el cielo. La Navidad había obrado un milagro y los cielos estaban despejados, presentando un hermoso paisaje. Pegó un brinco cuando una voz femenina la saludó.

-Buena noche, profesora Sinistra.

Con razón Aurora no la había visto ni oído llegar. La Dama Gris se acercó a ella, flotando a un par de centímetros por encima del suelo de piedra. La luz hacía que su cuerpo transparente adquiriese un hermoso tono plateado.

-Buena noche, señorita Ravenclaw- respondió la mujer.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo Helena miraba los cielos y movía los labios, recitando en voz baja el nombre de las estrellas, las constelaciones y los planetas. La joven fantasma comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué os disgusta?- preguntó Aurora, preocupada.

-No es pena lo que provoca mis lágrimas, sino alegría- a la joven fantasma se la iluminó el rostro- Debo daros las gracias, sé que ha sido idea vuestra.

-No sé de qué me habláis- comentó Sinistra, con una sonrisa inocente.

-El Barón podía ser un hombre violento y rencoroso, pero también era un noble que sabía escuchar a sus súbditos. Me dijo que fue usted quien le aconsejó dejarme subir aquí…

Se quedaron mirando. La fantasma debía tener poco más de veinte y era hermosa, se parecía a su madre, por el busto que había en la sala común de la casa del cuervo, aunque la joven tenía una mirada melancólica y triste que no la favorecían. A Aurora la recordó una frase de una película: "Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver". En este caso, una bonita impronta de ectoplasma.

-Al igual que los cuadros, los fantasmas también estamos unidos en lealtad al Castillo y a su director. Sabemos la verdad- dijo la joven Ravenclaw con solemnidad. Aurora abrió la boca por la sorpresa- Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía, y sigue sabiéndolo- añadió con cierta burla. ¿Sería el cuadro del viejo director tan "él", como en vida? Se preguntó Aurora. Tendría que preguntarle a Bruhse Canvas, el profesor de Arte Mágico, o a su alumna, Helena Riverside, sobre cómo funcionaban los cuadros. Sï, eso haría, en alguna de las sesiones de pintura con el director...

-¿Por qué me cuenta esto, señorita Ravenclaw?

-Porque se ha ganado la plaza de sub-directora por méritos propios. Y- parecía que la fantasma se lo pensaba dos veces antes de seguir hablando- corresponderle con el regalo que me ha hecho. Poder volver a ver las estrellas una vez más.

-¿Sabe también Minerva "la verdad"?- preguntó de pronto la profesora.

-No. Se nos prohibió contárselo. Y créame que no es por ganas de decírselo.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se pusieron a mirar las estrellas, hablando entre ellas. Ya era tarde cuando volvió Severus. Aurora se fijó que había hojas secas pegadas a la suela de sus zapatos y la capa mojada, como de nieve derretida. Se sorprendió al ver ambas figuras femeninas. Saludó con respeto a la fantasma. Luego miró a su mujer.

-Paso un momento por el despacho y después por tu cuarto, si quieres- dijo Snape. Aurora le sonrió y asintió. Él volvió a saludar a la fantasma y marchó a toda prisa.

-He de irme- comentó Aurora- Me alegra mucho verla por aquí. Poder charlar con usted sobre la materia ha sido agradable.

-El placer ha sido mío, profesora. Espero que podamos repetir.

Cuando la mujer iba a marcharse, la fantasma volvió a hablarla.

-Aurora, si me permite el atrevimiento… No se preocupe. Las estrellas se encargan de cuidar a sus protegidas.


	52. Sería una pena decepcionarla

La pérdida de su alumna favorita hizo llorar varias noches a Aurora, a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad. Al menos, Severus le aseguró que Lovegood estaba viva. El cómo lo había averiguado él, se lo habían ahorrado ambas partes, ella preguntar y él contárselo. Aunque era un secreto a voces para ambos que incluía a otra mujer rubia.

El director apenas salía de su despacho. Después de la tentativa de robo, nadie tenía acceso, excepto la sub-directora y, aun así, debía de entrar acompañada por él. Ni siquiera ella sabía la contraseña de la gárgola de piedra. Las veces que Aurora se reunía con él, eran puramente académicas. Cuando Snape salía de allí, era para "apagar algún fuego". Cuando los Carrow hacían alguna de las suyas contra los alumnos, los habitantes de los cuadros salían con disimulo de sus lienzos, y misteriosamente, el director aparecía allí donde estuviesen, bien sea para mandar algún castigo o evitar que las cosas fuesen a mayores (y cada vez iba a más "mayores"). Aurora se alegró, cuando oyó una conversación entre Minerva y Flitwick, que el ajetreo de los cuadros no había pasado desapercibido entre los profesores. Un poco más de agua en la semilla de la duda…

Otro de los motivos que hacían salir a Severus, era para ir al aula de Arte Mágico, donde la señorita Riverside pintaba su retrato como director del colegio, para presentarlo en su examen de EXTASIS. Como ya había hecho la alumna con el de Dumbledore en su quinto curso. Slughorn y Aurora habían sido los intermediarios en la petición de la joven pintora Slytherin. Fue de las primeras peticiones oficiales al Ministerio de Magia que Aurora firmó como sub-directora.

El tercer motivo que hacía que Snape saliese de su despacho era permitirse el lujo de pasar alguna noche con su mujer, palabras textuales suyas, en las dependencias de ella. Entrando por la chimenea en secreto, como había hecho durante tantos años. Aunque, por las mañanas, Aurora siempre se despertaba sola en la cama.

Entre aventuras y desventuras, fueron pasando los meses. Los ánimos entre los alumnos conflictivos no flaqueaban, hasta el punto que la tensa cuerda floja por donde caminaba Severus acabó rompiéndose. Ya no pudo dejar de negar a los hermanos usar la Maldición Imperdonable Cruciatus para castigar a los alumnos. Y lo que era peor aún. La usaban en clase de Artes Oscuras, practicando los alumnos entre ellos.

Había que reconocer que el semigigante los tenía bien puestos. A mediados de febrero, Hagrid celebró una fiesta a favor de Potter. Aurora vio el espectáculo desde su Torre. Cómo los invitados salieron de la cabaña, invocando patronus, y burlando a los dementores que patrullaban por los terrenos. Consiguieron volver al colegio, antes que los Carrow fuesen a por Hagrid, que seguía proclamando salvas a favor de Harry a gritos. Incluso los hermanos tuvieron que pedir refuerzos a mortífagos apostados en Hogsmeade. Consiguió escapar cuando el pequeño Grawp fue a socorrer a su hermano mayor (menuda ironía), dejando un par de personas inconscientes y algún hueso roto. La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estuvo una semana sin ser impartida, hasta que Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank volvió al colegio, como sustituta de Hagrid.

Marzo trajo a su aula un ambiente cargado de tensión entre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Triste y hostil. Aurora lamentaba profundamente lo que había pasado con el padre de su alumna favorita. Había coincidido con Xeno Lovegood en Ravenclaw, aunque él tenía un par de años más que la profesora. Era un personaje excéntrico, pero no haría daño ni a una mosca. Durante todo el curso, había leído a escondidas (como casi todo el mundo) lo que publicaba en El Quisquilloso a favor de Harry Potter. A veces les leía la revista al retrato de Dumbledore y a Severus, cuando estaba en el despacho circular.

Los alumnos copiaban en sus pergaminos lo que Aurora había escrito en la pizarra. El rasgueo de las plumas era lo único que impedía que el silencio reinase en el aula. Aurora les observaba mientras escribían. Los sitios vacíos de Luna y de Ginny, que esta última no había vuelto de las vacaciones de Pascua. En la cara de Draco se apreciaban pequeños cortes ya curados. A la profesora le recordó al chico asustadizo y preocupado del año anterior. Como para no.

Hogwarts seguía siendo un sitio donde algunos secretos nunca llegaban a ser secretos de verdad. Todos sabían lo que había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy, pero con tantas variantes, que no se podía dar mucha credibilidad. Sólo los puntos que coincidían eran los que Aurora aceptaba, siendo una mujer de hechos como era. Y en ese momento estaba impartiendo una clase. Debía centrarse en el momento.

-Esto suele salir en el EXTASIS- comentó la profesora, cuando ya todos habían terminado de copiar- Suelen pedir que se escriban tres o más ejemplos de pociones potenciadas por Mercurio- hizo aparecer unas cruces al lado de esos nombres, los alumnos la imitaron- Con los nervios del momento, la mayoría de los examinados escriben sólo los tres ejemplos que piden, y siempre las tres más fáciles, las curativas, pero os recomiendo que indiquéis éstas- unos círculos rodearon las más complicadas- Las que tienen efecto tanto en los ingredientes como en los efectos. Cinco ejemplos os harán ganar puntos extra en la nota.

-¿Si se indica también la casa zodiacal se ganan puntos?- preguntó Riverside.

-Sí, bien observado, cinco puntos para Slytherin- asintió Aurora- pero suele ser más común que lo pidan con los hechizos potenciados con Marte y las casas de fuego: Aries, Leo y Sagitario- la profesora apuntó la pizarra y cambió un listado por otro- copiad esto y dejad espacio para unos apuntes extras.

Terminó la clase entre preguntas, apuntes y más aclaraciones. Cuando sonó la campana, Aurora pidió a Neville que se quedase.

-¿Sucede algo, profesora?- preguntó el muchacho seriamente. Ya poco quedaba del rostro bonachón y regordete. En este último año había madurado y era un hombre hecho y derecho. Aurora sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica una carta y se la entregó. Al muchacho se le iluminó el rostro al reconocer la letra de su abuela.

-Las lechuzas están siendo controladas, con ciertos alumnos...- comentó Aurora- intento supervisar la mayoría...Supongo que privilegios del cargo- añadió con ironía- En cuanto vi tu nombre, decidí que era mejor dártela en persona. No sería prudente que te llegase una carta en pleno Gran Comedor.

Neville miró el sobre unos segundos, antes de posar sus ojos en la profesora.

-Luna nos aseguró que podíamos confiar en usted, que aún estaba en nuestro bando- dijo- que era la nueva espía.

Aurora puso los ojos en blanco, pero acabó asomando una sonrisa.

-Y por tu tono de voz, no estabas convencido de ello- el chico iba a replicar, pero la mujer levantó la mano- Los Carrow están más rabiosos desde lo que ha pasado con Potter. No sé cuantos más estáis en el ED, Neville, pero a ti te tienen en el punto de mira. Ten cuidado.

El muchacho se la quedó mirando de nuevo. Guardó la carta en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-Gracias, profesora- dijo al fin, dando una cabezada y saliendo del aula.

 **ooOooO**

Golpeó el vaso encima de la mesa con el reverso de la mano, que chocó contra la chimenea y se hizo añicos. El whiskey de fuego que había en el recipiente, al entrar en contacto con las llamas, hicieron que crepitaran con fuerza y duplicasen su tamaño por unos segundos.

Aurora cogió su varita y limpió los restos del vaso roto. Su marido se había agarrado con ambas manos a una de las sillas medallón, apoyando todo su peso. Los hombros hundidos, suspiró.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo- dijo ella, acercándose a él, cogiéndole de los hombros para darle un masaje. En cuanto ella lo tocó, Snape se puso rígido como una tabla, pero Aurora tenía ya experiencia en relajar a su marido. Poco a poco, los adiestrados dedos de la mujer fueron aliviando la tensión de la espalda de Severus.

-Lo que le han hecho a ese chico…- el hombre golpeó con el puño el respaldo de la silla.

-Con eso aprenderán a estarse quietos. Más vale tarde que nunca- Aurora obligó a su esposo a sentarse en la silla y ella se sentó en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- No te atormentes, Severus. Debes conservar tu fachada ante los mortífagos. Has tenido que usar a Michael Corner como cabeza de turco. Poppy le ha curado y sólo le quedarán unas cicatrices que podrá mostrar orgulloso a sus nietos, si es lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender la lección. Y como buen Ravenclaw, lo hará- Aurora rió un poco- Se cumplirá eso de "La letra con sangre entra".

Él la miró un tanto desconcertado.

-Estamos en abril. Queda poco para que acabe el curso- continuó Aurora- Has conseguido que esos dos no maten a nadie. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Incluso el Señor Tenebroso te ha felicitado cuando estuvo aquí, el otro día- la mujer tembló un poco, recordado la visita del Lord- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

-Esa vena tuya Slytherin me preocupa- comentó el hombre.

-Ya se sabe que todo se pega menos la belleza, querido- le ronroneó ella al oído. Sin verlo, notó como a Snape se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegro de ello. No te quedaría nada bien mi nariz- respondió él, menos tenso. Movió su mano y fue levantando la túnica de Aurora mientras le acariciaba la pierna.

-Entonces reza por que la genética haga que nuestros hijos no la hereden- dijo la mujer antes de besarle. Él aceptó el beso, pero su mano paró a casi el final del recorrido, a la altura del muslo- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó la mujer.

-¿De verdad querrías tener hijos... conmigo?- preguntó el hombre con cautela. Se separaron para poder mirarse a los ojos.

-Claro, Severus. Algún día. Cuando todo esto pase- dijo ella con seguridad- ¿Acaso no quieres formar una familia? ¿O amar a una mujer viva es suficiente para ti? - añadió ella con tono de reproche.

Él no respondió, apartando la mirada al suelo. La mujer le puso la cortina de pelo negro por detrás de la oreja, aprovechó para morderle el lóbulo antes hablarle al oído.

-Sabes que me da igual que sigas queriendo a tu florecilla- le susurró con calma- porque a mí también me quieres. Y que sepas, que yo también te soy "infiel"- añadió, con tono picante- a veces fantaseo con Lorenzo, el español guapo, o con Alan Rickman… cuando estoy a solas…

Severus la miró con el entrecejo fruncido por un momento, aunque al final soltó un suspiro resignado. Compuso una sonrisa triste antes de volver a hablar.

-No es justo para ti.

-La vida no es justa- ella se encogió de hombros- pero me lo compensarás. Siempre lo acabas haciendo. Además- Aurora volvió a la carga- Recuerda que mi bisabuela espera ver hijos míos. Y te cogió cariño. Sería una pena decepcionarla.

Severus acabó riendo ante tales palabras y su mano terminó el recorrido, cogiendo las bragas de la mujer, y deslizándolas por las piernas abajo...

 **OooOooo**  
 **Hola gente ^_^**  
 **Hace frío... vaya fríiio... y llueve... cómo llueve...**  
 **¿Habéis visto la Super Luna lobo de sangre de la madrugada del domingo? Aquí cayó un chaparrón impresionante y las nubes no dejaban ver nada. Y justo al día siguiente, cielo relativamente despejado... Ains...**  
 **Pasad buena semana.**  
 **Un saludo para todos de esta humilde servidora.**  
 **Robin Fleur**


	53. Comienza la batalla

**Hola a todo el mundo.**  
 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, se los he tomado prestastados a Rowling.**

1-5-1998

Estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor. Sprout y Séptima mantenían una agradable charla sobre lo bien que estaban cultivándose los higos secos. La profesora de Herbología agradecía a la profesora de Aritmancia los cálculos que había realizado para optimizar la cantidad de abono de dragón necesaria.

-A ver si para el curso que viene me asignas más recursos, Aurora- le dijo la bonachona profesora, asomándose por el lado de Vector- como sigamos así, voy a tener que contar las semillas que tengo que plantar.

-Tengo que hacer malabares con el presupuesto, Pomona- rió la aludida- Si me ofreces un soborno mejor que el de Horace, veré lo que puedo hacer…

Las tres mujeres rieron por el comentario. Cuando Sprout iba a contestar a Aurora, un gran estruendo las interrumpió.

Terry Boot, un chico de Ravenclaw, entró gritando a pleno pulmón, con un pergamino en la mano. Le seguía más gente, también con gritos de júbilo.

-¡Han visto a Harry! ¡Han visto a Harry!- decía el chico, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y agitando el pergamino. Al momento, decenas de voces preguntaban lo sucedido. Las tres profesoras miraban a la sala y al muchacho. Al otro lado de Aurora estaban los Carrow, que se ya se habían levantado y gritaban pidiendo silencio inútilmente.

-¡Han intentado robar algo en Gringotts!- seguía explicando Boot- ¡No os lo vais a creer! ¡Escaparon en un dragón!- estalló a carcajadas.

Los hermanos se abrieron paso hasta donde estaba Terry a empujones y golpeando a todo aquél que se interponía en su camino. Amycus dio al muchacho un puñetazo en el estómago, tirándole al suelo, donde le propinó varias patadas. Algunos alumnos querían hacerle frente al mortífago, insultándole y quejándose, pero la hermana les amenazaba varita en mano.

En ese momento entró el director con el semblante serio. Todos en la sala se quedaron callados. Sólo se oía el ruido de los golpes de Amycus contra el chico, y los gemidos de dolor de este. Snape paró a Carrow, empujándolo a un lado. Levantó a pulso al chico y lo lanzó donde otros estudiantes, que lo cogieron al vuelo.

-Llévenselo de aquí- les ordenó sin mirarles- los demás, vayan inmediatamente a sus dormitorios.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos los alumnos salieron de manera ordenada y en silencio, en fila de a dos, a sus respectivos dormitorios. El director se agachó para coger el papel que Terry había enseñado. Lo leyó y se acercó a la mesa de profesores, seguido por los hermanos.

-Quedaros en la entrada de las salas comunes un rato, para aseguraros que no salga nadie- dijo Severus, mirando de uno en uno a Minerva, Filius, Pomona y Horace- y después id a vuestros aposentos- las cejas de Snape se juntaron un momento, y miró a Aurora- Tienes clases esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Sí, con los de segundo y los de tercero de Griffindor y de Ravenclaw- respondió la mujer.

Snape asintió y miró a los jefes de esas dos casas.

-Decidles a los estudiantes que quedan suspendidas las clases- dio un vistazo a los demás presentes- Podéis retiraros.

Al igual que los estudiantes, los profesores abandonaron en Gran Comedor en silencio. Se oía a sus espaldas como Snape daba órdenes a los hermanos. Séptima y Aurora recorrieron juntas parte del trayecto, cuando la primera le dio un apretón en la mano y la susurró muy bajo un "hasta mañana" antes de girar al pasillo que llevaba a sus dependencias. Aurora, por su parte, entró en un pasadizo que conectaba esa área del castillo con un pasillo cercano a la Torre de Astronomía. Subió por las escaleras, con el eco de sus pasos acompañándola. Entró como de costumbre con el pie izquierdo. Fue al dormitorio, donde se desnudó, se echó sus cremas corporales, se puso un pijama, cepilló su cabello, contando mentalmente treinta pasadas, y volvió al saloncito.

No tenía sueño, puesto que habría tenido que permanecer despierta hasta casi las dos de la madrugada si hubiera dado sus clases. Así que se puso a repasar los papeles que tenía en la mesita de café. Tenía pensado ir a las Islas Canarias durante las vacaciones de verano, a visitar los observatorios astronómicos. Tendría que hablarlo con su esposo. Si no le parecía mal que se fuese ella. Aunque no quería dejarlo solo, y dudaba que él pudiese tomarse unas vacaciones.

-Mortífago a tiempo completo- murmuró Aurora mientras ojeaba uno de los folletos turísticos.

Seguía mirando papeles cuando notó algo extraño en sus dependencias. Un hurón plateado entró y danzaba delante de ella. Reconoció el patronus de Flitwick antes de que este hablase con la característica voz del profesor.

-Reunión urgente en el Gran Comedor- dijo, antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Aurora miró su reloj de pulsera. Quedaba algo menos de una hora para medianoche. Se recogió el cabello en una trenza y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, una camisa y un pantalón bajo la túnica. Respiró fuerte un par de veces, su corazón se aceleró. Aquello no era buena señal. Se acordó del consejo que hacía años que Severus la dio. Se puso unas zapatillas deportivas. Agarró su varita con fuerza. Antes de salir de sus dependencias, cogió un pequeño pastillero del botiquín del baño. Contenía las pastillas que Augusto Pye le dio, aquél fin de semana que fue a San Mungo en una escapada relámpago, y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Para evitar que se perdiese, le lanzó un hechizo de proximidad, que haría que volviese a su bolsillo, en caso de caída.

Mientras bajaba al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de todo el revuelo que había. Los alumnos estaban también reuniéndose allí. Los cuadros daban órdenes y los fantasmas también atravesaban paredes y suelos.

Se acarició la mano izquierda. No había vibración en su alianza. Severus había tenido que irse. Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese bien.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y se reunió con el resto de profesores, prefectos y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Tal y como sospechaba, no había rastro de los Carrow ni del director.

-Parece que ya estamos todos- dijo Minerva echando un vistazo a los presentes en la plataforma que habían puesto el en Gran Comedor.

Mientras entraban los alumnos, fueron decidiendo que se dividirían en varios grupos, para abarcar diferentes posiciones. Aurora iría con Pomona y un grupo de estudiantes a la Torre de Astronomía, para tener controlado lo que pasase en los terrenos delanteros del colegio. Cuando ya estaban todo el mundo estaba allí reunido, McGonagall tomó el mando de la situación. Tantos años siendo la sub-directora no se podían borrar de un plumazo. Aurora se alegró de no tener que ser ella, pero su vena orgullosa Slytherin la recordó que ella era la actual sub-directora. La vena Ravenclaw la aconsejó que fuese alguien con más experiencia.

No era momento para auto-contemplaciones. La animaga estaba explicando la evacuación del Castillo a través de la Sala de los Menesteres. Una punzada de nostalgia golpeó a la profesora de Astronomía. Todas las veces que se había reunido allí en secreto para sus clases de duelo… Agitó la cabeza, tenía que centrarse en el momento.

Pero su cabeza parecía una radio mal sintonizada. Le iban y venían pensamientos cuyo punto en común eran una única persona.

Su mejor amigo, su amante y marido.

Severus Snape.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando Riverside, la alumna pintora de Slytherin, preguntó dónde estaba él, y McGonagall respondió que había "ahuecado el ala".

Alguien le devolvió a la realidad, cuando le agarraron de la mano. Séptima la guiñó un ojo y ella le devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa.

La voz de Voldemort llenó el recinto. Gritos de miedo surgieron de las gargantas de varios estudiantes.

Reclamaba la cabeza de Potter. A medianoche comenzaría la batalla. En teoría. La señorita Parkinson había provocado las ganas de pelear antes de tiempo. Procedieron a la evacuación de los alumnos. Kinsley Shacklebolt tomó el relevo de McGonagall. El atractivo, alto y fuerte hombre de piel color gris pardo, con su voz grave y pausada daba órdenes, formando los grupos de combatientes. Aurora subiría a la Torre de Astronomía, donde esperaría a Pomona y al grupo de estudiantes, que iban a los invernaderos a por "munición", según había dicho la profesora de Herbología. Puso rumbo hasta su aula rápidamente. Podía oír el tintineo de sus tobilleras mientras corría. Cuando llegó, el cielo despejado dejaba ver la luna creciente y las estrellas, que parecían que no se querían perder lo que iba a acontecer en el Castillo. No era una mujer religiosa, pero lanzó una plegaria a los dioses, a sus planetas. Sacó su varita.

-Protego maxima, Fianto duri, Repello inimicum…- empezó a recitar la mujer. Poco a poco, se veía cómo una barrera formaba una especie de burbuja sobre el castillo y parte de los terrenos.

Oyó los pasos de su grupo de combatientes. Neville iba el primero, cargado con una maceta. La pasaron unas orejeras rosas que se puso al momento.

Esperaron con el corazón en un puño. Aurora no dejaba de consultar su reloj de pulsera.

A las doce en punto, cerca de la entrada, alguien lanzó el primer hechizo.

Se oyó un inquietante grito que sonó como un lamento.

La batalla había comenzado.


	54. Spock y Kirk

2-5-1998

La barrera duró poco tiempo. Vieron cómo los mortífagos y más partidarios de Voldemort se acercaban a la entrada principal.

-¡A la de tres!- gritó la profesora Sprout- ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Todos sacaron a los retoños de sus macetas. Los bebés mandrágora lloraban a pleno pulmón, pero gracias a las orejeras no les afectaba el llanto. Con una mano sujetando los tallos de la cabeza, con la otra les apuntaron con las varitas.

-¡Wingardiun Leviosa!- lanzaron el coro de voces. Guiaron a los bebés flotantes a través de los huecos de los arcos y los fueron bajando poco a poco hasta la entrada. Funcionó parcialmente. Frenó la entrada de los enemigos. Aurora vio cómo caían de rodillas y se llevaban las manos a las orejas. Posaron las mandrágoras en el suelo a modo de barrera. Una nueva horda de enemigos se aproximó a los que estaban aguantado el llanto. Uno de ellos, no distinguieron quién porque llevaba máscara, hizo levitar puñados de tierra que tiró encima de las plantas, que aplacaron el grito de las mismas. Algunos le imitaron. Otros hicieron la operación contraria, lanzaron las plantas de nuevo contra el castillo. Oyeron cristales que se rompían en los pisos inferiores.

Fue entonces cuando las dos profesoras y los alumnos se pusieron en los huecos de los arcos y empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra todo aquello que se movía. Los de abajo respondieron al fuego con fuego, pero ambos lados tenían la ventaja (o inconveniente) de la altura. Ningún bando podía apuntar bien.

-Bajemos- dijo Neville al cabo de un rato- Aquí poco más podemos hacer.

-Bien- asintió Sprout- a ver qué pueden hacer contra las vainas de snargaluff- la sonrisa que puso la profesora de Herbología puso los pelos de punta a Aurora.

Todos bajaron la escalera circular que llevaba al aula. Aurora iba la última. Se giró y transformó la escalera en una rampa, para que nadie pusiese subir.

Ya por los pasillos, el caos de la batalla se hizo más patente. Aurora se concentró. Podía notar los latidos de su desbocado corazón. La adrenalina la recorría las venas como la más potente de las pociones. Lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Fantasmas, armaduras, alumnos, profesores y mortífagos iban y venían constantemente, en un baile frenético en el que, si parabas a tomar aire o perdías el paso, podía ser lo último que hicieras.

Fue una lucha encarnizada. Ayudando a alumnos y compañeros. Vio cómo Sybill sacaba bolas de cristal de su bolso, y las lanzaba a todo aquél que se le pusiera a tiro. Gritando de vez en cuando: "Puedo predecir que mañana tendrás dolor de cabeza" Cada vez que acertaba en alguien. Aurora sonrió, al ver a su amiga tan decidida y valiente...

No supo muy bien cómo había llegado hasta la parte superior de la escalera del Hall principal. Ni cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando. A su izquierda, los sonidos de cubiertos y risas del Gran Comedor habían sido sustituidos por gritos y golpes. Arriba de las escaleras predominaban ventanas rompiéndose o los cristales haciendo añicos bajo las pisadas de la gente. Se alegró de haberse puesto zapatos.

Una tremenda explosión pisos más arriba hizo por un momento que todo el mundo se parase y mirase hacia el techo. Algunos combatientes usaron ese breve lapso de distracción para obtener ventaja frente a sus oponentes. Aurora desarmó a un mortífago, lo dejó inconsciente en lo que él intentaba atrapar en el aire su varita, y finalmente lo ató con gruesas cuerdas.

-¡Bien hecho, hermanita!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas, para notar acto seguido un dolor en la pierna que la hizo caer de rodillas. Al reconocer la voz, a Aurora creyó que se le paraba el corazón. Al intentar levantarse, la empujaron con fuerza por la espalda, cayendo al suelo de bruces. Vio como la figura descalza pasaba a su lado y se quedaba plantada delante de ella. Aurora se incorporó y levantó la vista. No pudo evitar que se le escapasen las lágrimas al ver a su hermana Shira delante de ella, con una túnica negra, la máscara de mortífago en una mano, y en la otra la varita apuntándola al rostro.

-Qué tenemos aquí- Aurora no sabía qué le daba más miedo, si la sonrisa burlona de su hermana o lo que se le venía encima- ¿No estás en el bando equivocado, Rori?

-Jamás estaría a favor de alguien que se cree superior a los demás porque…

-Porque todos somos iguales, somos polvo de estrellas- terminó la frase su hermana con sonsonete- Eso son bobadas. Aún estás a tiempo de unirte, Rori, ser parte de nosotros.

-Nunca- sentenció la profesora- Nunca me uniré a los mortífagos.

-Pues bien que te acuestas con uno, hermanita- sonrió Shira. Aurora se terminó de poner de pie. Le dolía la pierna y notaba cómo la sangre le recorría por el muslo. Se pusieron a dar vueltas frente a frente, apuntándose mutuamente.

-Severus no es uno de los vuestros- afirmó Aurora, haciendo que Shira se riese.

-Claro, claro, por eso está aquí combatiendo a tu lado, protegiendo el colegio, ¿verdad?

A la menor de las hermanas la dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Acaso estaba peleando al lado de sus camaradas? ¿De sus _otros_ camaradas? Recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace tanto tiempo, donde ella le preguntó a qué bando pertenecía, y él contestó que era un girasol. ¿Acaso siempre había sido así? ¿Mirando al lado que más le favorecía?

-Te has puesto pálida, Rori- se volvió a reír su hermana- Tranquila. Tu amante está a salvo en el Bosque Prohibido, no está luchando. Si me acompañas, podrías volver a verle…

Por mucho que le atrajera la idea de poder estar a su lado, Aurora sabía que eso no era lo correcto. A su mente le vino una imagen del Señor Spock, su personaje favorito de Star Trek. La voz del vulcaniano resonaba en su cabeza: El bienestar de la mayoría supera al bienestar de la minoría, o de uno solo. Muy apropiado para Severus. Spock también se sacrificó para poder salvar a los demás. Lo que Severus llevaba años haciendo, en las sombras.

A su estilo.

-Espero que estés haciendo esto porque estás bajo el influjo de la maldición _Imperius_ \- le gritó Aurora. Shira volvió a reír- ambas se lanzaron en silencio hechizos y los pararon con escudos protectores.

-Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hago, querida hermana.

-¡Ellos mataron a mamá!- la hermana mayor contrajo un poco el rostro. Se lanzaron un par de hechizos más, que ambas esquivaron.

-Mamá era una squib, una vergüenza para la sociedad. Y tú también, tan perfectamente adaptada al mundo muggle ¡Eres un insulto para las brujas!

-¿Matarías entonces a Deneb? ¿A Rea? ¡Aquí estudian tu hija Phoebe y sus amigos!

Shira le lanzó un hechizo silenciador en voz alta. Aurora lo desvió. La mayor de las hermanas hizo levitar escombros y los mandó donde la profesora. Esta los transformó en flores e hizo que estallasen, provocando una lluvia de pétalos. Shira soltó una risotada…

-No quiero matarte, Rori, pero no me vengas con cursiladas ¡ _Depulso_!

Aurora frenó el ataque con un pase de varita. Con un rápido vistazo comprobó que ya varios pétalos estaban en el suelo, los apuntó y los transformó en chinchetas.

Desde niñas, ambas hermanas compartían la manía de ir descalzas. En cuanto dio un paso, Shira soltó un chillido de dolor, retrocedió y pisó más chinchetas, volviendo a chillar. Se agachó y se apuntó a los pies, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Aurora la apuntó con la varita y pensó con fuerza ¡ _Expelliarmus_! El hechizo fue tan fuerte que no sólo desarmó a su hermana, si no que también la hizo caer al suelo. Aurora se acercó, haciendo aparecer unas gruesas cuerdas que aprisionaron a la mortífaga. Esta dejó de forcejear, al ver que lo único que hacía era clavarse más chinchetas. La profesora de Astronomía cogió con rabia la varita sin dueña y se la metió en la cadera.

En ese momento, la voz de Lord Voldemort llenó el lugar. Pedía una tregua de una hora entre los bandos, y después reclamaba al mismísimo Potter que se entregase.

Cuando terminó el mensaje, ambas hermanas se miraron. La profesora no iba a dejar libre a su hermana para que volviese con los otros. Estaba pensando qué hacer con ella, cuando su hermana la interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es eso que te brilla en la mano?- preguntó Shira. Aurora, centrada como estaba en el duelo, no se dio cuenta. El anillo con forma de Uroboros se hacía visible y los ojos tenían un brillo azul, igual que un trasladador. Aurora ahogó un grito.

-¡NO, NO, NO!- un escalofrío y una tremenda sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Ya supo lo que hacer con su hermana, para que nadie de cualquiera de los dos bandos la encontrase. La apuntó con la varita- ¡ _Silencio!_ \- dijo. Vio cómo la otra mujer movía la boca pero no salía sonido alguno. Estaban al lado de un aula vacía. Aurora apuntó a su hermana, la hizo levitar y se metieron allí las dos.

El corazón de Aurora parecía latir con más fuerza de lo normal. Su anillo de matrimonio era prácticamente visible y los ojos de la serpiente brillaban intensamente.

No sabía cómo funcionaba o lo que se encontraría en el destino. Pero no había tiempo para miedos o dudas.

Al fin y al cabo, cuando murió Spock, el capitán James Tiberius Kirk volvió a por él, para resucitarle.

Poco importaba el bien de la mayoría, cuando se debía empezar por uno mismo y por los que te rodean.

¿Egoísta?

Sí.

¿Por amor?

Sí.

¿Por Severus Snape?

Siempre.

Se acarició el anillo, y le dio una vuelta alrededor de su dedo.

-Llévame donde él- susurró y al momento notó algo que tiraba de ella y se adentraba en la oscuridad.

 **OOOooo**  
 **¿Qué se encontrará?**  
 **Hasta el miércoles que viene no se sabrá...**  
 **Que paséis un buen fin de semana**  
 **os deseo de buena gana.**

 **Robin Fleur  
**

 **P.D. Sólo quedan ya 4 capítulos... Oficialmente...**

 **P.D.2: ¿Me dejáis algún review? ;)**


	55. La deuda está saldada

**Buen miércoles gente.**  
 **Disclaimer, la mayoría de personajes son de Rowling, no me pertenecen...**  
 **Dos nuevos capítulos, ¡Vamos!**

Cayó a un suelo polvoriento y lleno de sangre, demasiado roja para ser antigua. Se incorporó de inmediato al ver el cuerpo inerte de Severus.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido, a raíz del ataque al señor Weasley. Lo primero, buscar la herida.

No hizo falta mucho esfuezo para localizarla. Tenía el cuello carmesí. Se acercó con torpeza dónde él, a causa de su pierna herida.

Las manos de Aurora se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Severus. Una intensa duda la embargó. Temía si iba a hacer todo en vano… ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si él hubiese querido morir…? ¿Y si querría reunirse con Lily, en el Más Álla? Se obligó a desterrar ese pensamiento.

-Y una mierda, Severus… Me juraste que eras mío- gruñó Aurora- Y no quiero ser viuda tan jóven...

Fue cuando se percató de algo, que hizo que el corazón de la mujer se parase.

El hombre tenía las manos casi unidas, como intentado tocarse su propio anillo de matrimonio.

Una oleada de cariño y esperanza llenó el pecho de Aurora.

Severus no se había rendido… él quería vivir…

Se había acordado de ella...

No había tiempo que perder.

Segundo paso: buscar el pulso.

Ya sin vacilar, sacó su varita, desgarró la ropa del hombre, apuntó a la altura del corazón, y lanzó el hechizo amplificador de sonidos, como había leído en uno de los libros de medicina mágica. Pegó una oreja al pecho de Severus. Tenía pulso. Muy débil, pero había latidos. Podía oírlos.

El tercer paso: los primeros auxilos.

La mujer sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón la cajita con las pastillas, abrió la boca del hombre, le metió un par de ellas debajo de la lengua y volvió a cerrarle la boca. No estaba segura de qué le había causado esas heridas, pero las pastillas tenían como componente sangre de dragón. Pye había usado ese singular ingrediente por tres de las doce propiedades que tenía: mejorar la resistencia, la regeneración de la salud (tenía algo que ver con la autocuración y lo que proporcionaba la longevidad a los dragones) e inmunidad total contra venenos.

Cuarto paso: el tratamiento.

Tal y como había leído en los libros de sanación, ese tipo de heridas había que limpiarlas sin magia, para evitar cruzarse con la posible magia residual que hubiese en la herida.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de la túnica del hombre y, entre un montón de frasquitos del tamaño de un dedo meñique, encontró el pañuelo con el que hacía tantísimos años le había limpiado los nudillos.

Lo opuntó con la varita y lo humedeció. Le pasó por el cuello con cuidado pero con rapidez. Limpió con _Tergeo_ el pañuelo y lo volvió a humedecer, repitiendo el proceso dos veces más, hasta quedar toda la zona limpia. Debajo de toda la sangre vio las marcas. Varios agujeros con una separación parecida. Sí que eran mordeduras de serpiente. Por fortuna, no le había alcanzado la yugular.

Rápidamente su mente se centró en ese tipo de heridas.

La mayoría de las serpientes no son venenosas, sobre todo contra más grandes son. Por lo que Severus le había contado, Nagini era enorme, y sí tenía veneno. Cuando fue a comer con Pye, éste le explicó más en detalle lo que había usado para el tratamiento. Llegaron a sopesar si era una serpiente de verdad, lo que les dio una pista de por dónde actuar. " _El veneno son una serie de toxinas que paralizan y/o ralentizan las constantes vitales de sus presas, para así comérselas vivas. O acababan con ellas con su abrazo mortal._ " Recitaba también un libro.

Las pastillas cumplirían su función de antídoto, así que Aurora usó un conjuro aprendido para cerrar la herida. Parecía que no se quería cerrar del todo, posiblemente a causa de la ponzoña, así que decidió taparla, para evitar la exposición al aire y que se infectase.

Lo más limpio que tenía Aurora en ese momento era su camisa. Rompió una manga y rodeó el cuello del hombre con cuidado. Una buena señal fue que se tiñó un poco de rojo. Eso significaba que aún tenía sangre dentro y que el corazón seguía bombeando.

Al ver que su marido no reaccionaba, no supo qué más hacer. Pero se negaba a aceptar que fuese a morir.

Severus era demasiado arrogante como para dejarse matar y perder la oportunidad de lucirse como un héroe.

El Héroe que era en realidad.

Irónicamente, el hombre oscuro que brillaba con luz propia.

Él era la Estrella de las Mazmorras.

Se le pasó una idea descabellada por la cabeza. De perdidos al río. Buscó con la mirada por el suelo. Al ver que no lo encontraba, dijo con fuerza: " _Accio_ varita de Severus". Esta voló a su mano, y se la guardó, al lado de la de su hermana Shira.

Fue entonces cuando se abrazó al cuerpo de su marido y realizó una aparición conjunta.

Apareció en un claro específico del Bosque Prohibido. Desde hacía casi dos años, se había adentrado hasta allí en varias ocasiones, para encontrarse con ciertos habitantes de la zona. Aunque se vio obligada a dejar esas visitas cuando murió Dumbledore.

-¡Hylonome!- gritó Aurora, mirando a todos lados, tras depositar el cuerpo de Severus con todo el cuidado del mundo, sentándole apoyando la espalda en el tocón de un árbol- ¡Diana! ¡Artemisa! ¿Hay alguien cerca? ¡Willow!

-No es bueno gritar de esa manera, Aurora Sinistra- detrás de un árbol salió la centáuride de pelo grisáceo y motas blancas- esta noche, el Bosque no es seguro para nadie.

-Gracias a los dioses, Willow. Me alegro de verte. Necesito vuestra ayuda y vuestra sabiduría. Por favor. Mi marido se muere…

-Severus Snape dejó de ser bienvenido cuando acabó con la vida de Albus Dumbledore- respondió la centáuride dando unas coces al suelo- déjalo que muera y se convierta en una estrella. Podrás seguir amándolo así.

-Eso os lo puedo explicar luego, si accedéis a escucharme. Pero por favor- Aurora cayó de rodillas. De pronto fue consciente también de su propio dolor, de la herida en la pierna que su hermana le había hecho- por favor…

-Hazlo- dijo otra voz autoritaria, antes de dejarse ver. Hylonome y Diana salieron al claro. El corazón de Aurora dio un brinco en el pecho. Diana se acercó donde Snape. La mujer se apartó para dejarle espacio. La joven centáuride de pelo marrón quitó la venda del cuello del hombre y revisó la herida. Sacó de su zurrón varias hojas, raíces y una botella de cristal. Destapó la botella y se echó el contenido en la palma de la mano, una apestosa pasta de color amarillento, y lo frotó contra el cuello.

Aurora dejó de mirar. Se sentía cansada y le dolía la pierna. Se levantó la pernera del pantalón. Sacó su varita y limpió la zona para poder verlo mejor. Era un corte, no muy profundo pero molesto y que no dejaba de sangrar. Iba a curárselo cuando una figura se acercó a ella. Levantó la vista, y los sabios y oscuros ojos de Hylonome la observaban. Sintió cierta curiosidad, y no pudo reprimirse las ganas de preguntar.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Tanto la centáuride como la humana miraban el cuerpo quieto del hombre.

-Cuando un caballo se lastima una pata y no puede correr o hacer las tareas encomendadas, se le sacrifica. Con los centauros pasaba igual- explicó la hembra de pelo azabache sin inmutarse. A Aurora se le encogió el estómago- Somos una raza orgullosa, estudiosa de los cielos pero también guerreros. Cuando nacemos, se nos asigna una tarea, aunque nos enseñan todas las disciplinas, porque el legado y el conocimiento deben sobrevivir a la manada. Mi hijo, Bane- la mujer notó cómo la voz de la centáuride tuvo un leve quiebro- estaba destinado a ser el líder de la manada. De joven era un potro impetuoso. Corría por el Bosque de manera despreocupada. Tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. Se rompió una pata. Podíamos arreglar los huesos, por supuesto, pero ya no podría correr igual, ser guerrero y líder.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, que aprovechó Aurora para intervenir.

-¿Bane? Pero… yo le he visto, es vuestro líder… Si lo que me has dicho es cierto…

-Es mi hijo- dijo Hylonome con rotundidad- No podía permitir que muriera. Fui a consultar a Dumbledore. Él era sabio y le respetábamos tanto como él nos respetaba. Nos habló de su nuevo y joven profesor de pociones. Existe una poción llamada Crecehuesos- ambas se miraron, la humana asintió- Ese humano fue capaz de adaptar la poción para que la pudiéramos usar los de nuestra raza- Aurora no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, "cómo no" pensó- Le debo la vida de mi hijo. Con esto queda la deuda saldada.

El amor. Una deuda por amor había salvado a Severus Snape.

Aurora rió internamente ante la ironía. También una deuda de amor, la de Severus hacia Lily, le había llevado a esa situación.

Ambas volvieron a mirar a Diana, que seguía atendiendo el cuerpo de Severus. Cuando la centáuride de pelo castaño se levantó, se secó el sudor de la frente, les sonrió a ambas. Aurora miró más fijamente a su marido. Tenía el cuello vendado. Su pecho se movía. Respiraba. No pudo reprimirse y soltó un grito de alivio.

-Le he encontrado algo dentro de la boca- preguntó Diana- Parece que frenó el sangrado y la expansión del veneno.

-Sí… me lo dio un amigo. Están hechas con sangre de dragón… y bezoar…

-¿Te quedan más?

Aurora sacó la cajita y se la tendió a la joven hembra. Sacó un par de las pastillas y se las metió en la boca al hombre. El rostro de éste se contrajo un poco, pero seguía inconsciente y respirando despacio.

Cuando la voz de Voldemort les alcanzó, anunciando la muerte de Harry Potter, el corazón de Aurora dejó de latir por unos segundos. Se sintió cansada, dolorida y abrumada por la muerte del muchacho. No quería luchar más. Cerró los ojos, se dejó caer al césped y todo se volvió negro al momento.

 **OOoOO**

Se despertó de golpe, sobresaltada y desorientada. No supo si por los sueños inquietos que había tenido, o algo que se le había clavado en la espalda.

Miró alrededor. Estaba dentro de una casa circular de una habitación. Al menos, ella creyó que era una casa. Los árboles eran las columnas, y el frondoso ramaje era el techo. Las paredes eran cortinas de cuero y hiedra.  
Había enseres variados guardados en los agujeros de los troncos, a modo de estanterías. Varios calderos para cocinar... un par de arcos y su carcaj, con flechas de plumas multicolor... una mesa con utensilios de escritura, un telescopio.

Alguien la había tumbado en una especie de cama, hecha con ramas y hojas entrelazadas. Un olor fresco la llegó, procedente de su pierna. Se fijó que la habían curado a ella también. Debería agradecerles todo lo que habían echo por ella...

Su corazón la dio un vuelco. ¿Dónde estaría Severus? ¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente? ¿Qué había pasado con la batalla?

Intentó incorporarse. Al apoyar la pierna herida, le dio un calambre y cayó de bruces al suelo. Mientras se levantaba, soltando un juramente, oyó que alguien se reía de ella. A pesar del dolor, terminó de ponerse de pie casi de un salto.

Se acercó donde él, despacio.

Le cogió del rostro con las manos. Quería asegurarse que no fuese un sueño. Se le notaba cansado. Del cuello venía un olor desagradable, de lo que le había puesto la centáuride para terminar de curarle las heridas. A pesar de ser aún joven, tenía alguna arruga prematura. Aún tenía la sonrisilla de haberla visto caer, pero los ojos... Sus ojos negros, habitualmente fríos y serenos, estaban plagados en ese momento de amor y gratitud.

Aurora notó como le rodaban cálidas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se sintió tonta por mostrarse tan emocional delante de él, así que usó un tono teatral para decirle lo que se le había venido a la cabeza, y rebajar la tensión del momento.

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Vivo!

El hombre cambió a su particular sonrisa ladeada.

-Vale que sea feo, Aurora, pero no me compares con el monstruo de Frankenstein…

Ella soltó una carcajada, y por fin se fundieron en un beso.


	56. El juicio (o Te lo dije)

2-5-1998, pasado el mediodía...

Al verlos llegar de lejos, varias varitas les apuntaron. De una de ellas, salieron unas cuerdas que ataron a Severus por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que cayese al suelo, cuan largo era, con un golpe seco.

-¡NO!- Aurora gritó, interponiéndose entre la gente que se les acercaba a rápidos pasos y su marido- ¡Es inocente! ¡Por favor!

Minerva McGonagall, Kinsley Shaklebolt, Séptima Vector y Molly Weasley llegaron hasta donde estaban. A todos parecía que les hacían falta unas cuantas horas extra de sueño.

-¡Debería estar muerto! ¡Dejádmelo!- dijo con rabia la matriarca Weasley, que aún apuntaba con la varita, Aurora seguía como escudo humano- ¡Apártate! ¿Quién eres? Te vi a nuestro lado en el comedor, pero ahora defiendes a esta escoria…

-Es la profesora de Astronomía, Molly- respondió Minerva- La única explicación que encuentro es que siga bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperio…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- consiguió articular Severus. Aurora se dio cuenta que él no hacía el amago de desatarse o defenderse. Lo único, se había conseguido sentar y tener una postura un poco más digna- ¿Qué ha sido de Potter?

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE!- gritó con odio Molly. De su varita salieron chispas rojas.

-Calma, Molly- dijo Kinsley con su profunda y pausada voz, estirando el brazo para parar a la mujer. Levantó él su propia varita, y Aurora se movió, para quedar en medio- por favor, profesora Sinistra, sólo voy a desatarlo.

Aurora acabó cediendo. Con un pase de varita, Snape quedó liberado y con la ayuda de Aurora se puso de pie. Severus llevó una mano de Aurora a sus labios para depositar un beso. Gesto que dejó a los presentes sin palabras.

-Gracias- dijo Snape, mirando directamente al auror de piel gris pardo- Asumo toda la responsabilidad de mis actos- continuó hablando, mirando de soslayo a Molly y a Minerva- Mi esposa es inocente- los allí presentes soltaron un gruñido de sorpresa- Cualquier cosa que tengáis contra ella, lo asumo yo también.

-Ni hablar, Severus- la mujer le miró con gesto enfadado- Te he dicho cientos de veces que estamos juntos en esto.

Su marido la miró con atención, para sonreír brevemente.

-Esta vez puedo evitar hacerte daño- la susurró- Sé que eres fuerte, pero no pienso dejar que te metan en Azkaban por mi culpa.

-Y ya sabes que, contra más me prohíbas hacer una cosa, más ganas tendré de llevarte la contraria…

-Deja de ser tan cabezota por una vez, Aurora…

-Y tú de echarte fantasmas a la espalda…

Cuando ambos se percataron que no estaban solos, Snape desvió un poco la mirada y Aurora notó que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-La verdad es que sí que discuten como un matrimonio- rió un poco Séptima. La pareja cruzó una mirada de mutua comprensión.

Cuando Severus fue a llevarse la mano al pecho, las varitas de los otros se movieron con presteza, Aurora se volvió a poner entre ellos y su marido.

-No estoy bajo la maldición Imperio, lo hice todo totalmente voluntaria. Séptima fue testigo en nuestra boda- dijo rápidamente Aurora. Todos los allí presentes se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa, la aludida la que más- La borramos la memoria- Severus había terminado de sacar un frasquito y se lo tendió a Aurora- con esto recuperará sus recuerdos y os lo confirmará- Las dos amigas se miraron- Nana, por favor, por el amor que me tienes, confía en mí…

Molly, Kinsley y Minerva posaron sus ojos en la profesora de Aritmancia que, tras unos segundos eternos, dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Antes de que te lo tomes- Aurora buscó la aprobación de Snape, que ya estaba arrancándose unos pelos de la cabeza, y luego miró a los presentes- Esta poción de Recordar es una modificación que creó Severus, por eso- descorchó el frasco, el hombre echó su pelo y Aurora hizo también lo mismo con el de ella- por eso echamos estos pelos. Sirve para recuperar la memoria de unas personas en concreto. Está basado en la poción Multijugos…- le tendió el recipiente a Séptima, ante las miradas de asombro del resto.

La mujer sostuvo el frasco antes de llevárselo a los labios. Unos segundos después de tragar el contenido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza…

-Por los calzones de Merlín…- dijo, mirando a Minerva- es verdad… ahora lo recuerdo todo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio uno momento. Al final, fue McGonagall la que rompió el silencio, sin apartar la mirada de Snape.

-Molly, ¿serías tan amable de ver si Harry está despierto? Quisiera que viniese con nosotros al despacho del director. Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar- desvió la mirada a Shakelbolt- si a ti te parece bien.

El Auror examinó a Snape por unos instantes. A Aurora se le aceleró el pulso.

-Sí- accedió el hombre- creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

 **oOOo**

En el despacho circular estaban Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Kinsley Shaklebolt, Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn, Rosalie Spinner y Aurora. Resultó que Rosalie trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Aurores, en calidad de administrativa – secretaria. Estaba allí para tomar notas de todo lo que narrasen, con una máquina taquigráfica portátil. A parte de los habitantes de los lienzos, que eran unos oyentes estupendos, soltando leves gritos de susto, suspiros de alivio y exclamaciones de sorpresa en el momento apropiado de cada relato.

Aurora no pudo menos que pensar que estaban en un juicio.

En el juicio de su marido, Severus Snape.

Primero fue Potter quién contó lo que Dumbledore le había enseñado y pedido: destruir los Horrocruxes. El muchacho, sentado en la silla, relataba todo sin apenas levantar la vista del suelo. Al mencionar magia tan tenebrosa, y lo que ello significaba, los allí presentes mostraron su sorpresa y miedo. Slughorn se llevó la mano al pecho, con una mueca de dolor.

-Y que todo fuera por mi culpa…- dijo el viejo profesor. Las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos se perdían en su frondoso bigote de morsa. Severus fue a sacar algo de un bolsillo, cuando las varitas de la animaga y Shaklebolt le apuntaron. Él no se dejó amedrentar y terminó de sacar un pañuelo. Aunque tampoco podía hacer gran cosa. Le habían hechizado para que no pudiera levantarse de la silla y su varita reposaba encima del escritorio del director, justo al lado del Pensadero con sus remolinos plateados. Aurora, de pie situada a su lado, tomó el pañuelo, se lo dio a Slughorn y volvió al lado de su esposo.

-No es culpa tuya, Horace- dijo Snape, todos los allí presentes le miraron, excepto Harry- El Señor Tenebroso siempre ha ido un paso más allá… de los limites conocidos… Bien lo sabré yo…

-¿Cómo lo de volar?- comentó Minerva. Había bajado la varita, pero tenía una mirada seria y tensa. Aunque Aurora creyó ver un cabo donde agarrarse, no una cuerda de soga. Snape fijó sus ojos en ella por unos segundos, antes de dar una breve cabezada, agachar la cabeza y ocultar su rostro entre las cortinas de pelo negro. Aurora acarició el hombro a su marido.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, roto por el ruido de sorberse los mocos de Slughorn. Lo limpió con _Tergeo_. Cuando este se fijó en el pañuelo, miró las iniciales que estaban bordadas, después a Snape y finalmente a Aurora, que sonrió levemente, cuando se lo devolvió.

Kinsley desvió la mirada hacia el retrato de Dumbledore.

-Todo lo que Harry ha dicho es cierto, doy fe de ello.

-¿Cómo podemos aceptar las palabras de un cuadro?- preguntó Kingsley.

-Porque en los cuadros de los directores hay un fragmento de alma de los mismos- dijo Aurora, todos los ojos se la echaron encima- una parte de ellos seguirá viva eternamente…- "o hasta que se destruya el cuadro" pensó Aurora, pero eso era mejor no mencionarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Minerva, asustada- ¿Sabías algo sobre Horrocruxes?

-No, pero por las sesiones de pintura de Helena… la señorita Riverside. En cuanto el señor Potter ha mencionado los Horrocruxes, me he acordado de ello. Los pintores magos, lo llaman "la maldición del Fausto". Asistí varias veces a las sesiones de pintura, mientras la chica hacía el retrato de Severus, y en una de ellas nos lo contó.

-Aunque la señorita Riverside- añadió Severus, sin poder contenerse y sonriendo sin querer- prefiere llamarlo "el retrato de Dorian Gray inverso"- el matrimonio se miró de manera cómplice- ver el lado luminoso de la magia…

-Es una de las diferencias entre los retratos "normales" y los de los directores- continuó explicando Aurora, acariciando brevemente el hombro de Snape y volviendo su mirada a los demás- el cuadro seguirá aprendiendo, no se quedará estancado en los recuerdos del retratado, pero no envejecerá.

-Por eso, cuando el director Black escuchó dónde estaban… ellos…- Severus no atrevió a decir el nombre de los muchachos, sólo levantó un poco la mano, señalando a Harry- Dumbledore me urgió a llevarle la espada.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, dándole vueltas a las palabras.

Hasta que alguien habló, con apenas un susurro.

-Gracias- dijo Harry Potter. Por fin levantó la vista para mirar cara a cara a Severus Snape- Gracias por la espada, profesor…

Aurora apretó el hombro a su marido. Éste estaba tenso. Seguramente, pensó Aurora, creía que nunca más tendría que volver a ver esos ojos verdes.

-Pese a todo lo que Harry dijo, durante la batalla… Aún tenemos dudas de su inocencia- dijo Shacklebolt seriamente.

-Deberían ver el Pensadero- dijo Harry automáticamente, señalando el plateado objeto, encima del escritorio- Así se convencerán de su inocencia, que todo estaba planeado…- Potter se puso colorado de repente- Bueno… no sé si yo… tengo permiso para…

Snape soltó una breve carcajada. Aurora comprendió también por qué se reía. ¡Harry le estaban pidiendo permiso para enseñar sus propias memorias!

-¿Cómo podemos afirmar que esos recuerdos no están corrompidos?- preguntó Minerva.

-Cierto, las memorias se puedes manipular…- apuntó Horace, desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

-No estaba en situación de modificarlas cuando me las entregó…- dijo Harry con firmeza- se estaba… muriendo…- desvió la mirada, tras temblarle el cuerpo.

Aurora se puso seria de repente, y le agarró el hombro con fuerza a su marido, a quién también le había notado agitarse ante tales palabras.

-Algunos puntos que ha mencionado Potter pueden contrastarse con mis propios recuerdos- dijo ella, intentando sonar serena- momentos que he pasado con Severus. O algunas cosas que averigüé por otras personas, y también…- se inclinó para mirarle a la cara- Déjalos que lo vean, querido- la mujer le rogó al hombre- por favor… tu libertad depende de ello…

-Claro, claro- el hombre miró al suelo y levantó una mano con desgana- ya tengo el orgullo por los suelos… ¿qué más podría perder? - dijo, irónico.

Todos allí amagaron una sonrisa ante el tono de voz del profesor de pociones.

-Adelante, entonces- habló Shaklebolt- si es tan amable, profesora Sinistra.

Así hizo la mujer. Soltó el hombro de Severus, se acercó al Pensadero, sacó su varita, apuntó a su sien, y extrajo varias hebras plateadas, depositándolas con cuidado en el mágico artilugio, en una espiral plateada, ni líquida ni gaseosa.

Escogió cinco recuerdos: su "charla sincera"; cuando le habló a Severus de la muerte de su madre; cuando le contó el significado de los latigazos en la espalda; lo que pasó después de la fiesta de Slughorn y lo que habló con La Dama Gris por Navidad.

Finalmente, McGonagall y Shaklebolt se adentraron en los recuerdos de Snape y los de Aurora. Cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a la sala circular, ambos miraron al hombre de negro. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

Minerva miró a Aurora por unos instantes. Tenía una mirada extraña, estaba meditando algo.

-Tú… intentaste contármelo… hacerme dudar…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Aurora, que se estaba aguantando la sonrisa.

-Que aquella noche no había muerto sólo James…- al oír el nombre de su padre, Harry miró extrañado a ambas mujeres- o cuando Severus había podido entrar en el despacho del director…

-Sólo un director legítimo puede entrar en este despacho- soltó de repente Harry. Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando con diferentes grados de estupor- ¡Me lo dijo el director Black! El día que… murió Sirius…

-¡Eso es cierto!- saltó el retrato del aludido- ¡Vaya, Potter, sí parece que escuchas a la gente!

Otro silencio.

Kinsley apuntó con su varita a Severus. Instintivamente, Aurora se puso en medio.

-Tranquila, sólo quiero despegarle de la silla- dijo el hombre de piel sepia con su profunda voz.

Aurora se apartó. El auror agitó la varita. Severus no se levantó al momento. Se los quedó mirando, pasando la mirada de Kinsley a Minerva.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó secamente- ¿cuál es el veredicto?

Todas las fibras del cuerpo de Aurora se tensaron como cuerdas de violín.

 **ooOoOoo**

La sonrisa triunfal de Rosalie Spinner, tras abrazar a Aurora, no se la olvidaría jamás. Sobre todo, por las palabras que la acompañaron.

-Te lo dije.

 **OOOoOOO**  
 **Hola a todo el mundo.**  
 **¿Qué tal? Espero que bien.**  
 **Ya solo quedan dos capítulos de publicar... Así que, si alguien tiene una petición o sugerencia, es buen momento... jejejeje**

 **Sí, he cambiado la portada del fic ¿Os gusta la nueva Aurora?**

 **Cuando pase un tiempo después de que cierre la historia, y la catalogue "Completa", volverá la portada original.**

 **Hasta el sábado que viene.**

 **Robin**


	57. Severus Snape, ¿Canalla o Santo?

**Hola a todos.**

 **Antes de nada, el disclaimer que bla, bla, bla...**  
 **Y una advertencia: Este capítulo no existía originalmente. Así que pido perdón, no está lo suficientemente pulido y tan bien escrito como los otros (o eso creo) Pero es una idea que tuve y me gustó.**

 **Con lo cual, vamos a por el final de esta historia...**

-Aquí la afamada, maravillosa y de pluma afilada periodista Rita Skeeter, que a sus 45 años…

-Tienes 48 años, Rita…

-Cállate Ronnie…

-Es Robin.

-Cómo sea… A lo que iba… que a sus 48 años sigue en lo más alto del mundo periodístico, viene a narraros el acontecimiento más importante del último siglo…

-Rita… supongo que la Segunda Guerra Mágica sea más importante que esto…

-Mmm… sí, tal vez... a ver ahora: el acontecimiento SOCIAL más importante del último siglo…

(Robin susurra: pase, pero el funeral de Dumbledore también fue importante…)

-Nos encontramos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En vez del ajetreo habitual de las clases, el Colegio va a ser el lugar dónde se lleve a cabo una ceremonia de lo más espectacular… Y no hablamos del Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino de una boda. Uno de los contrayentes es el hombre más misterioso e importante participante clave de la victoria en la Segunda Guerra Mágica… o eso dicen…

-Rita, quedó probada su inocencia… Es el mismísimo Harry Potter lo corrobora…

-Sí, sí, querida, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que siempre hubo algo turbio en la relación entre Harry y el susodicho… Y cómo dentro de poco también sabrán mis lectores, ávidos de conocer la verdad sobre, ni más ni menos, Severus Snape… el novio en esta boda… Cuando se publique mi nuevo libro, que seguramente sea un éxito de ventas, como fue mi majestuosa obra "Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore"…

(Robin susurra: sarta de mentiras… valga la redundancia)

-… Como iba diciendo… Aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad y que muchos de los estudiantes se han marchado con sus familias a pasar las fiestas, Hogwarts es el lugar escogido por los contrayentes para llevar a cabo la ceremonia… pero… ¿Cuánto hay de verdad en esta relación?  
"Como de todos es conocido, Snape fue uno de los más allegados partidarios de Quién-vosotros-sabéis… Pero, según parece, siempre fue bajo las órdenes de uno de los mayores manipuladores…- la periodista mira a su fotógrafa- ¿algo que objetar con "manipulador", Rowan?

-Es Robin, y no, en este caso estoy casi de acuerdo contigo… aunque tal vez, para suavizarlo, lo llamaría "estratega"…

-Vale… vale… en fin, uno de los mayores estrategas que han existido… hablo por supuesto, de Albus Dumbledore… Snape, además, es conocido por ser el _terrible_ profesor de pociones del colegio, la pesadilla viviente. E, cómo esta magnífica reportera ha conseguido averiguar, incluso el boggart de más de un estudiante… y la fantasía de unas cuantas alumnas…. También, hace años también fue nombrado "Mejor Pocionista Mundial", tras ganar un concurso que se celebró en Uagadou en 1984 que, como recordarán mis fieles lectores (y a los que no, se lo refresco ahora), no dejó de estar salpicado por la polémica… Jueces familiares del concursante…

-Rita, la señora Mizar es la bisabuela de la novia, de Snape no era nada cuando aquello…

-¡Estás cegada, querida! Tú misma lo acabas de decir… es familiar de la novia, por lo que de él también… bueno, vale, indirectamente… Dedícate a tomar fotos y déjame hablar… por dónde iba… ah, sí: Jueces _cercanos_ al concursante, un complot, una poción que no estaba dentro de las permitidas… Para saber más, lo leeréis en el capítulo 8 del nuevo libro… Donde también hablo de la novia… que esa es otra…

"La futura señora de Snape, aunque, como podréis leer en los capítulos 12 y 23 del libro, siempre que se han casado (porque esta es la tercera vez que lo hacen…) ella ha mantenido su apellido de soltera…"

-¿Tercera, cómo qué tercera?

-Ay, mi querida niña… Es la tercera. La vez que Snape le pidió en matrimonio fue la primera, cuando esos añillos tan especiales les vincularon. La segunda fue en secreto, en el Ministerio de Magia… que no se podría tener en cuenta porque era durante la guerra y los TODOS los trámites administrativos de esa época están en tela de juicio (así que si hicisteis algo por esas fechas, mis queridos lectores, mirad a ver si lo tenéis legalizado)… así que esta es la tercera… Retomando el hilo… la futura señora de Snape es Aurora Sinistra, la profesora de Hogwarts de Astronomía… pero, ¿Cuánto hay de cierto en esta relación? Él es un afamado pocionista de reconocimiento mundial… ¿estará la novia bajo los influjos de algún filtro amoroso? Incluso ya, durante aquél concurso, se la veía muy _a favor_ del espía y mortífago…

\- Ex-mortífago…

-Nunca se deja del todo ese pasado… Pero bueno…

-Rita… ¿No deberías centrarte en la boda?

-¿Y eso estoy haciendo, no?… La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en el Gran Comedor, dónde han cambiado las habituales mesas por bancos. Cabe destacar la cantidad de medidas de seguridad que hay… debe de haber medio departamento de Aurores patrullando. No en vano, el mismísimo Ministro de Magia Knisley Shakelbolt está presente, y ha concedido un permiso especial a dos presos de Azkaban para poder asistir a la boda… Se tratan, de Shira Selwyn, hermana de la novia, que estaba infiltrada en "El Profeta" y realizó la maldición Imperio a varios trabajadores (siempre supe que no era trigo limpio esa reporterucha… pero eso es otra historia), y de Lucios Malfoy, quien cumplirá una larga condena, puesto que asumió la parte de su esposa Narcisa Malfoy (que, como recordarán, era la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange, lugarteniente de Quien-Vosotros-sabéis) y también cargó con la culpa de su hijo, el joven Draco Malfoy. Aunque parece, por mis recientes averiguaciones, que se hará un nuevo juicio para otorgarle una libertad condicional…"

"Hagamos un repaso de los invitados. Podemos ver a la familia de la novia al completo. Por si no lo saben, la familia Sinistra es poseedora de una pequeña fortuna, gracias a su trabajo con la importación y exportación de telas, menaje del hogar y alfombras voladoras. Y también se han trasladado desde Uganda parte de la familia que vive allí, incluyendo a la Leyenda viviente, la señora Mizar… Vemos también algunos de los viejos amigos y compañeros de curso, o eso supongo… Sí, sin duda, por ahí está Xeno Lovegood… con su horrible túnica amarillo canario… Tenemos también a Amanda Fortescue… ¿Nadie la ha dicho es que una hortera?... Bueno, pasemos a la parte interesante… A parte de la familia Malfoy, parece que Severus Snape era más popular de lo que aparentaba… Como leeréis en mi libro, muchos de los aquí presentes fueron también participantes del concurso de pociones…

"Está Chandra Joshi, Que a sus 28 años es la Jefa del Departamento de Colaboración Internacional del Ministerio de Magia de la India. Tenemos también a Ryu Watanabe, el profesor de Pociones de Mahoutokoro, la escuela mágica de Japón. La Princesa de Kenia, Elena Kanari, con su padre… Ooooh…"

(Tanto Rita como Robin se quedan mirando a uno de los invitados, que también atrae las miradas de muchas mujeres… y algún hombre)

"Si hay un dicho que sea cierto, es que algunos hombres son como el vino: Envejecen de maravilla y se te suben a la cabeza fácilmente. Sin duda, ambas afirmaciones son válidas para Lorenzo Vega. Tenemos aquí al famosísimo arquitecto español, y a su mujer Eva Hernández, que ambos han participado en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts tras la encarnizada Batalla Final… Al menos esta obra la han concluido rápidamente… no como su trabajo en Barcelona de la Sagrada Familia de Gaudí…"

-Precisamente, Rita, trabajan a propósito para que las obras no concluyan nunca… es lo que atrae a los turistas…

-Cierra el pico… Se me hace raro que no esté por aquí Thunder Hawk…

-Eso es porque acabo de llegan, insecto asqueroso…

Rita y Robin se dan la vuelta, para encontrarse con un hombre de piel bronceada, una trenza negra debajo de un tocado de plumas exóticas y con pintura en el rostro y los brazos. Al lado, una mujer muy guapa, también con ropas ceremoniales, y sobre el hombro un precioso ejemplar de halcón.

-¡Thunder! Pero si estoy encantada de volver a verte, querido… ¿qué tal tus padres?

-Ya no puede hacerme daño con eso, sucio escarabajo… Mis padres dijeron la verdad, poco antes de fallecer…

-Vaya, lamento su pérdida- dice Robin, azorada- pero… ¿podría saber de qué hablan?

El chamán se la queda mirando por unos breves instantes.

-¿Está usted registrada?- pregunta de manera un tanto agresiva el hombre- ¿O también es una animaga ilegal, pajarito?

Robin se queda un tanto asombrada, hasta que cae en la cuenta.

-¡Ya sé quién es usted! Es el líder de la tribu Mexicana de los Humales… Donde todos los miembros de la tribu son animagos de nacimiento…jaguares, panteras, halcones, águilas… Usted es capaz de reconocer a los que hemos aprendido a transformarnos… Y en respuesta a su pregunta, sí, estoy registrada. Soy un petirrojo con una marca en la pierna derecha.

Se sostienen la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que el hombre sonríe.

-Discúlpeme, señorita… me he dejado llevar al ver a quién acompaña. Si nos disculpan… tenemos que coger sitio…

El matrimonio saluda a Robin y a Rita, antes de encontrarse con los viejos amigos y tomar asiento…

En esos momentos, un hombre bajito de pelo ralo se acerca al podio con forma de lechuza. El novio mira inquieto a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Empieza a sonar una música, hay varios violines flotando en el aire y tocando solos.

-Parece que ya comienza la ceremonia- susurra Rita…- No puedo negar que todo ha sido exquisitamente preparado por Narcisa Malfoy, quien se ha encargado de todo, por lo que me han dicho mis fuentes… Incluso Snape, con ese traje, está elegante… Y entra la novia…

En la puerta, la figura de Baham Sinistra, cogiendo del brazo a una mujer deslumbrante. El recinto entero se llena de exclamaciones de sorpresa y agrado. Si bien es cierto que todas las novias están preciosas el día de su boda, Aurora Sinistra, a quien se la intuye sonriendo debajo del velo, y sin un ápice de nerviosismo, camina por la alfombra roja que le condice al "altar", pareciendo una verdadera reina africana. Su tono de piel café rojizo contrasta con el blanco marfil del vestido, que realza su silueta: un escote bien proporcionado, una cintura marcada, la caída de la falda sobre las largas piernas… la pedrería de cristal da unos reflejos sutiles en el vestido. Los pies descalzos, y un suave tintineo de las tobilleras de plata.

-Qué guapa está- consigue articular Robin. Rita hace un ruido con la boca, y alguien de un banco cercano la chista.

-Sí, como todas las novias… en fin, sigamos con la crónica…

Rita va relatando la ceremonia a sus plumas Vuelapluma, y Robin se dedica a tomar fotos, sin molestar al fotógrafo contratado para la ceremonia.

Cuando la ceremonia concluye, entre aplausos, lágrimas y gritos de "¡Que se besen, que se besen!" (sobre todo de los alumnos Slytherin que se han quedado en el castillo por las fiestas) todos se levantan de sus asientos y mágicamente los bancos se elevan en el aire, desaparecen, y son reemplazados por las famosas cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor. También aparece la mesa de los profesores.

-Podemos ver cómo los invitados van a felicitar a la pareja… ¡Y Sí, damas y caballeros! Por ahí podemos ver al famosísimo Harry Potter…Cómo ha mejorado con los años el muchacho… Está con su novia, Ginevra Weasley… También están los otros dos Héroes de la Guerra. Ronald Weasley de la mano de… por favor… (Victor Krum seguro que se estará pegando en la cabeza con la escoba) Hermione Granger… A lo mejor ése ha usado algún producto de la tienda de bromas…"

"El Trío Dorado se dirige con paso firme donde Severus Snape… Potter le tiende una mano… Creo que no soy la única, todo el mundo está pendientes del gesto… Y… El novio se la estrecha.. ¡Ah, por Merlin! Potter le está dando un abrazo a Snape…¡Robin, saca fotos!

-Es Rob… Oh, ¡a la orden, jefa!

-Maldita sea… ¿voy a tener que reescribir parte del libro? No pasa nada, seguro que mis lectores serán pacientes…

Cuando todo el mundo se sienta, tras felicitar a los novios (Hagrid levantó a la novia un par de metros sobre el suelo y a Snape le dio tal golpe en la espalda que se cayó al suelo), aparece un festín sobre los platos de oro. Los pocos alumnos que se han quedado en el colegio están maravillados con lo que están viviendo, sentados todos en una de las mesas del comedor, y gritan de vez en cuando Brindis por la profesora Sinistra, y alguno también por el profesor Snape…

Tras el magnífico festín, las mesas se vacían, desaparecen y se queda despejado para la zona de baile. Se prepara a un lado un escenario, para los músicos, todos vestidos con smoking.

Rita y Robin se ponen en un sitio discreto, pero con buenas vistas, para seguir con las crónicas y las fotos.

Los recién casados se ponen en el centro de la pista. Comienza a sonar un vals: Sangre Vienesa de Strauss. Todos en la sala se quedan maravillados de lo bien que baila la pareja. Cómo están susurrándose algo al oído, cuando estaban cerca el uno de la otra, por las sonrisas cómplices que tienen en sus rostros.

-Muchas horas de ensayo- dice la periodista de manera despectiva, en lo que revisa las notas que las plumas a Vuelapluma han tomado. Robin asiente, sacando fotos, y repasando mentalmente si tiene poción reveladora suficiente.

Poco a poco se van uniendo más parejas a la zona de baile. Y la música cambia por algo con más ritmo. Rita sigue relatando sobre los invitados que se van acercando a los recién casados para felicitarlos, cuando suena una canción desconocida. Robin aparta un poco la cámara de fotos, para escuchar y sonreír sorprendida. Rita se sonríe con superioridad.

-Parece que a la señora Malfoy no le desagrada todo lo muggle… - la sonrisa malvada de Skketer se acentúa- aunque no sé quién es el cantante…

-¡Yo sí! Es Phil Collins…- dice Robin ensimismada- Pero lo que me parece increíble es la canción… es la banda sonora de la película Tarzán… pero aún no se ha estrenado en el cine…

Rita mira a Robin cómo se le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, sonando de fondo la canción.

 _…You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

 _Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always…_

En ese momento, el nuevo Ministro de Magia se acerca a Snape y a Sinistra. Da un par de besos a la novia y le da un apretón de manos al hombre. Se separan un poco de la multitud. Rita hace una señal a Robin. Dan una cabezada de comprensión mutua. También se alejan de miradas indiscretas. Ambas se transforman en animales.

Cuando Robin ve el escarabajo, su instinto animal la invita a comerse la golosina… para que su mente racional la recuerde que, aunque sea un insecto asqueroso, sigue siendo su jefa, y si se la comiese, posiblemente la despedirían.

Ambas vuelan y se colocan cerca de Shaklebolt, Snape y Sinistra.

-No se ha querido hacer público, ni una ceremonia oficial… es más, ha salido la votación a favor por muy pocos votos…- decía el hombre de piel gris pardo mientras sacaba una caja de un bolsillo de la túnica de gala- Así que, te lo entrego como regalo de bodas, Severus…

Le tiende la caja. El profesor de pociones la coge con respeto y la abre. Es una medalla. La Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase.

-Felicidades- Kingsley les sonríe- a ambos… Nos tenemos que ir ya, tengo que llevar de vuelta a… dos de vuestros invitados.

Van entonces a despedirse, tanto de Lucius como de Shira los cuales, a su vez, se están despidiendo de sus respectivas familias. La joven Phoebe, hija de Shira, mantiene a raya las lágrimas, como orgullosa Slytherin, pero la pena la consume. Tiene a ambos padres en Azkaban, y sólo ha podido ver a su madre por un rato, gracias a la boda.

Ambos reclusos salen después por la puerta trasera del Gran Comedor, la que está detrás de la mesa del profesorado, rodeados de los Aurores que los vigilaban.

Va pasando el tiempo. Al final, los esposos vuelven a la pista de baile, y comienza a sonar "Everything I do, I do it for you"

Las dos reporteras, en su forma humana, se vuelven a mirar entre ellas.

-Esta es la banda sonora de mi tocayo… "Robin Hood, príncipe de los ladrones"- dice Robin, riendo.

Con esa última canción, se va despidiendo todo el mundo y se van marchando poco a poco. Han vuelto a aparecer dos de las cuatro mesas del comedor, con algunos platos, para la cena de los alumnos. Los novios también se han marchado ya. Como Rita ha conseguido averiguar, por métodos poco ortodoxos, al matrimonio les han concedido el que fuese dormitorio de Rowena Ravenclaw y su esposo. Los pocos matrimonios que han trabajado y convivido en el castillo, a lo largo de la historia, siempre han tenido como estancia uno de los dormitorios de los cuatro fundadores.

-Siempre pensé que pedirían el que fuese el dormitorio de Salazar Slytherin- comenta Robin- con el frío que debe hacer ahí, estar acompañada en la cama debe ser fundamental- dice con picardía. Rita ríe.

-Mira que eres… EN fin, Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nosotras nos marchemos también- propone Rita- tenemos que editar todo este material para la publicación de mañana del Profeta, y también meter todo lo que hemos descubierto en mi nuevo libro…

-¿Ya sabes cómo lo vas a titular?- pregunta la fotógrafa, la periodista chasca la lengua con desaprobación.

-No consigo nada que me guste… maldita sea…

Robin se queda pensando un momento, y la guiña un ojo.

-¿Qué tal "Severus Snape, ¿Canalla o Santo?

A Rita se le iluminan los ojos, detrás de las verdes gafas cuadradas.

-Dioses, querida Ronin, ¡Me encanta! Va a ser un éxito de ventas- se relame la mujer.

-Seguro… Y es Robin.


	58. Años después

El sol en mitad del cielo azul despejado. Una suave brisa que llevaba el aroma de la hierba y las flores. Un poco más lejos de él, dos niñas jugaban a perseguirse mutuamente. Sus risas y gritos infantiles era lo que rompía, y alegraba, el silencio que había en tan apacible lugar. Más cerca de él, una aún hermosa mujer, con un vestido blanco con flores que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, pantorrillas (donde una cicatriz que le recorría una de las mismas y le había dejado una leve cojera cuando llevaba mucho rato andando), unas tobilleras de plata y, por supuesto, sus pies descalzos. El blanco del vestido contrastaba con el tono de piel café rojizo de la mujer. Ella sacaba de una cesta platos, víveres y demás enseres para un picnic.

Todo parecía en armonía. Como si encajase a la perfección en ese apacible y hermoso lugar.

El único que desentonaba era él... O eso creía. Aún tenía esa sensación.

De manera involuntaria, se llevó una mano al cuello, tapado por un pañuelo que su esposa le había regalado, poco después de aquél fatídico día... hacía ya tantos años...

Su esposa. Aún le costaba asimilar que estaba casado (Dos veces y con la misma mujer) Que era padre de dos preciosas niñas. Que seguía vivo. Y no solo vivo.

Cuando Aurora le salvó la vida con aquellas pastillas, no sabían cuales iban a ser uno de los efectos secundarios.

Si le hubiesen administrado una sola pastilla, se hubiera salvado, junto con los cuidados que las centáurides le proporcionaron rápidamente.

Pero le habían dado cuatro. La sangre de dragón resultó ser crucial, pero en exceso, tomada por un humano en tan poco espacio de tiempo, resultó que le transfirió una de las propiedades de la sangre de dragón: ralentizar el envejecimiento.

Ese año había cumplido los 46 años, pero apenas se le notaba diferencia con los 38, cuando se suponía que su vida debía haber llegado a su fin.

Pero no sólo su cabezona mujer no quiso dejarle morir en paz, sino que también le había perdonado ese desliz. Esa "infidelidad". Cuando ella descubrió uno de los motivos por los que terminó la Guerra. La visión del pensadero… Que ella también acabó viendo, después de su _improvisado_ juicio…

Pero Aurora Sinistra le había salvado la vida.

Curiosamente. No era la primera vez que ella lo había hecho. No siendo consciente. Pero él aún era orgulloso y no se lo diría. Se lo demostró con un acto.

Se dedicó a mirarla por unos segundos. Después de dos partos, había engordado un poco, pero no le importaba, "más donde agarrar" le decía cuando estaban a sólas... En el rostro de la mujer aún no había arrugas. Él se había encargado de ello. Le había devuelto unos diez años de vida. Le suministró un poco de poción rejuvenecedora en secreto, en cuanto él estudió y averiguó el "molesto" efecto secundario de la sangre de dragón. Dentro de un tiempo, le daría de nuevo otra dosis de poción. Debía compensarla por todos los años que había estado a su lado, y necesitaba dedicarle mucho tiempo.

Un chillido de júbilo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a las dos niñas, que corrían, saltaban y hacían levitar las flores a su paso, haciendo que riesen y soltasen gritos de alegría.

Sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Sacó su varita y apuntó donde las dos niñas, para dedicarlas uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos. Perseguir su patronus.

-Expecto Patronum- dijo el hombre. Una grulla salió volando de la varita y fue hacia las niñas. Ambas lanzaron un gritito de alegría, y se acercaron corriendo donde ellos. Por su parte, su mujer también había dado un gemido de sorpresa. La mayor de las dos niñas llegó primero y se abalanzó a su pecho, la pequeña se quedó a sus pies.

-¿¡Ya te lo ha dicho mamá!?- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-¿Decirme qué, exactamente?- preguntó él, lanzando a su mujer una mirada suspicaz.

-¡Lo de nuestra nueva hermanita!- dijo Alba, la mayor de las dos niñas, que ya tenía seis años.

-O hermanito- susurró Zaniah, la pequeñaja de cuatro años- yo quiero un hermanito, que se parezca a ti, papi…

Miró a ambas niñas con estupor. Las dos habían heredado su pelo negro y su nariz. Pero por lo demás, eran como Aurora, aunque el tono de piel era algo más claro que el de la mujer.

Cuando Aurora le confesó la primera vez que estaba embarazada, él quedó en estado de shock. _Casi_ huyó. Pero nadie, jamás, le volvería a tachar de cobarde. Cuando nació Alba, lo menos que pudo hacer fue limpiarse la baba. Fue el día que su patronus cambió de forma corpórea. El séptimo día del séptimo mes. El día de Tanabata. Desde su segunda boda, la cierva desapareció, siendo solo un espeso humo plateado, hasta que volvió a adoptar una forma corpórea, una grulla. El puente que une a Orihime con Hikoboshi.

Alba se parecía en carácter más a él, era su pequeña. Pasaba con ella y con Zaniah todo el tiempo que podía. Zaniah (estrella de la constelación de Virgo, y que en China la conocían como Tso Chih Fa, «la de la izquierda que mantiene la Ley») se parecía más a la madre. Muy perspicaz a pesar de su corta edad. Le encantaba imitar a su madre, yendo descalza por todos lados. Y siempre que se hacía una herida en los dedos, iba donde él, llorando y sorbiéndose los mocos, pidiéndole que le cure la herida y le pusiera una tirita con dibujos.

Miró a su esposa, que soltó un suspiro para luego sonreírle. Sus dientes blancos contrastaban con esos labios carnosos color café que tanto le gustaba besar.

-Les dije a las niñas que, cuando invocases tu patronus, sería la señal de que te lo había contado. Enhorabuena, Severus- Aurora volvió a sonreírle- vas a ser papá. Otra vez.

Notó como su pulso se aceleraba y una sensación de pánico se apoderaba de él.

Era tan extraño, tan irónico. Había espiado al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, había puesto su vida en peligro en tantas ocasiones sin apenas pestañear, había llamado a las puertas de la muerte y traspasado el umbral, incluso con aceptación… y le aterraba la idea de volver a ser padre.

Aunque lo había estado haciendo bien. Eso era lo que todo el mundo se emperraba en decirle. Gracias a la ayuda de su mujer. Por supuesto.

Y tal vez de su propia experiencia.

No sería como sus padres.

Sería alguien mejor.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano zurda al vientre.

-Aún es pronto- suspiró y miró a su marido con cierta culpabilidad en el rostro- Me quedaré aquí el máximo tiempo posible, pero después viajaré a Uganda y estaré allí hasta que nazca y unos meses después.

Él se limitó a asentir. Al igual que en las dos anteriores ocasiones, su mujer había ido hasta el continente africano, para que fuese la bisabuela Mizar quien llevase a cabo el parto. Se acordaba como si fuese ayer cuando, estando él en clase de pociones, entró la directora McGonagall diciendo que tenía que tomar urgentemente el trasladador, o se perdería el nacimiento de su segunda hija, sacándole a rastras del aula.

Habría que volver a hablar con la directora. Y él volvería a asumir el cargo de sub-director, hasta que su mujer se incorporase de nuevo a las clases.

Él no sabía que fue peor: Si la maldita guerra; si el recibimiento y trato de héroe que todo el mundo se emperraban en darle. (Y eso que se había conseguido mantener en secreto (por poco tiempo) su Orden de Merlín, Primera clase (esa estúpida Rita Skeeter lo había hecho público en su libro)); si la gratitud y el abrazo (que aún le escocía al tacto) de Potter y cómo se esforzó El-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces para que no le metiesen en Azkaban…

O tener que asumir el trabajo de sub-director. Bajo ningún concepto quiso ser Director, pese a todo lo que Potter, McGonagall, e incluso el que fuese nuevo ministro Kinsley Shacklebolt, le dijeron. Aceptó con ciertos reparos su antiguo puesto de profesor de pociones. Aurora siguió siendo la sub-directora. Se había ganado el puesto. Aunque ambos compartían dicho trabajo en el colegio, desde de la boda oficial.

-Querido, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Aurora.

Lo que más le gustaba de su esposa es que nunca su voz sonaba preocupada, aunque lo estuviese. Esa voz tenía algo que le transmitía paz. Cuando le hablaba de sus cosas diarias, cuando le reñía por comerse sus bombones, cuando la escuchaba contar cuentos sobre sus amadas estrellas a las niñas para dormirlas, cuando le "cantaba" mientras hacían el amor, cuando susurraba su nombre después… o lo gritaba en pleno orgasmo…

Aunque también el físico le había encandilado, desde que la vio con aquél camisón lila en Egipto. Y aún fantaseaba (y disfrutaba viéndola) con el vestido de la Danza del Vientre…

Podía haber pasado enamorado de Evans durante muchísimos años, pero no era ciego ante los encantos de una mujer. Tanto físicos como intelectuales.

Y que una mujer como Aurora Sinistra, que era tanto hermosa como inteligente, se hubiese quedado con él… Daba gracias todas las noches a las estrellas…

-Nunca he estado mejor… ¿Has traído tarta de chocolate para celebrarlo?

Su mujer puso los ojos en blanco y las niñas se rieron.

-Siempre me sorprendes, Severus Snape…- dijo su mujer, acercándose donde él para brindarle un beso.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondió él, con su característica sonrisa curva.

 **FIN**

 **oOoOOoOo**

 **Se acabó.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide. Desde ayer, en cierta plataforma de Streaming que empieza por "Net" y acaba por "flix" están las 8 peliculas disponibles. Y, a pesar de los 17 años que hace de la segunda peli (es de 2002), no había visto la últimísima escena _hasta ayer_ , después de los créditos, (Al más puro estilo Marvel). (No os lo destripo lo que es, por si vosotros tampoco sabíais de su existencia)**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **A todos los que habéis aguantado hasta aquí, con mis peroratas e idas de pinza XD**

 **A los que se han molestado en dejar algún review (y mensaje privado, tanto por aquí como por la app), y a los que han sido lectores silenciosos también ^_^**

 **A los que, gracias a Aurora, se han pasado a conocer a Helena y a Tasya.**

 **Por supuesto, a J. K. Rowling por este maravilloso mundo, donde poder perderse...**

 **Y a Aurora. Por conseguir encontrar un sitio entre las estrellas.**

 **¿Hasta la proxima historia? No sé... tal vez...**

 **Con todo mi cariño.**

 **Robin Fleur.**


End file.
